Partners
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: They’re heros saving Tokyo from Hawkmoth but also assassins saving the world from a super creature. How will these teens handle leading a triple life? Love-square
1. A Hero’s Beginning

Chapter 1

Chiba Ryūnosuke and Hayami Rinka are your average middle school second years. They go to an elite school. Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Also known as Kunugigaoka Academy.

Chiba sighs from his seat and looks at his classmate who's name he doesn't even know "Don't worry. I can handle it. I'll finish your project after 3rd period. Can you meet me by the bulletin board after class? I need to work on my assignment too."

"You were supposed to have mine done this morning!"

"I know… I'm almost done. I just need a little more time."

"Just hurry up emo."

Chiba nods watching them leave.

In the class next door is Hayami who's dealing with the exact same problem.

She tucks her bangs behind her ear "I know I know. I'm finished already. I tried looking for you before class but I couldn't find you?"

Classmate "Good. You better get me an A."

Hayami nods "Its probably a 95% or so."

"Good. Later pigtails."

Hayami sighs as they leave.

That afternoon

Hayami sits down at her desk at home and pulls out her homework and begins working on it. Suddenly there's an explosion.

She looks out the window and sees a monster flying past. Her eyes go to her desk and she spots a black case.

_'That definitely wasn't there a second ago?' _

She opens it and is blinded by a light

A strange red and black creature appears from the red light "Hello. My name is Tikki!"

Hayami drops the box and gasps "What are you…"

The flouting creature smiles "I'm a kwamii! I can give you magical powers!"

She blinks "And why do I need that…?"

"To save the day! You saw that monster right? That's an akuma! A super villain! I don't have time to explain much right now but I can later! All you need to know right now is your weapon is a yo-yo, you're a super hero, your identity must remain unknown, you use your yo-yo to purify the akuma, your super power is lucky charm that will help you save everything, you have 5 minutes after using lucky charm before you detransform, and to transform you say 'Tikki spots on'!"

She blinks "I can save the people like this right?"

"Yes. Don't you want to know more?"

Hayami nods "Of course. But later. Whatever this is it needs to be handled now."

Tikki smiles "You also have a partner! Now transform!"

"Tikki spots on?"

Hayami stands up as her clothes are replaced with a polka dot hero costume "Ok this is really freaky… No time."

She jumps out her window and throws her yo-yo at a lamppost swinging herself over buildings.

Meanwhile…

Chiba "Nothing you said made sense."

The black kwamii shrugs "That's all the answer you get till I get some camembert cheese!"

Chiba "Ughhh… So you give me powers and I'm supposed to stop that monster?"

"Yup!"

"Plagg get out of the trash! I thought you said you were a god like creature!"

Plagg "Just transform. Say Plagg Claws out!"

"Plagg Claws out!"

Chiba's school uniform is replaced with a black leather cat suit. His normally covered eyes are exposed and his hair is messy.

Chiba looks in the mirror and covers his eyes "Um… can you make it so my eyes are covered?"

Voice in his head "You gotta detransform kid."

He does and looks at Plagg "Was that you in my head?"

Plagg "Just retransform."

"Plagg Claws out?"

It's the same except know his eyes look more like cat eyes but are still red

Chiba sighs "I still don't like the color. But I guess I have to fight a villain. And I'm talking to myself… why is me talking to myself the least of my worries…"

He jumps out his windows and shoots himself across multiple buildings with his staff.

_"This is awesome!!!" _He thinks feeling the wind through his hair.

Suddenly he crashes into another hero

Hayami rubs her head "Ow… sorry about that. Err? Are you supposed to be my partner?"

Chiba stands up and offers his hand "My bad… I'm still learning the ropes. You must be the partner my kwamii told me about."

She nods "So you're a hero too?"

He nods doing finger guns "Yup! I'm a… Kuro Neko! Yea? Kuro Neko."

Hayami laughs lightly "Did you just come with that?"

He rubs his neck blushing faintly "Hehe… maybe…? I guess I'm just a little excited to have powers and a seemingly pawsome partner~?"

"Puns really? Hope that's not gonna be a permanent thing?"

"I think you purrmanet~ So partner? What's your hero name?"

She thinks for a moment "My name… hmm… Ladybug…?"

"Alright Ladybug. Let's go find this akuma!"

She nods and they're on their way to the akuma.

in battle*

Kuro dodges the hit "Cataclysm!!" He's about to touch the akuma when Ladybug stops him with her yo-yo and pulls him away

Ladybug "You can't do that! That's a person! Didn't your kwamii tell you anything?!"

"From my kwamii I learned more about Camembert than I did the akumas."

She sighs "The right hand! He hasn't opened it yet! The akuma must be in there."

He nods "You're right… how do we get him to open it?"

"Leave that to me! Lucky charm!"

Kuro smiles softly watching her look confused

Ladybug "A firework?"

Kuro "What're you supposed to do with that?"

She looks around and gets the idea.

"Just follow my lead Kuro Neko."

He nods following the plan

After battle

Ladybug releases the akuma and urns to the boy on the floor "What do we do with the boy…?"

Kuro shrugs and kneels beside the boy "Hey?"

He rubs his head "Who… where am I…? What happened?"

Kuro smiles "Doesn't matter. Point is you're safe now."

Ladybug kneels beside him "Let's get you back to where you belong boy."

He nods "Don't worry. I can find my way. Miss umm…"

Girl voice "No way!!! Super hero's!!!!"

All three look over there

Kuro "Is that Fuwa-san?"

Ladybug "You know her?"

Kuro panics slightly "I've seen her blogs here and there."

Fuwa runs over with her phone recording "OMG!!!! Super hero's!!! In Tokyo!!!! This is huge!!! What are your names?!?!"

_Beep beep beep_

Kuro Neko covers his ring and Ladybug covers her earrings

"Ladybug."

"And Kuro Neko. Gotta go!"

Both swings away

Kuro's about to go away but he turns to Ladybug "I hope we meet again Ladybug."

She smiles "Yea. I'm sure we will. With being super hero's and all."

He nods "Right. Su_purr_ hero's."

Ladybug rolls her eyes swinging away.

Kuro smiles softly before leaving to detransform.

Chiba collapses on his bed "Plagg you have a lot of explaining to do. You coulda told me that the akuma's are people. And that cataclysm would KILL them?!"

Plagg shrugs "I figured you'd know that. I am the god of destruction after all? Of course your power will destroy anything you touch. Including living things."

Chiba runs his hand through the sides of his hair "Oh man… so if I mess up and touch someone?"

Plagg nods "Then suddenly its all 'Mr. Stark I don't feel so good'!"

Chiba groans laying back "That's a lot to take in- Wait did you just make a marvel reference?"

Plagg nods flying over to him "Yup! You can learn a thing or two from them! They know how to wreck things and save the day! Also what's with this stupid hairdo? You look sooooooooooo emo!!!!"

Chiba grabs his tail holding him "Must you criticize my hair for no reason?"

Plagg crosses his arms "Um? Yes! Because you won't get me any Camembert! Besides! Why'd you have freak when the costume showed your normal eyes?"

Chiba frowns "You know? For a self proclaimed god you're a lot more nosy than I expected."

Plagg shrugs flying out of his hands "I just wanna know why my new owner is so emo."

Chiba rolls his eyes "I don't like my eyes. They tend to intimidate people."

Plagg frowns "Understandable."

Chiba sighs doing other people's homework "So can you tell me about what I'm actually doing? And Ladybug?"

Plagg "Well. You have the power of destruction. Super power is Cataclysm. You destroy anything you touch including living things. It does affect you if you were to touch yourself. It won't disintegrated you but it will definitely break your bones."

"Would it hurt Ladybug?"

"Yes. It can destroy a miraculous too. You'd either kill Ladybug or seriously injure her."

Chiba sweats "So no pressure there… What else? Why do I have these powers and who sent you."

Plagg "Give me camembert if you want more answers."

Chiba groans "I don't think we have any. You're gonna have to deal with normal cheese till I go shopping tomorrow."

Plagg crosses his arms "Fine. I'll suffer…" _'he seems different from my past masters…'_

Chiba nods getting up "Stay here."

Plagg hides in Chiba's pocket "I'll stay hidden. I need to know where the kitchen is!"

Chiba sighs "Just shut up."

He gets cheese and goes back to his room

"Eat up Plagg. Answer my questions know."

Plagg inhales the cheese "Look Chiba."

"How'd you know my name…"

Plagg "I'm magic. Your names Ryūnosuke but in Japan people go by their last names."

Chiba stares at him confused

Plagg "You also go by Ryuu or Ry at home. Dumb nicknames."

Chiba blushes softly "That's just what my family calls me… and only dad calls me Ry… How'd you know that though??"

"Magic. What was the first question again?"

"Why do I have these powers."

Plagg "To defeat Hawkmoth. He's a super villain who sends akuma's to evilize people to get your and Ladybug's miraculous."

"Hawkmoth?"

Plagg nods "Yes that's what I said. You can't let him have your miraculous no matter what happens. And you can't let anyone know your identity. Not your friends or family or even Ladybug. You and Ladybug can't know who the other is."

Chiba sighs "The identity thing makes sense I guess. We need to protect people after all. But what happens if Hawkmoth gets one or both miraculous?"

"Dunno. But whoever has both can get ultimate power."

Chiba "Why me though? Who sent you."

Plagg hesitates "You were chosen. You're willing to sacrifice and destroy yourself for others. I was sent by the guardian. Anything else dealing with the guardian is above my rank. Kwamii's only know so much."

Chiba sighs rubbing his temples as Plagg flies around the room

Plagg "That cover everything Emo boy?"

Chiba's vain pops "My name's Chiba not Emo boy. And I guess that covers enough? You do realize I'm barely a teenager? I'm only 14? Ladybug seemed like she was 14 maybe 15 at most?"

Plagg shrugs "Don't know much about Ladybug personal. I know her powers and that stuff." Plagg lays down in the center of Chiba's bed going to sleep.

Chiba sighs looking at the strange creature "I can't be a hero though… I have homework… I hope Ladybug is able to handle this…"

Meanwhile Hayami

Hayami shakes her head "Can't. I have homework, other people's homework, and if my grades slip I'll end up in the End Class next year! Finals are in 2 months."

Tikki "You were chosen Rin-chan! You can't run from this!"

Hayami reaches for her ears "Yes. I can."

Tikki tries to stop her "Rin-chan! No!"

Hayami looks towards the voice seeing nothing "I'm sorry…" she takes out the other one and puts them back in the mystery box. Hayami hides the box in a drawer and continues her work.

End chapter

_I've been wanting to do this for awhile [no lie it's been at least 7 months I just haven't]. Let's find out if I still suck ass or if I've __gotten better at anything this past year!!!_

_Akuma suggestions for futures are welcome!_


	2. Alien Queen

Chapter 2

Next day at school

Fuwa runs into her classroom B-2 and grabs Hayami "Did you see the hero's!!!"

Hayami continue writing thinking about the box in her bag. The box holding the magic earrings "I saw you post about it. What were their names again?"

"Ladybug and Kuro Neko! Apparently I'm the only one who who actually got them on camera!!"

Hayami "Good job."

Fuwa squeals "I know! They're so cool!!"

Meanwhile Chiba sits down at his desk in the next room. C-2

The boy next to him is drawing something like always and Chiba recognizes it.

_'Me and Ladybug? Sugaya's a fan?'_

The silver haired boy continues the sketch not paying attention.

The bell rings and class starts

Chiba glances at Sugaya noticing he's still drawing "Sugaya. Class."

Sugaya looks up at the board, sighs, then goes back to his sketch "I'm gonna fail anyway. Why bother."

Chiba sighs "With that attitude you'll end up _there_."

"I've accepted my fate. You should accept yours too Chiba…"

Chiba sighs hanging his head "Got a point…"

After school

Sugaya "Chiba wanna hang out?"

Chiba "Sorry Sugaya. I have something to do."

"C'mon! You don't have club stuff today!"

"I know. I have other things going on."

"Like?"

Sugaya frowns at the lack of answer "Chiba I know you're the mysterious emo and don't like talking much but can't you give me something?"

Chiba looks to the side "Family stuff again."

Sugaya nods "Parents out of country again?"

Chiba nods "Yeah. And no that doesn't mean you can come over."

Sugaya laughs lightly "Man… well see ya tomorrow Chiba."

"Bye…"

Chiba sighs putting in his headphones as he walks to the elementary school.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes around 12 years old runs over in the elementary uniform

"Ryuu-nii!"

Chiba smiles taking out his headphones "Hey Tadashi? Let's go."

Tadashi nods and they walk towards a family friends shop.

Chiba "So how was school?"

Tadashi shrugs "Boring. I already know this stuff!"

Chiba ruffles his hair "Cause you're _such_ a genius."

Tadashi pouts "I'll have you know I _am _a genius!"

Chiba nods "Sure you are. C'mon. Sakura and Senna are waiting."

They get to the shop

Tadashi "Sakura!"

Sakura "Well it isn't Tada and Dragon! Here to take Sen-chan?"

Chiba blushes softly "I told you not to call me that… Where's our little sister?"

Sakura rolls her eyes "Sen-chan. Your brothers are here."

A 5 year old girl comes out with pigtail tied with ribbons and a dress in the same color.

Tadashi kneels down opening his arms "Sen-chan!"

Senna giggles into him as Tadashi lifts her onto his hip "Tadashi-nii!! Ryuu-nii!!"

Chiba "Hey Sen-chan. Ready to go home?"

She nods "Bye bye Sakura!"

"Bye guys."

"See ya tomorrow Sakura."

Chiba and his siblings start walking home talking about their days and what's for dinner and that stuff.

Chiba "I don't feel like cooking tonight… Nee-san has club activities and can bring something home when she gets back?"

Tadashi "Alright. As long as we don't have to eat Rukia-nee's cooking!"

Chiba laughs lightly "And that's why _I _usually handle meals as long as she does some shopping and cleans up."

Suddenly there's an explosion from nearby.

Chiba gasps shielding Tadashi and Senna from debris. Tadashi holds Senna between him and Chiba protecting her. Senna clings onto Tadashi's shirt.

Chiba coughs letting go "Are you two okay?"

Tadashi nods and looks at Senna "Yeah. You?"

Senna nods scared "Ryuu-nii?"

Chiba "I'm fine."

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii… What- What is that?!"

Chiba looks over at the women. She's wearing all pink and appears to be secreting an acid like substance

"An akuma!" _'I gotta get them out of here and fast. I need to transform.'_

The akuma flouts closer to them and Chiba stands in front of Tadashi and Senna blocking them.

Across the street Hayami sees the scene and ducks into a alley putting the earrings in

"I'm not a hero. But I can't watch innocent people get hurt."

Tikki smiles.

Hayami "Tikki. Spots on."

Ladybug swings out and the akuma reaches for Chiba.

Chiba "Tadashi Senna! Get out of here now!!

Tadashi "What about you!"

"Now!!!"

Tadashi runs off still holding Senna.

Chiba steps back as the Akuma gets closer.

Chiba "Who- Who are you."

Akuma "Alien Queen. How would you like to become my servant?"

She reaches for him but is caught by Ladybugs yo-yo.

_Hawkmoth "Get her miraculous!!!"_

Alien Queen "Yes Hawkmoth."

Ladybug "Get out of here now. It's not safe."

Chiba nods running around the corner "Let's go Plagg Ladybug's in trouble."

Plagg yawns "Can't we just go grocery shopping yet… you still owe me Camembert!"

Chiba frowns "Claws out."

Kuro Neko leans on his staff beside Ladybug "So Ladybug? Didn't expect to see me so soon~ How's it going so far? I miss anything to impurtant?"

Ladybug "Help me find her akuma Kuro. And be careful of that acid stuff. I don't fully know what it does."

Alien Queen throws her acid at them "Let me show you then!!"

Kuro blocks the acid by spinning his staff "I'd prefer not to get my outfit dirty."

The acid lands on a building and begin melting a hole through it.

Kuro "Ladybug. I need a little luck right now…"

Ladybug "Not until we know where the akuma is."

Hawkmoth "Get their miraculous!"

Alien Queen goes to attack but both hero's dodge.

Ladybug "Okay we do need so luck. Lucky Charm."

Kuro holds off the akuma as she tries to figure out how a blow dryer will help.

Ladybug "I don't have a clue what to do. I need more time."

Ladybug looks around trying to figure out what to do _'The acid! When it drys out it hardens becoming useless!' _"Kuro have you found the akuma?"

"Necklace!"

"Get ready Kuro!"

He nods and pushed Alien Queen back and Ladybug uses the dryer to harden the acid.

"Cataclysm!!"

Ladybug captures the akuma "Bye Bye little butterfly…"

Alien Queen transforms into a high school girl.

Ladybug offers her hand "Are you okay miss?"

The girl nods taking her hand "I- I think so… what happened…?"

"You were akumatized. But it's over now. Let's get you home?"

Kuro "Ladybug you have three sports left."

Ladybug "It's okay."

"I can go home by myself. I live close. Thanks for saving me! You both are so cool!"

She waves bye before leaving.

Kuro smirks "Hear that Ladybug~ We're cool~"

"Kuro. I've only known you for a day and a half but I can already tell you're a lot of things. Cool is _not _one of them."

Kuro crosses his arms "I'll have you know I'm very cool!"

She smirks "I highly doubt that. Gotta go."

She swings away and Kuro smiles softly. He turns around to leave when he's face to face with Fuwa.

Kuro jumps back "You again?"

Fuwa holds up her phone recording "How'd you get your powers? Were you born with them? Bit by a radioactive cat?!"

Kuro sweat drops "Ah ha… Gotta go. Maybe when I have more time?"

He uses his staff to get away and Fuwa frowns

Fuwa "I'll get my scoop soon…"

Kuro lands in an alley by the high school as his transformation wears off.

Plagg "Can we get cheese now…"

Chiba frowns "You seem to work just fine with normal cheese. But we can stop at the store after I make sure Tadashi and my sisters are okay."

Plagg frowns "We're stopping at the cafeteria first for a snack then!"

"Fine."

They go inside and, after grabbing some gross cheese, find his siblings.

Tadashi spots him first "Ryuu-nii!!"

His older sister Rukia rushes over "Ryuu! There you are!! Where were you?!"

Chiba crosses his arms shielding himself as Rukia starts hitting him

Chiba "Nee-san! Cut it out! I just got side tracked! Kuro Neko and Ladybug showed up and I had to hide."

Rukia "Don't make me worry like that Ryūnosuke!"

Chiba grabs her shoulders "Nee-san. I had to stay there so Tadashi and Senna can escape."

She sighs "Still. You're still a kid Ryuu… Just stay safe. These akuma things… they're dangerous."

He nods "Don't worry Nee-san. I can handle myself. Be more worried about Tadashi and Senna?"

Rukia's vain pops and she grabs his hair pulling him to her level "Ryūnosuke you're the absolute worst!"

Rukia's friend "At least he was able to get Tadashi and Sen-Chan here?"

Rukia "Yeah by putting himself in danger!"

Chiba "Okay it was one time and I was 10. Let it go Nee-San."

Rukia pouts gripping Chiba's hair tighter "I will not let it go!"

Chiba groans "Ow Ow Ow!! That hurts!!!"

Tadashi smirks "Idiot."

Senna "Ryuu-nii are you okay?"

Chiba rubs his head as Rukia let's go "I _was _until Nee-san decided to rip my hair out!"

Rukia crosses her arms "You deserved it."

Her friend "Did he though…"

Rukia "Do not side with this idiot."

Tadashi "It _was _Ryuu-nii's quick thinking that let me and Senna escape?"

Rukia sighs "Fine fine. I won't ground him. But chores for week Ryūnosuke. And I mean it."

Chiba hangs his head "ughhhh… Is it fine with those two stay with you? Imma go do the shopping."

Rukia looks at the two "…I'll take Senna. You take Tadashi?"

"…deal. Let's go Tadashi. You two have requests for dinner?"

"Pizza."

"Ight. See ya."

The two brothers leave to the store.

Plagg _"Chiba I need food!!!" _

Chiba glares at his school bag _"quiet!"_

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii??"

Chiba pulls out his phone "Sugaya texted!"

Tadashi nods accepting the answer

Chiba _'Plagg you are so dead!!!'_

End chapter

_I plan to use some canon akuma's from Miraculous Ladybug just different characters and motivations. Basic storyline is Assassination storyline but starting in their second year just to give some background info._

_Most of you know my writing style and patterns from Sniper Ship but if you're new to my writing here's something's to know: I update kinda randomly but usually fairly fast, my style is mostly impulsive, if you give suggestions on what I should do imma do it as soon as I can, I am __**extremely impulsive**, Chiba's entire family are my own OC's (if you want pictures of them it's on my insta ship_the_ships_i_ship), Hayami's family are also OC's I plan to post on insta soon. I really like writing Sugaya so warning now. _

_@Emichi21 I finally got around to this one. It's been a good 20 chapters since I mentioned it on Sniper Ship. Then again I sometimes update that like 3-4 times a week… Once we get to E-3 then they're gonna start getting akumatized. Or whenever we get them getting sent to E-3 because then there's despair and so many negative feelings. All of E-3 will probably be akumatized at least once. Itona… Itona I have a plan for because of his character introduction in canon. Sugaya I also have a plan for. You know I love writing him. I don't want to go TO in depth with all the characters but E-3 gets akumatized with the exception of the two hero's and Kayano (everytime hawkmoth tries she calms herself to avoid blowing her cover and Hawkmoth HATES her for that). Even Ritsu will likely get akumatized at some point. Asano and the big 5 I also have about 12% of a plan for. Asano gets akumatized and afterwords gets in trouble for letting his emotions control him and nearly gets akumatized again. The big five is a similar thing. If they get akumatized it's a sign of weakness for the school as a whole. Frankly I'm still designing on who the guardian and Hawkmoth are. Hawkmoth I've narrowed it down to two options but can't decide which one. The guardian… errr… that knowledge has yet to be passed to me. Let me just… find one of the kwamii's and ask them… Plagg uh… there he goes destroying my books! Plagg get out of the trash can! Where's Tikki when ya need her? Anyway!! Other future hero's. Carapace and Rena Rouge might appear or I might choose two different kwamiis and make things up as I go. I'm not sure who'd get the Miraculous yet. It all depends on what Miraculous it is. Like the snake one? I feel like they'd think of giving it to Karma but give it to Nagisa. Fox? Probably go Rio. The pig? Chiba would give that to Okajima calling him a pig. The tiger? I remember that one was really curious and seemed to enjoy the "paint brush" Tikki brought so probably Sugaya. Turtle? Not sure yet. We won't be getting new hero's for awhile probably. I'm following the same overall story line. Of course I tend to twist things here and there. Plus I have to incorporate the whole "triple life" part into it. This story should be interesting one way or another. Either it'll be great or it'll be me screaming. Either way it's entertainment! If you want to do the question go ahead. We could do the game instead since you do the questions on Sniper Ship. Either way I enjoy it. It's fun. I haven't played this game awhile. So assassination… online…??_

_@XoMidnightXo 1. A mood 2. Pretty much. Cataclysm will disintegrate what they touch. In canon when C[h]at Noir accidentally touched himself with a cataclysm he broke his ribs. It's also confirmed that Plagg wiped out the dinosaurs, caused the disappearance Atlantis, and is the reason the leaning tower of Pisa leans. He can disintegrated anything he touches but only gets one shot. Cataclysm can destroy a miraculous. 3. Errrr… well… technically speaking… I'm gen z (1995-2012) but I'm in that gray zone where I grew up with 90's stuff but am pretty fluent in meme culture and question all positions of authority._


	3. Final results

Chapter 3

**Two months later**

Chiba gulps and looks at Sugaya.

Sugaya "We're getting our grades back…"

Chiba nods staying quiet

_"Sugaya Sōsuke! Chiba Ryūnosuke! Quiet or I'm reading your grades to the class!"_

Sugaya and Chiba grab their report cards ignoring the classes taunts.

_"Those two are the worst in class"_

_"Barely above the Terasaka gang!"_

_"They're ending up in the End Class for sure!"_

Sugaya and Chiba sink into their seats in the back of the class

Sugaya "…open these later when we aren't with the class?"

Chiba looks at the folded paper and nods "I don't think I wanna open this ever…"

Sugaya smirks "Woah a full sentence? You're talkative?"

_"Boys! Last chance! Sugaya! No more of your stupid unwanted drawings!! And Chiba if you have something to say speak up!"_

Both mumble an apology.

A boy with glasses runs out of the classroom

_"Takabayashi!! Get your ass back here!!!"_

Sugaya leans towards Chiba "That's why I'm not reading mine yet…"

Chiba nods _'Hope he's okay… it's annoying dealing with akuma's at school…'_

Meanwhile Takabayashi slumps against the bathroom wall

Takabayashi looks at the report card seeing his low scores _'This's so unfair!! I can't believe this! I'm going to end up in E-3… I failed… and after all those sleepless nights spent studying… After everything I've done… still… I failed…' _

He sighs as a weird black butterfly land on his glasses

_"Hawkmoth's my name and Rebellious is yours. I'm giving you the power to get back at the school system for wronging you. In exchange I need Ladybugs and Kuro Nekos Miraculous."_

Takabayashi stands up smiling "Yes Hawkmoth…"

His school uniform changes into a solid black suit with chains.

Rebellious cackles breaking through the wall.

The building shakes at the impact

Hayami and Chiba both tense in their separate classes _'Akuma!!'_

Chiba "May I be excused? Thank you!"

_"Chiba Ryūnosuke get back here!!!"_

Sugaya raises an eyebrow _'Weird? Even for him.' _

Chiba bumps into a girl as soon as he leaves his classroom

"Sorry! Gotta run!"

The girl with pigtails apologizes softly and runs off too.

She gets into a school bathroom and Tikki flies out "Not surprised someone got akumatized right after grades came out."

Tikki "Better transformation Rin-Chan!"

"Tikki spots on!"

She swings out and to the roof

Ladybug "Kuro? You got here fast?"

Kuro smirks "Feline 6th sense~"

Ladybug rolls her eyes "Where'd the akuma go?"

"Dunno. I just got here too. My guess? Someone didn't ace their finals?"

Ladybug nods "Let's deakumtize them. I'm sure we both have things to do?"

Kuro nods "Being with you is an upgrade though Bugaboo?"

"Stop calling me Bugaboo."

She's about to swing away when they spot the akuma.

Kuro "Ladybug! Look out!"

He tackles her so Rebellious misses his attack

Kuro gets up helping Ladybug up before they take a fighting stance.

_"Hurry Rebellious! Get they're miraculous!"_

Rebellious swings his chains at them.

Kuro blocks them with his staff "Any idea where his akuma is LB?"

Ladybug looks around trying to figure out "No! Anything?"

Kuro breaks one of the chains his his staff and it turns into two chain snakes "Okay bad idea!!! It's not in the chains!"

"His glasses!"

Kuro nods "Good eye!"

The chain snakes tie them together.

Kuro blushes softly and Ladybug frowns rolling them away from the next attack

"Cataclysm!" He destroys the chains and they take a stance going to attack.

Kuro "We better be quick. I'm gonna change back soon."

Ladybug nods "Lucky Charm!" MaGiC sHiT "Another chain?"

Kuro smirks "Probably saying your chained to me~"

Ladybug sighs and they try to quickly finish the fight.

Kuro knocks Rebellious down and Ladybug chains him up taking his glasse s and breaking them

"No more evil doing for you little butterfly…" she captures the akuma and deevilizes it "Bye bye little butterfly." She throws her lucky charm into the air "Miraculous ladybug!" Restoring everything to how it was before.

Kuro holds up his fist "Pound it?"

Ladybug smiles bumping his fist.

Takabayashi "Ughh… What happened…"

Ladybug "Don't worry. It's alright now. What happened?"

Takabayashi sulks "I failed my finals… I already know… I'm going to E-3…"

Both hero's try not to flinch

Kuro "E-3…"

Takabayashi "It's the lowest class in the school. Worst of the worst. It's supposed to be worse than death…"

Ladybug "Hey. Don't worry. You'll survive. I've heard about it from others. You just need to make it in the top 50 to escape."

Takabayashi nods "Right… I'm not totally doomed yet."

He waves bye leaving.

Ladybug sighs "Finals are a mess…"

Kuro looks at Ladybug "So~ What do you do when you're not Ladybug?"

Ladybug freezes "Kuro!"

He shrugs "C'mon? We've known each other for two months? Since you have finals I'm assuming you're a student?"

Ladybug cross her arms "Kuro we can't know about each other's other lives."

"What if we know each other?"

Ladybug raises an eyebrow "I'm pretty sure I'd recognize your horrible puns and unmistakable red eyes."

He covers his eyes with his hand "…You know you love my puns."

"Your eyes are cool."

He blushes softly and looks away

Ladybug "What's wrong Kuro? Cats got your tongue~?"

Kuro looks at his ring seeing two pads left "I- uh- gotta go my lady!"

She giggle slightly watching him fly away with his staff

Ladybug sighs "Oh Kuro… you're a strange one…"

She shakes her head swinging away.

Kuro detransforms and collapses on his bed

Plagg "Uhhh cheese????"

Chiba groans and points to his desk "There. Eat up Plagg…"

Plagg inhales his cheese and then looks at Chiba who's looking at something one his phone with a faint blush

Plagg "Chiba????"

Chiba jumps "Hm?"

"More cheese!!"

Chiba sighs dragging himself up "Fine fine. Whatever Plagg…"

He goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge

Rukia "Ryuu? Can you-"

Chiba "Shit right! Tadashi and Senna!"

Rukia tilts her head "What no? Tadashi and Senna are both home. I was gonna ask if you can grab me a soda?"

Chiba "Oh… sure…"

"Also when'd you get back? Tadashi went up to your room earlier and you weren't there?"

Chiba freezes then smiles "I… came through the side door?"

Rukia raises an eyebrow then nods "You locked it right?"

"Of course I did!"

She nods "When'd you get back though? And where were you?"

"Not long ago… and I was at the library… studying!"

Rukia nods "Finals ended though?"

Chiba bites his lip "I was looking into something…"

Rukia shrugs and there's a knock on the door

Chiba "I'll get it." He goes over to the door and opens it not paying much attention "Hello?"

"You left your bag. Seriously Chiba? I swear you're so forgetful sometimes?"

Chiba laughs lightly "Thanks Sugaya." He takes his bag and notices his report card unopened "Did you check yours yet?"

Sugaya shakes his head "Nah… I plan to when I get home. Just thought I'd give you your bag."

"Thanks. See ya around Sugaya."

"Bye Chiba."

Meanwhile Hayami

She looks around her house "Hello? Anyone home??"

Tikki flies out of her pocket "Rin-chan??"

Hayami sighs "At least I don't have to worry about anyone finding out my secret…"

"Rin-chan you never told me??? How come you're always home alone?????"

Hayami tenses "My dad left when I was young. My mom works late."

Tikki tilts her head confused "I don't understand?? Why'd your dad leave Rin-chan??"

Hayami walks away "Don't ask about my father I don't know what happened. Also there's some cookies in the kitchen."

"Okay Rin-chan?"

Hours later

Hayami looks at the mail on the table and sorts through it.

_'Something from the school? Oh no… I do not have a good feeling about this.' _She gulps opening it and reading over the letter.

She freezes on the spot "I'm going to E-3…"

Tikki "Huh?"

"Tikki spots on…"

Confused Tikki's sucked into the earrings

Ladybug jumps out the window and swings onto the roof of buildings and goes on the very top of Tokyo Skytree high above everything.

She hugs her knees letting tears fall.

_"My lady…"_

She wipes her face and turn around seeing a familiar black cat "Kuro… what're you doing here?"

Kuro sits beside her "I come here most nights. It helps clear my head. Being up here makes everything else seems pretty small. Like being up here makes all the shit I deal with disappear. With or without the mask it doesn't matter. Everyone seems irrelevant up here. The real question is what are _you _doing here my lady?"

Ladybug looks at Tokyo around them "I don't want to be at home… I got some news today… I needed time to process it."

Kuro "Want me to leave?"

She shakes her head hugging herself.

Kuro cautiously pulls her into a side hug "It's okay."

"Kuro…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let go…"

"I will never let you go."

"You stink of Camembert."

His vain pops "Blame my kwamii for that."

"I can feel your heartbeat… it's soothing…"

He blushes slightly rubbing her shoulder "My heart beats for you my lady."

They stay in silence for awhile just being thankful for the others presence

_'I wish I could tell him/her about E-3…' _

Midnight

Ladybug yawns "Thanks for being here Kuro. But we should go home. It's midnight."

Kuro nods rubbing his eyes "Yeah. G'night my lady. I'll see you soon."

Ladybug nods "Bye."

They go back to their homes that are relatively close much to their confusion.

Kuro jumps through his window and whispers "claws in."

Plagg collapses on the bed "Chiba?"

He falls onto his bed already asleep.

Plagg frowns and grabs his blanket pulling it over him "This kid really needs to take better care of himself." He yawns flying onto the pillow beside Chiba and goes to sleep

End chapter

_This bitch short YEET. I genuinely don't know. I just wanna get to E-3 already. Once I get there then I'm actually able to do stuff. I'm not good with creating who ass akumas I don't understand how Hawkmoth just always has designs, names, and powers ready. Well I understand designs cause in canon he IS a world famous fashion designer but still!! _

_I'm__ giving Hayami a different backstory in this one. Her story is somewhat similar to Adriens but with a bit of a twist. Her father left when she was 6 in this story. Mostly because I want this one to be a bit lighter and I already have a huge ass pain to plan out. Chiba's backstory is pretty much the same as in Sniper Ship. How they both ended up in End Class are slightly different in this story than in canon and in my other story._


	4. Going to E-3

Chapter 4

Chiba meets up with Sugaya at a local cafe. Both are dejected for the same reason but don't know it yet.

Sugaya orders for both of them and Chiba gives him the money for his.

They sit in complete silence until their coffees arrive.

Chiba mumbles "Thanks… sorry for making you order for me all the time…"

Sugaya waves it off "No problem. I know you have anxiety."

Chiba nods staying silent.

Sugaya lowers his gaze to his coffee nervously

Chiba glances at him "It seems I'm not the only one?"

Sugaya "What? I'm not… I…"

Chiba reaches for him awkwardly "Breathe Sugaya. Breathe."

Sugaya takes a few deep breathes calming himself "Thanks Chiba…"

"You help me I help you… that's how it's been all year…"

Sugaya lowers his voice "Yeah… that might change next year though… you're gonna be alone on the main campus…"

Chiba's eyes widen and he lowers his voice to "Sugaya… you mean…"

Sugaya forces a smile "Don't know why it's a shock… I mean… I've known for awhile I'd end up there…"

Chiba nods "we both knew we'd end up there together…"

"You too?"

He nods "Yeah… you're the only person who knows…"

Sugaya "Same here… not like we have other people to tell…"

Chiba looks at his coffee tracing the side "Just our families and each other…"

"Our… families… I always knew I'd go _there _but I never imagine how to tell my family…"

Chiba freezes "how… how do I… how do I tell them… shit I'm screwed…"

Both sit in silence wondering how they can tell their families.

Meanwhile across the street

Hayami stares silently at the muffin Fuwa bought

Fuwa "Hey… It's okay Hayami… we have each other. And Kurahashi, Nakamura, Yada, even Okano. We won't be alone."

She nods as a tear falls down her cheek "Still… we're actually going there… you heard the rumor right? About the red devil?"

Fuwa tenses "Akabane Karma… he's gonna be there once his suspension is up… He's a genius but violent."

Both are quiet for a moment

"Have you told your mom yet?"

Hayami shakes her head "I plan to call her today… You?"

Fuwa nods "Yeah… my parents weren't surprised… said they were disappointed but not surprised…"

Hayami nods slightly understanding.

Fuwa smiles "But it's cool! I wonder if there's gonna be any manga fans in our class next year! Ah ha! No need to be bummed!"

Hayami sighs "I'm really not looking forward to this… We know for sure that the school devil will be there… who else…"

"Hey who knows? Maybe there'll be a cute guy in the mix?"

Hayami scoffs "If there is… He's a misfit… No one goes _there _for no reason."

Fuwa frowns "We're misfits too?"

"…that's true… but still. I'd rather focus on trying to get free from whatever hell hole we find ourselves in…"

Later that day

Hayami's dials her moms number "Mom…"

_"Rinka? What is it? I'm working."_

Hayami gulps "I'm sorry mom… I… I failed… I'm going to the End Class next year…"

_"What…"_

Hayami lets tears fall down her cheek as Tikki sits beside her "I'm sorry mom… I gotta go…"

She hangs up crying

Tikki flies into her knee "Rin-chan…?"

"I'm okay Tikki… really…"

Meanwhile at Chiba's

Chiba looks at his plate. His siblings sitting around the table talking.

Rukia "Ryuu? You okay?"

Chiba nods "Yeah… Yeah… I'm fine…"

Senna "Ryuu-nii??"

Chiba hangs his head with his hands in fist shaking "Actually… I have something to say…"

Tadashi _'Weird?'_

Rukia "What's wrong…?" _'If something's bothering him he usually talks to me in private? I have no idea what this's about though?'_

Chiba gulps keeping his hidden eyes locked on his plate "I got a letter yesterday from the school… about next year and… and I… I…" he clenches his teeth shaking.

Rukia "Ryuu? Breathe…"

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii?"

Senna looks at him confused

Chiba "I'm sorry… I let you down… I'm going _there _next year…"

Rukia freezes "You don't mean…"

He nods "Tadashi… I was looking forward to walking you to school and being able to embarrass you at school next year… but not like this… I'll warn you now Tadashi. If people find out we're related, especially that we're brothers, you'll go through hell too. Please… for your own sake… don't let people know…"

Tadashi tilts his head not yet knowing of E-3 "Why? What's happening? Ryuu-nii I don't understand?"

Chiba gulps "Nee-san… can me and Tadashi be excused…"

Rukia nods "Yeah… I'll tell Senna what it is…"

Chiba nods "Tadashi… lets go upstairs to the balcony…"

Tadashi follows him up confused.

Chiba leans against the railing when they get there and sighs.

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii?"

Chiba "You're starting middle school next year. Let me give you a quick rundown of how things work."

Tadashi nods

Chiba sighs "First year. Make sure to keep your friends close but be careful. Stay on your studies. It's fast pass so write short mini notes. Quality not quantity. They don't check notes unless you don't pay attention. Always pay attention. If you don't understand something ask a classmate you trust. Not the teacher or anyone you don't really know. And…"

He looks up at the night sky "There's a place… up the mountain… you can never go… it's called E-3… The E as in End Class. It's specifically for third years. Misfits end up there. Bad grades, violent behavior, rule breaking, mouthing off, cheating, distracting or disruptive behavior, etc…" he turns to his little brother "It's a fate worse than death Tadashi. Anyone there is shunned by all on main campus. If you know anyone in E-3 pretend you don't."

Tadashi nods "Alright? But I don't get it? I don't know any 3rd years other than you?"

Chiba looks away pained "Exactly… Tadashi… I'm going to E-3…"

"I… don't understand…?"

"I don't mind though… I mean… I probably won't get as much work, it'll be easier, I should have more time on my hands now…"

Plagg's out of Tadashi's sight and looks at the two brothers.

Plagg _'Oi… Chiba… you didn't tell me what E-3 is…?'_

Chiba puts a hand on Tadashi's shoulder "I'll be okay. So will you but only if at school you pretend not to even know of my existence."

Tadashi shakes his head "You're over exaggerating Ryuu-nii. It can't be that bad?"

Chiba sighs "I tried to warn you…"

They hear an explosion

Chiba "Tadashi get inside and hide I think there's an akuma again…"

Tadashi nods hiding inside.

Chiba sighs "Hawkmoth better have a good reason for this shit. Plagg Claws out!"

Plagg sighs being sucked in "Whyyyyyy…"

Post akuma

Ladybug smiles having the officer take the victim home "Another job down. Pound it?"

Kuro holds up his arm "I still have sticky stuff on my claws shouldn't the magic Ladybugs fixed this?"

Ladybug laughs bumping his arm with hers "They fix things caused by the akuma. Not the akuma's fault you stuck your hand into caramel."

He pouts "My lady you're cruel sometimes…"

She smiles "I know. But would ya look at that? 3 paws left. Better scrat kitty? Don't wanna reveal your secret identity now would you?"

"Mmm… not like this… My lady? After we both recharge… can you meet me at the Skytree?"

Ladybug looks confused but nods "Meet you there in half an hour?"

He nods "Until then my lady~"

Kuro detransforms around the corner and smiles stupidly sinking down

Chiba looks at the sky "I hope she really comes…"

Plagg "Ughhh barf! I need cheese!"

Meanwhile a few alleys away

Ladybug sighs sinking against the wall "Spots off…"

Hayami hands tikki a cookie "Eat up Tikki."

Tikki takes the cookie "Rin-chan are you gonna meet Kuro-kun tonight?"

Hayami nods "Its been a pretty shitty day… and I wanna thank him for yesterday."

Tikki nods "Kuro-kun can be really caring."

"We're hero's. It's to be expected."

Tikki nods

Half an hour later

Kuro's sitting on the ledge with his feet hanging off the tower looking over the city

"Hey?"

He smiles and his ears perk up "My lady!"

Ladybug sits beside him at arms length "Did you need something?"

Kuro shakes his head "Not particularly… Sorry… did you have other plans tonight?"

She shakes her head "Not really. If anything probably eat and watch Netflix."

He laughs lightly "Same. Hey… would you… I don't know… maybe… um…"

Ladybug "Kuro? Are you okay?"

He nods biting his lip "I'm fine… I was wondering… we're already out… would you… want to maybe… get something to eat? Nothing fancy or anything. Just you know… Get to know each other better?"

Ladybug sighs "Kuro we've been over this. We can't know about our person lives. It's for our own good. Not to mention our families and friends and all of Tokyo maybe even the world…"

His ears wilt "I understand… but still… we're together a lot these days my lady. Hawkmoth's been akumatizing people at least once every day or two. I just… I wanna get know the amazing girl I save Tokyo with…"

Ladybug stands up "I'm sorry Kuro…"

Kuro "Wait! Can we at least get something to eat? I didn't really get a chance to eat cause the akuma and really don't wanna do dishes when I get home."

Ladybug laughs lightly "Sure. One of us will go somewhere, get food, then come back here."

He nods "I'll go. Be back Bugaboo~"

"Don't call me Bugaboo, Kuro."

Kuro snickers jumping off the tower smiling as the wind blows through his messy black hair _'Can't believe she agreed!! Wait… is it just cause I'm paying?!'_

Kuro lands besides a fast food place and detransforms

"Hide Plagg."

Plagg flies into his shirt "Better get me something too."

Chiba sighs "Fine."

Meanwhile on the tower

Ladybug lays back "Kuro probably thinks this's a date… I'm hungry and don't wanna go home."

She sighs closing her eyes while she waits.

A few minutes later Kuro shows up again

"Hey Bugaboo? You awake?"

Ladybug opens her eyes looking up at him "Don't call me Bugaboo Kuro."

He sits down beside her "Alright Ladybug. Here."

She smiles sitting up

Kuro feels his heart jump _'She's so beautiful…'_

Ladybug looks in the bag he brought "So what ya get?"

He smiles "Just basic. It's late not much is open."

She nods accepting the food.

Kuro bites his lip "So… did things work out?"

Ladybug blushes softly and nods "Yeah… I'm sorry about yesterday…"

Kuro shakes his head "My lady I'm here for you. I know we can't know much if anything about each other but I'll still protect you."

Ladybug looks at him confused "You don't even know me though… for all you know beneath this mask is-"

"The most amazing person I've ever met. Ladybug I don't need to know who you are beneath the mask… I already know."

"What?!"

He smiles "You're the most miraculous girl in the world."

Ladybug sighs "Kuro…"

He snickers playfully "Hey I was spot on right~"

"Kuro…"

"You know you love my puns~"

Ladybug shakes her head with a slight smile "Your puns are clawful."

"Wait… was that a pun?" He lights up "Did my lady just make a pun?! Best day of my life!"

Ladybug looks away continuing eating "…shut up Kuro."

Kuro smiles _'I've never been more proud.'_

End chapter


	5. So This’s E-3…

Chapter 5

Chiba wakes up and groans _'first day of this shitty year…' _

He drags himself up "Plagg do you remember where I put my uniform?"

Plagg sits up yawning "Do _you_ remember where you put me cheese."

"Mini fridge in closet. Where's my uniform…"

He scratches his head trying to remember

There's a knock on his door

Rukia "Ryuu I'm coming in. I have your uniform."

Plagg hides in the closet with the cheese and Chiba looks over at his sister

Chiba "Thanks Nee-san? When'd you take it?"

Rukia "Last night. I washed up all our uniform."

"Mm. Thanks." He takes the uniform and hangs it on his dresser "What?"

Rukia sighs "Ryuu… where'd you go last night?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You snuck out."

He sighs "I just wanted to go for a walk. Clear my head. I'm going to the End Class Nee-san… I had to process everything…"

Rukia looks at him "Ryuu… it's fonnna be okay. You'll make it out."

He nods "I hope so. Now go away. I needa get ready."

She laughs and leaves going to Tadashi's room.

Plagg flies out "Uniforms? Bleh! I still find it hideous!"

Chiba smirks "You're hideous."

Plagg scoffs "Excuse you! I'm way better looking than you!"

Chiba raises an eyebrow "Whatever you say Plague."

"What was that Chibi!!"

Chiba laughs lightly changing into his uniform "Was it you that caused the Black Plague?"

"Excuse you! That one was not my fault!"

"So others were."

Plagg scarfs down cheese "You're a nightmare of a master."

"You're making my life a nightmare. I didn't ask to for weird powers. Saving Tokyo made my grades drop even more! Now I'm in the End Class. If I suffer you suffer too."

Meanwhile Hayami

Hayami sits on the edge of her bed looking at the gray uniform "…first day of school huh…"

Tikki boops her "Down be so down Rin-chan!"

Hayami stands up "I don't see how you can be so optimistic about this Tikki… I'm going to the End class today… I hope there's at least a few not completely terrifying people…"

Tikki sits on her pillow and Hayami changes into the uniform.

Hayami opens her school bag putting her stuff together

Tikki watches her quietly _'Rin-Chan's different from my past masters… especially my most recent past… She's just as effective in getting the job down and comforting people in costumes but… I worry about her normal life…'_

Skip to school

Chiba walks into the rundown classroom with Sugaya.

Sugaya "Ready for this Chiba…?"

Chiba shakes his head grabbing the door "Lets go…"

He opens it and looks at who he thinks is the teacher

The teacher smiles "Hi! Welcome can I get your names?"

Both look at her shirt confused before giving names

"Sugaya… Sugaya Sōsuke."

"Chiba… Ryūnosuke…"

She nods looking at the paper "Okay… Both of you sit in the back on opposite sides on Okuda-san. The girl with glasses. Sugaya-kun closer to the window, Chiba-kun the other side."

Both boys nod heading back keeping their heads low.

They set their bags down and stand in the back together talking quietly

Sugaya "In these 2 minutes I've felt my life threatened 6 times and the teacher has no sense of fashion."

Chiba nods "She seems weird."

"Yeah."

The next group comes in and both glance over.

A girl with medium length peach hair and a girl with short purpleish hair come in.

Teacher "Hi! Can your names?"

Purple haired "Fuwa Yuzuki."

Peach haired "Hayami Rinka…"

Sugaya notices Chiba neutral change briefly

Chiba _'Fuwa-san? That's the girl that runs the ladyblog isn't it? And that other girl… she seems… really familiar but why?' _

Sugaya _'That was weird?'_

Skip to class start

Teacher "Alright everyone! I'm Yukimura-sensei I'll be your teacher this year. Let's do our best and make the most of this year."

Blonde boy in front row "Yukimura-sensei… you… have a really bad fashion sense…"

She gasps as the class laughs.

Yukimura "This's my nicest shirt!"

She smiles seeing them look partly alive _'These guys have potential to do great things. I can tell.'_

She starts the class hoping to get ideas about what kind of students they are.

Chiba glances down at his bag seeing Plagg bored out of his mind.

Plagg _'Chiba can't I do something fun…'_

Chiba _'Plagg What did I say about being in my head…'_

_'I'm bored!!'_

_'Just stay out of sight but stay close. If there's an akuma we needa be close to transform.'_

_'Yeah cause you can transform right here in front of everyone?'_

_'Shut up Plagg'_

_'I'm going to look around the campus'_

_'Stay hidden!' _

Plagg flies through the bag and floors to explore the old campus.

Plagg _'This place sucks… there's no food! At least my old masters school had a cafeteria! There's nothing here!'_

Lunch

Hayami and some of her old friends are together

Fuwa "…so this's it?"

Kurahashi "This's E-3…"

Okano "This's our lives now…"

Hayami nods "We really can't be to upset though…"

"Hayami?"

"What're you talking about?"

Hayami "well we can't change the fact we're here. All we can do is try to get in top 50… plus… if we're to negative we risk getting akumatized."

"You know that's the most I've heard you talk in awhile?"

She sinks slightly "I… I don't want people to get akumatized. E-3 is isolated. What if Kuro Neko and Ladybug don't get there in time?" _'I can be there but I need Kuro.'_

"Hayami don't worry. We'll be fine. Don't worry about the akumas."

"Yeah our hero's can handle it."

Fuwa holds up her phone showing a video of the hero's "Yeah they're so awesome! They can handle anything!"

Hayami lowers her head "Right…"

_Tikki 'Rin-chan? I believe in you! You can do it!' _

_Hayami 'Thanks Tikki… But if there's trouble in E-3… Kuro might not be here in time.'_

_Tikki 'Trust him Rin-chan. Kuro will be there.' _

_'I hope so… but still? Akumas off campus will be a challenge too.'_

After school

Kuro sigh "Claws in…"

Chiba tosses Plagg a piece of cheese "Eat up Plagg…"

Plagg looks at him "Oi emo stop sulking? It wasn't that bad."

Chiba sits down on the edge of the rock looking at the river "Yukimura-sensei's strange…"

Plagg nods eating the cheese "Yup. Yurimuki sand say is weird."

Chiba smiles slightly "Yu-ki-mu-ra sen-sei. Not Yurimuki sand say?"

"Same thing!"

Chiba laughs lightly and Plagg frowns

Plagg _'First he's smiled today…'_

Chiba looks up at the sky "I guess this coulda been worse? I mean after all? There weren't any akuma attacks surprisingly. Figured with back to school there'd be at least one? Especially considering E as in End?"

_"Oi? Chiba the hell you doing here?"_

Plagg hides quickly and Chiba turns around

Chiba "Mm? Sugaya what're you doing here? And how long have you been here?"

Sugaya shrugs "Since 'There weren't any akuma attacks'. Who were you talk to?"

Chiba looks away "Just myself…"

Sugaya nudges him "Weirdo?"

Chiba keeps his neutral expression but Sugaya notices him sink a little

Sugaya sits beside him "Kidding. Got something on your mind?"

Chiba shakes his head "Not really… I was just thinking about the class… E-3 was filled with a lot of negative emotions… it's a miracle there wasn't any akumatizations?"

Sugaya nods being surprised he actually opened up in a way "I suppose that's true. But even there was Ladybug and Kuro Neko would handle it. They always do. They have for months."

Chiba cringes "What if they can't though? They look like kids? Plus E-3 is isolated. They might not even get here in time." _'I cant de evilize akumas. Ladybug can't destroy things as easily.'_

Sugaya puts a hand on him "Breathe."

Chiba takes a deep breath calming down "Sorry…"

"What did I tell you about apologizing for panic attacks."

"…not too"

Sugaya nods "Kuro Neko and Ladybug will protect us. I know it."

Chiba's lips twitch up for a split second "Yeah… they'll protect us all."

Sugaya looks at the river "You come down here a lot?"

Chiba nods "My sister and I came here a lot when we were kids. Our brother would stay with his friend a lot so we'd come here…" he smiles remembering his childhood

Sugaya sees him relax "Sounds nice."

Chiba laughs lightly "Yeah. It was… 'cept for Nee-san always trying to push me in."

Sugaya laughs "Like this?" He pushes him. Not enough to make him fall but enough to get a reaction

Chiba drops his mask grabbing onto the rock "Gah!" He sighs relieved then turns to his friend "Sugaya you bastard!"

Sugaya holds his stomach laughing "The look on your face! You do have more emotions!"

Chiba pouts looking away with an extremely faint blush "shut up…"

Sugaya smiles "Bro. You good now?"

Chiba looks at him before looking at the water "Yeah… I'm good now."

Sugaya nods putting an hand on his shoulder "Good."

Chiba smirks "Ya know? You'd make a pretty good hero? Wonder what Miraculous you'd get?"

Sugaya laughs "I'd get the coolest Miraculous and be a badass hero! It seems so awesome! Imagine! Being a super hero with Ladybug and Kuro Neko!"

Chiba shrugs "You'd be totally lame. But… being a hero with them? That'd be cool." _'It's a lot of responsibility please switch me. I don't like this much responsibility.'_

Sugaya "I wonder what kinda hero you'd be? Maybe dragon themed?"

Chiba deadpans "Was that a pun on my name…"

"Well Ryuu means dragon? Right Ryūnosuke-kun?"

Chiba sighs "Idiot."

Sugaya shrugs "I know. Now let's go. It's getting late. Now that I actually know you have siblings so much is explained. You usually go straight home after school right? C'mon. Based on your clothes I'm assuming you went home then left without an explanation?"

Chiba looks at his clothes. He's not in his school uniform. Instead he's in casual clothes but still rather mature.

Chiba nods "Yeah… My sisters will be worried. My brother's probably going insane."

Sugaya stands up offering his hand "Then lets get going."

Chiba grabs his hand pulling himself up "Mm…"

_Plagg 'Sugaya's pretty observant huh?'_

_Chiba 'Yeah… He draws a lot and notices details. Have to be careful he doesn't draw the other me to much?'_

_'He hasn't seen your eyes though?'_

_'True…'_

They start walking home and Sugaya does most of the talking and Chiba gives little input. Plagg on the other hand is telling Chiba smartass comments to tell him.

Sugaya brings up the topic of hero's again doing anything to avoid E-3.

Sugaya "Yeah and Ladybug is so cool huh?"

Chiba nods "Mm."

"I wonder what it'd be like to work with her? She seems so badass!"

"Yeah… she's so awesome and gorgeous and creative and-" Chiba stops when he feels Sugaya's smirk

Sugaya "Hm~"

Chiba's ears turn pink as he looks at the floor "I mean she's always saving Tokyo with Kuro. They're both amazing hero's. I respect that."

Sugaya notices the slight blush and smiles "Whatever you say Chiba."

He sinks a little

_Plagg 'Bleh!!! You show me no respect!!'_

_Chiba 'I don't care if you're a god. I'm not gonna respect someone who eats cheese in my trash can at 3am.'_

_Plagg 'Valid…'_

They turn down Chiba's street and get to his house.

Chiba "Bye…"

Sugaya smiles "See ya tomorrow."

Chiba nods going inside "I'm home…"

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii!! Where were you? I didn't see you after school?"

Chiba ruffles his hair "I… it's a long walk down the mountain."

Tadashi nods "I can wait for you?"

He shakes his head "Don't worry about it. You still have Hitoko."

Tadashi sighs "I suppose

Chiba looks at him "Tadashi. Remember what I said… it's for your own good ya know."

Rukia leans the wall "Ryuu's right Tadashi. When I was a third year I had a former classmate end up in the end class. I talked to her once at school and was shunned for a month until someone else made the mistake of talking to someone there."

Chiba nods "Yeah. I'm looking out for you. I can't force you. But I can warn you. No good will come for you if you talk to me."

Tadashi pouts "Alright…"

Chiba smiles "Now! Who wants dinner!"

_Plagg 'Me!! Chiba I demand cheese!!!' _

_Chiba 'Plagg shut up and wait your turn. There's still some in my room.' _

About an hour later

Rukia "So Ryuu? How was first day back?"

Chiba sighs "Yukimura-sensei's weird… her shirt made no sense and majority of the day different classmates would roast her… She seems nice though. Then again they always do until they find out levels…"

Rukia "Who knows? Maybe this ones different? I heard about her before. She apparently tries to get to know her students and make class fun."

Chiba hangs his head "I hope something can make E-3 better… I gotta get out…"

"Don't worry. You'll survive."

"Yeah but for how long… Look. I was in the classroom for 10 minutes and felt my life threatened 7 times and everyone in the class looked completely lifeless."

Rukia sighs "So Tadashi! How was your day?"

Chiba _'I really hope something can turn this shit class around…'_

Little does he know something will…

End chapter

_Some things I feel you should know that I've added: _

_1\. Kwamii's and owners can communicate telepathically IF wearing the miraculous. The distance depends on the bond. _

_2\. Kwamii's can sense each other presence in a room but can't narrow it to a certain person unless both kwamii's know each other's. This's to be able to find the other but also avoid revealing identities. _

_3\. Kwamii's can say their masters name to each other but can't specify that that's their master (ex. Plagg "That kids name is Chiba") If trying to reveal their master their mouth fills with bubble due to magic like canon. However if both kwamii's know others masters identity then the magic goes away. _


	6. The moon, the meeting, and the mission

Chapter 6

_"70% of the moon missing?!"_

_"Will we be looking at a crescent moon for the rest of our lives?"_

_"Science experiment gone wrong!"_

Chiba and his siblings stare in awe at the night sky

Rukia "Ryuu… you see it too right?"

He nods "I see it…" _'Plagg did you do this…' _

_Plagg 'This was definitely NOT me!' _

Meanwhile at Hayami's

Hayami's looks out her window at the sky with Tikki on her shoulder

Hayami "Was this an akuma?"

Tikki "I don't feel anything? There's no sign of an akuma? We should transform and meet with Kuro!"

Hayami nods "Yeah… Tikki spots on…"

Ladybug swings over the town going to the top of the main school building calling Kuro on the way

_"I'm at the groomers right now. Leave a message and I'll call you back!"_

Ladybug groans "Kuro meet me at Kunuigigaoka middle school asap!"

She lands and looks at the moon waiting for him.

Back at Chiba's

Chiba _'Plagg we need to transform. It coulda been an akuma?'_

_Plagg 'I don't think it was but transform if you must. I want cheese!'_

Chiba looks at his siblings "Nee-san I'm sorry… can you handle them for me…? I… I'm really tired…"

Rukia nods "Yeah. G'night…"

He smiles forcefully and goes up to his room to transform

"Plagg Claws out."

He transforms and is about to leave when he hears a knock.

_Tadashi "Ryuu-nii… don't you want dinner…?"_

Kuro panics "Sorry Tadashi. I'm not hungry. Can you tell our sisters to let me rest?"

_"Alright…"_

Kuro heats the footsteps leaving and sighs relived jumping out his window and checking his messages

_'My lady?' _

He plays the voicemail

_Ladybug "Kuro meet me at Kunuigigaoka middle school asap!"_

Kuro smirks "On my way my lady."

He uses his staff and shoots himself over there landing in front of her

Kuro "Good evening my lady~"

Ladybug crosses her arms annoyed "Kuro finally! Okay I'm only asking this once. Did you cataclysm the moon?"

He's taken aback "Okay first off! My cataclysm woulda destroyed the _entire _moon not just 70% thank you very much! And two? Cats can't breathe in space my lady."

She sighs "Was it an akuma?"

"My feline senses aren't picking up anyth- wait…"

His ears twitch and huge gust of wind blows past nearly knocking both over.

_"Don't let him escape!!!"_

_"Kuro Neko!! Ladybug!! After him!!!"_

Both hero's look confused looking around

Ladybug "Kuro see anything?"

He looks around and sees something shooting around the sky at incredible speed "I see? Something? I don't know what it is my lady? It's NOT human though and it's moving way to fast to be an Akuma?"

A strange creature lands in front of them and both freeze in horror

_Creature "Ladybug!!! And Kuro Neko!!! I'm a huge fan!! Can I get your autograph and-"_

Kuro "Cataclysm!!!"

Ladybug goes to wrap her Yo-yo around the thing as Kuro tries a cataclysm but it disappears

Kuro comes to a halt with cataclysm still in hand "Okay… we definitely did _not_ get him."

Ladybug nods "You still have your cataclysm…"

The creature appears once again beside them "That was an understandable reaction! Now let's not do that! I'm not after your Miraculous I just want an autograph!!"

Voice from below "Fire!! Don't hit our hero's!!"

The creature disappears and Kuro hides Ladybug behind him cataclysming part of the roof to escape the bullets.

Ladybug "What was that thing…"

Kuro shrugs "No idea…"

"They tried shooting it?"

"I really wish we had real training…"

Ladybug nods "We've dodged things more dangerous than bullets though?"

Kuro hangs his head "Still… man I hope they don't make me pay for that…"

Ladybug laughs "That's funnier than all of your puns combined!"

Kuro sighs "My lady you have no sense of humor… We should handle the mess outside though."

She nods following him out the whole he made

They go over to the people in suits who were shooting

Ladybug "What was that for?"

Kuro "And do I have to pay for that? The whole hero thing doesn't pay?

They find it slightly funny and one steps forward

"I apologize for firing at you. We're from the Ministry of Defense. Kuro don't worry about the damage we'll cover it since it was our fault."

Kuro sighs relieved "Thank you…"

Ladybug shakes her head "Anyway what was that thing? It had no interest in our Miraculous?"

Kuro nods "Yeah it was acting like one of our more excited fans?"

The man nods "That's well… I can't discuss that now. Meet me at this address Saturday night at 11."

The two hero's take a card each

_Beep beep _

Kuro looks at his ring "We'll be there. I gotta go. Thanks for paying for that damage! Fill me in on the rest of this meeting my lady! Bye!"

He shoots himself away.

Ladybug sighs turning back to the man "Like he said. We'll be there. Don't worry about the damage. My lucky charm repairs damage caused be his cataclysm."

The man nods "That's convenient. I look forward to seeing you again Ladybug-san."

She nods offering her hand "You too Er…"

"Karasuma."

She smiles "Karasuma-san. I look forward to it. Now… I gotta repair that."

Karasuma nods signaling for his men to leave.

Ladybug "Lucky Charm!"

She gets her item then looks at the damage "Miraculous Ladybug!"

She throws it into the air and the ladybugs fix the hole in the school.

Skip to next day at school

Everyone's talking about what happened to the moon.

"Maybe it wasn't a science experiment?"

"Maybe an akuma?"

"No Ladybug's lucky charm woulda fixed it?"

"Kuro's cataclysm then?"

"How dare you assume his cataclysm wouldn't have destroyed the entire thing!"

_Chiba 'Hey Plagg? Would cataclysm destroy the full moon?'_

_Plagg 'Yes.'_

_'What the actual fuck Plagg…'_

_'Kid i can destroy humanity as a whole if I wanted to.'_

_'PLAGG!!!' _

_Plagg snickers in Chiba's head_

Sugaya "Chiba what do you think happened?"

Chiba shrugs "Dunno… Where's Yukimura-sensei?"

Sugaya shakes his head "No word."

Chiba nods and the guy in front of him turns around to them

"Oi what about you two? Any ideas what really happened?"

Chiba shakes his head hoping to avoid talking to the class pervert who's name he still doesn't fully know.

Sugaya "Maybe aliens? It's gotta be something! The government doesn't want us to know."

The guy laughs a little "Not wrong? The government is definitely hiding the truth. Er…"

"Sugaya. The quiet ones Chiba."

Chiba nods "Mm…"

"Okajima. I kinda recognize you? You're the one who spray painted the picture cross town of Kuro Neko and Ladybug right?"

Sugaya blushes flattered "Ah Yeah…"

Guy beside Okajima "Awesome! You're art's so cool!"

Sugaya smiles slightly "Thanks um…"

"Mimura. You two are…?"

"Sugaya."

"…chiba."

Mimura leans closer "Sorry? Couldn't hear ya?"

Chiba sinks a little and Sugaya puts a hand on his shoulder

Sugaya "This's Chiba. He doesn't like talking much."

"Understandable. But we're stuck in this shit hole for awhile. Might be nice to make friends here?"

Sugaya smiles "Yeah. Right Chiba?"

Chiba freezes "Oh… ah… yeah."

"…you have no idea what we're talking about do you?"

"This place is shit?"

Sugaya rubs Chiba's head getting a confused head tilt from him

Sugaya sighs "We needs work on your attention span…"

Okajima smirks "I know how to get any guy's attention! Chiba which do you prefer? Ah-"

Mimura covers his mouth "Okajima we agreed that's not how you start friendships…"

Sugaya laughs a little but stops hearing the door open and a substitute come in.

Skip to lunch.

Sugaya and Chiba are together and the two boys from earlier joined

_'Plagg do you remember their names?'_

_Plagg sighs 'It's not my job to learn your classmates names!'_

He sighs mentally and opens his bento.

Okajima "Oh yeah! What I was gonna ask earlier! Which do you guys prefer? Ass or boobs?"

Chiba nearly chokes and Sugaya laughs at his reaction. Mimura simply sighs

Mimura "Okajima we've been over this…"

Okajima shrugs "Hey it got Chiba's attention though? He hasn't a reaction do anything!"

Chiba sighs regaining his composure "Sorry… I've a lot on my mind…"

Okajima leans towards him and Chiba leans away uncomfortable

Sugaya "Oi? Give him space."

Mimura grabs Okajima and pulls him away "Sorry for him. He's an idiot and pervert."

Chiba mumbles just loud enough for Sugaya to hear "Probably got into e-3 for peeking into the girls locker room or something…"

Sugaya attempts to hide his laugh "Noticed."

Chiba glances at him _'Plagg did I say that out loud?'_

_Plagg snickers 'You mumbled it loud enough for Sugaya to hear.'_

_'…shit'_

The three boys for awhile and Chiba listens quietly only given input when directly asked. If then sometimes Sugaya would answer for him.

Chiba _'Hey Plagg?'_

_'What now Emo?'_

_'That thing we saw yesterday… do you think that caused the moon thing?'_

_'Who cares! Imagine if the moon was made of cheese! Like Camembert!'_

_Chiba mentally sighs 'That agent guy… whatever his name is… I wonder why he wants to meet with us?'_

_'Probably an interview or something?'_

_'Government agents Plagg. Geez is Ladybug's kwamii also like this or is it just a you thing?' _

_'Just an awesome kwamii thing! Ladybug's kwamii is so cheery and is all about love and kindness and all that gross stuff! Suger cube is also a-'_

_'Wait… Suger cube??? Pfft! And you judge me for calling Ladybug my lady?!'_

Chiba smiles slightly to himself

Mimura "He can smile?"

Okajima "Bet he's thinking about which one he likes more."

Chiba snaps out of his thoughts ignoring Plagg screaming at him "Hm? Are you still on that?"

Okajima nods "Yup. I'm a pervert."

"Well I'm not."

Sugaya nods "Chiba's practically an ikeman."

Mimura "Ah? So he's kinda like Isogai-kun?"

Sugaya thinks "Not that social though. Everyone knows Isogai-kun's an ikeman."

Chiba nods "surprised he's in this class…"

"We all were."

Something flies over the school and Chiba recognizes the speed

_'Plagg it's that creature!'_

_'You don't say?'_

_'Ladybug… Where are you…'_

Meanwhile ladybug, who's sitting across the yard with her friends

Fuwa "What was that?"

Kurahashi "A shooting star?"

Okano "Airplane?"

Rio "Metor?"

Hayami _'It's that creature from last night… should I follow it? I'm not match speed wise. Kuro's not here either.'_

_Tikki 'Rin-chan you cant right now! He's to far already! And you're meeting with Karasuma-san tomorrow night!'_

_'What could Karasuma-san want… the card just had an address?' _

_'It's probably about that creature? Maybe it has something to do with the moon?'_

_'Maybe…'_

Fuwa pokes her "Hayami?"

She snaps out of her thoughts "Hm?"

"Classes starting."

They all go back inside and continue class.

Patrol later

Ladybug fills Kuro in on her meeting with Karasuma

Kuro "…so I still don't have to pay for that right?"

Ladybug sighs "My lucky charm fixes your cataclysm damage."

"Oh thank god."

She shakes her head "Anyway. The guys name is Karasuma-san. He wants us to meet at that address together at 11 Saturday night."

Kuro nods crossing his arms "Any idea on why my lady?"

"Not really… he just told me his name and that was all."

Kuro thinks "What could it be? It doesn't make sense…"

Ladybug nods and they continue patrolling together "It has to do with that _thing _for sure. Possibly the moon too."

"Not like we can repair the moon! Can we…? Or well can you? I can destroy the rest but?"

"No Kuro. I can't repair the moon. And don't destroy the rest. We have enough to deal with."

"True. So want to meet at that school beforehand?"

Ladybug nods "Would be best. That way we'd arrive together and won't have to worry about the other missing anything."

Kuro smirks "You just like spending time with me~"

She sighs and spins her yo-yo "I'm finishing patrol. Got stuff I needa do."

He smiles softly "Me too! Wait up! My lady!!"

The rest of the week goes by. They found out they're teacher died when a building came down. A new girl also transferred into the class. Everyone's even more depressed than usual.

Hayami had to secretly transform and capture an akuma before it akumatized someone at least 4 times.

Saturday

Kuro lands on a building "Guess I beat my lady this time?"

He sits down and waits for a moment until she lands beside him

Kuro "You're late my lady."

Ladybug "Sorry. Had to find the card."

Kuro nods holding up his "Let's go my lady."

They go to the address on the card and are about to knock when the door opens

Karasuma "Ladybug. Kuro Neko. Just in time."

They nod following him inside

Karasuma "I'm sure you both have been wondering why I called you here."

Ladybug "We're assuming it is to do with that creature from the other day?"

Karasuma nods "Correct. That creature… is responsible for the moon being destroyed."

Both freeze

Kuro "What do you mean? Something with that much destructive power can only rival my cataclysm?!"

Ladybug "Tone it down Kuro…"

He sighs.

Karasuma sits down and the two hero's sit across from him

Kuro "Can you tell us more about the creature."

Karasuma nods "All I am about to say is top secret highly classified information."

They nod waiting for him to start

"He's the result of a human tentacle experiment."

Kuro "That thing was a human?"

Karasuma nods "Yes. He was a famed assassin in the past known as 'The Reaper' until he got caught and became a test subject."

Ladybug "The Reaper?"

"I'll be referring to him as that for now. The name is given to the best assassin. It means Death. Anyway The Reaper now possesses speeds as fast as Mach 20. 20 times the speed of light."

"20 times…"

Karasuma nods continuing "He's indestructible. He fired at him with all our bullets and they had no affect. We did develop weapons that work on him. Now this's where things get… strange…"

Kuro "We went from ordinary civilians to hero's overnight. Try us."

Ladybug "Yeah this's kinda just another Saturday night for us."

Karasuma smirks "I like you guys. The Reaper made a proposal. Have you heard of the E as in End Class at Kunuigigaoka academy?"

Both tense

Kuro "Some akumatized victims have mentioned it after devilizing."

Ladybug "Heard rumors here and there as well…"

Karasuma nods "Well for unknown reasons, Reaper will be teaching that class in academics as well as in assassination."

Kuro stands up "What?! Karasuma-san it's our job to protect civilians! You're saying you're going to expose innocent children to that creature?!"

Karasuma "Kuro Neko I understand your confusion, but this's above you."

Ladybug grabs Kuro's wrist "Karasuma-san. We know you guys are the government and have more authority than us legally speaking. However. It's our job to protect the citizens of Tokyo."

Karasuma "Correct. Which is exactly why you've been summoned. We need your help. The creature has agreed not to harm any students. Keeping him there will help us monitor him. Training the students will likely be the most effective way to kill him. It gives 20 something people a chance to kill him up close."

Kuro tightens his fist _'I can't do this… I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this.' _

Ladybug pulls Kuro so he's sitting beside her again "Karasuma-san do you really think mere students can defeat the reaper?"

_"With proper training they can kill me!"_

Karasuma sighs having the strange creature beside him and goes to stab him "Get back in your cell Reaper!"

It pouts "Karasuma! I wanna meet the hero's!! I'm a huge fan of you both!! Can I get an autograph!!! Are you two dating!!! Can you read my fanfiction!!"

Kuro looks at the file now in his paws "When did…"

"I'm very fast!"

Ladybug signs the picture she's holding "Reaper-san… did you destroy the moon?"

"I don't like that name! I have no name. But yes I did destroy the moon! I'll do the same to earth too in one year!"

Both hero's go pale at the last sentence

Ladybug gulps "Okay… not what I was expecting to hear on my Saturday night…"

Kuro sighs "Let me guess what's happening next… Karasuma-san. You want us to help kill this guy?"

Karasuma nods "You're Cataclysm could very well do it."

Kuro holds up his hand "Oi. Yellow octopus guy. Holds still for me will ya. I'll end this now and save those students the trouble."

The creature waves his tentacles "No no no!! I just met you guys I have so many questions! And besides! Kuro Neko you aren't fast enough to hit me at my top speed for Mach 20."

Kuro smirks "Catacl-!"

Ladybug grabs his tail pulling him back "Kuro you know you can't hit him now."

He holds his tail "My lady we talked about the tail pulling."

Karasuma sighs "Oi octopus. Get back in your cell or no sweets."

The creature screams "Nooooo!!! Okay okay!!! I'll go back!!! After I get both autographs!!!"

Kuro signs the picture he's now holding confused and gives it to the creature "Here you go…?"

"Ahhhh!!!! Thank you!!!!"

He disappears.

Karasuma "It's pretty easy to negotiate him to stay in the cage. However we can't kill him. The students however will have a chance. We tell them on Monday."

Both hero's nod

Karasuma "We'd like you both to come as wel. It'd be great for them mentally."

Both _'IM IN E-3 THOUGH!!!!!!'_

Kuro "I… I agree that it'd be easier for them to have us there since they know we protect them. However it may raise suspicions for our civilian lives."

Ladybug nods "I apologize but I can't get out of my civilian duties unless there's an akuma."

Karasuma sighs "A shame… those E-3 students have it hard enough…"

_'I KNOW!!!!!'_

"Sorry we can't show up during school hours."

Kuro's ears perk "But we might after… for those who want to stay and get advice for heroing and leading a double life?"

Ladybug looks at him "That's… actually a good idea… Karasuma-san?"

Karasuma nods "That works. Thank you. It'd really help those kids mentally."

Both hero's nod.

Karasuma "That's all. Thank you for coming."

They stand up

Kuro "Mm…"

Ladybug "Look forward to meeting them…"

They leave and go to the top of a building and collapse

Kuro "My lady… I think I lost at least 6 of my 9 lives…"

Ladybug nods leaning on the air conditioner "I can't breathe…"

Kuro jolts up "Wait I think I left my food in the microwave!"

Ladybug looks at him then laughs "Kuro! You really needa focus sometimes!"

Kuro laughs with her "Hey I know my priorities!"

She smiles "Kuro you sure know how to take my mind off things…"

His ears perk a little "We're partners after all my lady."

She nods and looks at the folder he's holding "Did you actually take the fanfiction?!"

He blushes "Okay I was _not _holding this a moment ago!"

Both laugh lightly.

Kuro "Well it's past midnight already and i need my cat nap!"

Ladybug smirks "What you gonna run into walls at 3 am at top speed for no reason?"

"Okay it was an invisible wall how was I suppose to know!"

She laughs "See ya Kitty."

She swings away and detransforms in her room

Hayami collapses on her bed "Student, Hero, Assassin, and I need to talk to my classmates as Ladybug about how to live a double life…"

Meanwhile Kuro

Kuro detransforms and throws himself on his bed

Chiba "Cheese in the closet… I'm just… this's a dream… I'll wake up tomorrow and it'd be norma- Wait my food!!"

End chapter

_Heroing doesn't pay my dudes_


	7. So it Begins

Chapter 7

Monday at school

Chiba and Hayami are both aware of what's coming and dread it.

Hayami's walking with Fuwa

Fuwa "Hayami? Are you okay?"

Hayami nods "Ah Yeah… I just didn't get much sleep…"

Fuwa "Okay…"

They get to class seeing no teacher or sub in sight

Fuwa "Weird…? The sub was on time all last week?"

Hayami shrugs "Let's just go…"

They go to their seats. Hayami glances to the back seeing two boys. One with long bangs and one with silver hair.

The one with silver seems to be teases the other who looks embarrassed maybe? Hard to tell only seeing half his face.

Chiba notices her look at glances at her for a moment

Sugaya nudges him holding up his phone "Pay attention Chiba."

Chiba "Don't you think it's weird… the sub hasn't been late since the first day…"

Sugaya shrugs "Who cares. Look. Don't they seem like a couple?"

Chiba looks at the two hero's "Yeah… kinda." _'We really do?'_

A man comes in and the two secret hero's recognize him

_'Karasuma-san…'_

_'So it's time…'_

"Are you… our new teacher?"

Karasuma clears his throat "Not exactly. I'm here from the Minesty of Defense. To be blunt I'm here to give you a mission."

"Huh…"

_Chiba 'Okay not how I woulda started this…'_

_Hayami 'Karasuma-san… Be a little more considerate…'_

Karasuma explains the mission and the target that appears beside him and the deadline and what happens if they fail.

The class is to shocked and confused to speak during his explanation.

Karasuma finishes "And that sums up the mission and why you guys."

The blonde boy in the front stands up

_'Maehara right… the player__…'_

Maehara "Why the hell would we do this?! Train us to be assassins?? That thing?! What the hell?!"

Karasuma "Whoever can kill him will get the $10 billion yen bounty. Group kills will get $30 billion yen to split."

Class "HAAAAAAAAA?!?!??"

_Chiba 'Why didn't he tell Ladybug and Kuro that?!?!?'_

_Hayami 'Coulda told us that!! And Kuro was freaking out about money…'_

Karasuma points out the window "You begin training today. Of course this state secret and you can't tell your family's or anyone outside the class about it."

"So we have to leave double lives?"

The creature nods "Of course! Like Ladybug and Kuro Neko!!"

"We don't have insane powers though!"

Creature "No but you'll have something better! Assassination skills! Those can be used more often than Lucky Charm or Cataclysm!"

_'I really wish I could Cataclysm this guy… if I kill him now would I still need to come later as Kuro?' _

Karasuma "Well spend today testing your physical strengths and weaknesses."

They all go outside and do some standard test. 5 groups of 4 and one group of 5 with one agent at each.

Karasuma is supervising going from group to group and the creature is sulking in the sandbox after Karasuma yelled at him for showing off.

Sugaya looks at Chiba "How… how are you able to do splits so easily…"

Mimura "Doesn't that hurt…"

Chiba shakes his head "I'm just fairly flexible."

Okajima "…I've known you for a few days. But you're insane."

Chiba shrugs and stands up "Mm."

Agent with them "Alright! Next test. Pull ups and jump reach."

The four boys nod following him to the trees

Agent "Alright first the jump reach. Okajima-kun. You're up."

They all do the jump reach

Mimura sulks "I hate being this height…"

Sugaya snickers having the highest reach being the tallest of them "Still pretty good shorty~"

"Shut up you Titian!"

Chiba rolls his eyes jumping to grab the tree branch and does the pull ups

Chiba "You guys do know we aren't done yet?"

Agent "Chiba-kun right?"

Chiba nods "Mhmm."

"You seem like the kind to focus on the mission at hand?"

Chiba "I look at they big picture then figure out what needs to be done now and focus on that."

The agent nods writing that down under "Chiba's Notes"

He finishes doing the pull ups _'Seem pretty average for this one.' _"How many?"

Agent "5… That's above average for this age?"

_'Shit… I thought that would be low…' _

Chiba "I… I'm the oldest male in my house and handle heavy lifting and stuff."

The agent nods "Understandable then. Next would be Sugaya-kun?"

Meanwhile the next group

Fuwa "Hayami… Okano… how are you two so good at this…"

Okano "Gymnastics."

Hayami "…skiing and dance."

Fuwa sighs "Of course."

By the time they all finish the physical tests there's a few hours left to see what type of fighters they are.

Karasuma "Whoever's interested in knives come over here and guns over there. Those who wants close combat no knives over there."

They separate.

Only two go to the guns.

Agent "Hm? Two more than I was expecting. What were your names?"

"Chiba Ryūnosuke…"

"Hayami Rinka…"

The agent nods "Alright. Let me grab your files first."

They both nod staying in complete silence waiting for her to return.

She comes back holding the two files "Alright! Either of you use a gun before?"

Both shake their head

The agent nods "Video games? Laser tag? Paint ball? Any of those count too?"

Chiba "um… then yeah…"

Hayami "I've played a few…"

"Alright. So basically you know how to shoot a gun just not very well?"

They nod and the agent sighs

"You two don't talk much do you…"

They look at the floor nervously.

Agent "Okay… This's gonna be harder than I thought… First let's try to find guns that work for you. We can go from there. Any preferences?"

"Not really."

"Any is fine."

She sighs and goes to the cart pulling out standard guns for them and herself.

She gives them basic rundowns on how they work and tells what to do and what not to do."

_Plagg 'Kid I could teach you better than this! I'm the kwamii of destruction!!'_

_Chiba 'Aren't you in my locker…?'_

_'And your point is?'_

Chiba sighs mentally following along with the teacher

Agent "Try shooting that target."

Both nod and aim the guns at the target shakily

The agent grabs Chiba arms fixing his aim

Chiba jolts backing away

Hayami and the agent look at him confused

Agent "Chiba-kun?"

He blushes softly "S-Sorry… I'm not a fan of much human contact…"

She sighs "Understandable but bare with it. That goes for you too Hayami-san!"

Hayami nod "Okay…"

The agent adjusts Chiba's aim and Chiba's really uncomfortable.

Agent "Try firing."

Chiba fires the gun barely missing the paper

Agent "Okay. First try is always rough. Try keeping your breathing even and in sync. Stay calm and keep your pulse steady. Got that you two?"

They nod

Chiba "um… can… can you please let go…?"

The agent let's go going to Hayami "Right sorry."

Chiba "Mmm…"

He fires a few times as she helps Hayami the same way.

Hayami "…How… How do I sync my breathing? What's it in sync too…?"

Agent "That's something you'll figure out on your own."

She adjusts Hayami's aim before stepping back taking notes on the two.

_"Neither like physically contact but both adapted easily with the guns. Hayami was first to hit the target but Chiba got closer to the center. Neither have hit bullseye but they excel beyond my expectations. Neither talk much but will ask questions if necessary. Chiba seems to have more experience due to playing paint ball, laser tag, video games, etc. Chiba tends to prefer sitting or laying down position. He's more shaky when standing and his aim is less steady than Hayami's. Hayami has easily adapted to different position and will hit the target. Both's overall results from all tests are fairly similar. Just above average for their age. Bloodlust levels: Chiba- 3 Hayami- 4."_

She looks up at them seeing them still practicing.

Chiba fires and hits bullseye accidentally letting his excitement show "Ah ha! I hit it?!"

Agent adds it to her notes "Good job Chiba-kun."

He blushes realizing he said it out loud "Uh thanks…"

Chiba turns back to the target trying to hide his smile.

Hayami _'Chiba's… kinda cute… did he just smile…?'_

Chiba aims and fires hitting bullseye again.

After a few minutes Hayami looks at him nervously.

Hayami bites her lip "Um… Can… can you give me a few tips?"

Chiba shrugs "Alright. I… I don't know if this'll work…"

Hayami shakes her head "Anything will help?"

He nods "May I?"

Hayami nods giving him permission to do what he needs to

Chiba "First aim for the center and fire."

She does and is off by a couple rings.

Chiba nods "See how you were two rings to the top left?"

Hayami nods "Mhmm?"

Chiba holds up his gun and aims for the very center missing "The kickback from the gun will mess up your aim. Once you learn how much the kickback changes it you'll be able to know where to aim. Since yours made your bullet it in the top left, aim for the bottom right."

Hayami tilts her head but listens to him and barely misses.

Chiba "Little lower."

Hayami nods and fires again hitting it perfectly and smiles.

Chiba looks impressed "Wait that worked? I wasn't expecting you to get it that fast…" he turns to her with a small but gently smilie "You're really amazing Hayami."

She looks at him and blushes seeing the boy without emotions smile for the first time "I- thank- thanks Chiba. It's thanks to you after all… How'd you figure out that method?"

His ears turn slightly pink as he rubs his neck "Oh well um it's…" he mumbles loud enough for her to hear "It's kinda just a nervous quirk… I guess… calculating distance and that stuff…"

Hayami smiles softly "That's useful at least?"

"I guess…"

The agent goes over to them "You two progressed faster than some of the pros did? Even the prodigies took longer to shoot than this… how did…"

Chiba "You just need to understand the kickback from the gun?"

The agent smirks "Not bad kid. Not bad. Wish someone woulda told me that when I was starting. I needa word with Lovero-sensei now! If you kill something, make sure it's the yellow octopus thing!"

She storms off to yell at Lovero for not telling her that trick.

Chiba looks back at Hayami "So you get the hang of it?"

She nods "Yeah. Thanks Chiba."

Both continue shooting unaware of the man watching them

"You two have a talent for shooting it seems?"

Both look over

"Karasuma-san?"

Karasuma crosses his arms "Do either of you have experience shooting?"

"Just games…"

Karasuma looks at their targets "Amazing… The agent assigned to this station is an average marksman… to think you two inexperienced children could come this far this fast…"

The agent reappears "Actually… they learn on their own. Chiba-kun figured out a shortcut to the training."

Karasuma looks at the boy "I see. Very impressive. I expect great things from you. Despite your age you seem rather familiar with guns and such?"

Chiba shrugs "Let's just say I'm no stranger when it comes to destruction…?" _'Plagg is the god of destruction after all…'_

_Plagg 'See I'm useful for more than heroing!'_

_'I'll give it to you this time Plagg.'_

Karasuma "Speaking of destruction… Kuro Neko and Ladybug will be coming later to talk to anyone in the class who wants to learn about leading a double life."

Hayami "That's great… I have something important after school though and I can't miss it…"

Chiba "And I gotta pick up my sister still after school."

Karasuma nods "Alright." _'They seem familiar…'_

He watches them practice for a bit before moving on.

After school

All the students decided to stay even the Terasaka group

Chiba and Hayami end up having to hide in the mountain to transform and meet up together there.

Kuro lands on the roof of E-3 "After a long walk like that up that mountain I think I needa cat nap!"

They all look over and the black cat on the roof and Fuwa's about to pull out her phone for the ladyblog

Kuro holds up his paw "No flash photography please? Flash mixed with natural light makes me look terrible."

Ladybug swing in next to him "You always look terrible."

Kuro scoffs "You're just jealous my lady."

Ladybug shrugs "You wish Kuro."

He smiles and they jump down off the building to the class who're still starstuck

Karasuma "I asked Kuro Neko and Ladybug to come and tell you about leading a double life."

Kuro nods "Yup! Believe it or not we're ordinary people. We save the day like this but we do have civilian lives as well."

Ladybug looks at them "It's not going to be easy balancing it at first. Even we struggled with it at first."

Kuro "It's still hard sometimes. I'll be honest… when I first became Kuro Neko I loved it but also hated it. I hated having to hide the truth from my family. My friends. But… it's for the best. Assassin skills will be hard to hide sometimes. You'll get stronger and you might not be able to control it sometimes."

Ladybug nods "But it's important that you hide the assassin side from everyone. If word spreads that middle schoolers are being trained to kill a super creature you'd be in danger and so will your family. If word spreads about the creatures existence alone will cause global panic. If you can't kill the creature then he _will_ destroy the world. There'd be no escape. Not even my lucky charm can fix that."

The class pales at the reminders.

Kuro sweat drops "My lady we're supposed to comfort them. Not give them more pressure."

"Kuro this's serious."

Kuro sighs "My lady. Look at them. They're just _kids_! At most 14-15? Put yourself in their shoes? If I was that age being told to kill a super creature and that if I can't then everything is doomed… I'd kinda like some comfort? Not even asking for comfort from a super hero! Just comfort in general. My lady. We're super hero's with real powers… everyone sees what we do everyday. These kids… these kids have to work under the radar. Unlike us they're gonna get training by professional assassins. We… we had to figure this hero stuff out on our own on the spot… Can't we just… Can't we provide them with support? Mentally and, if necessary, with their mission."

Ladybug sighs "Kuro… Kuro you can't just get all sentimental on me…"

"You know I'm right."

She nods "Fine. You're right… this's why I let you do that stuff…"

Kuro smiles looking back at the class "It's gonna be okay you guys. Make the most of it. It seems like a pain and impossible but… You'll all manage. There's something you should know about world saving. It's a pain and a lot of responsibility. But…" he smiles and laughs a little "It's pretty fun sometimes!"

A few of the girls blush a little at his cuteness.

Ladybug relaxes a little "Kuro you… you really are something…"

He looks at her "In a good way or in a you're gonna throw me off the mountain way?"

She sighs shaking her head "Anything else you wanted to tell them? You're surprisingly good at it?"

Kuro looks but at them "Have fun guys. If you need our help with an assassination tell Karasuma-san and he'll get in contact with us. We'll do what we can."

Ladybug nods "You can count on us to help where we can."

Kuro "Of course… we get our share on the bounty."

The class laughs slightly

Kuro shrugs "Hey? A cats gotta eat ya know?"

Ladybug sighs "So any questions?"

Fuwa "Yes!!! So many!!!"

Kuro "About the assassinations Fuwa-san."

Fuwa "You… you know my name?"

Kuro nods confused "Of course? You're Fuwa Yuzuki. Everyone knows you're the first one to ever film either of us and the one who runs the ladyblog. Gotta admit? Respect for the pun."

Fuwa's eyes sparkle appearing in front of him "Kuro Neko knows my blog!!! Awesome!!! Can I get an interview!! Or at least a picture!!!"

Kuro sweat drops not used to people being so close "Oh uh sure??"

Fuwa squeals pulling out her phone to take the picture

Ladybug "I'll leave this to you Kuro."

Kuro "Hey My lady? Since we're here we might as well be nice and do the interview at least?"

Ladybug sighs "Another time. I'm late for something. Also Fuwa-san? Be careful with the interview or the cat won't stop purring."

Kuro's cat ears wilt slightly embarrassed "My lady. I don't actually purr."

Ladybug raises an eyebrow "Mmm… Later."

Kuro pouts "Alright. See ya around Bugaboo~"

She sighs "Bug out!"

Ladybug swings away.

Kuro smiles "Until next time… my lady…"

Fuwa "So are you two actually a couple?"

Kuro sighs dreamily "She'll love me one day."

Karasuma "Everyone you can leave whenever. Kuro Neko. You're not obligated to stay?"

Kuro smirks looking at him "Karasuma-san. I wasn't obligated to come here to begin with. You never said it was an order and I have no reason to take orders from you."

Karasuma sighs "heroes…"

Kuro snickers "Also what happened to that creature?"

He turns completely red feeling something playing his tail.

Kuro grabs his tail from the creature "HEY I COULD FEEL THAT!!!"

Karasuma clears his throat "Didn't I warn you about the grooming?"

Creature "And every cat needs to be groomed!"

Kuro holds out his staff ready to fight "I already went to groomers."

Karasuma sighs "Target. Go keep yourself busy until you must teach. Leave now."

It sulks then blasts away.

Kuro sighs "I do _not _understand that thing whatsoever…"

Fuwa "So… A quick interview or picture?"

Kuro nods and looks at the class "I can do the picture. My lady will scold me if I give to much info and I'd rather not take my chances."

Fuwa giggles "That's fair."

Some of the students left but some are still there. Most the girls, Chiba's group, and a few other guys are still there.

Kuro ends up taking pictures with them

Sugaya looks him and down "You know… you're a lot shorter up close…"

They then realize that he's around most of their height and shorter than Sugaya

"Kuro how tall are you?"

"Yeah you look shorter when you aren't fighting!"

Kuro raises an eyebrow "I'm 5'7…?"

Fuwa "Average height for a Japanese male 15-16 year old… You sound and look around 14-15… Are you 15?!"

Kuro shakes his head "Nope." _'I'm 14 still…'_

"How old were you when you started this?"

Kuro thinks for a moment "I think the same age I am now?"

"How old are you?"

Kuro shrugs "Enough."

"When's your birthday?"

"What sign are you?"

"Are you dating anyone?"

"You look around our age?"

"Are you a student?"

Kuro steps back "Err… I can't… answer… most of those…"

Fuwa "Can you answer any?"

Kuro sighs "Taurus… I'm still learning how to be a hero so you can say I'm a student in that sense…"

The students all continue asking questions

_Kuro 'How do I get out of this!!'_

End chapter


	8. Korosensei

Chapter 8

A few days have passed

The creature is a surprisingly good teacher.

Green haired girl "Sensei?"

The creature hesitates for a split second before looking at her "Yes Kayano-san?"

Kayano "It's kinda late to ask you this but… what's your name? It's confusing just saying 'Sensei' without knowing who we mean."

The creature thinks "A name? I don't have one. Why don't you name me!"

The class looks unsure

Blonde boy in front "Oi… you sure about that…"

The creature nods "Of course Maehara-kun! A name giving to me by my students is a great idea!!"

Chiba _'This is a terrible idea.'_

Creature "But! Only after you finish this assignment!"

The class voices their annoyance

Creature smiles "Be sure to include tentacles!"

The annoyance grows as they begin writing

The smallest boy in the class stands up.

Chiba glances up _'Nagisa-kun's done?'_

_'Look closer kid.'_

Chiba then sees the green knife hidden behind the paper _'Assassination…?'_

The class all subtly watches him walk

The group of boys in the corner seem especially interested

Creature "Ah Nagisa-kun? Done already?"

Nagisa looks at him and slashes

Creature "Not gonna Huh-?"

Hayami sees something around Nagisa's neck as he throws himself towards the creature.

And explosive goes off sending bullets everywhere.

The class screams covering themselves

Chiba _'Plagg did you catch what happened?'_

_Plagg 'Toy grenade I think?'_

The boy in the back corner and two in front of him stand up excited

"Haha!! It worked!!!'

"30 billion yen here we come!!!"

"Did it work?!"

Gothic girl beside Chiba looks at the tallest "Terasaka, what did you do…"

Terasaka goes over to Nagisa's body "Gave him a toy grenade."

Chiba stands up fast slamming his hands on his desk "Are you insane?! What if Nagisa-kun got hurt?! What were you thinking!!!"

Everyone flinches hearing the quietest boy in class yell. For most it's the first time they heard his voice.

Tall blonde "What's the problem? The bullets aren't enough to kill him?"

One with black dreads "Yeah can use the prize money to pay his hospital bill."

Hayami's vain pops standing up too "That isn't the point!!! It wouldn't kill you to be more considerate!!! That many bullets from that close could still do a lot of damage to a human!!!"

Terasaka "Tck! Shut it you two are just jealous you didn't think of it." He looks at Nagisa seeing him fine and covered in something "What is this…"

"Maybe it's that things corpse?"

Nagisa sits up pushing it off "Ngghh…"

Eerie voice from above them_ "It's my skin. I shed once a month. When I do anything I wrap in it is completely protected."_

They all shiver seeing the pitch black creature.

_"Terasaka… Yoshida… Muramatsu… Was this your plan…?"_

Terasaka "N-n-no!!! It- it was all Nagisa's idea!!"

They all scream having the creature dart out of the classroom around the city then back in dumping all of their nameplates

_"As annoying as it is I'm not allowed to hurt any of you. I never agreed to anything about your families. Perhaps I'll kill them very slowly in front of you. Maybe I'll kill everyone in the world other than this class."_

That's when all of them truly realized. The only way to escape this creature… this life… was to kill their unkillable teacher…

Terasaka gulps "Annoying… What's wrong with using annoying methods to kill an annoying guy!!"

_"Annoying… _Nothing!!" The creature was back to his yellow self "It was a wonderful assassinations! Nagisa-kun had executed his part perfectly! However!! No one took Nagisa-kun's well being into account. Not even Nagisa-kun himself. Even after the bomb went off the only two who realized that Nagisa-kun could have been in danger were Chiba-kun and Hayami-san who both keep to themselves." _'To be expected from them… After all… they are super hero's…'_

All eyes go to the two.

Terasaka "Tck! Wannabe heroes."

Chiba rolls his eyes "It's called not being an ass. You should try it sometime Terasaka-kun."

"Why you!!!"

The class laughs a little.

Sugaya nods "Chiba's gotta point? You never think about others. Last year you caused at least 5 akumatizations… Akumas have only been around for what 4 months?"

Teacher "Enough! Back to class!"

Still partly shaken they all go back to their seats.

Chiba and Hayami sink down

Hayami _'I hope no one gets akumatized from this… I can't believe Chiba actually yelled… he's always so quiet…'_

_Tikki 'Same for you Rin-chan?'_

Chiba feels Terasaka glare at him and Sugaya smirk proudly _'I wanna go home…'_

_Plagg 'You did a good thing speaking up at least?' _

_'True… I hope Nagisa-kun's okay though…'_

_Plagg 'He seems fine?'_

Terasaka "Tck! Unkillable annoying ass teacher…"

Kayano _"Unkillable… Korosenai… Koro… Koro sen… sei… Korosensei…?"_

The creature looks over "Hm?"

Kayano "Your name? How about Korosensei? What name fits better for an unkillable teacher?"

It nods "Alright! My names Korosensei! It fits."

The class sighs or laughs.

Skip to lunch

Mimura "So Chiba can talk?"

Okajima sighs "Honestly scared me. I barely recognized his voice above mumbling!"

Chiba blushes softly keeping his voice quiet "Sorry…"

Mimura "Seriously wasn't expecting you of all people to loss their cool?"

Sugaya glances at Chiba "Terasaka was in our class year. Chiba's… got a lot of patience but he hates when people get hurt."

Chiba looks away "I just hate people like him… only thinking about themselves without any regard for others. Yeah I try to keep to myself but I'm not gonna stand by and watch people get hurt."

"You'd make a pretty good hero ya know?"

Sugaya laughs "He's to awkward for all that attention. Chiba hates groups too."

He nods "I almost died in there…"

Mimura shrugs "Well if he likes hiding in the shadows there's still shooting?"

Okajima "Yeah Chiba you got the highest marks on that! Hayami-san was a really close second!"

Chiba nods "We were the only two who choose guns the first day which gave us the advantage."

Mimura smirks "Date~"

Chiba tilts his head confused "I think it's the-"

Sugaya face palms "Not that date Chiba. And no not that other one either."

Chiba then blushes softly "Ah- oh… It's not like that."

Mimura raises an eyebrow "Just… how innocent is this guy? And should we keep him away from Okajima?"

Sugaya laughs a little "He's a man among men. Not Isogai but still."

Chiba looks at his phone "I'm not a sleaze."

Meanwhile Hayami

Fuwa "I didn't expect you to stand up in there?"

Hayami looks down "Me either…"

Rio "Good job girl!"

Okano "Yeah Korosensei praised you and that Chiba guy?"

Hayami "Being praised by my assassination target…"

Fuwa "say… Do you guys think Korosensei's… with Hawkmoth…"

They go silent

Hayami _'Korosensei coulda easily taken my or Kuro's Miraculous that night… Our guards were low and we're no match in speed. Cataclysm is useless if he misses…'_

"Yami? Hayami? Oi? Hayami??"

She snaps out of her thoughts "Ah sorry…"

The girls look at her confused

"Hayami what's wrong?"

She shakes her head "Just thinking. As if having super hero's and super villains wasn't weird enough. Now we have secret assassins and whatever Korosensei is. Just wondering… what else is there…"

They shrug "This's just our life now."

"As weird as it is…"

Hayami nods "I guess."

Last class

Chiba rests his chin on his hand not paying much attention

Okuda "Um… Okajima-kun… if you mix that in it'll turn poisonous…"

Okajima doesn't hear but Chiba grabs his wrist

Okajima "Huh? Chiba what's wrong?"

Chiba takes the bottle "Okuda-san just said this makes it poisonous."

Okajima freezes "Ah I didn't hear. Thanks."

Chiba sighs shaking his head "Pay more attention."

Okajima "Okay you're the one person here that's not allowed to say that. You were zoned out majority of lunch."

Chiba shrugs looking back at the paper "Different. Hayami-san, Okuda-san do either of you understand this?"

Hayami shakes her head "I'm not very good at chemistry."

Okuda "I… I understand this… We need to mix the chemicals listed in this order. It should smell sweet and be a dark red at the end."

The other three nod letting her show them what to do.

_Hayami 'She seems rather… timid…'_

Okajima "Okuda-san… you're really good at chemistry."

She blushes nervously "Ah- Thanks…"

Chiba quickly grabs the bottle from her "Okuda-san. Wrong one."

She freezes "Ah! S-Sorry!"

He shrugs and steps on Okajima's foot showing his phone "No worries."

Okajima glances at it _'Okuda-san hates attention more than I do'_

Okajima nods.

Hayami "Chiba… you're quite observant…"

Chiba blushes very softly and looks at the bottle he took from Okuda "Mm… not really…"

Hayami nods "The first day with shooting you figured it out pretty quick?"

Okajima helps Okuda with the poison "How did you get that so fast?"

Chiba "Agent-san helped."

Hayami feels his gaze

_'Don't tell them'_

_'I won't'_

After school

Sugaya "Chiba want me to wait?"

Chiba looks over "Its fine?"

Sugaya puts an arm around him whispering _"You wanna spend time with that new girlfriend of yours hm~"_

Chiba rolls his eyes "Bye."

Sugaya snickers leaving.

Soon all left in the classroom are Chiba and Hayami who agreed to clean up. Korosensei went off to buy them lunch from who knows where in the world.

Both stay in silence until there's a crash and turns

Hayami "Chiba wheres the dustpan and broom? I accidentally broke one of the glasses…"

Chiba nods handing her his "Here?"

"Thanks…"

He sees some red on his arm "You're bleeding."

Hayami quickly covers it "It's nothing."

She finishes cleaning her mess and throws the broken glass away.

Chiba frowns and grabs the first aid kit placing it by the sink "Hayami c'mere for a sec?"

"Chiba it's fine I-"

He looks back at her and she sees a slight pout "Hayami you need to clean and bandage it or it's gonna get infected."

She sighs going over to him

Chiba holds his hand out "Arm."

Hayami sighs letting him wash the blood off with water.

Chiba "Its not to bad. Won't scar."

"Told you it's nothing."

He glances at her with a small ghost smile "Still. This might hurt."

Hayami flinches as he cleans it "Ow!"

"Sorry…"

Korosensei looks in from the window _"Nufufufufu… a couple maybe?" _He hides and watches them.

Chiba dries her arm and carefully wraps the bandage around it.

Hayami "How're you good at this…"

Chiba shrugs "I usually end up having to care for my younger siblings."

Hayami looks up at him "Well at least they have a responsible older brother."

He's caught off guard and freezes before he attempts to hide his blush "I… I'm not that responsible…"

Hayami notices his very faint blush _'Chiba's… kinda…'_

_Tikki 'Cute? Adorable? Dreamy?'_

Hayami sees him smile

Chiba "Anyway… is that too tight?"

She shakes her head "It's fine. Thanks Chiba…"

He nods and they finish cleaning in silence

_Hayami 'Why did my heart jump?'_

_Tikki 'I think I know why~'_

Hayami blushes sneaking a glance at Chiba _'It's not that…"_

The emo boy who sits in back, doesn't like talking, and who's eyes have been seen by no one… She couldn't… could she…?

Korosensei appears in the classroom "I brought food!"

Both look at the sweets in front of them.

Hayami "…Thank you?"

Chiba takes one confused "Thanks Korosensei…?"

Korosensei nods "So you two know each other prior to this? A couple maybe?!"

Both look slightly confused mostly keeping neutral expressions

Hayami shakes her head "No."

Chiba "Not that."

Korosensei "Huh?! You two would make a good couple!"

That got a soft blush from both "We- we don't even actually know each other."

"We've only talked like twice."

Korosensei tried prying into their relationship but come to the conclusion chibahaya still needs work.

_'These two aren't close but maybe the alter egos are…'_

That night on patrol

Kuro "My lady you okay? You seem out of it?"

Ladybug shakes her head "I'm fine. Just thinking about the moon thing and those students."

Kuro nods "Did any catch your eye in any way?"

Ladybug shrugs "A few had impressive bloodlust and hints of potential. But we didn't see them practice. I do kinda want to ask Karasuma-san for their stats."

Kuro thinks "We should check out the class when they practice?"

Ladybug sighs "Our normal life stuff?"

Kuro "Maybe we can check it out different days separately? Just go whatever day works for you."

Ladybug nods "Alright. I can try."

Kuro smiles "Besides! I already dealt with them screaming at me."

Ladybug giggles showing a picture from the ladyblog "I noticed? New girlfriend?"

Kuro kisses her hand "You know you're the only one for me Bugaboo."

Ladybug pushes him away by his forehead "Idiot."

"I'm your idiot my lady~"

_"You two are so cute!!!"_

Both take fighting stance

Ladybug "Oh it's just you."

Kuro "Shouldn't you be in a cell Reaper-san?"

"Oh rude! That's my name!"

Ladybug "You said you don't have one."

Both _'can't let him know…' _

"My students gave me a name today! I figured since you two are involved in the assassination you should know it!" _'Even though you both already know'_

Ladybug "What is it then…"

Kuro "Octopus??"

"Korosensei! A name given to me by my precious students!!"

"Korosensei…??"

Kuro "Alright? Korosensei can you stay still for me for a second? I wanna see what my cataclysm will do to a squid."

Korosensei "How rude!! I'm an octopus!! You just said that!! No cataclysm!!"

Ladybug "Why are you here Korosensei."

Korosensei smiles with green stripes on his face "To tell you that I have superhuman senses. Hearing, sight, smell, all way more sensitive than any human. Including you two."

Kuro side eyes him "Get to the point Korosensei."

Korosensei pats both on the head then disappears

Ladybug sweats "What was that about…"

Kuro shrugs nervously "No idea… but we're done with patrol."

Ladybug sighs "See ya Kuro."

She goes back home detransforming.

Tikki looks at her "Rin-chan you don't think Korosensei knows do you?"

Hayami shrugs "It's possible? If he recognizes scent then there's a good chance."

_"Correct Ladybug."_

Hayami turns around seeing her teacher "Korosensei?!"

Korosensei smiles "Hello!"

She crosses her arms "What are you doing here."

"Figured you should know I know who you are Kuro Neko are."

"Do you know who Hawkmoth is."

"Nope!"

"Are you working with him."

"No way! I hate that guy!"

Hayami side eyes him "So what do you want. You gonna expose me."

Korosensei waves his tentacles "Of course not! I won't get in your way with the akumas and I won't expose either of you. However. If you and/or Kuro are in a life threatening situation!! I will aid you then!"

Hayami sighs "Deal. You can't do anything to extreme that will put the civilians, Kuro or my identities, or anyone else in danger."

"I absolutely wouldn't endanger the hero's of Tokyo? You're still my students I swore not to harm you."

Hayami didn't notice his wording there and just nods "Good. Does anyone else know."

"Nope!"

"Karasuma-san?"

"Nope."

Hayami nods "Alright. What's your angle here. You agree to keep it a secret, won't get involved, and will help us out if tough spots. What do you have to gain."

Tikki "I think he just wants to protect you and Kuro?"

Korosensei "Is that what gives you your powers!! She's so cute!!!"

Tikki "Thank you? I'm a kwamii. I give Rin-chan her powers and allow her to transform."

Hayami sighs "Korosensei. What can you gain from this."

Korosensei tilts his head "Nothing."

Hayami raises an eyebrow "You destroyed the moon, showed up in my class, told us we would be assassins, and now. You're saying you know I'm Ladybug and who Kuro is. You must have something up your selve."

Korosensei shakes his head "No games Hayami-san I simply want the best for my students. Now I'll see you in class tomorrow!"

He disappears leaving her confused.

Korosensei reappears his Chiba's room.

Chiba looks up from his work and falls out of his seat "What the hell?!?!"

Korosensei "Hello!"

Chiba rubs his head still on the floor "Oww… What the hell? Why are you here…"

_"Ryuu? Are you okay?"_

Chiba flinches "Ah yeah! I'm fine Nee-san!!!"

_"Alright…? Make sure to put the dishes away before you go to sleep."_

"Yeah yeah I know I know!!"

The footsteps leave and Chiba relaxes slightly before turning back to Korosensei

Chiba "Okay what the hell…"

Korosensei sweats and tells him about his senses and that he knows Chiba's Kuro.

Chiba laughs lightly "Pretty far fetched idea Korosensei? I gotta do the dishes. Explain your crazy theory downstairs. Keep it down though my siblings are home and two are asleep."

Chiba goes downstairs and Korosensei there

Chiba sighs "What were you saying? Super human hearing or?"

Korosensei nods "And smell. Meaning. I recognized you the first day of class as Kuro Neko."

Chiba freezes tightening his grip on the glass "Fine. Let's say you're right. What now. You gonna take my Miraculous?"

"Chiba if I wanted your Miraculous I would've taken it that first night."

Chiba shakes his head maintaining his cool putting the rest away "So why didn't you. Why are you here."

Korosensei gives the same explanation he gave Hayami "And I told the same to Ladybug."

Chiba grabs a knife "Does she know who I am."

Korosensei sweats and moves the knife with a paper towel "Of course not? I don't plan to tell anyone who you are. Even each other."

Chiba nods maintaining a serious expression with his eyes still hidden "Good." He relaxes his stance keeping his guard up "What's your angle. You must want something."

"My students to be safe. You're my student too."

"Fine. But if something happens. And I need to choose between being a student and being Kuro. I won't hesitate to choose the latter."

Korosensei shows a red on circle on his face indicating right answer "Correct! As expected of from the hero of Tokyo!"

Chiba tenses at the last three words and turns away to the dishes "Don't call me that. To the public, I'm Kuro Neko. To the class, I'm an assassin. But here. To my family, I'm just ordinary. I'm not a hero."

Korosensei puts a tentacle on him "You're a hero with or without the costume. You and Hayami-san were the only two who stood up when Nagisa was used as a suicide bomber."

Chiba clenches his fist "Go away Korosensei. I just got back from patrol and needa finish my homework."

Korosensei sees him tense but decides it's best to leave him "Alright. See you in class."

He disappears.

Plagg flies out and looks at Chiba "Kid…?"

Chiba sighs "What do I do Plagg…"

Plagg "Just keep doing what you've been doing Chiba. You're improving faster than my last master and have it harder."

"Your… last master?"

Plagg nods sitting on Chiba's shoulder as they go back to his room

Plagg "Yeah he was definitely something else…"

Chiba smiles softly "You must've had way better masters than me huh?"

Plagg shrugs "Each one was different. You're getting things a lot faster than most. Plus you have the whole assassin thing too now." _'Frankly you might be the most impressive…'_

Chiba nods not hearing Plagg in his head this time "Assassin thing huh…"

Plagg flies over to the pillow going to sleep.

Chiba shakes his head returning to his homework.

End chapter


	9. Karma

Chapter 9

It's been a week. Both hero's are getting used to balancing their triple lives.

Korosensei seems to be staying true to his word about not getting involved and not exposing them.

Chiba and Hayami have been named "Sniper combo" or "Sniper Duo" and they've seemed to accepted and started working to better understand each other.

It was a normal day in pe practicing marksmanship

A strong wind and strange chill blow past.

Chiba and Hayami turn away from the targets to see what everyone else is looking at.

_'Akabane… Karma…'_

_'School devil…'_

Akabane "Yo. It's been awhile, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa "Karma-kun… You're suspensions is up?"

He nods jumping down and going over to the yellow teacher "Ah! You must be the one they call Korosensei! You really do look like an octopus!"

Korosensei smiles holding out his tentacle "Nice to finally have you join. But you really shouldn't be late on your first day back!"

Karma laughs "Old habits _die_ hard!" He goes to shake Korosensei's tentacle and as soon as they come in contact, Korosensei's tentacle explodes.

Before anyone has time to react, Karma goes to attack again causing Korosensei to jump back.

_'He's the first one…'_

_'The first one to hurt Korosensei…'_

Both hero's are scared but impressed

_Hayami 'Akabane… Karma…'_

_Chiba 'He actually hurt Korosensei… Even as Kuro I couldn't do anything…'_

_Both simultaneously 'Kinda want him to train me…' _

Karma "Ehh? I thought you were unkillable? Aren't you gonna destroy the earth? Turns out you're just a scaredy-cat! No different from any other teacher."

Korosensei sweats as Karma walks away.

A few classmates go over to Nagisa including the hero's

Boy who seems close to Nagisa "Nagisa… Just what kinda person is Akabane?"

Nagisa "He prefers his given name. Karma-kun doesn't like going by his last name."

"Kinda like you Nagisa?"

Nagisa laughs slightly then looks back at Karma walking away "Karma-kun may just be a star student in this class…"

"He's the first one to hurt Korosensei."

"Apparently not even Kuro Neko or Ladybug were able to."

"You're kidding?!"

"Karma did damage before either hero could?!"

"We can't rely on the hero's… they don't get as many chances to get assassinate…"

Nagisa nods and tells them about Karma.

Chiba _'…he would be a good hero if he wasn't so homicidal… I guess for this class that's a good thing…'_

_Hayami 'I suddenly understand the phrase "Karma's a bitch"… but we could use this…'_

Skip to class

Plagg _'KID DUCK!!!!'_

Chiba ducks as bullets fly past him.

Korosensei "Karma-kun!"

Karma smirks "Eh? So that's the speed?? I figured it'd be faster than that!"

Chiba _'Thanks for the warning Plagg…'_

_Plagg 'No prob kid. You good?'_

_'I'm good. But I have a feeling sitting in front of Karma is part of the bad luck thing…'_

After school

Ladybug and Kuro help the citizens off the bus after the break broke.

Ladybug "Kuro what's wrong?"

Kuro sighs with a slight pout "Rough day outta costume… You know how it goes…"

Ladybug shakes her head "I feel ya… I swear if Hawkmoth akumatizes anyone right now I will find him myself and beat him."

Kuro smiles "No kidding!"

Luckily there wasn't an akuma.

Next day at school

Karma tried multiple attempts throughout the day.

Killing an octopus on Korosensei's desk, surrounding his own desk in anti sensei bullets, eat Korosensei's gelato, shave said gelato on said teachers clothes.

Chiba _'Okay. This guys more annoying than you…'_

_Plagg 'Is that a challenge?'_

Lunch

Chiba's about to leave with Sugaya when a feels a hand on his shoulder

_'Oh no…'_

"Chiba-kun… Right?"

Chiba nods turning around "Hm? Karma-kun?"

"Got a sec?"

Chiba glances back at his friends "I'll be out later."

Sugaya nods "Alright. See ya." _'Don't die…"_

Mimura _'He's dead…'_

Okajima_ 'Rest in peace Chiba…'_

Karma waits for most classmates to leave.

Chiba "Um…?"

Karma smirks "I've been watching everyone. Getting an idea on skill levels."

Chiba raises an eyebrow "Okay…?"

Karma "You're the top marksman right. Followed by Hayami-san?"

Chiba nods "Yeah… I guess…"

Karma holds his hands up "Chill. You're not my target. I just want some tips."

Chiba's slightly taken aback "I'm sorry what?"

Karma shrugs "These petty attempts are getting boring. I have a plan. But I need better aim."

Chiba "Okay…???"

Karma smirks tossing him a gun "Alright sharp shooter. What ya got."

Chiba shrugs and gives him a few tips mostly not wanting to get on the devils bad side.

Karma nods "Alright. Thanks Chiba."

Chiba shrugs "Just please don't shoot me…"

Karma smirks "If I wanted you dead you'd be dead already."

Chiba gulps _'I cant Cataclysm a classmate. I can't Cataclysm a classmate.' _

Karma pats his shoulder "Thanks for the tips."

Chiba nods watching him leave "Yeah… no problem…"

The week continues. Ladybug notices Kuro being pouting and Kuro notices her lack of patience.

By Friday Karma has adjusted into the class. Chiba and Karma are on neutral terms and Chiba is one of the least threatened by him.

Sugaya "How… how did you get on his good side…"

Chiba shrugs "It's neutral."

Mimura "Impressive…"

Okajima scrolls through his phone "Yeah very…"

"Okajima stop looking at perverted shit."

Okajima shows his screen "I'm reading."

Chiba looks slightly nervous "'The identity of Ladybug and Kuro Neko'?"

Okajima nods "Fuwa's been on it like crazy! Right now her main mystery is the hero's ages."

Sugaya "Any clues?"

Okajima smirks "She suspects their students. Kuro said he's still learning to be a hero so he's a student in that way but his nerves during the whole thing."

Mimura "Maybe he just wasn't thrilled about her suddenly appearing so close so fast. Didn't she ask a lot of questions at once? Probably was overwhelmed."

Chiba "That sounds more likely."

Sugaya "Wonder who they are…"

Mimura "Not to hate on them? But they kinda need more training… Karma was able to hurt Korosensei on his first day? Kuro Neko and Ladybug have actually super powers but haven't caught him."

Chiba frowns _'Give me a break I'm doing my best…' _"In their defense. Neither really get much of a chance. Besides they said they'd mostly stay out of it and let us handle the assassination."

Okajima "Well you're talkative?"

Chiba goes quiet "Mmmm…"

Mimura "You have a point but still… we're gonna need their help."

Chiba "It's not like they had training? You can tell they're learning as they go."

"True."

"Chiba you follow up on the hero's right?"

He shrugs "Kinda? Why?"

"Which one do you like more?"

Chiba glances to the side and they notice a soft blush "I uh… Ladybug… I guess…"

Okajima nods in agreement "She's gorgeous."

Mimura "Yeah but Kuro's cooler."

Sugaya "Agreed. His cataclysm is awesome and has cool eyes."

Chiba "His eyes are kinda weird…"

"Says the one who hides his?"

"Yeah you have no right to talk right now Chiba."

"I mean at least he talked?"

Chiba sighs shaking his head "Wanna go home…"

_Plagg 'At least your boyfriend's a fan?'_

_Chiba 'Sugaya is NOT my boyfriend Plagg!!!!'_

_Plagg snickers _

Meanwhile the girls

Fuwa "Still can't get over the fact Karma did more damage to Korosensei in one day than the class and hero's have done all year."

Rio "The heroes agreed to let us handle this ourselves."

Hayami "We can't rely on them to do our mission."

"That's true."

Fuwa "Okay I've been dying to ask this for awhile? Which hero has a better chance at killing Korosensei? I think it's Kuro since he has Cataclysm?"

Hayami "I agree. Kuro's Cataclysm if he could land a hit that is."

"Did you just… _diss a super hero_?!"

Rinka "Yup…"_ 'I'm allowed to. Kuro's an idiot.' _

The girls laugh

Rio "I think Ladybug has a chance? Her lucky charm has a better chance than Kuro's Cataclysm."

Rinka starts thinking "A little luck and she might be able to do something about Korosensei's speed which could give Kuro a chance to land a hit…"

"That's actually a pretty good idea?"

"You should ask Korosensei to ask Karasuma-san to run that by the heroes?"

Rinka shrugs "I'm sure they've tried that."

"Maybe…"

Rinka _'Definitely running this by Kuro… We'd been the classes help…' _

Later after school

Chiba's walking with Senna going to the store.

Senna "Ryuu-nii? I want candy!"

Chiba nods "Okay okay. You can get _one_. That's it Sen-chan. Just one."

She giggles and nods

The two siblings walk around the store

Chiba sees a girl with peach hair "Hayami-san?"

Hayami turns over confused "Hm? Ah? Chiba-kun?"

Senna looks at the two "Huh??? Ryuu-nii who's she? She's really pretty!"

Hayami blushes softly and smiles slightly "Thank you? I'm Chiba-kun's classmate. Hayami. And you are??"

Senna giggles "Senna! Ryuu-nii's my big brother!"

Hayami looks at Chiba seeing his pout "I see…?"

Senna "Are you Ryuu-nii's girlfriend?"

Both blush confused

Hayami "What? No."

Chiba pokes his sister "Sen-chan you have an overactive imagination."

Senna tilts her head "Ehhh?? But-"

Chiba covers her mouth "Sorry about her… Hayami-san. Sen's weird…"

Hayami waves it off "No worries Chiba-kun. Your little sisters adorable."

Chiba "Don't let her looks fool you. She's… an absolute angel."

Hayami smiles at his sarcasm.

Around the corner

_"Nufufufu…"_

End chapter


	10. New Teachers

Chapter 10

Chiba and Sugaya are sitting in the classroom with their desks together

Sugaya "What happened to Okajima and Mimura?"

Chiba "Went to kill Korosensei with some other classmates."

Sugaya "You just haven't learned all their names have you…"

Chiba thinks "Hm… Isogai-kun… Maehara-kun… Kimura-kun… Kataoka-san… Okano-san… and Yada-san?"

Sugaya nods with a slight smile "Yup. You're learning."

Chiba relaxes a little.

Skip to pe

Hayami and Chiba are practicing shooting with Sugaya and Fuwa at one station.

Sugaya pouts "How the hell are you two so good at this…"

Fuwa "For real? You two are insane!"

The two shrugs

"We practice."

Sugaya "Let me guess? Chiba you're just pretending it's one of those games at the arcade?"

Chiba "Hm? Oh sure. Arcade shooting games."

Hayami _'He wasn't listening to him was he…'_

Sugaya rolls his eyes "Pay attention to me."

Chiba "Pay attention to your target. You suck at this."

Sugaya's vain pops and he hits Chiba over the head making him miss his target "Bastard!"

Chiba jabs Sugaya in the gut with his gun and resumes practicing.

Fuwa "You know? They might be as weird as us?"

Hayami glances at them remembering Chiba's non stoic side "Who knows…"

The four resume practicing

After a moment

Chiba "Hayami. Catch."

Hayami catches the ammo "Ah thanks."

He nods reloading his own gun as she does the same.

Sugaya "How did…"

Fuwa "No wonder they've gotten the nickname 'Sniper Ship'!"

Both look confused "Sniper Ship??"

Sugaya nods "Yeah some of the class started shipping you guys. You've only known each other for about a week or so but already got pretty in sync mentally and physically."

Hayami "It's not like that…"

Chiba "Don't get the wrong ideas."

_"Everyone!! Attention!!!"_

They look over and see Korosensei with Karasuma

"Karasuma-san?"

Karasuma clears his throat "The higher ups have decided that starting today I'll be taking over your pe lessons and train you to kill. I'm one of the most skilled agents in my division."

"Yay!!"

"Finally a human pe teacher!"

"Korosensei's stuff is impossible!"

Korosensei "WHAAAAAA MY POPULARITY IS IN DANGER!!!!!"

The class quickly adjusts to having Karasuma as their teacher.

A week later

Kuro squints "A foreigner?"

Ladybug "Huh?"

Kuro nods towards the building "Some foreign lady just left that building we meeting Karasuma-san at."

Ladybug nods "Maybe she's an assassin? It'd be great if someone would kill Korosensei."

Kuro sighs "That would solve a good 50% of my problems right now…"

Ladybug freezes "Kuro are you okay…"

"Yeah why?"

"You missed your chance to make a pun…"

Kuro smiles "So you do like my puns my lady?"

Ladybug crosses her arms "Don't get the wrong idea Kuro. It's weird for you to give up on a pun."

Kuro sighs and his ears wilt a little "I've just been thinking about the assassin thing… Korosensei actually seems like an okay guy. Why would he want to destroy the world… I dunno… just… something doesn't sit right with this whole thing. I have the feeling we're missing something. What are the odds of super hero's, super villains, and a super creature all in the same city?"

Ladybug puts a hand on his shoulder "Kuro. We don't have a choice… We have to just accept it. It could be worse."

"I know I know. But still. I just don't have a good feeling about this. Or that foreign lady. Something about her gives me an uneasy feeling."

Ladybug "She's probably a pro assassin? Can't blame you."

He nods and they go inside the building for their meeting with Karasuma

Karasuma "Ladybug. Kuro Neko good you're here."

Ladybug nods "You sent Korosensei to get us…"

"I apologize for that. I had no way to contact you other than that."

Kuro shrugs "So what's this about?"

Karasuma gestures to the blonde busty foreigner beside him "This's Irina Jelavic."

Kuro smiles "Pleasure to meet you?"

Ladybug nods "Agreed."

Irina drapes her arms around Kuro's neck "Aren't you just a gentleman~"

Kuro "Ah ha…? Thanks?"

Ladybug twitches slightly _'Huh?!'_

Irina leans towards him tracing his lips with her finger "Say? How old are you and are you single~?"

Kuro peels her off and has a nervous smile "I belong to my lady."

Karasuma grabs Irina pulling her away "Miss Jelavic is a pro assassin that specializes in infiltration and seduction. She will be teaching at E-3 with me and the creature."

Irina smirks dropping the act "Correction. I'll get my job done the first day then I'm out. I'm a pro. I have interest in playing teacher for toddlers"

Both hero's think the same thing _'I hate this bitch'_

Kuro "So? What exactly does this have to do with us?"

Ladybug "I'm not exactly following either?"

Karasuma "I called you two here for something else. Miss Jelavic just happened to be arriving around the same time."

The hero's nod

Ladybug "What did you need then?"

Karasuma "Jelavic please leave. The information you desired about the creature is other there."

She nods and winks at Kuro before leaving.

Kuro shivers as she leaves "Karasuma-san. Why we're we summoned?"

Karasuma "As you know we've been working on a way to add you to the system. It'd slow you full access into the building and clearance to all things relating to akumas and the super creature."

Kuro "Ah? That'd be great."

Ladybug "We can use that information."

Karasuma nods "The problem with that is the magic fro your suits wont let us use the standards identification means. Scanning eye and finger prints."

Ladybug "What about voice?"

Kuro "That'd allow us access both in and out of costume."

Karasuma raises an eyebrow "Are you sure? That could possibly be used to find your identities?"

Kuro "If you wanted to know our identities you'd have had Korosensei take our Miraculous. You won't try anything because you know we out rank you socially. The citizens believe us more than the government."

Karasuma smirks "Smart kid."

Ladybug "We all know you won't try to find out our identities. You have nothing to gain from it."

"Correct. I have no interest in what you do in your civilian lives. That's your business. Not mine."

Next day at school

Korosensei comes in with a blonde foreign lady clinging to his tentacle. She's been flirting with him the whole time.

Chiba cringes _'Bitch-san…'_

Hayami _'Right… Jelavic's here…'_

Class _'Maybe he has a weakness…??'_

_'Something? Anything?!!'_

Korosensei goes completely pink "Nufufufu…"

_'BOOBS SERIOUSLY'_

_'THAT'S HIS WEAKNESS!!!!'_

_'HES TOTALLY SMITTEN!!!!'_

Chiba _'Plagg am I able to use this weakness…'_

Plagg _'In a really twist and shrewd way yes.'_

_'I'll take it.'_

Hayami _'I'm very disappointed in Korosensei…'_

_Tikki 'You can use this though?'_

Skip to Pe

Chiba and Sugaya casually dodge the others attacks

Irina "Korosensei~~!!!"

Korosensei "Nufu?"

Irina "Say? Karasuma tells me you're fast~"

The class is annoyed watching Irina convince Korosensei to go to the other side of the world for her lunch.

"Um… Miss?"

Irina looks at the class then walks over to Nagisa confusing everyone.

Nagisa "Hm?"

She cups his face and kisses him.

Karma and Rio both take pictures and the class blushes.

Nagisa struggles "Mmm!! Mhmm…" he goes limp

Chiba and Hayami _'WAIT IS THAT WHAT SHE TRIED TO DO TO KURO YESTERDAY?!?!?'_

Irina pulls away and holds the limp Nagisa between her boobs "Report all information you have on the creature to me. That goes for all of you. Withholding information will get you punished. I'll reward you if you comply."

The class agrees mostly scared either way.

"What the hell kind of teacher even are you?!?!"

"That's sexual harassment!!!!!"

Irina lights her cigarette "Call me Miss Jelavic. I'm only playing teacher when that thing is around. Stay out of my way."

She struts off and the class all comes to the same conclusion

_"We hate her"_

Skip to Irina's lession

Irina "Just stay quiet. I don't care what you do."

"Irina-san-"

"It's Miss Jelavic."

Chiba under his breath _"miss bitch…"_

Karma hears him and smirks _'If he's not saying it out loud I will' _"Okay okay Bitch-san."

Chiba _'Shit he heard me…'_

The class starts laughing and Irina's vein pops

Irina "VIC not BITCH!!!!"

"Bitch-san is a good name for you!"

"Teach us something useful Bitch-San!"

Irina "Fine! You want to learn something! I'll teach you proper way to pronounce V's!!"

The class is annoyed but okay with that since it's something.

Irina smirks "First bite your lower lip." Everyone does "Now stay like that for half an hour!!"

Everyone's bloodlust boils

Hayami _'Where Kuro and his Cataclysm when I need it…'_

_Tikki 'Rin-chan no!!!'_

Chiba _'Can I cataclysm this bitch?!??'_

_Plagg 'do it'_

Karasuma comes into the classroom "Irina we need to t-" he pales at the overwhelming bloodlust "What's going on here…"

Irina "Just teaching these brats some manners."

"We hate her!!"

"Get out Bitch!!!"

Kayano "No more big boobs!!!!"

"That's your problem here?!?!"

Karasuma sighs "You'll adjust. Irina the creature is still out. Have you set everything?"

Irina waves it off "I finished my observation, my team will set up tonight, I'll finish tomorrow, get my bounty, then take my leave."

Karasuma nods and glances at the class knowing it's harder for them to adjust to Irina than to him _'Let's hope they can learn to like her…'_

After school

Sugaya needed Fuwa's input on his art so he and Chiba are walking with her and Hayami.

Sugaya "I need some reference pictures for Ladybug and Kuro Neko. Do you have any good ones?"

Fuwa nods "Duh? Do you have an account on the ladyblog? I can send you some there."

Sugaya nods giving her his username so she can add him.

Fuwa "I'll send you a bunch later. The internet on this part of the mountain sucks."

They hear Irina's voice talking on her phone.

All four cringe

Fuwa "I really hate that teacher."

Sugaya "She's definitely a bitch."

Hayami nods.

Chiba mumbles "A bitch is an understatement…"

Sugaya smirks "No kidding."

Fuwa "Chiba-kun you're too quiet…"

Sugaya pats Chiba's shoulder "He's just shy around new people. Don't take it personally. It took awhile for him to speak up with me too."

Fuwa shrugs "Sounds like Hayami…"

Hayami and Chiba look at each other and sink a little.

Sugaya smiles "No wonder they work together well?"

Fuwa "In sniping at least."

Hayami "Sniping needs no words…"

Chiba nods confirming that.

The four get off campus

Chiba sighs "I gotta go pick stuff up."

Sugaya "Chiba we talked about this. No calling your sister 'stuff'…"

He rolls his eyes "I wasn't talking about her?"

"Tadashi picking her up today?"

"Stay out of my family life. See ya."

He waves bye going in a different direction

Sugaya shakes his head continuing walking.

Fuwa "Didn't think he had siblings?"

Hayami "he… he said he has younger ones…"

Sugaya looks at her "Wait Hayami he told you?"

Hayami nods "He helped me bandage my arm and said he'd help his younger siblings with it?"

Sugaya smiles softly "Sorta surprising? I didn't expect him to tell anyone anything about his siblings?"

Hayami blushes softly "I ran into him and his little sister at the store…"

Fuwa "Really?!"

Sugaya rubs his neck "Yikes? She's… something else…"

Hayami nods

Next day

Chiba's carrying a box to the teacher lounge "Um… Karasuma-sensei…?"

Karasuma looks over "Hm?"

Chiba "I found the targets like you asked?"

Karasuma nods "Okay. Irina you have everything set?"

Irina nods "I'm a pro. I'll finish soon."

Chiba _'Get your assassination over with and get out. I still hate you.'_

Plagg _'Cause first time you met she tried to seduce you!'_

_'Don't remind me'_

Karasuma nods "Good. Chiba come with me."

Chiba nods following him quietly.

Karasuma "Are you getting the hang of the farther targets?"

Chiba "Kinda… It's pretty easy but sometimes the wind will mess up my trajectory. It's a little difficult to hit the moving ones but Hayami's been helping me."

Karasuma nods "Good."

Karasuma takes him outside "I'll take these from here. You might want to work on your knife skills."

Chiba nods handing him the box "Okay Karasuma-sensei."

He leaves going to spar.

About 10 minutes later

They notice Irina leading Korosensei to the shed.

"I hate seeing Korosensei fall for such an easy trap!"

"It's disgraceful."

"He's supposed to be a super creature!!"

"How can he be swayed but something as petty as boobs!"

"Okajima you're the last one to talk!"

They hear gunshots for a moment and all just look at each other then the building.

_"NOOOOOOO!!!!!"_

_Slippery sounds~_

_"Nooooooooo~~!!!!!!!!"_

_More slippery sounds~~_

_"N-nooooooooo~~~~~!!!!"_

Chiba and Sugaya look each other confused and nervous.

A few students run over to the shed as Korosensei and Irina come out.

Irina was changed into a retro Pe uniform with her hair up and face flushed out of breath.

Nagisa "…Korosensei What did you do…?"

He looks away with a blank white face "Grownups need to be handled by grownups."

"THATS THE FACE OF A GUILTY GROWN UP!!!!"

Irina's bloodlust boils and she storms off in frustration.

Irina "I am a pro! I never fail! I'm a professional assassin!"

_Somewhere in Tokyo _

_"Fly away my evil akuma… Evilize this broken pro…!"_

End chapter

_@XoMidnightXo You have your ships. Plagg has his. _


	11. Seductive Witch

Chapter 11

Irina tightens her grip on her knife "I'm a pro! I didn't fail!"

A black butterfly flies over and catches her attention just as he lands on her knife.

_Hawkmoth "Seductive Witch. I'm giving the chance to prove you have what it takes. In exchange I'll need Ladybug and Kuro Neko's miraculous."_

She stands up smirking "Yes Hawkmoth."

Irina's clothes change into a short purple dress that highlights her figure and a purple witches hat. Her knife changed into a staff/sword.

Seductive Witch (SW) smirks looking over the class "I'll start with these brats~!"

She goes over the class who's all skeptical

The boys are staring much to the girls annoyance.

"Bitch-san…?"

"That's- that's a really?"

SW "It's Seductive Witch now!"

The girls looks slightly confused.

SW wraps her arms around Maehara who was closed "Say~? Why don't we join together~ help me~ please~~"

Maehara gulps.

Pink hearts form in Okajima and Maehara's eyes as they blush drooling falling under her control

_Chiba 'Plagg what's going on?'_

SW smirks "Capture you're friends~"

Maehara and Okajima reach her their classmates. The girls step back confused and the boys are paralyzed.

Plagg pinches Chiba _'Kid snap out of it!'_

Chiba snaps out of it and looks around.

He covers Sugaya's eyes "She's been akumatized!"

Kataoka "Everyone get out of here!"

The girls take off running and Chiba drags Sugaya hoping he made it in time.

They all run into the mountain together.

Chiba intentionally pricks his finger on the way _'That way I have proof I'm fine'_

_Plagg 'Kid what's that gonna do?'_

_'Just trust me'_

Fuwa going on her phone "Awesome! An akuma! I have to go back for the blog!"

Hayami grabs her wrist "No."

Kurahashi "Bitch-san was akumatized?"

"Yeah. It looks like her power only works on boys?"

"Wait…"

The girls look at Chiba and Sugaya

Chiba's on the floor shaking Sugaya "Sugaya? Snap out of it you idiot."

Sugaya reaches for him with hearts in his eyes "capture… for… seductive witch-sama…"

Chiba frowns and slaps him catching the girls off guard

Chiba "Wake up bastard."

"Chiba what the hell?!"

"Is he under Bitch-sensei's control too?!"

"Chiba what're you doing?!"

Sugaya looks around "What happened?"

Chiba sighs relieved "So glad that worked…"

"Chiba what did you do?"

He stands up "Bitch-sensei's been akumatized. It looks like her power only affects boys."

"In that case? How come you and Sugaya are fine?"

Sugaya "That's… actually a good question? Things went dark for a second next thing I knew Chiba's slapped me? Also Chiba what the hell was that for?!?!?!"

Chiba holds his hands up "Sorry? I had to make sure you weren't under Bitch-san's control…"

"How do we know you two aren't under her control?"

Chiba shrugs "You can tell by Sugaya's eyes he's fine. Me? Frankly you're just gonna have to take my word."

"No offense but how do we know we can trust you?"

"Yeah you haven't really given us a reason to trust you or not in general?"

"Show us your eyes so we know."

Chiba touches his bangs "I can't do that. I can't make you trust me. You don't have a reason too. But bitch-san just got akumatized. Is this _really _the time to argue."

The girls looks skeptical. Hayami looks at him studying him.

"The Chiba we know doesn't talk this much?"

His vein pops growing annoyed at the lack of trust from the girls.

Hayami goes between Chiba and the girls "Chiba's my partner. I trust him. He's not the enemy."

"Fine."

"We'll trust him…"

Hayami nods looking back at the two boys "But why didn't you two fall under Bitch-san's control?"

"I covered Sugaya's eyes when I realized it."

"And you?"

Sugaya "Chiba's not phased by pervy stuff."

"Neither is Isogai but he fell under her control?"

"So why didn't Chiba?"

"Gay maybe?"

Chiba sighs and holds out his hand showing a drop on blood "One. I'm not gay. Two things _did _start going dark. I pricked my finger to snap out of it. Pain should cancel her control."

"So that's how you knew how to snap Sugaya out of it…"

He nods.

Sugaya puts an arm around his shoulder "Chatty today~?"

Chiba waves it off "I needed to explain so they'd trust me." _'My lady hurry… I gotta get out there…'_

Hayami nods _'Where's Kuro… I needa transform.'_

They hear footsteps.

Chiba "Everyone scatter. Stay hidden and move fast."

They nod

Sugaya smirks "Don't suddenly get all mature on me?"

Chiba "I regret saving you."

Everyone goes off in different directions

Hayami hides and smiles softly "Chiba's a surprisingly good leader sometimes?"

Tikki smiles

She shakes her head "No time. Tikki spots on!"

She jumps from tree to tree to the school.

Meanwhile hidden nearby

Chiba "Plagg claws out."

He transforms and goes to the school building

SW "Well~ if it isn't Ladybug and Kuro Neko~"

Kuro "I'm not sure if that outfit fits the school dress code!"

Ladybug "Kuro be careful! She already seduced all the boys. Look."

Kuro looks at his classmates "Yeah I can tell. But don't worry my lady~ I won't fall for such a simple trick!"

SW "Servants! Capture them! I have a bounty to capture!"

She storms into the school building.

The boys run towards them.

Ladybug dodges "Snap out of it you guys!"

Kuro kicks Mimura back hoping it'll fix him.

Mimura stands back up still under her control.

Kuro "What?! That should've worked?"

Ladybug "What should have?"

Kuro jumps back so they're against each other "Pain! Pain should've broken it?"

Ladybug "How did…?"

"That parts not important! Find that witch! I'll hold off these guys."

Ladybug "Fine! Hold him off the best you can. I'm going to find the witch!"

"You got it Bugaboo!"

Ladybug sighs going to the classroom.

SW clicks her tongue _"Of course it's the bug…"_

_Hawkmoth "Get her Miraculous!"_

_SW "I'll have my slaves do it. I have a more important bounty to collect!"_

Meanwhile Korosensei from the trees hidden "I said I'd stay out this. I'm staying out of this. I can't get involved. WHY IS KURO FIGHTING KARMA!!!!" _'CHIBA-KUN THAT IS THE WORST OPTION!!!!!!!! HAYAMI-SAN WHY DID YOU GO OFF ON YOUR OWN?!?!?!?!'_

Moments later.

SW "You're surrounded! Give me your miraculous or the girls will be punished."

The E-3 girls are just sitting there not really caring

"Bitch-san knock it off."

"Yeah that outfits to skimpy."

"Also its really disturbing seeing the guys like this."

Sugaya has his eyes shut leaning against the wall "Wake me up when this's over…"

Fuwa holding her phone "Hey fans! Check out this new villain! Don't let the witches looks fool you! She's actually a stranger up bitch!"

Kuro "Hm Fuwa-san? You're literally being held hostage?"

Fuwa "Okay and? Means I get a good close up view!"

Ladybug sighs "Kuro by me some time."

Kuro nods charging at SW holding his staff like two knives "Do you think my LB!"

"Lucky Charm!!"

SW "How do you expect to defeat me with duct tape?!"

Ladybug looks around dodges the male classmate.

Kuro blocks SW hits but is then grabbed by Maehara and Isogai

Kuro "What the hell?!"

SW smirks "Now my kitty~ time for you to behave and give me your Miraculous~"

She goes towards him and Ladybug tries to shake off Kimura and Okajima.

Kuro "My lady if you have any ideas now would be a good time!"

Ladybug kicks off Kimura and Okajima tapping the together "Hold your whiskers Kuro!"

SW puts her staff against Kuro's chest "You belong too me."

He struggles then goes limp and she smirks "Now. Be a good kitty and capture Ladybug~"

Kuro looks up "Capture… Ladybug…"

The two holding him let go and he goes over to Ladybug

Ladybug finishes securing the boys and looks at him "Kuro! Kuro snap out of it! I don't want to fight you!"

Kuro winks "Capture… Ladybug…"

Ladybug gets his plan and takes a stance "Kuro. This isn't you. Snap out of it!"

He holds up his hand "Cataclysm…"

Fuwa _"No way!!! Kuro Neko fell under Seductive Witches control and activated Cataclysm! What is he doing?!"_

He grabs Ladybug's wrist and keeps his Cataclysm close

_Ladybug "Do you know where the akuma is?"_

Kuro walks over to SW "Capture… the akuma…"

He grabs SW's staff and smirks as it disintegrates

SW "What?! How did?!"

Ladybug captures the akuma "Kuro how did you break free from her spell?"

He shrugs "I was never under her spell. The only who can seduce me is you my lady~"

Irina rubs her head being freed from the akuma "Eh? What happened? Why am I here? WHERE IS THAT BASTARD OCTOPUS!!!! Wait why are Kuro Neko and Ladybug here?"

Everyone sighs.

Ladybug offers her hand "You got akumatized. It's okay now Miss Jelavic."

"That's Bitch-san!"

"Yeah no need to be formal with her!"

Both hero's laugh.

Kuro "We gotta pounce."

Ladybug "Bug out E-3 and Bitch-san."

Irina "WHY YOU!!!!"

The hero's leave and to hide then detransform.

Back in the class room

Korosensei appears "That was interesting!"

Everyone gets annoyed

"AND WHERE WERE YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?!?!"

"WHY WERENT YOU HERE?!?!"

"COWARD!!!!"

"DIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Korosensei dodges them "What's the all about?!"

Chiba and Hayami come into the classroom _'BASTARD!!!' _

Korosensei "Ah! Chiba-kun!! Hayami-san!!! Help me!!! Tell them I didn't abandon the class!!!!"

Chiba "We went looking for you."

Hayami nods picking up on his plan "You weren't anyway on campus of this half of the mountain."

Korosensei "WAHHHHHH?!?!?!?!??" _'TRAITORS!!!!!!'_

Korosensei frantically dodges bullets "I promised Kuro and Ladybug to stay out the their way!!"

Chiba raises an eyebrow _'I don't remember telling you to let your students be hostages?'_

Sugaya "They told you to _let _us be hostages?"

"Sugaya you literally took a nap."

Sugaya shrugs "Kimura's stronger than me in close combat."

Kimura "Eh? What happened???"

Kataoka "Bitch-San got akumatized and all the boys fell under her control aside from two who were smart enough not to fall for it."

"Eh?"

"Who?"

"What??"

Irina "Wait!!! Did I seduce Kuro too?!"

"No."

She sulks "That stupid cat."

Chiba _'you've failed to completely seduce me three times… please stop…'_

Plagg _'Technically she did almost seduce you when she first got akumatized?'_

Chiba _'Yes and no. Things didn't complete go dark yet.'_

"Not even bitch-san can seduce Kuro!"

"He already loves Ladybug!"

"They're such a cute couple!"

Hayami _'Please don't ship me with that…'_

Chiba _'One day…'_

Irina stands up and storms out

"Huh?"

"Bitch-san…?"

Next day

Irina's sitting with Karasuma on her tablet "Why do I have to play teacher!"

Karasuma "Irina. You're a pro. But if you can't be a pro assassin and a teacher then this place isn't for you."

Irina growls "Are you underestimating me?!"

Karasuma looks up at her "Only if you prove you can be a pro assassin and a teacher."

"Fine! I'll prove it!"

She storms out and collects herself before entering the students classroom and going to the board writing something in English

Irina turns to the class and in English reads what she wrote "'You are incredible in bed' Repeat."

Confused the class takes their seats "Y-you are incredible in bed?"

Irina nods "I can only teach you conversation English… If that's not good enough and you don't see me as a teacher then fine. I'll leave."

They all start laughing

"Bitch-san!"

"Don't get all embarrassed on us now!!!"

"What happened to being a bitchy bitch!!!"

Irina "Eh? So you guys…?"

Isogai "We can't turn our backs on you after you make an effort like that."

"Yeah that's right Bitch-san."

"Though we can't call you bitch-san anymore…"

"It was a pretty rude thing to call a teacher."

Irina's touched "You guys…"

"What about Bitch-sensei!"

She cracks "Can we move away from the whole 'bitch' thing?"

"Nope!"

"It fits!"

"Bitch-sensei it is!"

"Nice to meet you Bitch-sensei!"

"Do your best Bitch-sensei!!"

Irina's vein pops "I HATE YOU ALL!!!!"

They all start laughing

Down the hall

Korosensei "Irina may just be perfect for this classroom?"

Karasuma nods "Sounds like they're adjusting fine."

End chapter


	12. Skill Check

Chapter 12

One month since the moon exploded

Ladybug looks at Karasuma "Let me check the classes skills sometime this week."

Karasuma blinks "Huh…?"

Ladybug nods "It's been a month. I want to see their current skill level."

Karasuma shrugs "Alright. However, you must pretend to be from the Ministry. Do not let any one figure out you're Ladybug."

Ladybug raises an eyebrow "Okay? But why…??"

"I fear that will affect some."

Ladybug nods "That's understandable."

Karasuma nods "Would you like their files?"

Ladybug "I'll skim through them. May I borrow them when I go?"

"Ah sure?"

"For now would you like a digital copy?"

"Mm… that'd be easier."

Karasuma nods "Ah do you have somewhere I can send it?"

Ladybug thinks "I have a account on the Ladyblog as Ladybug?"

"…I… I guess I'll… send you the link there then??? How did the ladyblog become a way for us to contact you……"

Ladybug shrugs "Don't question it. Just accept it."

He sighs signing in "Just type in your username… I'll send the files…"

Ladybug nods typing in her username which is simply just her hero name "There we go?"

Karasuma nods "Alright."

He attaches the classes files sending it to her

Ladybug nods "Okay. I'll probably be there Tuesday."

Karasuma smiles and holds out his hand "Alright. The Pe is class is at *time*. Please meet me at the bottom of the mountain beforehand."

Ladybug shakes his hand "Alright. I'll see you Tuesday then."

Tuesday

Ladybug's walking with Karasuma up the mountain

Ladybug has a gray cloak and hood on so you can't tell who it is.

Karasuma "Thanks for coming Ladybug."

Ladybug nods "No need. It's good to know what levels they are. Some have really impressive stats listed. And is the cloak really necessary?"

Karasuma nods "Yes. It's for security reasons."

"Fair enough. So which ones are most effective? I got an idea from the stats but…?"

Karasuma points to certain names "Understandable. These ones show really impressive skills in close combat. However there's two students who excel in marksman. Both are on pro level despite having just started."

Ladybug nods "Interesting…"

"Unfortunately one of them, the girl, is absent today. The boy is here though."

Ladybug looks at the list "Are you referring to Hayami-san and Chiba-kun? I noticed they both have 5's in marksman which is the highest?"

"Correct. Chiba-kun specializes in long distance, more stable shots while Hayami-san specializes in high mobility. She tends to be a mid-long range while Chiba usually does long-extra long range. Both are very accurate shots. Frankly… it's a bit alarming how fast they got it?"

Ladybug smirks "More alarming than having the moon destroyed then being told you have to kill a weird creature that destroyed it?"

"…that's fair."

They get to the top and Ladybug looks around

She looks at the lists and pictures pretending she doesn't already know everyone "Akabane-kun, Sugino-kun, Maehara-kun, and Isogai-kun seem quite adaptable in combat. So do Okano-san, Nakamura-san, and Kataoka-san."

Karasuma nods "Isogai-kun and Maehara-kun are a great tag team. Sugino-kun used to be in baseball which gave him an advantage. Akabane-kun… he prefers his given name. Karma… Karma-kun is an ace. He's very smart, an excellent marksman, kunning, devious, and his combat skills are deadly. His first day in the class he hurt the target."

Ladybug nods "Would you say Karma-kun has the best chance at succeeding in this mission?"

Karasuma shrugs "He's an excellent assassin, however… He needs to work on his cooperation. He has improved since the creature talked to him."

Ladybug looks back at the list "I see… What about the three girls you named?"

"Okano-san was in gymnastics and likes working out, giving her a major advantage. Her movements are unpredictable."

Ladybug looks over at said girl "Impressive."

"Yes. Nakamura-san and Kataoka-san both have impressive moves as well. They adapt quickly and effectively. Taking and giving hits easily. So far the only students that have hit me in close combat are Karma-kun, Isogai-kun and Maehara-kun as a tag team, and Okano-san."

"Mmm… What about with guns?"

Karasuma nods towards the shooting range "Only Chiba Ryūnosuke. I still don't know where he was exactly but he was higher on the mountain while I was near the bottom. I know it was him since he's the only one capable of sniping that far. I'm actually quite impressed and proud of him in particular. He figured out the trick the first day. Chiba-kun is one the quietest and keeps to himself but he helps other marksman willingly."

Ladybug whistles "Impressive…"

Karasuma nods "At the time I believe Hayami-san was acting as his eyes telling him where to fire. He tends to have a wide range and says his bangs help narrow it to his target."

"Hayami-san's the next sniper?"

Karasuma nods "Correct. The two typically partner to sharpen each other's skills. I'm proud of those two especially. Neither like speaking but seem capable of practical reading each other's thoughts."

She smiles _'Karasuma-sensei's… proud… of us…' _"They must be quite the combo?"

He nods

Ladybug looks at the class _'Usually I'm practicing. I don't really see the others skills much…'_

Ladybug "Mind if I look around to get a better idea?"

Karasuma gestures to the class "Go ahead. Feel free to work one on one with some if you'd like."

Ladybug nods "Alright. I do want to work with Okano-san and Chiba-kun in particular. They're interesting in different ways."

"Understandable."

She goes off to look at everyone _'I know Chiba's skills pretty well so I'll check the others first then go to shooting. Sugaya, Mimura, and Okajima are there too. First… Knives…'_

Ladybug goes over to the ones practicing with knives studying their movements _'I didn't actually realize how good some of them are? First up Okano…'_

She goes over to the girls and watches Okano and Kataoka spar

_'Both their movements are unpredictable. Okano's gymnastic background gives an advantage.'_

She watches different groups then goes to the guns.

Ladybug watches Chiba and his friends fire a few times.

Ladybug '_Chiba's shots are as accurate as ever. Sugaya and Mimura look like their steadily improving. Okajima… needs a lot of work…'_

Mimura notice the mysterious girl "Hm?"

Ladybug "I'm just here to observe and give feedback."

Sugaya looks over "Any feedback for us? Chiba's no help!"

Chiba shrugs "You don't listen."

Ladybug smiles slightly then points to the target "Once you learn your kickback it'll be easier to aim. And try different positions to find what works for you."

Three nod and say okay. Chiba sighs going back to shooting

Ladybug watches the four for a moment "Chiba-kun? Going off of stats and what I've seen, you're the top marksman correct?"

He nods hesitantly turning to her "Yea…"

"Alright. I'd like to work with you one on one for a moment?"

He tenses then nods nervously before turning to the others "Sugaya. You're in charge for now."

Sugaya looks confused "Huh? Okay?"

Chiba follows ladybug to an area closer to the woods

Chiba '_Agent-san singled me out… am I in trouble…'_

Plagg_ 'Probably curious about your shooting?'_

Ladybug points into the woods "Karasuma-San put a target on a few trees. Shoot all."

Chiba nods raises his gun scanning the area.

He takes a breath and Ladybug sees his focus

Ladybug _'Calm, collected, and confident… Chiba knows his level and knows he's capable.'_

Chiba pulls the trigger and sees the bullet his targets dead center "I hit it…"

Ladybug looks impressed "Woah… that's… that's really impressive Chiba-kun. Shooting prior?"

He shakes his head "Thanks. But I only started really shooting this year."

"Woah! And you're already this level?"

He shrugs "I learn fast…"

Ladybug smirks _'Yeah right?' _"Can tell? What's your range?"

Chiba shrugs with a slight proud smirk "It depends on the gun and if I have my partner. Alone I can hit any stationary target on this half of the mountain. But if I have her and we work together then we can both hit anything."

Ladybug whistles "Impressive. Your partner?"

Chiba nods "Hayami. When we work together we were able to shoot Karasuma-sensei."

"Which one of you hit him?"

There's a hint of pride in his voice "Me."

Ladybug smirks "Really impressive Chiba-kun."

"Thanks. But it's because of Hayami I was able to."

"You're modest."

Chiba's slight smirk remains "I know my level. I know what I can hit alone and I know what I can hit with her."

Ladybug nods and adjusts her gloves "You two must be quite the combination?"

"Yeah… we are." Chiba's smirk vanishes and blushes noticeably when he catches a glimpse of the red costume and black spots "Y-you're-?!"

Ladybug puts a finger to her lips "Don't freak. I'm here to get a better understanding of your skills for the assassination."

He nods and she notices how quickly his attitude changed from confident to embarrassed.

Ladybug _'He's kinda cute when he gets like this?'_

Chiba still flustered "But um… what's with the cloak?"

Ladybug sighs "Ask Karasuma-san… He told me to pretend to be from the Ministry so don't tell him you found out? I'll probably get a lecture?"

He laughs lightly "Karasuma-sensei would."

Ladybug reaches for his hand "Also? Another trick for shooting?"

Chiba feels his heart speeding up at the contact as she adjusts his aim and stance

Ladybug "A friend actually taught me this."

Chiba blushes "I- I see…"

Ladybug smiles stepping back "Try hitting the same targets~"

He does and is just as accurate_ 'MY LADY YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!!!'_

Plagg_ 'You're an idiot…'_

Chiba looks at the targets through the scope "Dead center…"

Ladybug "Woah… you're definitely a prodigy, aren't you?"

Chiba blushes noticeably "Not really… I'm only actually good at shooting… the rest…"

"I've seen your stats."

He tenses "Ah well…"

Ladybug smiles "I can tell… You're going to play a very important part in this assassination. Even Karasuma-san is impressed with your skills."

He blushes and smiles "Karasuma-sensei's… impressed…?"

Ladybug nods "Of course? He spoke very highly of you in particular."

Chiba genuinely smiles and is surprised "I'm sorry what? That's… that's probably the craziest thing I've heard since 'I want you to kill this super creature'?"

Ladybug laughs lightly "You're quite an impressive marksman Chiba." _'He's really adorable at times…'_

He blushes rubbing his neck with a shy smile.

After school

Sugaya "The agent lady was nice earlier."

Okajima smirks "Yeah she had a nice chest!"

Mimura "Chiba what did the agent lady need you for?"

Chiba blushes noticeably "Ah well she had some shooting tips. Harder targets too…"

Sugaya leans towards him making him flinch.

Chiba "What…"

Sugaya smirks "You're… You're blushing?!"

The other two instantly look and Chiba tenses

Mimura "Wah?! He is!!"

Okajima "That's shocking!"

Chiba covers his face looking away "Am not… it's just… it's just really hot out here…"

"You sure it's not cause you thought agent-san was hot?"

He slightly regains himself "It's not that…"

Okajima "I wonder who she was… we never did see her full face? Kinda like Chiba!"

Chiba rolls his hidden eyes "My bangs help my field of vision when sniping."

Mimura "So Chiba~ that agent?"

Sugaya raises an eyebrow nudging him "Didn't think you were into older girls…"

Okajima "Well he is super mature so of course he likes mature girls!"

Chiba mumbles under his breath something along the lines of "Shut up perverted idiots."

Mimura "No need to be so shy~?"

Chiba clears his throat "Excuse me I have to pick stuff until."

Sugaya "She has a name…"

Chiba shrugs "She's my sister. I can call her whatever I want."

Okajima "You have a sister? How old is she, is she single, and how cute?!"

Chiba glares at him "She's 6. Watch it."

Okajima sulks "Damnit…"

Sugaya "Senna's adorable. Except she keeps asking if we're together…"

Chiba sighs "I gotta go. See ya."

"Wait Chiba?"

"What…"

"Scale from 1-10 how cute was the agent?"

Chiba blushes storming away "See ya at school!"

Sugaya sighs shaking his head watching him leave "Oh Chiba… he's an idiot…"

Mimura "He seems like an idiot but pretty cool."

Okajima "Definitely a weird guy?"

Sugaya nods "Just wait… He gets weirder."

The three laughs continuing the walk

End chapter

_@foxchick1 thxxxx_


	13. IcyHot

Chapter 13

Ladybug "I check out E-3 yesterday."

Kuro blushes softly remembering "Well?"

Ladybug nods as they continue "A few were promising. Actually some might make good hero's?"

Kuro looks at her surprised "You're not thinking of replacing me right?!"

"What no? Of course not. Kuro you're irreplaceable. Anyway- What?"

Kuro's sparkling "I'm irreplaceable! You do care!"

Ladybug tilts her head "We're partners? Of course I care. Anyway the students. The school devils in that class. He's definitely something… If he wasn't so sadistic he'd be a great hero."

Kuro "On the contrary my lady? I think his sadistic personality would make him even better. He doesn't actually hurt people anymore unless he has too but instead resorts to twisted methods of torture or usually blackmail."

"Mmm… that's true… it some others were also interesting. There's a really great marksman. He was given really difficult targets but hit them fairly easily and insanely accurate."

Kuro nods "I see. Which one? Karasuma sent me the files. There's an interesting sniper combo."

Ladybug "Right. The boy. Chiba Ryūnosuke-kun. He's the top marksman in the class and is confident in his skills. Well until he realized who I am. Then he did falter a little but did his aim was just as good."

Kuro sulks a little _'You caught me off guard! Be glad my aim was still that level!!' _

Ladybug "Hm? Kuro??"

Kuro shakes it off and smirks "Chiba huh… What about his partner?"

Ladybug flinches "Ah well- she wasn't there."

Kuro nods trying to turn attention off of his identity "I wonder what her level is… I've been meaning to stop by but _cat_ find a chance… I'm pawsitive she's better than this Chiba guy. Any other interesting students?"

Ladybug crosses her arms _'Chiba's top marksman…' _"His friend… Sugaya… was also pretty good. That school devil? Karma's an all around ace aside from his sadistic behavior."

Kuro nods "Alright. I wonder if they're gonna try to involve us in the mission anytime soon??"

"Mmm… I don't know…"

Kuro "E-3 seems so…"

"Strange…"

"Isn't everything in Tokyo?"

"What do you mean Kuro?"

Kuro deadpans looking at her "…We run around in skin tight, magic costumes fighting super villains being controlled by an evil butterfly man? We actually don't know if Hawkmoth is a male or female. But aside from that part, they sends people to take our magical jewels that I don't even know how or why we got. Plus just saying? Tokyo is the setting of a lot of intense animes."

Ladybug laughs a little "That's fair."

Kuro's ears perk then there's a scream "What was that?"

Ladybug "Let's go!"

The rush over to where they heard it and see people frozen in ice

Kuro sees two he recognizes. A boy kneeling down holding a little girl to his chest shielding her. Both have dark hair and their closed in school uniforms

Kuro "Tadashi! Senna!"

Ladybug "Who?"

Kuro flinches "I uh saved them earlier…"

Ladybug nods "Alright. Keep your guard up. We don't know who did this…"

Suddenly a fire ball shoots between them.

Kuro "My guess is that?"

A girl with red and white pigtails split in the middle wearing a black suit with ice and fire designs smiles doing figure gun with her left hand

She fires another fireball at them and they dodge

Kuro "Okay hot hands! You're going down!!"

She fires ice from her other hand "Hold still!"

Ladybug spins her yo-yo blocking the ice "Ice?!"

Kuro "Hey!!! You get fire _or _ice!!! Not both!!! Half and half bastard!!!"

"My name is IcyHot!!"

_Hawkmoth "Their Miraculous!!"_

Icyhot raises her hand firing icicles at them the dodges.

Kuro pounces on her trying to hold her down so Ladybug can find the akuma "My lady?"

Ladybug "I'm trying!"

IcyHot burns Kuro making him let go

Kuro kneels holding himself "shit!"

Ladybug "Kuro!"

IcyHot aims her ice at him "It's over Kuro."

She shoots but ladybug grabs her wrist with her yo-yo making her only hit Kuro's tail

Ladybug goes in front of her hurt partner using her yo-yo as a shield for the both of them "Kuro are you okay?!"

Kuro nods smiling but covers the majority of his body "I'm alright." _'Plagg? Can you just fix the suit so I'm okay?'_

_Plagg 'Your suit will regenerate and fill in the holes. Speed depends on how full I am.'_

Kuro mentally sighs

Ladybug glances back at him "Don't worry Kuro. Once we defeat her the wounds will be gone."

He nods standing up still hiding his inner arms where the suit hasn't regenerated "Yeah. I'll cover you. If we're lucky maybe you can get me an ace bandage…"

Ladybug switches positions to go behind him as he blocks IcyHot's attacks "I'll see what I can do. Lucky Charm!"

She looks at the item in her hand "Mittens and boots?"

Kuro grabs ladybug shielding her as a giant wall of ice shoots at them.

Ladybug looks up at him seeing the ice surrounding them. Kuro's frozen stiff and barely conscious.

Kuro "Are you… Okay? My lady…"

Ladybug grabs him pulling him out of the ice letting him rest on her shoulder "Kuro what were you thinking…"

He smiles "'No time to dodge. Must protect my lady.'"

Ladybug hugs him which surprises him "Stupid cat…"

Kuro blushes a little closing his eyes "I'm your stupid cat though."

She looks around still holding him for warmth "IcyHot can shoot fire and ice from her hands. The mittens must be to stop that. The boots…"

"She shoots icicles and fire calls from her fingers when she does finger guns. For large scale attacks like this she steps one foot in the direction she wants to fire… Right is ice. Left is fire."

Ladybug smiles "Good kitty… I don't have much time left you ready to finish this?"

He nods pulling away "Before I get rid of the ice? What do you need for your lucky charm?"

"An opening and your belt."

Kuro shrugs and takes off his tail belt "I still don't understand how my tail works sometimes…"

Ladybug takes it and looks confused "Why? Are you able to move and feel it?"

Kuro "It's like my cat ears? I can move and feel it? But if I take the tail off then I can't. I dunno. It's weird. No time right now."

She nods "Right! We're coming back to that at some point though…"

He smirks "Cataclysm!"

Kuro goes over to the ice looking for the weakest point "Here!" He presses his hand against it and ice crumbles around them.

IcyHot's gone.

Ladybug "Shit where is she! Neither of us have much time left!"

Kuro looks around seeing frozen and burnt foot prints "My lady."

The quickly hunt her down. By the time the catch her Ladybug's at 2 dots and Kuro 3.

Ladybug "Let's wrap this up kitty. I need an opening!"

He nods charging in.

Ladybug managed to get the mittens and boots on IcyHot and ties them together with Kuro's belt.

1 and 2 dots

Ladybug quickly breaks her necklace and releases the akuma fixing everything.

Girl on the floor "Uhh?? What happened??"

Kuro "Pound it?"

Ladybug smiles bumping his fist "Pound it! See ya Kuro! Bye!"

Kuro nods and takes off in the opposite direction and hides.

Chiba tosses Plagg some cheese "Hide. We gotta find Tadashi and Senna."

Plagg groans going into the school bag eating the cheese.

Chiba runs back to where his little siblings were frozen and sees them looking confused

Chiba hugs the two "Tadashi! Sen-chan!"

Tadashi "Ryuu… nii…"

Senna "Ryuu-nii????"

Chiba "I was so worried… you two need to be careful…"

Tadashi "We're okay Ryuu-nii."

Senna nods "Tadashi-nii protected me!"

Chiba smiles softly as he lets go "I'm proud of you Tadashi. Thank you for keeping her safe… But you need to keep yourself safe too. If anything happens to you two or Nee-san… I don't even know what I'd do…"

Plagg_ 'Probably Cataclysm whoever was responsible…'_

Chiba _'Most likely'_

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii… I didn't even think about myself… There wasn't enough time for us both to escape. I did my best to protect her."

Senna looks up at her two brothers "Mm!"

Chiba smiles "Let's go home.

The three start going home and Chiba subtly looks at his arm seeing burn marks

Chiba _'…I'm just gonna call them battle scars…'_

Plagg sighs _'idiot… might wanna take care of that when ya get home.'_

Meanwhile Hayami

She gets to her house and throws herself ontk her bed

Tikki "Rin-chan?"

Hayami takes a deep breath "That was really close. I barely made it out of sight in time…"

Tikki "That was a pretty hard akuma though?"

Hayami "Yeah… I hope Kuro's (freezer) burn in okay…"

End chapter

_@XoMidnightXo All am saying is that when a new hero arrives, whoever it is, one of the current hero's gets jealous about how close the newbie gets to the other. _


	14. Lovro

Chapter 14

Next day at school

Sugaya grabs Chiba's arm "What's with the bandages? What happened?"

Chiba pulls his arm away hiding it "Nothing."

Sugaya pouts leaning towards him "Chiba…"

Chiba turns his head "I just burned it yesterday… it's not big deal."

Sugaya nods and they keep walking to class "How'd you burn it?"

_Flashbacks to IcyHot burning him through his suit then getting frozen shielding Ladybug _

Chiba blinks "…cooking incident."

Sugaya shrugs accepting the answer.

Skip to English

Irina "You Japanese people suck at L and R! Here's one that should be easy for practice 'I really love you' it translates to 'Hontōni daisukidayo' practice saying that till I get back you shit heads."

Both kwamii's feel a familiar presence

Tikki _"Plagg… find out who it is."_

Plagg _"I'll try Sugar Cube"_

Tikki _"Don't call me that." _

Plagg to Chiba "_Emo Imma wander the campus"_

_"I can't stop you so okay…"_

Irina leaves and sighs behind the door _'why do I have this dreadful feeling… is it because a pro assassin like me is stuck babysitting these twerps? No… this's different. This's the same feeling I get when a mission is about to go south…'_

She goes into the teachers lounge and sits down annoyed

Karasuma "What now. You should be teaching."

Irina _'Should I tell him…? Lie…' _"What's a pro like me doing here. I should be killing. Not teaching."

Karasuma sighs "Kill the target and leave. That's why you're here isn't it?"

Irina _'Why did that sting a little…' _"What kinda mission is this?! The target is right here staring at my boobs while I vent!!"

Korosensei pink sipping tea "They bounce."

Karasuma "Irina. Go back to teaching for now. It's English right now."

She growls and leaves going back to the class.

_'Stupid kids. Stupid target. Stupid Karasuma. Stupid mission. I'm a pro I-'_

Her thoughts are interrupted having something around her neck pulling her up

_'A SNARE TRAP?!?! WHY HERE?!?! WHO COULD HAVE?!'_

A man goes over speaking a different language Plagg recognizes

Plagg _'Why is he here? And why is he speaking Serbian?? Oh man I need Tikki…'_

Man "Being caught but a simple trap like that? I expected more from you. I guess this job really is dulling your skills. Irina…"

_"L-Lovro__\- sen- sei-"_

Karasuma comes into the hall and speaks in English "Who are you. Let her go. Do you even understand what I am saying."

Lovro still Serbian "This doesn't concern you. She can get free if she wants to."

Karasuma shoots the wire and Irina falls to the floor coughing.

Plagg _'WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!'_

Irina looks up and asks in English "Lovro… sensei… what're you doing here…"

Lovro in Serbian "Irina. It's time."

Karasuma "Hey! Who are you! Do you understand English!"

Lovro switches to Japanese "Japanese is fine. I'm Lovro. A retired assassin who trained Irina and many others. I'm also the Japanese's governments only connection to the hitman world. I sent Irina but it seems her mission was a failure."

Irina stands up "Please! I need more time! I won't fail this mission!"

Lovro "This mission is far to much for you to handle."

Karasuma "With all due respect Lovro-san? Irina is doing a fine job here."

Lovro "Who are you."

"Karasuma Tadaomi. I'm from the Ministry of Defense and work as Chief of Operations on Class E-3. Meaning Irina, an assassin working in E-3, is under my command right now."

Lovro "She isn't qualified for this mission. I'm taking her off and giving her a new mission her level."

Irina "I can handle this!"

Korosensei comes between them "You both are half right!"

All three humans are annoyed with him.

Plagg _'I should go?"_

He phases through the walls and floor going back to Chiba's bag.

A moment later all three teachers plus Lovro appear in front.

Lovro "What the hell…"

Karasuma sighs "You get used to it…"

_Tikki "PLAGG YOU HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO!!!!"_

_Plagg "Calm down Sugar Cube? He's not here for us or our masters."_

_Tikki "Then why?"_

Korosensei pats Lovro's head "This man looks scary but is good. Do not kill him."

Lovro slashes at him "My name is Lovro. I'm the one who sent Irina here. However she will be leaving soon due to her inability to complete her mission."

"Huh?!?!"

"You can't take bitch-sensei!!!"

"No!!!"

The class start rioting again.

Lovro scans the class and recognizes two _'I wonder how much those two have grown…"_

Irina "Shut up you brats!!! Let the adults finish!!!!!"

Korosensei "If Irina can kill Karasuma before today ends then she will stay here. However! If Lovro kills him or both fail too then she will leave and be replaced with a better assassin."

Karasuma "Neither of them can kill me. However it may be an inconvenience in Pe so please bare with it."

Skip to Pe

"Karasuma-sensei's late…"

"That's weird?"

"That never happens?"

Karasuma comes out "Sorry. Let's begin training. Today knife working."

5 minutes later

Irina comes out bubbly "Karasuma~sensei~~!!! I have water for you!!!"

Hayami _'She's terrible at acting right now…'_

Tikki _'Rin-chan what's going on???'_

Hayami _'Bitch-sensei's trying to drug Karasuma-sensei to kill him.'_

Meanwhile nearby

Sugaya "This's a mess…"

Chiba nods "Yeah…"

Plagg _'That bitch lady sucks at this!'_

Chiba _'I know. And Plagg go back to the locker! This's dangerous!'_

Plagg _'Kwamii of destruction remember? I'm basically a god.'_

Irina "C'mon! Drink it!"

Karasuma sighs "Irina. I know this trick. That has an immobilizing drug in it. Once I'm unable to move you'll stab me."

Irina twitches "Eh! No! I know! I'll just leave it right here! And ow!"

She fake whines after falling on the floor "Oww!!! Karasuma!! Help!!! Give em a piggy back ride!!"

Karasuma turns away "No."

Mimura and Sugaya grab her arms helping her up

Mimura "Bitch-sensei you're terrible at this."

Sugaya "You couldn't even fool us with a performance like that?"

Chiba looks beside him "Fooled Okajima at least…"

Sugino "Chiba it doesn't take much to fool him. Hell he'd fall for a trap."

Karma "Like Nagisa!"

Okajima "Excuse you!! I have standards!! First one: no dick!! Second-"

Chiba "Okajima that's your only standard and no one cares… shut up."

The class holds their laughs at Chiba's bluntness

Okajima sulks "I liked you better when you didn't talk…"

Chiba shrugs "Didn't ask."

Little later

Karasuma dodges bullets flying past him.

Chiba _'I wonder if Lovro-sensei would teach me'_

Hayami _'Woah…'_

Skip to lunch

Chiba looks out the window then hits Sugaya getting his attention "Oi… Bitch-sensei's going for direct attack."

Sugaya and a few other classmates including Hayami look out the window trying to figure it out.

No one really saw what happened but Irina's white shirt went flying? She was behind the tree but now she's sitting on Karasuma's chest holding a knife above him?? Karasuma's holding her hands stopping the attack???

"She actually got him?!"

"Not yet. She needs to stab him…"

"In terms of brute strength she's no match for Karasuma-sensei?"

"But Bitch-sensei does have her kill moves?"

"Yeah but Karasuma-Sensei's an uptight square."

"Like Chiba!"

"Can you have 5 minutes without attacking me in some way…"

"Shut up ChibaSuga. Look!"

Karasuma sighs throwing his arms to the side and Irina's knife hits his chest

"Ah! She got him!"

"Bitch-sensei won!"

"She gets to stay!!"

"Not sure if that's necessarily a good thing?"

"For now it is!"

Outside the window

Lovro looks at Korosensei "I'm coming back tomorrow. I want to see the students skills."

Korosensei tilts his head "Okay? Come by to kill me too!"

Lovro looks into the classroom _'Of course they're in this class…'_

Next day

Irina taught her English like normal. A couple assassinations throughout the day. Everything was normal.

Pe

Karasuma's letting them practice their sharpest blade so Lovro can see their skills

Chiba looks through his scope "Hayami. 1 o'clock on tree 3 meters up."

Hayami closes her eyes and fires where he said "Did I hit it?"

Chiba looks at the target "Barely."

She nods and looks through her scope for a different target "10:30 7 meters up."

He nods and looks away firing "Well?"

Hayami smirks "Barely."

He sighs "We both needs work on these shots…"

Lovro goes over to them "Names."

Both turn to him nervously

"Chiba?"

"Hayami?

He nods "Those shots just now. Explain."

Chiba "It's to better our communication and understanding location."

Hayami nods "It also builds onto trust and our ability to work as a team."

Lovro nods _'It's no surprise how well they work together.' _"I see… Are you two childhood friends? Partners before?"

They shake their heads.

Chiba "We met this year."

Hayami "We just have similar skills."

Lovro "I've had assassin work together for years but not be as coordinated as you two."

Karasuma comes over "Lovro-san. I see you found the top marksmen…"

He nods "Their teamwork?"

Karasuma nods "We have a few students who preform exceptionally together. These two only met this year, don't talk, and keep to themselves, yet when given guns their able to shoot a dime anywhere on the mountain."

Hayami "It all depends on our positions. Lately Karasuma-sensei has had us work on radioing locations or simple targets to each other."

Chiba "He'll set targets that are impossible for one to see and have the other find it and give directions on where to fire using as few words as possible."

Karasuma puts a hand on both of them "These two I know will play a crucial role in the assassination."

Lovro nods "I can tell. If they get a little better at those shots I might consider having my top sniper train them a little?"

Chiba and Hayami look at each other then bow to him

"We'd appreciate that very much."

"We will work harder to be at that level."

Karasuma "You two resume practicing. Lovro-san"

Neither pay attention to what comes next and continue until they leave.

Chiba "…Karasuma-sensei praised us."

Hayami "Lovro-san is a hitman dealer and said our teamwork is better than most pros…"

Chiba smiles holding up his arm "I can't believe that…"

She smiles bumping his arm "He said he'd consider having a pro train us."

He laughs in disbelief "This's awesome!"

Hayami nods and taps him with her gun "We need to prefect this first."

Chiba "You know? It's okay to be excited about this? In terms of sniping, we're on level with adult, pro assassins trained by an amazing hitman, but we're also 14 and middle schoolers. I know you're actually celebrating inside."

Hayami blushes softly feeling his hidden gaze and seeing his soft smile "I have a reputation to uphold…"

Chiba pouts "Hayami… everyone is busy trying to impress Lovro-san. They aren't paying attention."

Hayami fiddles with her gun "I guess it is really… really cool that Lovro and Karasuma-sensei were impressed."

"And…?"

Her cheeks turn pink and she looks away "And it's… an honor to…"

He leans towards her smirking "Hayami…"

Hayami turns away completely "Fine. Yes it's really awesome and amazing our hard work is recognized. Yes I'm excited about it. Get that smirk off your face before I shoot it off idiot."

Chiba laughs lightly "Tsundere!"

She raises her gun looking for a new target "3 o'clock. 10 meters."

He raises his gun firing "You're a tsundere."

"Am not. But you almost hit bullseye."

Chiba "Wait really?"

Hayami nods "How did it improve that much? Last time you barely hit the target in general?"

Chiba thinks "Probably because this time I was reading you so I understood the directions better?"

Hayami looks at him her cheeks still pink "Mmmm…"

He laughs awkwardly "Just saying?"

Hayami almost smiles "I guess you may have a point…"

Chiba "Let's see if you can read me as easily as I read you? 7 o'clock. 13 meters."

Hayami takes a breath and fires without taking her eyes off him "Did I hit it…?"

Chiba looks at her and nods with a slight smile forming "Barely missed bullseye this time."

Hayami looks away to avoid blushing _'Why is my heart beating so fast……' _

_Tikki 'Just admit it Rin-chan! It's a crush!!!'_

Hayami glances at him feeling his concern "I guess we are a good team…"

Chiba nods and holds his arm out "Partners?"

She smirks and bumps his arm "Partners."

End chapter

_School started so imma be lagging probably _

_@XoMidnightXo Probably but eh see what happens. And Todoroki is amazing. I love him I really do. But why is his hero name his first name?! Like IcyHot woulda been way better. Or even something like FreezerBurn????? Nah that'd be more villain. But either way. Nope. That half and half bastard and to choose "Shoto" Like boiiiiiii_


	15. Learning

Chapter 15

Homeroom

Korosensei "YOU WILL ALL GET TOP 50 IN MIDTERMS OR IM LEAVING!!!!!!!"

Class "……huh."

Chiba _'Great… another thing to do cause I'm not dealing with enough fucken shit trying to save Tokyo…'_

Hayami _'Really Korosensei… why are you like this.'_

During break

Hayami "Chiba?"

Chiba looks up "Hm?"

Hayami looks to the side "Um… Are you busy later?"

"Not really? Why?" _'It's Nee-san's turn to get Senna'_

"Can you help me with math after school?"

Chiba nods "If you can help me with social studies?"

She nods "Deal."

Sugaya "Oi Chiba? If you don't hurry I'm leaving."

Chiba "One sec! Wait for me after school?"

She nods "Yeah."

Chiba goes after Sugaya

Sugaya "What was that about?"

Chiba waves it off "Nothing."

Lunch

Chiba's with his friends outside eating

Sugaya "Please Chiba!!!"

Okajima "Help!!!"

Mimura "Please!!!"

Chiba holds his hands up "Sorry? I'm busy today?"

"With what?"

"Being emo blasting music?"

Chiba rolls his hidden eyes "I have plans with Hayami after school."

Sugaya nudges him "A date~?"

"Tutoring. She agreed to help me with social studies and I'm helping her with math."

Mimura "I coulda helped you with social studies too?"

Chiba frowns "You suck at explaining. And I don't understand your notes half the time."

Sugaya "Hey can we come over this weekend? You're not super busy right?"

Chiba tenses and his voice is frantic "You can't!"

Mimura raises an eyebrow at his suddenly suspicious behavior

Sugaya tilts his head "Siblings?"

Chiba "Right."

Okajima "You know? We aren't that bad with kids?"

Mimura "Yeah."

Chiba crosses his arms "Mmmm… Meet at public library instead this weekend? Sorry but…"

Sugaya sighs "Right right. Chiba absolutely hates having people actually know what his home life is really like."

Okajima "You just wanna keep the mystery shit right?"

Chiba "I like keeping my home life and assassin life completely separate."

Mimura leans towards him smirking "You're definitely hiding something about your home life."

Okajima "Just spit it out? Mega porn stash? Embarrassing siblings? Overly doting parents?"

Plagg _'Two out of three' _

Chiba _'the only one is the siblings. Plagg you haven't even met my parents…' _

Chiba shakes his head "Let's just leave it at killing a super creature is the most normal thing of my day."

Sugaya rolls his eyes "Idiot."

Mimura shrugs it off "Anyway? You and Hayami? Can't say I'm surprised you two are together."

Chiba looks completely lost "Hayami's just a friend?"

Okajima "She's really hot. The tsundere thing is cute too."

Chiba feels defensive "What? Do you like her or something."

Okajima nods "Yeah? But you two have some weird telepathical connection. I'm not gonna steal."

Chiba looks towards Hayami "Telepathical connection huh…"

_Plagg 'It's cause you're in love with her'_

_Chiba 'I'm in love with my lady. Hayami's just a friend'_

Sugaya "Chiba?"

Chiba looks away from her "Just trying to figure out why the class thinks there's something between us? Honestly… I don't know much about her…"

"It's cause how at easy you both are."

"Dude do you seriously not realize it?"

Chiba shakes his head "Can we not talk about this?"

Meanwhile with Hayami

Fuwa "You ask him for help?"

Hayami nods "Yeah why?"

Rio "Girl you made a move on him!"

Hayami raises an eyebrow "What…?? I just asked Chiba to help tutor me with math? In exchange I'm helping him with social studies?"

Kurahashi "A date!"

"Study session."

"Correction. Study date."

"Yeah you definitely like him."

Hayami blushes faintly and glances at him "I respect him as a classmate and as a partner."

Fuwa pokes her "You're always making heart eyes at him though~?"

Rio "You're literally doing it right now."

Her blush becomes more noticeable and she looks away "Do not!"

Yada "Tsundere!"

"You do like Chiba!"

Hayami shakes her head "It's not like that. Chiba's just a friend."

"Mhmmmm~"

Skip to after school

The snipers are walking together with their friend groups mixed.

Sugaya "Look I'm just saying? You can't stop me."

Fuwa "I'm encouraging it! Do it! It'll be great for my blog!"

Mimura "Sugaya that's illegal."

Okajima "Only if he gets caught."

Kurahashi "His stealth _is _actually pretty good?"

Rio "Doesn't he already do it?"

Chiba sighs "He does to much… We both almost got arrested for it…"

Sugaya "It was one time!"

Chiba "It was 6."

Hayami "How did you get dragged into it?"

Chiba rubs his neck "Sugaya sorta… kidnapped… me?"

Sugaya "You're fault for letting me know where you live?"

Chiba "You followed me home."

Sugaya crosses his arms "You were acting extra weird all day?"

Mimura "He's always weird."

Okajima nods "Extremely."

Fuwa "Cause he doesn't try looking up girls' skirts every 5 minutes?"

Chiba "That's just being a decent living creature."

Hayami "Unlike Korosensei…"

Chiba nods and they get to the bottom of the mountain

Chiba "See ya."

Hayami "Later."

Rio winks "Have fun on the date~!"

Sugaya "Not to much fun!"

Both snipers go red storming off

They stay in silence for the most part.

Hayami "I don't see why they ship us…"

Chiba shrugs "Mmm… honestly? Probably cause how often we're together and-"

"Well that's just cause we're partners!"

Hayami notices his slight chance seeing him upset

Hayami holds her hands up "Wait that's not what I meant! I like spending time with you. I'm glad we're partners. You're amazing- I mean- your aim is amazing!"

Chiba smiles a little "Hayami?"

She looks in front of them silently

Chiba "I like spending time with you too. You're amazing. And I mean in general. As a partner, a classmate, and… a friend…"

Hayami blushes "Baka…"

Chiba laughs "Lets hurry? We have a lot of work to do."

Hayami nods "Right? Also… wanna go to a different cafe? Fuwa and I found a really cool place."

Chiba tilts his head "Sure? Is it close?"

Hayami nods "Yeah. It's this way."

They continue walking to the cafe a go inside

Chiba freezes once they get inside "Oh no…"

Hayami looks confused "Hm? What's wrong?"

_"Ry? Hayami? You two are together?!"_

Both snipers blush

Hayami "'Ry'?"

Chiba rubs his neck "Sakura… I told you not to call me that…"

Sakura crosses her arms "So what'll it be? You two are my regulars but I've never seen you two together?"

Hayami "We just came to study…??"

Chiba tosses his bag into the corner and sits down "Yeah so leave us alone. We needa work."

Hayami sits in front of him "I didn't know you come here?"

Chiba blushes softly taking out his math notebook "It's a nice place… aside from the nosy owners daughter…"

Hayami tilts her head "You mean Sakura-san?"

Chiba nods "Yeah. She's a pain sometimes."

Sakura comes over with drinks "I'm assuming you both wanted usuals. Also Ry? You owe me 2000 yen. Thank Dashi for that."

Chiba's vein pops "Ya know what? Put that and my and Hayami's drinks on Nee-san's tab."

Hayami "Eh? I can pay for my?"

Chiba "Just accept it."

Sakura nods "Its sorta a running thing with the siblings? If they come with someone else they put both orders on a siblings tab."

Chiba nods "Its been going on since we were kids."

Sakura puts an arm around him messing with his hair making Hayami hide her laugh.

Sakura "You still are a kid Ry!"

Chiba "Sakura! Cut that out!"

Hayami blushes watching the amusement

Sakura "Ry you're still an idiot. I should get back to work."

Both nod and start working on math

Chiba's in the middle of explaining a formula when he sees her confusion

Chiba "Which part don't you get?"

Hayami "Ry…??"

Chiba goes completely red and clears his throat "Just something Sakura always calls me…"

Hayami raises an eyebrow interested "Hm??"

Chiba bites his lip "It's… a long story… anyway the formula?"

Hayami smirks "Aren't you the one who said knowing each other better would help our teamwork?"

Chiba pouts "If I tell you then you have to tell me something equally as embarrassing from your childhood."

Hayami sighs but nods "That's fair. Well?"

Chiba "Wait you weren't supposed to agree. Shit. Um well…" he plays with his pen, something Hayami noticed he does when nervous; "My Dad always calls me that… Sakura picked it up when I was just probably like… 3 or 4 maybe?"

Hayami raises an eyebrow "How is that embarrassing?? It's cute."

Chiba sinks a little "Cause… not even Sugaya knows… plus the nickname itself is embarrassing… and anything relating to my dad or Sakura always ends weird."

Hayami smiles softly at his openness _'Chiba's really cute when flustered'_

_Tikki 'Girl you needa get a grip…'_

Hayami "I think it's really sweet you're dad and Sakura have a nickname like that for you. Especially considering your cold demeanor?"

Chiba "As if you're one to talk? Miss its-not-awesome-that-Lovro-san-will-have-a-pro-train-us?"

Hayami flushes "That's because the class was around! If it was just us it'd be different!"

Chiba smirks resting his chin in his hand teasingly "Do you think we're at that level yet? We've almost perfected our blind aiming?"

Hayami nods with a slight smile "Karasuma will report to him when we are. Until then all we can do is keep practicing."

Chiba lights up "You smiled!"

Hayami's cheeks go red and she looks at her paper "Ah- anyway? Can you explain the formula again?"

Chiba crosses his arms "Not until you hold up your end? I told you about the nickname. It's your turn."

_Plagg 'Oi kid you're acting kinda Kuro like?'_

_Chiba 'It's just Hayami? She's my friend.'_

Hayami sinks a little "Fine fine… I'm a woman of my word."

Chiba smiles softly "Well?"

Hayami thinks "Well yours wasn't actually that bad…"

"Then what's something you've never told anyone? Like I said. Not even Sugaya knows."

Hayami bites her lip "Well… don't tell anyone especially not Fuwa… but… I've actually been a fan of heroes since I was kid…"

Chiba lights up "Me too? Who's your favorite? Comic book or movie character or out of the two actual heroes?"

Hayami "Either Black Widow or Kuro Neko probably? You?"

Chiba feels a secret ego boost that she chose him "Ladybug. No question about it."

Hayami smirks "Didn't expect you to be a fan of the bug? Thought it'd be Kuro?"

Chiba blushes softly "Ladybug's amazing. Her and Kuro are a great couple."

Hayami _'Don't ship me with that idiot!!!!' _"Partners. I can't really see them together… Ladybug's rejected Kuro countless times."

Chiba _'Ouch…' _"Hayami even I can see they're purfect for each other."

"Did you just… make a cat pun…"

Hayami sees him go pink and shift a little

Chiba "Maybe? Is that gonna be a puroblem?"

Hayami _'how does he make cat puns cute?!' _"Baka."

Chiba laughs lightly and they continue getting to know each other.

Sun starting to set

Hayami looks at their papers "We… achieved nothing…"

Chiba shakes his head "I wouldn't say nothing? We did get closer? That will help our teamwork ya know?"

Hayami nods "I guess."

Both get alerts at the same time and read it to themselves

_Karasuma: Ladybug/Kuro Neko report asap _

Chiba "I… gotta get home. Nee-san's looking for me."

Hayami nods "Yeah I gotta go too." _'Man… this was actually fun…' _

They gather their things and go outside.

Chiba waves bye "See ya at school. Sorry we didn't get any work done though…"

Hayami waves "It's no biggy I had fun… See ya tomorrow."

Both go different ways but don't get far.

Plagg flies out of Chiba's bag "Man? What does your assassin teacher want? And are you sure Hayami isn't your girlfriend??"

Chiba crosses his arms "She's just a friend. I love Ladybug. And I thought you shipped me with Sugaya?"

Plagg shrugs "Love is gross. La-"

Chiba "Plagg Claws out!"

Kuro "We have more impurtant matters right now."

Meanwhile around the other side of the building

Hayami covers her heart "Okay. Maybe I do have a crush on him. Can you believe it Tikki! He's a fan of Ladybug! Of me!"

Tikki "That's great Rin-chan! Now transform! We gotta see Karasuma!"

Hayami shakes her head getting a grip "Right! Mission! Tikki spots on!"

Both hero's make their way to the Ministry and go inside

Kuro "So my lady? Any pawsome ideas?"

Ladybug "That you should stop making puns." _'It's better when it's Chiba…'_

Kuro "You know you love my puns~" _'Hayami appreciates me at least…'_

Ladybug sighs going inside with Kuro beside her.

Kuro "Karasuma-san?"

_Karasuma "Over here."_

They follow his voice and see him talk to someone

Ladybug "Are we interrupting?"

Karasuma shakes his head "No. Sorry this's the next assassin we hired for the mission."

He nods "Names Red Eye. Sniper. Long range."

Kuro being the more interested hero perks "A sniper! Got any tips?"

Everyone is caught off guard a little

Ladybug "I didn't know you were interested in that?"

Kuro shrugs "I wanna know my stuff when I check on the assassin class?"

Ladybug nods _'Makes sense? I do wanna know if he has tips though…'_

Kuro _'Maybe Red Eye can train me and Hayami?'_

Karasuma clears his throat "The class has midterms coming up and after a trip to Kyoto. I called you both here not for Red Eye but for a different reason."

Red Eye nods "If either of you wanted tips I'll be down the hall in the gun range."

Karasuma "Red Eye. Consider what we discussed."

Red Eye smirks "Lovro called me here. I'm a sniper. Not a babysitter. I won't until I see them first hand."

He walks out.

Karasuma sighs "This way you two. We're designing two students for the assassination and would like input."

Ladybug "Excuse me? Designing?"

Karasuma nods pressing the elevator and they step inside going down.

"One for long range attacks and one for close range. The two are progressing quite nicely. However we've run into an issue with the close range."

Kuro "Considering the way you looked at me I'm assuming it's destructive."

Karasuma nods "Correct. His power is more than the creatures."

Ladybug tone is different and Kuro notices immediately "I'm sorry can you explain the _designing _thing? Are they human."

Kuro puts a hand on her shoulder "Can we see?"

Karasuma nods "I'd like Ladybug to see the long range and Kuro the close."

Kuro answers before Ladybug can "We'd like to see both. And we'd like to stay together if you don't mind."

Karasuma sighs "Very well."

Ladybug _'He left no room for Karasuma to argue.'_

The elevator opens and Karasuma leads them to machine a little taller than him plugged into an giant machine and hundreds of theres.

Ladybug "What is that?"

Karasuma turns the screen on "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery. She's the long range assassin."

A girl with purple hair and red eyes appears on screen somewhat glitchy "Hell hell hello. My na- na- na name is Autonomously Thinking- thinking- fixed Artill……" she speeds up "Hello. My name is Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery. Nice to meet you. Kill Korosensei- kill- kill kill- kill……"

It goes black.

Karasuma sighs "She's still a work in progress… We hope to have her and the other ready at the same time."

Kuro "This girl…? Is entirely machine?"

Karasuma nods "Yes. She has no emotions whatsoever and is a dangerous machine."

Ladybug stays silent letting Kuro handle it.

Kuro "But if she's a weapon then how is she a student?"

Karasuma "She's going to be registered as a foreign exchange student. Most of her was built in Norway but was sent here for final repairs."

Kuro nods "I see… What else is there?"

Karasuma "She can create any non-living object if she has the data. Some living things she might be able to? I'm not sure about her full potential. The Ministry is only concerned about her military potential."

Ladybug tightens her fist

Kuro brushes her arm snapping her back "Understood. However? She may accomplish incredible things if she is allowed to reach her full potential."

Karasuma nods "Agreed. The other one is a few floor lower since he's more… destructive."

Kuro "Mm…"

They get to the elevator and go downstairs to that floor.

Ladybug to Kuro _"I don't like this…"_

Kuro nods _"Me either…"_

Karasuma leads them to a room and they see dents in it.

Karasuma "Warning… he's unpredictable-"

He reaches for the door

_"What do you think you're doing."_

All three turn the man in all white

Kuro _'He looks like the kkk from America…?'_

Karasuma "Shiro-san?"

Shiro "Do you have clearance to see him."

Karasuma nods "I was ordered to bring the heroes and show them _both _the projects. Including this one."

Shiro "I was not aware of these. And as I am his guardian-"

Karasuma "I got my clearance. If you have an issue take it up with our superiors."

Shiro turns to leave "Don't blame me when the heroes die then."

Karasuma's eyes narrow "Their lives will be on my hands. But I do firmly believe that they could hold him if necessary."

Shiro leaves

Kuro "…well he seems nice."

Karasuma rubs his temples "This… student. Is different. He's more destructive, unstable, and unpredictable. That being said? Do you still wish to see him?"

Both hero's nod

Karasuma reaches for the door opening it "His name is Horibe Itona. He only answers to Itona though."

They nod on step inside.

A white haired boy has chains around his wrist. Kuro notes his small frame and the look in his eyes.

_'He's trapped…'_

Ladybug "He's just a kid……"

Itona looks up "You two are strong… but you…" He raises his finger to Kuro "you're stronger then them…"

Kuro "…Itona?"

"Fight me. Let's see who's stronger. I must be strong. I must be strong to kill him."

Ladybug shaking "Karasuma-san… he's just a kid…"

Kuro "Itona?"

Itona gets twitchy and _things _come out of his head "FIGHT ME"

Kuro spins his staff protecting Ladybug and Karasuma

Kuro "T-tentacles?!?!"

Ladybug pales "What?!"

Karasuma fires a tranquilizer at gun at him and Itona goes limp.

Ladybug goes beside him and kneels down "Tranquilizer dart…"

Kuro "My lady be careful."

Karasuma "Ladybug I advice you stay back. One dart never knocks him out."

Itona jolts up and is about to grab Ladybug but Kuro pulls her out of the way.

Karasuma fires more tranquilizers knocking him for real this time.

Kuro's shielding Ladybug both are nearing their limits.

Karasuma sighs "He has immense power however he struggles to control it. When he sees anyone he regards them as either strong or weak. Example he's labeled me as strong, Irina and Red Eye as weak, Ladybug as strong, and recognized Kuro's destruction labeling him as strongest of us."

Kuro gulps "I hate labels. Karasuma why are you showing us them."

Karasuma shakes his head "My orders is to keep you two as up to date as possible on all things regarding the creature. As well as if we find information on Hawkmoth or akuma's which is yet to happen."

Ladybug opens the door and leaves without saying anything.

Kuro "My lady. Wait."

Karasuma "Ladybug. Kuro Neko."

The two go outside and Ladybugs pacing

Ladybug "Karasuma. Explain. Now. That boy. He's human. Why does he have tentacles."

Karasuma "Correct. Itona is a human. I don't know the story on how he came here. But he is in fact human and this was his wish. I don't agree with it. Human experimentation is what got us into this. They believe it can get us out."

Kuro grits his teeth "The look in his eyes is more sinister than akuma's. That was raw, evil bloodlust. His voice, the same chill as Hawkmoths."

Karasuma "Itona is safe. We keep him under strict surveillance. My men do their best."

Ladybug "I've seen and heard enough. Kuro."

Kuro nods "Till next time Karasuma. Tell Red Eye-san we may be back before midterms for some tips."

Karasuma nods and the two hero's leave.

Ladybug has her arms crossed has if holding herself.

Kuro "My lady…?"

Ladybug "Kuro… you felt it too right…"

Kuro nods and puts a hand on her shoulder "I don't have a good feeling either… something tells me this Itona… in particular… will be troublesome. The girl… she's just a code… numbers… she feels nothing and yet……"

"I felt her suffering…"

"Chained."

"Both of them. Their trapped. They feel… nothing…"

Kuro pulls her into a hug surprised when she didn't pull away "We'll save them eventually. I know it."

Ladybug "Correction… well fight them eventually."

"And if we do we'll-"

"Die."

Kuro "We're strong. My lady you're strong."

They let go just as the elevator opens and stay silent until outside.

Ladybug raises her head "Who knew we'd end up like this…"

Kuro "I'll stay by your side no matter what. I promise. My lady… I…" He gulps

Ladybug tilts her head "Kuro? Is something wrong?"

Kuro smiles "I will protect you. Who knows what things are coming ahead for us as heroes or as civilians. I'll stay beside you. I don't need powers or a hero costume or need to know who you are without yours either. I will _always _stay beside you."

Ladybug nods holding out her fist "Partners?"

Kuro looks at her for a moment then pulls her into a hug "We'll save them. Together. As partners."

Ladybug "Kuro…?"

He lets go with a light blush "S-Sorry my lady… i know that look and it was a reflex…"

Ladybug smiles softly "Don't worry Kitty. I'll see ya around."

Kuro "Yea. See ya Bugaboo."

Ladybug rolls her eyes and is about to leave "Oh and Kuro?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're partners."

Kuro feels his heart jump as she leaves.

Kuro holds himself together and goes home

He jump through his window "Claws in."

He detransforms and Chiba collapses on his bed.

Plagg lands on the pillow looking at his master "Er? Kid?"

Chiba covers his face hiding his blush and stupid smile "nghhhhhh… plaaaaagg… you've been around for thousands of years right? What should I do… you must have at least _some _experience with romance right?"

Plagg tenses "Wha?!"

Chiba rolls over and looks at the black kwamii "Hm??"

He notices the Plagg's anime blush and smirks

Chiba "You do?!"

Plagg scoffs turning away "Love is pointless! It's gross and I want no part of it!"

Chiba "Is it Ladybug's kwamii? You call her Sugar Cube right? Is it cause you two are-"

"LA LA LA LA!!!!!! I CANT HEAR YOU!!!!!"

Chiba starts laughing "Really?!"

Plagg phases into Chiba's closet for cheese "Just study you stupid kid! You have midterms coming up and didn't get any work done with Hayami!"

Chiba sighs "Fine fine… whatever…"

Meanwhile Hayami

She flops into her chair at her desk "Well after school especially has been an emotional roller coaster."

Tikki nods eating a cookie "Yeah you've accepted you have feelings for Chiba!"

Hayami blushes taking down her pig tails "That- That was probably a heat of the moment thing! I mean! Chiba's Chiba! He's my best guy friend! He understands me! Today was really nice to be able to spend time with him… I didn't expect him to be a fan of Ladybug though?"

Tikki "Well… There was the time he realized it was you doing the skill check?"

Hayami thinks back to it "He was really confidant before? Chiba's just nervous with people. He was surprised and caught off guard."

"Mmm…"

Hayami looks confused "What?"

Tikki shrugs and smiles "You really like Chiba!"

Hayami looks in the mirror seeing her pink cheeks "Not in that way…"

Tikki flies beside her showing Hayami a picture of Chiba on her phone "Are you sure?"

Hayami looks at the picture and softens. It's a simple picture of Chiba with Sugaya trying to hide his laugh. Sugaya's pointing at him looking annoyed and Chiba holding his hands up nervously.

Hayami sighs "Maybe a small crush… Right now with the mission and the being Ladybug and midterms? My relationship with Chiba needs to be just friends and partners."

Tikki sighs but smiles "I'm glad you've come to terms with your feelings. It's not easy to balance everything."

Hayami glances at her kwamii "Hey can I ask you something?"

Tikki nods confused.

Hayami bites her lip "Have you ever been in love?"

Tikki blushes "Not personally… But all of my past masters had a lover."

Hayami pokes Tikki "Aww… I was hoping you had your own love story?"

Tikki turns away hiding the blush "The only somewhat love story I have is the weird relationship with Kuro Neko's kwamii. We're the two oldest and have been together since the beginning of time. We were created together… the Big Bang was the start of creature but also sent things crashing into each other starting destruction."

Hayami smiles "You and Kuro's kwamii have been together for 13 billion years?!"

Tikki nods turning to her "Yup! Also! The dinosaurs being wiped out? Plagg's fault. The reason Earth is wobbling still? Plagg's fault. Lost city of Atlanta? Plagg."

Back at Chiba's

Plagg "I am in danger."

Chiba looks at him "Akuma or are you out of cheese?"

Plagg "The only thing worse than dairy free cheese. Tikki's digging up the past…"

Tikki continues listing things and Plagg is staying on Chiba's shoulder afraid.

Chiba's confused but accepted that Plagg is just weird and possible a tsundere.

Hayami is equally confused learning about Kuro's kwamii.

End chapter

_@foxchick1 Lovro might not be who he seems_


	16. Normal

Chapter 16

Next day at school

Sugaya notices Chiba's zoned out more and that Hayami blushed when Chiba was talking to her during sniping practice.

Lunch

Sugaya "Okay Chiba. Spit it out."

Chiba swallows his food confused "No? I need to eat?"

Mimura chokes on his laugh "I can't even tell if he's serious or joking…"

Okajima shrugs "Either way that was great."

Chiba just continues his lunch

Sugaya's dying "I don't know either… Chiba what happened with Hayami yesterday? All day you've been out of it and she's been making heart eyes."

Chiba shakes his head "Get your eyes checked Sugaya. Hayami's just a friend. Yesterday… yesterday we just studied."

Mimura nods "Mhmm… Which general lead the battle of Iwo Jima?"

Chiba tenses "Hm…"

Mimura smirks leaning towards him "Admit it. You and Hayami just had a date instead of studying~"

Chiba holds hands up defensively "Did not… We just talked instead of studying… Learned a lot about her."

The other three look at each other

Sugaya "You fall in love?"

Chiba shakes his head "Not interested in love right now."

Sugaya smirks "Sure?"

They all go back to talking about different things and Chiba zones out again.

They're unaware to the two girls sitting in the tree eating.

Sugaya "What about you Chiba?"

Chiba's zoned out with a slight smile.

Mimura pokes him "Chiba!"

Chiba snaps out of it "Hm?"

Okajima "You're zoning out again. Thinking bout your girlfriend~?"

Chiba rolls his eyes "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Fine your crush."

"It's not a crush."

"Yes it is. Who is it?"

Sugaya smirks "Probably Hayami."

Chiba waves it off "Hayami's just a friend. We're the snipers. There's nothing between us."

"If it's not Hayami then who?"

"Tell us Chiba."

"You know who we like it's only fair."

Chiba glares "First off. Okajima 'girls with big boobs' isn't an answer. Mimura you literally said your camera. And Sugaya. Sugaya only thinks about drawing!"

Sugaya thinks back to a week ago while the other two question

_1 week ago_

_Chiba sits beside Sugaya looking at his drawing "You draw the hero's a lot don't you?"_

_Sugaya nods "Of course I do! They're awesome! Ladybug is seriously badass!! Kuro Neko is kinda dorky with those puns but still badass."_

_Chiba pouts inside "I suppose… But Ladybug is way better than Kuro Neko."_

_Sugaya "Both need each other. Ladybug can deakumatize them but Kuro Neko's the one who destroys or traps the akuma usually. Wish I could tell who plans it."_

_"Mmm… Probably Ladybug. There's something about her. She's the one in charge there."_

_"Hard to tell."_

_Chiba looks back the drawing "This's really accurate Sugaya."_

_Sugaya careful draws Kuro's eyes "Thanks. His eyes are kinda tricky to draw though…"_

_Chiba bites his lip "They're kinda… weird and intense don't you think?"_

_Sugaya tilts his head looking at him "Says the one with bangs hiding his."_

_Chiba "Fair point. I'm just saying. Kuro's eyes are kinda different."_

_"I guess. But they're the eyes of something who's risking everything to save Tokyo. Yeah they're intense and focused but in a good way."_

_Chiba smiles inside "I guess…"_

_Sugaya raises an eyebrow "Hm?"_

_Chiba shrugs "Just thinking."_

_"Thinking about showing me your eyes~?"_

_Chiba rolls his eyes poking him "You wish."_

_Sugaya laughs "Then what?"_

_Chiba rubs his neck "Actually… can you do my a favor?"_

_Sugaya raises an eyebrow "Hm?"_

_Chiba "Can you draw Ladybug for me…? My little sisters a big fan and…"_

_Sugaya shrugs "Sure? Also Chiba? Don't worry. I won't tell the devils or Hayami."_

_Chiba blushes softly "It's for my sister…"_

_Sugaya knows the lie but nods_

_End flashback _

Sugaya "Is it that girl you asked me to draw~?"

Chiba tenses_ 'Traitor!!!!'_

Mimura "Wait who'd he ask you to draw?!"

Okajima "Show us!!"

Chiba blushes deeply "Sugaya!!! You promised not to say anything!!!!"

Sugaya shrugs tossing them his notebook "I said I wouldn't tell the devils or Hayami. I never said anything about Mimura or Okajima."

Chiba "It was implied!!"

"What page?"

Sugaya smirks looking and Chiba who's desperately telling him to stop "Last one. Our heartless emo friend here seems to have a soft spot for one of our heros~"

Chiba's blush darkens "I do not!! I ask you draw her for Sen! Besides! She's a superheroine!! That's just cool… She's a heroine saving Tokyo from a super villain that could potentially do who knows how much damage and we're assassins saving the world from a super creature."

"Aw you think you have a chance since you're both heroes~"

Chiba bites his lip and looks away "It's not that!! I just mean it'd be difficult to have to lead a double life. We do. But no one knows what we do. Everyone knows about Ladybug and Kuro Neko and try to figure out their identities. It just seems difficult. She's just a cool heroine. It's not a crush."

"Celebrity crush then??"

Chiba looks to the side mumbling "I guess…"

"No going by his reactions it's definitely a crush crush."

"Yeah you can tell by his blush and his voice. Totally gave it away."

"Plus Chiba kinda started to ramble. He only does that when he's either nervous, hiding something, lying, or really into something."

Chiba hangs his head and groans "It's not a crush okay!!"

Okano hangs upside down from the tree "It sounds like a crush."

Fuwa beside her "Can I write a ChibaXLadybug fic???"

Chiba blushes deeply "It's not a crush! And how long were you there?!"

"Awhile."

Sugaya holds a finger to his lips "Would you two mind keeping his crush a secret? It's funnier. And Fuwa. Write that fic and I'll draw it."

Fuwa smiles jumping down beside him.

Mimura has Okajima's eyes covered "Can you two please stop doing that… or wear something under those skirts… Okajima tried to break my hand for a peak."

Both girls kick Okajima "Pervert!!"

Fuwa sits beside Sugaya "So cold no eyes has a soft spot for Ladybug? Didn't expect that but I need to know everything for the fic!"

Chiba stands up grabbing his lunch "It's not a crush. I'm going to practice shooting a bit before class."

"Might wanna practice kill moves~"

"Use them on-"

Chiba shoots between the guys legs just missing them "How's that for a kill move."

All three boys are shaking covering themselves

"Made your point!!"

"Chiba the hell?!"

"You coulda actually killed us!!"

Chiba smirks spinning the pistol and pockets it "I'm not as good with pistols so I missed. Next time I won't."

"Bullshit!! You missed on purpose!!!"

Chiba nods "Yup."

They turn blue as he walks away.

Sugaya gulps once he's gone "He- he definitely likes ladybug… Or at least someone…"

Fuwa smirks watching the emo disappear "He either likes Hayami or Ladybug. But everyone likes Ladybug."

The guys all nod

Okano "But still? I expected Chiba to be more into Kuro since he's the more destructive one plus wears all black?"

Sugaya shrugs "Chiba's pretty destructive at times…"

Meanwhile Chiba

He sighs leaning against the building

Plagg "You know? They aren't wrong? You do have that gross crush on Ladybug."

Chiba rolls his hidden eyes "Yeah but I'm not telling them that?"

Hayami looks out the window "Hm? Oh Chiba. Good timing."

Plagg hides and Chiba looks back

Chiba "Hayami? What's up?"

Hayami "I think our social studies notebook got switched yesterday?"

Chiba "Huh I thought I was just going crazy…"

Hayami raises an eyebrow "hm?"

He shakes his head and gestures for her to step aside so he can jump in "Nothing."

Hayami moves out of the way and he hops through the window.

Chiba "Alright lets switch back. Sorry again for not getting much done yesterday…"

Hayami shakes her head "Don't worry about it? It was nice… just getting to know you…"

She blushes softly and Chiba smiles softly

Chiba "Yeah? Guess there's a lot more to us than the other thought huh?"

Hayami nods walking to their class.

Chiba opens his bag taking out Hayami's notes "This one right?"

Hayami nods holding out his "Yeah…"

They switch back and decide to just stay together for the rest of lunch since it was only ten minutes.

Fuwa, Okano, Sugaya, Mimura, and Okajima come in seeing the two in the back corner by the window. Chiba's on the window seal and Hayami's in Hara's seat.

Sugaya "We sure they aren't together?"

Fuwa "Trust me. Hayami's to nervous to make a move."

Hayami's smirking and Chiba's explaining something.

Chiba "You know I'm right? Kuro's Cataclysm would work on Korosensei."

Hayami "If he could land a hit maybe?"

Chiba pouts "It's not like he has many chances?"

Hayami crosses her arms "He's cool for a hero but kinda lame as an assassin."

Chiba "Mmm… What about Ladybug then?"

Sugaya "Oi? ChibaHaya? The hell?"

Hayami "Don't call us that."

Chiba "Ah Sugaya. Good timing. Which has a better chance in the assassination? Kuro or Ladybug?"

Sugaya blinks confused "Depends? Ladybug's lucky charm is more to trap the target? Kuro is to destroy? Ladybug might be able to trap Korosensei and Kuro could Cataclysm?"

Mimura "Have you two been arguing that this whole time?"

They shrug

Fuwa "I really wish I could put that on the blog…"

Hayami stands up and Chiba gets off the window seal

Chiba "To bad everything is state secret?"

Hayami nods "Class is starting."

After school

Kuro "Hold still Korosensei!!"

Korosensei's styling Kuro's hair

Korosensei "When you're Kuro do you purr? Hiss? Hate water? Can you bleep?"

Ladybug sighs "Have fun with that Kuro."

Kuro "My lady wait! Save meeee!!"

Kuro tenses going red feeling Korosensei playing with his tail

Korosensei "Can you feel it?"

Kuro shaking taking his tail back "Y-Yes!!! You can't just touch my tail like that! That's- that's bad!!"

Ladybug smirks "That's useful?"

Kuro hides behind her and she notices just how vulnerable he is

Ladybug _'that's his weakness… his tail?'_

Korosensei "What's the problem Kuro??"

Kuro glares "My lady I need some luck."

Ladybug shakes her head "It is the happiest part of the day… I guess we have time for an assassination. Lucky Charm…"

She gets a metal toy "……What the actual fuck."

Kuro just gasps "Holy shit… you swore!!"

Ladybug rolls her eyes and tosses it to Korosensei "Here. Play with this for awhile and stop harassing my partner."

Korosensei gets flustered trying to solve it

Kuro smirks "Cataclysm!!"

He brushes Korosensei's coat disintegration's part.

Korosensei ripped that part off and it fell onto the floor

Korosensei "Gotta be faster than that. Neither of you can beat me regardless of which identity you use!"

Both tense at the mention of their identities

Kuro looks at Ladybug's earring "Now we have an excuse to leave. Kill ya tomorrow Korosensei~ And seriously. Do **not **touch my tail."

Both hero's go off their own ways heading to their houses.

Chiba groans throwing himself onto his bed "Plagg… why am I able to feel the tail…"

Plagg crosses his arms "Because as Kuro we combine. I can feel my ears and tail and so can you."

Chiba "But why is it so sensitive…"

"Cause you aren't used to it kid."

Chiba sighs and scratches Plagg behind his ear "Well what about you?"

Plagg tries to hold in his purr "I'm like a regular cat just with powers. Stop petting me."

Chiba "You need a bath…"

Plagg hisses flying away "Just go back to daydreaming silently about your girlfriend!"

Chiba puts a hand his heart "My lady is amazing… I wonder what she's like without the mask…"

Meanwhile

Hayami smirks "So that's Kuro's weakness? His tail?"

Tikki "All the past Kuros' have always had weirdly sensitive tails and ears. Plagg says it's cause humans aren't used to it so it feels weird."

She shrugs "I dunno though. Past owners were all different."

Hayami "Past owners…? Have all the past hero's had the same name?"

Tikki nods "Sorta? Mine has always been Ladybug, Plagg's has been 'Black Cat' in whatever language the owner spoke. The last one was French so it was Chat Noir. Before that it was in America and English so Black Cat."

Hayami nods "Makes sense. It's still funny how much he blushed though."

She lays down on her bed

Tikki "Rin-chan?"

Hayami hugs her pillow "I wonder what would make Chiba blush like that…"

Tikki thinks "Probably a love confession."

Hayami blushes "Tikki!!!"

Tikki giggles "You really like him though!!"

Hayami "That's- that's irrelevant!"

Hayami pouts as Tikki keeps giggling

Hayami "Must you tease me…"

Tikki nods "Sometimes at least."

She sighs annoyed "I don't understand feelings… they're inconvenient…"

Tikki pinches her "Bad Rin-chan! Feelings are good!"

Hayami "But! Romantic feelings towards my sniping partner is bad. I'm an assassin and a super hero. Falling for anyone, especially one of my partner, is dangerous."

"So you would fall for Kuro if not for Chiba?"

Hayami "I knew Kuro before I met Chiba? If I loved Kuro I wouldn't have fallen for Chiba."

Korosensei taking notes "Interesting. But if say Chiba WERE Kuro then would you still love him?"

Hayami goes completely red "Korosensei!!!!"

"Nufufufu~ So you _are _in love with Chiba-kun?"

Hayami holds her hands up "What?! No way! Chiba's my partner! I wouldn't!!"

Tikki "Whatever you say Rin-chan."

Korosensei pats her head and gives Tikki a cookie

End chapter

_@foxchick1 lmao same_


	17. Studying & Heartbreak

Chapter 17

Weekend

Chiba yawns holding his bag "Plagg why did I agree to this…?"

Plagg "Cause you're an idiot."

"No Camembert for you till tonight then."

"Huh?!?!?!"

Chiba smirks getting on the train "We get off on the next stop right?"

Plagg grumbles annoyed.

Skip to meeting at the library

Sugaya "Finally?"

Chiba sits down with his friends "Sorry. I got held up."

Mimura "Hayami?"

"Nee-san."

Okajima "Is she hot?"

Chiba sends a death glare they feel but don't see "I will shove _your_ gun so far up your ass that a bullet comes out your eye."

Okajima shivers "Scary!"

Mimura laughs then spots something in Chiba's bag

"Oi what's this?"

Chiba "Don't touch my stuff."

Sugaya takes it out knowing Chiba wouldn't do anything

Sugaya "Make a movie thing?"

Chiba sighs "Tadashi put that in my bag yesterday and I was to lazy to throw it out."

Sugaya "Guys we should totally do this!"

Mimura "Definitely."

Okajima "We have midterms soon though?"

Mimura "The thing doesn't open until a week after midterms then you have a week to make the movie."

Chiba sighs "Have fun with that."

Sugaya "I vote we do a Ladybug and Kuro Neko one!"

Mimura nods "Yeah. Hayami would be ideal for Ladybug and, since they work together perfectly, Chiba for Kuro."

Chiba chokes "What? No. I don't act. I hate cameras…"

Sugaya "C'mon? You're in love with Ladybug anyway?"

Chiba goes red "Huh?! What're you talking about Sugaya?! I don't- I'm not in love with anyone!"

Mimura "Yeah right."

Okajima "You're actually in love."

Chiba sinks "We needa study…"

Sugaya "Tsundere."

Chiba jabs him "There's only one tsundere sniper and it's Hayami."

"Your girlfriend."

"If we aren't gonna actually study I'm going home."

Meanwhile Hayami

Fuwa and Hayami are quizzing each other in history since it's both their strongest subjects.

Fuwa suddenly stops and just looks at her

Hayami "What? Did I miss pronounce it?"

Fuwa "It's not that…"

"Hm?"

Fuwa "Chiba's hairstyle… do you know why he hides his eyes?"

"No why?"

"What if? He hides his eyes because he has something like sharingan? And that's why he has such perfect aim?"

Hayami can't help it smile a little "His aim is because of practice, his calculation skills, and his bangs act as a shield helping narrow it down."

Fuwa "We have no proof he doesn't have a sharingan."

"This isn't Naruto."

"Still!"

"Fuwa."

"Think about it! When Bitch-sensei got akumatized Chiba still refused to show his eyes."

Hayami shakes her head "That's cause he hates showing his eyes."

Fuwa pouts "I don't understand why you're in love with him…"

Hayami goes red "What?"

Fuwa shrugs "What do you see in him?"

Hayami looks back at their papers "It's not like that…"

Fuwa pokes her "Hayami? You… actually like him?"

Hayami "What side did Japan join in the First World War…"

Fuwa gasps "You do?!"

Hayami shifts uncomfortable "Chiba's just a friend… Besides…? We're assassins."

Fuwa "But we won't be assassins forever? After we get the bounty you and Chiba can use your share for the wedding!"

"It's not like that with Chiba!"

Fuwa giggles at her "You're blushing! You do like him right? You can't lie to me Hayami. Do you like him like that?"

Hayami looks away "…maybe… a little…"

Fuwa lights up "Seriously!! Yes!! Classmate otp!!!"

Hayami "I thought you're classmate otp was Nakamura and Karma?"

"Second. You and Chiba are cuter and less terrifying."

"I will shoot you."

"I know you want to seem threatening but it's really hard to take you seriously when you're blushing like that."

Hayami covers her face "Shut up…"

Fuwa "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you like Chiba. I will write fanfiction and show you it though."

Hayami sinks "Don't tell anyone and don't write fanfic about us…"

Fuwa laughs.

Hayami gets a text and looks confused "Sugaya?"

Fuwa raises an eyebrow "Weird? What does he want?"

Hayami shrugs opening it

_Sugaya sent one attachment _

_Sugaya: ;)_

Hayami opens the picture and blushes

Fuwa "What?"

Hayami covers her smile and screenshots

_Sugaya: Ooooo I knew you liked him~_

_Hayami: It's good potential blackmail _

_Sugaya: Mhmmmm~_

Hayami rolls her eyes going back to the picture

Fuwa looks at it "Chiba??"

Hayami nods "Sugaya sent it…"

Fuwa pokes her cheek "He's blushing more than you are?"

Hayami "I wonder why… Wait I'm not!"

Fuwa smirks taking the phone texting

_Hayami: Why is Chiba blushing?????_

_Sugaya: Hehe~ _

_Sugaya: Chiba's weakness is rhkagrksks_

Fuwa and Hayami look confused

_Hayami: Huh??_

_Sugaya: Don't worry about it _

_Sugaya: It's Nothing_

_Hayami: You're Chiba right _

_Sugaya: And you're not Hayami_

Fuwa "Geez how much do you text this guy?"

Hayami snatches back her phone

_Hayami: Last few text were Fuwa_

_Sugaya: Makes sense_

_Hayami: Text later about the hw?_

_Sugaya: Preferably my phone and not Sugaya's_

_Hayami: Of course_

Back in the library

Chiba turns off the phone "Why did you send that to Hayami……"

Mimura "To see both reactions."

Okajima "Convinced you like her."

Chiba groans "Hayami is _just _a friend. Besides? I'm probably not even her type."

All three _'Is he an idiot or what…'_

They hear crashing

Sugaya "The hell?"

Mimura "An akuma?"

Okajima "Let's go check it out?"

Chiba "What? Bad idea! Don't go towards it? Do I need to remain you about the whole Seductive Witch thing?"

Sugaya "Well you were able to save me at least? It's clear who your favorite is~"

Chiba "You were closest."

A figure appears in the window

They shoot at the window and it disappears and he flies inside

Boy "Where are you Ellie!"

He looks around and flies onto the table with the boys "Have you seen Ellie? Please… I need to explain to her!"

Chiba _'An akuma…' _"We saw a girl go by that way earlier? Could have been her?"

He smiles "Ah! Thank you! I'll spare you and you're friends."

He flies away

Sugaya and Chiba grab Mimura and Okajima running away.

Sugaya "Saved again by you…"

Chiba "We aren't safe yet."

Chiba _'Plagg! Be ready!!'_

_Plagg 'Whatever kid.'_

Chiba "You guys hide in here."

He shoves them in the closet and locks it

Sugaya bangs the door "CHIBA!!"

Chiba "I'm fine. I'll distract it."

Chiba hides around the corner out of earshot and sight of everyone

"Plagg Claws out!"

He transforms and jumps out "Hey boy? You're supposed to be quiet in the library!"

Boy "I don't have time for you Kuro. I need to find Ellie. Before it's to late."

He shoots at Kuro into the bookshelf and leaves.

"Ellie! Ellie!!!"

Kuro grunts getting up

Kuro "He's… kinda weak…"

He shakes his head and goes after him

In the closet.

Mimura "…Will Chiba actually be fine?"

Okajima "He's not enough of a coward to abandon us… He has to have something planned?"

Sugaya sighs trying to pick the lock "Stupid Chiba… He's always doing this. Prioritizes others over himself. Doesn't care what happens to him. Okajima you're a perv. Help me pick this lock."

Okajima "Got it."

Meanwhile Hayami

Fuwa "Hey! There's an akuma by the library!"

Hayami "Library…? Chiba and his friends are there!"

Fuwa "Let's go! I need it for the blog!"

Both girls run out

Hayami "gets lost" in the crowd and sneaks off to hide.

She opens her small purse "Ready Tikki?"

Tikki "Transform!"

"Tikki! Spots on!"

Ladybug transforms and swings to the library

Kuro pounces on the akuma "Hold still akuma!"

Boy "I need to find her! Before it's to late!"

He's suddenly wrapped in Ladybug's yo-yo

Kuro "My lady!"

_Hawkmoth "Quick Heartbreak! Take their Miraculous!"_

Heartbreak nods "Fine! I need to find Ellie so I'll make this quick!"

He shoots at Ladybug but Kuro shields her.

Ladybug "Kuro! What are you thinking!"

Kuro goes limp

Heartbreak "How does it feel Kuro? To have your heart shattered into pieces."

Kuro smirks having his eyes water "Jokes on you. My hearts been shattered and pieced together countless times!"

Ladybug "Kuro we need to talk about this…"

Heartbreak smirks "How much are you willing to take for her? How many times have you felt heartbreak for not having your love returned?"

Kuro scoffs "My lady. I'll buy you some time."

She nods "Lucky Charm!"

Ladybug looks at it confused "A ring box…?"

Kuro being thrown past her "My lady if you're gonna propose I think we should honey moon in Paris. Or maybe in England!"

Ladybug looks around "Not happening Kuro."

Heartbreakers "Why? Why isn't his heart breaking!"

Kuro smirks pouncing on him "Because newsflash! I still have time to make my lady fall for me!"

Heartbreak scoffs kicking him off and tries to shoot Ladybug who simply smiles

Ladybug "You can't break what's already broken."

Kuro "And you tell me about my dark humor?!"

Heartbreak runs off "I'll deal with you two later! There's no time!"

Kuro catches the square shaped box in Heartbreak's pocket

Ladybug "We better catch him fast I don't have much time."

Voice behind them "Ladybug… Kuro Neko…"

Both hero's look over

Kuro "Are you three okay?"

Sugaya nods "We're fine but there's someone you should meet…"

Mimura "Come out…"

A girl with curly dark hard and dark skins comes out

Mimura "This is Ellie…"

Ellie nods "I'm supposed to be at the airport but my boyfriend…"

Kuro "Ellie… you mean the man that was akumatized?"

She nods "Yes. His names Ashton… we're both from America and I was going home when he told me he had something… I missed my flight and went to look for him but I found out he was akumatized…"

Kuro pats her head "Don't worry. Ladybug and I will get him back. Sugaya. Keep and eye on her. I trust you three. Don't make me regret it."

Mimura and Okajima nod.

Sugaya "You won't Kuro…"

Ladybug "Kuro. I know what we need to do. Does anyone have a black marker?"

Sugaya pulls a sharpie out of his pocket "I was gonna prank my friend with it but… this's more important."

Kuro's vein pops knowing damn well what's gonna happen when he detransforms.

Kuro "Prepare on the way my lady."

They take off after him

Kuro "What's the plan Bugaboo?"

Ladybug "You saw he had a case in his pocket too? The akuma has to be in there. We'll switch them and you Cataclysm it."

Kuro nods "I like your thinking my lady!"

Ladybug "We needa hurry I only have 4 minutes left."

They catch back up to him and their thing.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The boy falls to the floor changing into a civilian.

Ashton "Huh? Where am I? Where's Ellie?!"

Kuro "My lady? I'll take care of this."

Ladybug nods "Pound it?"

Kuro bumps her fist "Pound it."

She swings off

Kuro smiles softly "Until next time… my lady."

Ashton "Kuro… can I ask you something?"

He nods "Ask me on the way. You have something for Ellie right?"

Kuro puts an arm around him

Ashton holds on "How do you show Ladybug you love her so easily…?"

Kuro shoots them into the air "Because I love her with all my heart… even if she doesn't feel the same, I will always love her."

Ashton nods "Thought so…"

They land at the library and go inside

Ellie is sitting with the three guys still

Kuro "Ellie?"

She looks up smiles running over to Ashton

Ellie "Thank you Kuro."

Ashton holds her hand "Ellie… there's something I've been wanting to ask for a long time…"

"What…?"

He gulps "I know I've been weird lately. Sneaking around. Hiding things. Kinda ignoring you… But… that's because I needed to get this…"

He holds out a small box getting on one knee "I love you. Will you marry me?"

Ellie starts crying and tackles him "Yes!"

Kuro smiles "Congrats on the wedding. I gotta pounce."

He's about to leave when Sugaya stops him

Kuro "Sugaya? I'm running out of time."

Sugaya "Sorry… But did you see my friend? Chiba? Long bangs about your height?"

Kuro nods "He's the one that got me. He was in danger so I locked him in a supply closet upstairs. Can you get him?"

The three nod taking off.

Kuro jumps out the window then to the second floor detransforming

"Plagg hide."

Plagg "Cheese…"

Chiba tosses him some and looks around nervously

Girl voice "Chiba?"

Chiba turns over "Hayami? Fuwa? What're you two doing here?" _'Did they see?!'_

Hayami "Fuwa wanted to record Ladybug and Kuro Neko."

Fuwa "I thought I saw Kuro come in… By any chance? Are _you _Kuro?!"

Chiba nods "Yup. Definitely. Because I absolutely have enough confidence to parcore all over Tokyo in a skin tight cat suit. Yelling Cataclysm and wrecking shit."

Hayami smiles for a second "No offense but I can't really see you as Kuro Neko?"

Fuwa sighs "But if he was? We'd figure it out."

Chiba smirks "Sure?"

Hayami "Also? If Chiba was Kuro? Do you really think Kuro would show his eyes."

Chiba gets a jab to the heart "Ouch… but not wrong."

_"CHIBA YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!"_

Chiba grunts having Sugaya jump onto him

Chiba "Sugaya… my ribs…"

Mimura and Okajima sigh and Sugaya doesn't let go off him

Sugaya "You're an idiot. Stop throwing yourself in danger. One of these times you're gonna get killed…"

Chiba pats Sugaya's head as he lets go

Chiba "Worry about yourself."

Mimura "Hey Hayami. Hey Fuwa. Come for the ladyblog?"

Fuwa "Yup! I came close to finding Kuro!"

Hayami "No you didn't?"

Okajima "What about Ladybug?"

Mimura "Who's Kuro?"

Fuwa "My guess is Chiba!"

The boys just laugh and the snipers shrug.

Fuwa "Think about it? We don't see his eyes, he disappears when Kuro appears, we haven't seen them in the same place, he's wreckless, surprisingly good in all physical stats in pe, insane aim?"

"Chiba's to awkward for that."

Chiba "There's a reason I like sniping. It's the least social form of murder."

Hayami "That's the most relatable thing I've heard all week."

Fuwa smirks "We'll leave you two alone so you can have an antisocial date. I wanna talk to these guys about why it'd make sense for Chiba to be Kuro and who Ladybug could be because of it."

Chiba shakes his head as they leave "Hayami…"

"Hm?"

Chiba's ears go slightly pink "Do… do I seem like Kuro Neko?"

Hayami shakes her head starting to ramble "No. you're way cooler than Kuro. Plus better looking and stronger. Not that I'd know what Kuro's like. I just mean from what I've seen about him and learned about you. There's no way you're Kuro!"

Chiba smiles softly "Right… Thanks Hayami."

Her cheeks are still pink and looks away "Mm…"

_Tikki 'You just said you think Chiba is cool and good looking'_

_Hayami 'I need another akuma…'_

_Plagg 'Kid your girlfriend's friend might be onto you'_

_Chiba 'Fuwa has a lot of theories'_

Both stand their nervously for a moment

Hayami "We? We should go back with the others."

Chiba nods "Yeah. Before they come up with a weirder theory…"

Hayami nods and they go.

Sugaya's going through Chiba's bag "Where is it? I'm concerned for him now…"

Chiba throws a pen at him "Don't go through my shit."

Sugaya rubs his head where the pen hit "Rude… I'm looking for the flyer. Clean your bag more often. We got this essay back last month!"

He blushes a little "I'm busy okay."

Mimura "Dude how are you actually smart… half of your notes have lyrics to emo songs."

Chiba crosses his arms "How do you know it's emo?"

Mimura just looks at him "Um… because you look like _that _when not in school uniform???"

Chiba sits down taking back his stuff "I don't dress that emo anymore."

Sugaya "Trust me. Last year was so much worse."

"Oh shut up."

Hayami smirks "Chiba you're more emo than you wanna admit…"

He hangs his head setting his bag in the floor having put everything back "Why is everyone attacking me today…"

Okajima "Cause it's fun. You're not a perv so we need to find other things to make you flustered."

Chiba pouts "Or? You can fuck off and let me live my life in peace."

Mimura "Where's the fun in that?"

Fuwa "I need to find out if you're secretly Kuro."

Hayami shrugs "Chiba you're the one that said knowing more about each other helps be in sync."

Chiba "Okay two of the responses were fine. Mimura. Fuck off. Okajima. Fuck off. Fuwa. I'm not Kuro Neko. Hayami. You can't keep using my words against me."

Sugaya smirks "Chiba?"

"Hm?"

Sugaya taps the table a few times and everyone is confused when Chiba taps back.

Fuwa "You two… know Morse Code?"

Sugaya "Kept getting trouble for talking last year and decided to learn Morse Code instead of the work."

Chiba smirks tapping something

Sugaya "Oh fuck you. It's not that bad?"

Okajima "What he say?"

Chiba rest his chin on his hand "'And now we're in E-3 with-'"

Sugaya covers his mouth "With the one person we were hoping to escape."

Hayami "We all have one person we didn't want in our class…"

Okajima "I know you're talking about me just say it."

Hayami crosses her arms "I didn't want to have the guy that harassed me for two years in my class a third year."

Okajima holds his hand up apologetically "I actually do feel bad for that… Which is why~ I'm not going after the girls that we had the last two years. You, Yada, and Okano. Kurahashi… She's still a maybe."

Hayami glares "Don't harass us anymore."

Chiba taps something and Sugaya chokes

Sugaya "Chiba the hell?!"

Okajima "I'm not sure why but I feel in danger…"

Sugaya "You should…"

Fuwa "Chiba What did you say?"

Chiba shrugs "Don't worry."

Sugaya sighs and types it sending it to Fuwa

Fuwa chokes and shows Hayami who smirks

Hayami "Do it."

Chiba nods "I would."

Mimura "What…"

Fuwa "If you were Kuro? You should use Cataclysm instead~"

He deadpans "I'd cataclysm you."

Plagg _'You're all idiots… let me sleep…'_

_Chiba 'Do it.'_

Sugaya hangs his head "You're so violent and not innocent… why does no one believe me…"

Chiba smiles innocently "Fake it till ya make it~"

Hayami "Chiba definitely isn't the way he seems at first."

Chiba "Neither are you. You come off cold and heartless but you're really-"

She gives a look shutting him up but he keeps his smirk.

Hayami "Shut up idiot."

"Tsundere."

Sugaya "Stop flirting. I finally found the flyer."

Chiba snatches his bag "When did you take that?!" _'Good thing Plagg's in my jacket…'_

Mimura "Funny how neither deny flirting?"

Hayami noticeably blushes "Didn't think it needed clarification."

Okajima "We're idiots remember. E as in end?"

Fuwa "What's the flyer?"

Sugaya "It's a Make a movie thing! I talked Mimura and Okajima into it. You girls in? If Hayami agrees that ups the odds on getting Chiba to join!"

Fuwa "What is it?"

Hayami "We have midterms. Count me out."

Mimura "C'mon? We're thinking Ladybug and Kuro Neko! Hayami would be ideal for Ladybug for art reasons. Chiba and Hayami work together perfectly so Chiba as Kuro."

Chiba "I know you have at least 4 hidden motives."

"Which four?"

"One. See if I'm Kuro. Two see if Hayami is Ladybug. Three you're using this as an excuse to see my eyes. And four blackmail material."

Mimura "And five to set you two up~"

Both snipers "I'm out."

Mimura "We have until after midterms! C'mon! This is just early advertisement! We need to sign up by a week after midterms and it's due a week from then!"

"Let's just worry about midterms?"

Hayami nods "Remember what Korosensei said? If we don't all make top 50 he's leaving."

Chiba "Exactly. Sugaya you especially need to study. I'm not having a repeat of 2nd year…"

Hayami "I'm assuming that's the main reason you two know Morse Code?"

They shrug

Sugaya "Chiba's actually a lot smarter than me."

Chiba "That's not setting the bar very high."

Sugaya puts him in a headlock "You bastard!"

Librarian "If all of you don't be quiet I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Fuwa "Sorry miss."

She leaves

Chiba taps Sugaya's arm "can't breathe…"

Sugaya lets go "Oh right."

Chiba's breathing is heavy and uneven "I hate you…"

Sugaya laughs nervously

Hayami "Don't kill Chiba."

Mimura "Right I need him for my movie."

Okajima "And his sniping."

Fuwa "And he's the smartest of us."

Sugaya "Hayami's smart where Chiba's a fucken idiot and her aim is just as good."

Chiba looks at them annoyed "Excuse me while I jump out the window and kill myself…"

Hayami grabs his sleeve stopping him "Please don't…"

Chiba sits back down quietly but still upset and in pain.

Mimura checks the time "I gotta get going. See ya at school Monday."

"Same."

"I should go too."

"So should I."

"I don't wanna get in trouble again."

"I'm kidnapping you again."

"Wait no- Sugaya I have-"

Sugaya waves bye grabbing Chiba "See ya Monday."

Chiba "Hayami toss my bag?"

Hayami tosses him his bag "Don't die. I still need you."

Chiba catches it "I'm not gonna leave the last shot to just you. We both need the other for follow up."

Hayami nods as the two boys disappear.

Mimura waits until both are out of earshot then smirks at Hayami "Can you be more obvious?"

Hayami looks confused "Huh?"

Okajima mimicked her "_'I still need you but not because I'm hopelessly in love with you!'_"

Hayami crosses her arms "I don't sound like that and it's not like that with Chiba."

Mimura "Chiba's clueless when it comes feelings. Give him time."

Hayami blushes softly "Huh?! We're the sniper combo! I respect him as a partner and as a friend! Nothing more!"

Fuwa smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder "Hayami doesn't understand feelings that well yet. But she definitely likes Chiba."

"As a friend!"

Mimura pats Hayami's head "Don't worry. We won't say anything."

Okajima "We aren't that mean."

Hayami blushes looking down "I don't like him you idiots…"

They all start laughing

Mimura "See ya at school."

Okajima "Later."

Fuwa "Bye!"

Hayami "Mm…"

Mimura once they're out of earshot "She actually likes him doesn't she?"

Okajima nods slightly disappointed "Yeah… those two would be a good couple…"

Mimura slaps his head "Don't be upset about it. You actually might have a chance with Kurahashi if you don't blow it."

Back with the girls.

Hayami "……Am I that obvious?"

Fuwa nods "They're were teasing but yeah. Chiba's to dense to notice though."

She sighs defeated

End chapter

_*posts chapter while at school*_

_@XoMidnightXo Yee_


	18. Bro Time

Chapter 18

Sugaya drags Chiba away

Chiba "Where are we going?"

Sugaya "My house. We both actually need to study."

"Yeah and everytime I come over to study we get nothing done."

Sugaya "It's worth a try okay."

Chiba sighs "Fine…"

Skip to at Sugaya's

Chiba "You mess up here a lot. You need to find the square root of it. This one since it's 2 squared it would just be two. Then on this side it's the square root of 121."

Sugaya keeps sketching "Mhmm…"

Chiba's vein pops and he takes Sugaya's paper "Sugaya what's the square root of 121."

Sugaya "Hey I wasn't done…"

Chiba sighs and looks at it "How did you draw Kuro this fast…"

"He's cool. It's pretty rough though since I don't have an reference."

Chiba looks at it closely as Sugaya attempts his math.

Plagg _'Your boyfriend really loves both sides of you~ not sure why. Both are annoying as hell'_

Chiba _'He's not my boyfriend. Sugaya is really good at art. It's a little embarrassing that he draws the other me so much…'_

Chiba "You're really a fan of Kuro huh?"

Sugaya nods "Yeah? You're in love with Ladybug. What's the big deal if I'm a fan of Kuro?"

Chiba blushes noticeably "I'm not in love with Ladybug… I just think she's really cool…"

Sugaya smirks "Sure? Also for real and off subject? How do you really feel about Hayami?"

Chiba looks lost "She's my friend? I'm glad we're partners for sniping and enjoy spending time with her. Hayami's pretty cool once you get past her cold demeanor." He laughs lightly "Outside of class or one on one she's really different. I guess she kinda reminds me of someone I know…"

Sugaya muses "I see…"

He goes back to writing leaving Chiba confused.

Chiba _'That was weird?'_

Plagg _'Who were you referring too??? Hayami reminds you of??'_

Chiba _'In a way she sorta reminds me of my lady?'_

Plagg _'are you in love with her?'_

Chiba _'If not for Ladybug… I might…'_

Plagg stays silent.

Meanwhile with Hayami

Hayami lays down on her bed "Tikki… do you think Mimura and Okajima were serious?"

Tikki shrugs "I think they were serious about not telling Chiba at least?"

Hayami touches her cheeks feeling them heat up "I need to get rid of this feeling. I'm an assassin and a super hero. I can't be in love with a follow assassin and a civilian."

Tikki "What if he was a super hero too?"

"There's no way? I mean he would make a great additional to the team but I don't want Chiba to be in more danger."

Tikki pouts "Makes sense…"

Hayami sighs "Tikki? You said your past masters have had romantic partners right?"

She nods confused "Of course?"

"Were they hero's?"

Tikki thinks about each past one "I'm not allowed to answer that."

Hayami sighs and looks at the pictures on her wall. One of the class. Some of her friends. One of her and Chiba both genuinely smiling together then one a few seconds later both blushing softly after noticing the camera

Hayami "That's fair… I guess…"

Tikki looks at the pictures seeing Hayami being torn by her feelings

Tikki "Rin-chan? Fighting for someone you love will make you stronger."

Hayami smiles slightly and nods "I hope so… I don't think I can get rid of this feeling if I wanted to…"

Tikki giggles

There's a knock on her window. Tikki hides and Hayami turns

Hayami sweats opening it "Nakamura…?"

Rio smiles climbing in "Okay I heard the news from Fuwa! Is it true?"

Hayami goes red "What?! What she say?!"

Rio "Chiba's Kuro!"

Her blush fades and she sighs relieved "Trust me. Chiba is a lot of things. Kuro? Not one of them. I would noticed."

"Just saying? He also has a ring!"

Hayami tilts her head then remembers the white ring he always wears "So?"

Rio sits down "You just don't want your boyfriend to be Kuro Neko."

"He- he's not my boyfriend! Don't take it the wrong way."

Rio smirks "So you aren't dating Chiba but like him right?"

Hayami groans "It's not that…"

"Fine. How do you feel about him then? Really."

Hayami sits down "He's cool and mysterious I guess. But once you get to know him and he lowers his guard? He's kinda dorky in a fun way. Chiba's smarter than he lets on and is a quick thinker. Like when Bitch-sensei got akumatized? Chiba's quick thinking saved us. You all got caught cause the boys were mind controlled. Chiba and I met up and looked for Korosensei."

Rio muses it over "Mhmm… I still don't see how he resisted her control."

Hayami shrugs "He's just great like that I guess."

Rio puts an arm around her "Don't worry Rinka. I can help you get with him~"

Hayami flinches slightly being called her first name "He's just a friend. R-Rio…"

Rio lights up having successfully gotten Hayami to call her by first name "Fine fine. But just cause that's the first time you called me Rio."

Hayami sighs and Rio looks at the pictures on her wall

Rio "Oh hey I remember taking this one! You and Chiba tried killing me for it."

Hayami "Can't blame us."

Hayami gets a video call and answer it confused "Chiba what's- Sugaya?"

_Sugaya smiles on screen and holds a finger to his lips switching the camera. _

_Chiba's in the other room humming something _

Rio mutes her and Hayami "What's he doing?"

Hayami "Sugaya kidnapped Chiba earlier to study."

_Welcome to the black parade starts playing and Chiba tenses then start sinking. _

_Chiba stabs the knife into the cutting board and flips him off opening the window _

_Sugaya "WE'RE ON THE SECOND FLOOR CHIBA NO-"_

_Chiba "Fuck off."_

_Sugaya drops the phone _

Hayami and Rio just look at blank screen.

Rio "Chiba's emo…"

Hayami nods "What's happening?"

Meanwhile at Sugaya's

Sugaya's pulling Chiba away from the window "idiot… you can't keep pulling that shit…"

Chiba groans "Fine."

Sugaya sits down on the couch and Chiba throws himself onto him using Sugaya's lap as a pillow

Chiba "Don't get turned on."

Sugaya's vein pops "You wish I was gay for you."

"You basically are."

"I'm only gay for 2 people right now. Prince Charming and Kuro."

Chiba "Everyone's at least a little gay for Isogai and Kuro is hero."

"I rest my case."

Chiba closes his eyes with a soft blush _'So Sugaya is gay for the other me. I guess that makes sense. Kuro's famous.'_

_Plagg 'Famous or not? Sugaya's still in love with Kuro. And you're Kuro. Why don't you give up on Ladybug and go for Sugaya?'_

_Chiba 'I'm in love with Ladybug. Sugaya has a celebrity crush on Kuro. There's a difference.'_

Chiba "Sugaya?"

Sugaya sighs "What is it Chiba?"

"I'm tired. Cool if I nap here?"

Sugaya rolls his eyes petting Chiba's hair "Whatever. I swear you act like a cat sometimes."

Chiba yawns "Too tired to argue."

He closes his eyes and Sugaya keeps playing with his hair gently.

_"Purr~ purr~"_

Sugaya stops with his fingers still in Chiba's hair and Chiba tenses

Sugaya "Chiba… Did you just…?"

Chiba blushes deeply covering his mouth "That was definitely not me!"

Sugaya smirks continuing. Chiba purrs again then slaps his hand away

Chiba "Will you stop that!"

Sugaya starts laughing "Holy shit!! You are a cat!! You just fucken purred!!"

Chiba keeps his mouth covered "I did not!!"

"One more time I gotta record and send it to the group chat!"

Chiba tumbles off the couch blushing "If you tell anyone I swear I will shoot you!"

Sugaya bites his lip trying to hold in his laugh "You purred!!"

Chiba crosses his arms looking away "Did not!"

Sugaya smirks "Can I at least tell Hayami?"

Chiba throws his knife at him "No."

"C'mon! Hayami loves cats!"

"And that's exactly why you can't. Hayami's my partner. She'll totally think I'm lame…"

Sugaya _'Does he not realize she's crushing on him?'_ "She knows you're lame. You're partners after all."

Chiba keeps his hand covering his mouth _'I'm going to kill Plagg!!' "_Just never mention that again…"

Sugaya smirks "Do it again!"

Chiba attempts to regain some dignity "Not happening. This has to be a dream. I know I did not just do that. I'm just gonna take a nap and this nightmare will be over."

Sugaya shrugs as Chiba lays back down on the couch. Once he falls asleep Sugaya smirks bringing out his phone.

_'For art reasons…' _He hits record reaching for Chiba's hair and carefully pets him.

_"Purr~ purr~"_

Sugaya holds in his laugh stopping and looking at the video _'Chiba fucken purrs!! That's kinda… cute?'_

Chiba mumbles softly_ "mm… lady… bug…"_

Sugaya bites his lip petting Chiba's hair softly. He notices the boys positions relax more as he continues.

Sugaya _'he's actually kinda adorable like this."_

Chiba's bangs fall to the side he's laying on and Sugaya smiles slightly.

Plagg phases through his master and the couch going behind them

Plagg _"That's my master huh… bleh! Sugaya and Chiba are so lovey sometimes! Which one does Chiba actually love? Ladybug, Hayami, or Sugaya?"_

Night

Chiba starts to wake up "Mm…?"

He looks beside him seeing Sugaya asleep holding him

Plagg flies onto Sugaya's shoulder "Go back to sleep kiddo. You're still growing."

Chiba "Plagg… text Nee-san…"

Plagg nods flying over to Chiba's phone texting on it

_Ryūnosuke: Cool if I crash at Sugaya's? Midterm studying _

_Rukia: Alright make sure to really study this time _

_Ryūnosuke: I know I know _

_Ryūnosuke: Have some faith in me will ya_

_Rukia: Gtg help Tadashi with his studying _

_Rukia: You're helping him with math tmr though I don't remember this_

_Ryūnosuke: *thumbs up emoji*_

Plagg flies away exploring the house "Good thing I know the kids texting style."

Next morning

A silvered hair girl comes into the living room "Sōsuke? Did you take my-"

She covers her mouth hiding her squeal taking a picture of her little brother and his friend.

Chiba wakes up feeling himself being watched. He sits up moving Sugaya's arm and looks over

Chiba "Serina-san? Aren't you supposed to be at college?"

Serina nods "I just finished my midterms last week and came home for spring break. Got two weeks off!"

Chiba pouts "Ours are next week…"

She nods "Here to study?"

Chiba yawns "Mhmm. Musta fallen asleep…"

Serina offers her hand "C'mon Chiba."

A few minutes later Sugaya wakes up

"Huh?"

Serina hugs him "Sōsuke!" She whispers in his ear "You finally get him?"

Sugaya blushes pushing her off "This isn't a fanfic Nee-san"

Chiba "Sugaya I'm borrowing your clothes."

Sugaya's vein pops going after him "I knew it was you! That's where my stuffs going!"

Plagg _'Kid… kid the hell?'_

Chiba _'Sugaya's my bro. I think I still have clothes here.'_

Plagg _'I don't understand humans…'_

Chiba goes into Sugaya's room and steals his clothes

Sugaya protests "You can't keep taking my clothes!"

"Watch me."

Sugaya sighs "How does your girlfriend put up with you."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"You still love Hayami. Imagine if she knew you purred~"

"I don't fucken purr" '_do I?'_

_Plagg 'Side affect'_

Sugaya "You sure you're not Kuro? You purr."

Chiba noticeably blushing "I don't purr and I don't have enough confidence to be Kuro. Do you really think I'd willingly show my eyes?"

Sugaya shrugs "Yes. You refuse to in normal life. If Kuro has bangs like you it'd be a dead giveaway."

Chiba sighs "I'm already living a double life. I don't need a triple."

Sugaya groans sitting down checking his phone seeing he has text on the ladyblog

Chiba raises an eyebrow seeing Sugaya's shy smile "What're you so happy about?"

Sugaya shows him the screen "Fuwa puts my art on the front page of the ladyblog sometimes and check out the reviews!"

Chiba reads them notice two user in particular

_Ladybug: Amazing! You're really talented _

_KuroNeko: @TolArtsyBoi is completely accurate! Even down to the details! Right Bugaboo~ @Ladybug_

_Ladybug: @KuroNeko stop replying to all of my comments and stop calling me Bugaboo_

_KuroNeko: You know you love it *heart emoji*_

Chiba remembering seeing it earlier "The hero's commented?!"

Sugaya nods excited "Both recognized my work! This's awesome!!"

Chiba nods "Congrats bro. You're art really is amazing."

Sugaya smiles scrolling through the comments seeing some from classmates.

_DirectorLife: Awesome work_

_NotABadGuy: You should draw some smut_

_Ikemegu: Let him draw what he wants. Love your work @TolArtsyBoi_

Sugaya laughs "Chiba do you have an account on here?"

Chiba shakes his head "No." _'I use Kuro's to avoid slip ups'_

Sugaya snatches Chiba's phone "We're making you an account."

Chiba takes it back "I'll do it right now hold up. Nee-san logged into her account from my phone."

He logs out of Kuro's account and makes a new one

Chiba stops "What should I make my user?"

Sugaya smirks taking it and typing in "EmoBoii"

Sugaya "Password?"

Chiba growls annoyed making the account

Chiba _'Plagg make sure I set it so I get notifications for both like on instagram'_

Plagg _'Whatever EmoBoii' _

End chapter

_This was lowkey mostly ChibaSuga cause y not. Also everyone in E-3 has accounts on Ladyblog except the hero's who didn't think about it. The teachers also have accounts. Karasuma's was just to contact the hero's. _


	19. Research

Chapter 19

Midterms…

They all get their scores back

Plagg _'Kid you're an idiot… you're only good at math…'_

Chiba _'I know…'_

Tikki _'Don't worry Rin-chan! The changed almost everything!' _

Hayami _'Right…'_

Korosensei "I've failed you… I didn't think they'd go that far ahead…"

Korosensei dodges the bullets "Karma-kun!!! I'm trying to be depressed!!!!!"

Karma smirks showing him his scores "Changing the questions didn't affect me."

Everyone's impressed

"How?!"

"High 90% in every subject?!"

"Karma-kun's amazing!!"

Karma "So you gonna do teach? Run away? Ah I get it! You were actually scared that we'll kill you!"

Maehara "So that's what it was sensei?!"

Okano "You were just scared!"

Korosensei goes red with his veins popping in annoyance at the classes teasing "Absolutely not!!!!"

Karma "Well?"

Korosensei's back to yellow "Well get them back with finals!!!"

Everyone celebrates

Next day

Class "Right?"

"We have our first trip!"

"Awesome!!"

Korosensei "Honestly!! What school puts a field trip so soon after midterms!!"

"You're the most excited!!!!!"

"Nufufu~ everyone get in groups and make your own plans. Sensei's off to Chicago for pizza!"

He disappears leaving a huge of gust of wind.

Okajima groans looking at Chiba "How can you still cover your eyes with something like that…"

Chiba holding his bangs in place "…reflex?"

Karasuma coming in "Everyone. Attention."

They look over

Karasuma clears his throat "This trip gives you all new chances to kill him. We've hired a professional sniper to assist you. Please make your arrangements within your groups. Come see me once you fill out the paper."

"Yes sir…"

He leaves.

Sugaya waves it off "So us a group?"

Mimura nods "Yeah."

Chiba "We still need 2-3 more."

Okajima "We should invite girls!"

Sugaya nudges Chiba and nods to Hayami "Well?"

Chiba shrugs "I can ask…"

He leaves his group not noticing them fist bump

Chiba taps Hayami's shoulder "Hayami?"

She turn to him and feels leap for a moment "Chiba?"

Chiba bites his lip _'How do I ask her…' _

Plagg _'Just "Hey do you have a group yet? If not why not join me and my idiots"??' _

Chiba "Do you already have a group?"

Hayami shrugs "Not really… Rio wanted to be in a group but it's really just her."

Chiba smiles "Perfect. Wanna join me and the guys? We need 2-3 more people."

Hayami nods "Sure."

Tikki _'A date!!!'_

Hayami _'Group trip Tikki' _"I'll tell Rio then we'll be over there?"

Chiba nods "Alright."

He goes back to his friends

Okajima "Well??"

Chiba gives thumbs up and Sugaya punches him.

Chiba rubs his arm having a bruise from his last fight there "Hayami said her and Nakamura agreed to be together so they're both joining. Is that fine?"

Mimura "Even better! We needed an extra still."

Rio hugs Chiba from behind "Chiba!!"

Chiba reflexively goes to attack but she backs away.

Chiba noticeably blushes "S-Sorry… but please don't do that…"

Rio laughs and Hayami bites her lip.

Rio "I didn't expect you to hate physical contact that much? Considering how much Sugaya touches you?"

Chiba swats Sugaya's hand off his shoulder "That's different. Sugaya's Sugaya."

Rio smirks teasingly "Boyfriend~?"

Both boys choke off guard and the others try not to laugh.

Sugaya "No!"

Chiba "We're not- Can I switch groups?"

Hayami "Nope."

Rio "Oh yeah! Fuwa's joining us too!"

Fuwa nods coming beside Hayami

Sugaya "Alright. We've maxed out people. I'll go sign us together."

They nod and keep talking

Well Rio questions if Chiba's gay.

Chiba puts on his headphones "Please stop."

Mimura subtling to Hayami _"He and Sugaya are just friends. They understand each other best out of the four of us."_

Hayami nods _"Are the ex's?"_

Mimura shrugs _"Wouldn't be surprised."_

A moment later Sugaya comes back and silently grabs both snipers.

Chiba shrugs and glances at Hayami taking off his headphones "Dunno just go with it…"

Hayami nods

Sugaya takes them to Karasuma

Sugaya "Ask them. Not me."

Karasuma nods "Makes sense. You two are the top snipers in the class. Same group?"

They nod and Sugaya leaves.

Karasuma "I'd like for one or both of you to check the location your group chooses in person once we arrive. I trust both of your judgements in sniping."

Hayami "Yes sir."

Karasuma "Chiba. I want you to check the structure itself. I believe your file said you-"

Chiba cuts him off not really wanting it to be said "Yes sir. I'm able to do that on site."

Karasuma looks at him sideways feeling his demeanor shift and Hayami glances at Chiba worried

Karasuma nods "Good. Your group may just have the advantage since you two have the most sniping experience."

"Yes…"

"You can go now."

Both students bow and go back.

Hayami "You okay?"

Chiba nods "Yeah. I just suddenly think I need destroy my file…"

She puts a hand on his arm and he relaxes a little which surprises her.

Chiba smiles a little "Sorry. It's nothing. We should make sure our friends don't do anything stupid."

Hayami blushes softly "Right…"

_Plagg 'Kid quit flirting'_

_Tikki 'Rin-chan this's great!!'_

Both mentally hush their kwamii's

After school

The bell just rang and everyone's gathering their stuff.

Fuwa "Let's go Hayami."

Hayami nods holding the potential locations for their assassination "Coming."

Sugaya "Chiba wait up I needa get something."

Chiba sighs carrying the rest of the position research "Hurry. I'm in a rush."

Sugaya grabs his stuff and the two jump out the window

Sugaya "You're always in a rush."

Chiba "I have my reasons."

Across field

Fuwa and Hayami are walking out of building when Hayami's gaze is drawn to a certain boy

Fuwa "Hayami you're staring again."

Hayami blushes softly looking back at her paper "Was not."

Fuwa "Girl you've been crushing on Chiba since the first day of assassinations. Make a move already!"

"It's not a crush! And keep it down someone might hear…"

Fuwa sighs putting crossing her arms "I don't understand why you like him of all people. He's the school emo! Rumor has it that only one person in the entire school has ever seen his eyes! Apparently they're the eyes of someone who's made a deal with Satan himself."

Hayami rolls her eyes "You're being ridiculous. Chiba isn't that weird. He's just quiet. And I'm sure his eyes aren't that bad."

Fuwa pokes her "You're blinded by your crush."

"It's not a crush Fuwa. My feelings for him are completely platonic and out of respect. I just think Chiba's interesting. There's something mysterious about him."

Fuwa nods "Like he's hiding something. But what. That he's spawn of Satan?"

Hayami "I'd know if my partner was spawn of Satan. I'm curious though why he hides his eyes. Never really asked."

Fuwa "Hayami. No one in E-3 or the school has seen his eyes. Apparently not even his parents have seen his eyes in the past year!"

Chiba and Sugaya walking past

Chiba "Bold of you to assume I've seen my parents in the last year."

The two girls jump "How long have you two been there?!"

Hayami "And are you okay?"

Chiba shrugs "Just now. And I'm fine."

Sugaya sighs crossing his arms "We'll see ya girls tomorrow."

The two boys continue past them

Sugaya "Chiba we talked about using dark humor as a coping mechanism."

Chiba "Mind your own business Sugaya. I'm fine. And I'm not upset about my parents either okay."

Sugaya puts a hand on his head "Wanna come over today and talk about it?"

Chiba swats him away "Can't. I have to pick up Sen."

The two girls watch them disappear

Fuwa "…I'm suddenly convinced Chiba's the son of Satan. That could explain his relationship with his parents?"

Hayami looks worried "He never says much about his family life… He only mentions his parents when he's making a semi concerning joke…"

Tikki _'maybe that's why he got defensive when Karasuma-san brought up his file?'_

Hayami _'maybe…'_

They decide it's best not to ask.

The boys keep walking and Sugaya's asking about the trip

Sugaya "You and Hayami are gonna check the structures and positions there right?"

Chiba nods "Of course. We can narrow it down to two on paper then once we're there the two of us will check both. The building or location itself has to be safe for the sniper to stay hidden and not ya know… die."

Sugaya "You're checking the building structures?"

He nods uncomfortably "Yeah…"

Sugaya pats his shoulder "Hey? You can always bring Sen over?"

Chiba bites his lip slightly embarrassed "Um… actually… can I… come over… later…?"

Sugaya nods pulling him into a side hug "Course. Take Sen home, change out of the uniform, then come over. I'll give you some money so pick up some takeout on the way?"

Chiba simply nods accepting it _'Not a word Plagg…'_

Plagg _'Just saying kid? You two are a lot closer than you and Ladybug? Why not…?'_

Chiba _'I love my lady. And besides… Sugaya wouldn't even feel that way for me.' _

Plagg stays quiet and goes back to cheese.

2 hours later.

Kuro detransforms on the side of the wall and Ladybug on the other side

Chiba "You good my lady?"

Hayami nods "Yeah… you?"

Chiba touches his side "Yeah. I'm fine."

He tosses Plagg cheese "Plagg you good?"

Plagg "More cheese…"

Hayami "Your kwamii is a glutton."

Chiba laughs "You have no idea. We can't all have sweet kwamii's?"

Tikki giggles "Told ya Plagg."

"Oh shut up Sugar Cube."

Hayami "So that's where you get your nicknames Kuro…"

Chiba smiles "You know you love it Bugaboo~"

Hayami rolls her eyes "Stop calling me Bugaboo."

"Not happening my lady~"

She sighs "Tikki you charged?"

Tikki "Yup!"

Hayami "Tikki spots on."

Chiba pouts having her transform on the other side.

Chiba "Plagg you good?"

"Never."

"Okay edge lord. Plagg Claws out."

He transforms and both hero's jump onto the roof

Ladybug "We need to meet with Karasuma-san again tonight. You also got the text right?"

Kuro nods "About the ai girl?"

"Yeah. I'll see ya on the roof five till 8?"

Kuro smiles kissing her hand "I can't wait my lady~"

She rolls her eyes leaving.

Kuro takes off back to Sugaya's and detransforms on his roof then knocks on his window.

Sugaya "Chiba… we talked about this…"

Chiba shrugs swinging inside "And?"

Sugaya looks him up and down then sighs "Why do you have more cuts?"

Chiba covers his arm "Those are scars. It's nothing." _'Which was he referring too…'_

Sugaya shakes his head "Cats?"

He nods "Right. She's gonna have kittens soon."

Sugaya sits down on the bed "Okay?"

It's subtle but Sugaya notices Chiba half expression change.

Sugaya grabs his hand pulling him onto the bed "You don't go talk about it…"

Chiba closes his eyes laying beside him "Mmm…"

Plagg _"I don't get this guy… why does he just tell Sugaya that he's upset about parents? I wonder what kids parents are like…"_

Meanwhile Hayami's with fuwa

Fuwa "So midterms were a bitch but!!! We have the field trip!!"

Hayami nods "I'm actually looking forward to it… we might just kill him."

Fuwa "Yeah and~ you might just get a date with Chiba out of it~"

Hayami blushes going back to researching the different assassin spots "It's not a date. We need to narrow down our locations to two and we're checking them together to get a better idea of exact locations of stuff."

"You still have a major crush on him."

"…not really."

Fuwa sighs "Bull shit but whatever."

Both get notifications

_Sugaya: Chiba's being useless I need help_

_Sugaya: Which one has a better aesthetic_

_Sugaya sent two attachments_

_Nakamura: The second has a more ancient aesthetic _

_Mimura: What aesthetic are you going for_

_Okajima: First looks like somewhere you'd make porn _

_Okajima was removed from group chat_

_Mimura added Okajima to chat _

_Mimura: Chiba we talked about this _

_Chiba: K_

_Fuwa: What aesthetic you going for Sugaya_

_Sugaya: Assassination aesthetic _

_Chiba: I check both. The first one is more remote and a clearer shot. The second one in midtown and was built in the 1700's never renovated. It's more unstable and from sniping position more difficult. _

_Nakamura: Msot he's ever said_

_Sugaya: Oh NOW you're helpful!!!!_

_Chiba: I told you to shut up and let me research them _

_Hayami: Chiba what's the area around the second one like?_

_Chiba: Busy there's a lot of popular shops in that area selling sweets _

_Hayami: That could be used to distract Korosensei _

_Chiba: Yes but the building itself is to unstable. We would also risk civilians _

_Hayami: True and the first one?_

_Chiba: Bad area it's not far from police station _

_Okajima: So bad place to make porn_

_Okajima was removed from chat_

_Sugaya added Okajima to chat_

_Sugaya: Hayami no removing Okajima_

_Hayami: But if it's near the police station Korosensei will let his guard down more because it would be stupid to try an assassination in front of police _

_Nakamura: We could use the reward to bail ourselves out of jail_

_Chiba: I found more for that place_

_Chiba sent 4 attachments_

_Chiba: Apparently it used to hold a mastermind criminal who survived 26 assassinations until finally committing suicide. It's also supposed to be haunted_

_Fuwa: That would be a cool story idea_

_Mimura: Focus Fuwa_

_Sugaya: Which is better aesthetic!!!!!_

_Sugaya: aluskabhHWJFK _

_Mimura: Mood_

_Okajima: Stop jerking off and pay attention_

_Sugaya: CHIBA TRIED TO KILL ME_

_Hayami: If only he did _

_Chiba: Not yet_

_Mimura: Right Sugaya you promised to help with my movie _

_Mimura: Chiba no killing_

_Chiba: Hayami_

_Chiba: From a sniper perspective which one would be better _

_Hayami: I searched both a little right now too _

_Hayami: Neither are very good for the sniper themself but we could take Korosensei to the first one and tell him the story about that place to lower his guard _

_Chiba: And have the sniper be in the mountain _

_Nakamura: Ship it_

_Chiba: We're the sniper combo_

_Hayami: there's nothing like that between us_

_Sugaya: Yet_

_Mimura: Soon enough _

_Okajima: It's obvious_

_Fuwa: I've read enough fanfic to know_

_Nakamura: Majority rules_

_Chiba: We have a monarch does that even count_

_Mimura: Stop sleeping through social studies and you'd know_

_Chiba: fuck off _

_Hayami: Also the monarch is constitutional so…_

_Chiba: Hayami don't take their side right now _

_Nakamura: Like am old married couple!!_

_Chiba: Can't we just decide on a location for the assassination_

_Hayami: Right the second one just would be more problematic_

_Chiba: So mark the first one until we find better stuff?_

_Hayami: Right _

_Chiba: Work with everyone else?_

_Mimura: You're the snipers_

_Okajima: Trusting you two for this_

_Sugaya: I just want good aesthetic for my drawing but okay_

_Nakamura: Should be good_

_Fuwa: Until we find a better one that is _

All are in agreement and continue research on different places

End chapter


	20. Puppeteer

Chapter 20

_Hayami: Chiba do you want to meet up and go over the locations we choose?_

5 minutes later

Hayami looks at her screen "He's lagging again…"

_Ding_

_Chiba: Sure but I can't leave for awhile _

_Hayami: That's fine. In a few hours?_

_Chiba: Does 3:30 at the park work?_

_Hayami: Yeah see you then_

Skip to 3

Chiba sighs texting Hayami

_Chiba: Slight problem…_

_Hayami: ?_

_Chiba: My little sister found out I'm going to the park and wants to come_

_Chiba: Do you mind if I bring her? _

_Hayami: I don't mind but are you sure it's okay to bring a 5 year old to discuss assassinations?_

_Chiba: She's just gonna stay on the playground and not bother us _

_Hayami: Alright don't forget to bring your stuff_

_Chiba: Ok_

3:35

Hayami's sitting on the bench scrolling through research with her bag beside her

Tikki "Where's Chiba?"

Hayami shrugs "He's running late. Little sister."

She spots him walking over with his little sister beside him and a bag on his shoulder

Chiba "Behave Senna. Me and Hayami have to work."

Senna nods waving to Hayami "Hayami-chan!"

Chiba sighs having her start running towards her.

Hayami smiles nervously "Hi Senna-chan?"

Chiba sets his bag down "Sorry I'm late. Had trouble with Sen…"

Hayami waves it off "No worries."

Senna "Ryuu-nii I'm gonna go play with the ducks!"

Chiba nods "Okay. Don't try to fight it."

She nods hugging him before running off.

Chiba looks at Hayami "What?"

Hayami smirks "Nothing."

His lips twist confused "Okay?"

Plagg _'Dumbass'_

Chiba _'Fuck off'_

Hayami looks back at the four main places the group decided on "We just to narrow it down to two places now right?"

Chiba nods taking out his laptop and both take out the papers

Chiba "Right. I checked the history of each."

He points to the pictures on the table "These three have a lot of assassinations history but this one… well it was Okajima's suggestion and…"

He blushes awkwardly not wanting to finish it

Hayami growls "Okajima…"

Chiba shakes his head "Yeah… once you get past _that _it's not a bad location."

Hayami rubs her arm "I'm not sure if the other girls would be comfortable with that… plus I don't like agreeing with Okajima on anything."

Chiba's lips twitch up "Valid. So this one's out?"

Hayami nods "Yeah. Why did that one make it this far?"

Chiba blushes again and turns away "Okajima sent it to me in a private thread last night and I was too tired to actually look at it…"

Hayami smiles _'Cute…' _"Really Chiba?"

Chiba holds his hands up defensively "It was like 3am?"

She shrugs "Well it narrows it down at least. Let's continue."

He nods and they sit in silence researching the other three and locations nearby for the sniper.

_"Ryuu-nii!!!!! Look!!!!!!"_

Chiba looks up and pales "Fuck…"

Hayami looks over and holds her laugh.

Senna's hugging a duck "Look!!!"

Chiba nearly has a heart attack "Sen put that back!! You can't just?! What?!"

She lets it go confused and Chiba kneels beside her

Chiba "You're not supposed to do that! That's? That's bad!"

Senna giggles "But it's fun!"

He sighs "Stay still…"

He picks feathers out of her hair.

Hayami smiles "You do have a soft side…"

Chiba noticeably blushes "Do _not _tell the class… Especially not Sugaya…"

Hayami softens _'he's really adorable when he gets like this…'_

Tikki _'Tell him!'_

Senna "Hayami-chan? What's Ryuu-nii like at school?? Is he that different??"

Chiba finishes getting the feathers and sticks "Sen let me keep my reputation."

"Can I go to the playground?"

Chiba sighs standing up going back to Hayami

Chiba "Stay out of trouble. I'm serious Sen."

Senna nods running off "Okay~"

Chiba "Hayami I'm really sorry about her. Nee-san's not home and our brothers at his friends… I really just didn't have anyone to watch her…"

Hayami flicks him "Don't worry about it Chiba. You coulda just told me and we could've just called to work on the project?"

He shifts "I… I didn't want to let you down…"

Hayami "You would never let me down. Chiba we still have till Friday to decide on a location."

"I know but… ugh I'm being weird again…"

"Yeah but it's cute."

He looks up "What?"

Hayami goes red "I mean- the- the locations! These three are all really pretty spots!"

Chiba nods looking at them (she thinks he is at least)

Chiba "They all have really interesting architectural designs. Plus there was a lot of famous assassinations there."

Hayami looks up at him as he continues to explain everything about each in detail

Hayami _'His voice is so soothing… he hasn't talked this much since that that day we were studying together… his smiles really pretty… I wonder how his eyes are…'_

Chiba glances up through his bangs confused "Hayami?"

She snaps out of her daze slightly flustered "Yeah?"

"Do I have something on my face?"

Hayami blushes "N-no! I was just thinking…"

He puts his pen behind his ear "If your worried about the assassination don't be. Let's try to have fun with this. We don't get a chance to go to Kyoto everyday?"

"That's true…"

They keep working and are able to narrow it down to two

Hayami "Oh yeah? What actually was the one Okajima sent?"

Chiba opens his text thread with Okajima and shows it to her "I'm not saying it."

_Okajima sent 5 attachments_

_Okajima: This's perfect!!!! _

_Okajima: stop ignoring me I know you're awake_

_Okajima: CHIBA_

_Chiba: ??_

_Okajima: What do you think of that place? _

_Okajima: It's the set of some real intense porn!!!!_

_Chiba: No_

_Okajima: C'mon!!!!!_

_Okajima: Theres still pictures!!!!_

_Chiba deleted 17 attachments _

_Chiba: I did NOT want to see that _

_Okajima: R00d!!!! It's art!!!_

_Okajima: you don't get upset when Sugaya sends you art!!!_

_Chiba: He sends actual things he draws. You send /that/ _

_Okajima: Still!! Korosensei would lower his guard and it'd be a prefect shot!!!!_

_Chiba: I'm going to sleep _

_Okajima: CHIBAAAAAAAAAA_

_Chiba deleted a chat_

_Okajima: You only deleted that because you know it's true _

_Chiba: No_

_Okajima: At least look into the place_

_Okajima: You said you were gonna call Hayami to work on narrowing it down_

_Okajima: Suggest it to her but don't tell her_

_Okajima: Chiba?_

_Okajima: WAKE UP!!!!!!_

Hayami deadpans giving back the phone "Why…"

Chiba shrugs "That was 3am. He also had Sugaya send just the pictures to me mixed in with the other three and I accidentally printed out all four…"

Hayami nods accepting the answer "Do I want to know what you deleted?"

Chiba shivers "Don't make me remember that…"

Hayami smiles softly "Least I know you're not a pervert."

"I'm not. But Okajima on the other hand? That's a disgrace."

Both laugh it off and end up staying together for awhile before Chiba gets a text

Chiba "I gotta go. Nee-san's waiting."

Hayami nods and grabs her bag "Alright. We'll check both locations in person when we arrive in Kyoto."

"Right. See ya at school."

"See ya."

Chiba grabs his bag and little sister "C'mon Sen."

Senna waves to Hayami "Bye Bye!!"

Hayami smiles waving back "Bye."

Chiba nods taking his leave with his sister

Tikki "Rin-chan?"

Hayami puts a handing on her heart feeling it speed up "I need to get rid of this feeling…"

"Or you can tell him?"

Hayami laughs "No way."

Monday

Rio "So snipers! How'd the date go? Did you decide on the final spots?"

Hayami sets her bento down "It wasn't a date."

Chiba nods "We did narrow it down."

Okajima "Did my suggestion get approved~?"

Hayami "Die."

Okajima "Chiba did you tell her?!"

Chiba "We did research on each one to narrow it down. Hayami had that one."

Hayami nods going along with his lie "Okajima. You're no longer allowed to make any suggestions."

"What about-"

She pulls out her gun aiming.

Okajima gulps holding his hands up "Hayami?!"

Chiba casually lowers it "We discussed this. No killing him yet."

She clicks her tongue but listens.

Mimura "So which two?"

Chiba shows them his phone "Just swipe left."

Rio takes it "Swipe right!"

Sugaya takes the phone "I don't recommend that. Camera roll is two main things. Emo and-"

Chiba kicks him shutting him up "I'm not _that _emo. Lay off."

Sugaya looks through screenshots of the locations and basic notes on both "We can argue that later."

Fuwa "You two are weird."

Mimura "Fuwa you think Chiba's Kuro. That's completely weird."

Chiba sighs "If I were Kuro do your eally think Korosensei would still be alive? Think about it. I would've Cataclysmed him by now."

Hayami nods "True. Plus a Cataclysm is faster than our weapons."

Plagg _'Kid why don't you use Cataclysm on Korosensei?'_

Chiba "Cataclysm _would _be faster but it's useless unless it makes contact. Now if _Kimura__ were Kuro? He would have a chance to Cataclysm him." _

_Plagg 'Kid! No! No giving your Miraculous away!'_

_Chiba 'Chill Plagg. I'm trying to divert attention' _

Fuwa "True. But Kimura isn't Kuro height."

Rio points to Chiba's hand "Plus you have a ring."

Chiba hides it "So? Hayami has earrings? How do you know she's not Ladybug?" 'Sorry Hayami'

Sugaya "You both are to quiet and awkward to do stuff like that. Do you really think Hayami, who has smiled maybe once this year, could be the cheery Ladybug? Or Chiba, who's face we've never actually seen, would have his eyes shown?"

Fuwa "Kuro also deals with the victims while Ladybug does the press."

Hayami "Talking on camera… No thanks."

Chiba nods "I hate talking to strangers."

Okajima scoffs "No kidding… Sugaya talked for you until Korosensei appeared…"

Sugaya laughs and Chiba lowers his head

Tuesday

Chiba and Hayami are walking together

Chiba "If we knew the snipers range it'd be easier to narrow it down…"

Hayami nods "We can assume it's at least a one mile radius? Probably keep it like that?"

He crosses his arms "That's a pro huh… alone with clear shot I can only hit half a mile." _'With Plagg at least…'_

Hayami sighs "Mine's a quarter mile…" _'With Tikki…'_

Chiba "We _are still _just middle schoolers?"

"True."

Suddenly Chiba comes to a complete stop

Hayami looks back "Chiba?"

She looks ahead and sees Seductive Witch smirking

Seductive Witch "That's one I failed to seduce~ Know! To find the others!!"

Hayami grabs Chiba running away.

Hayami shakes him "Chiba? Chiba?"

He groans holding his head "What happened… my head… just went completely blank… Hayami? Where are we? What happened?"

Hayami sighs relieved "You're back…"

Chiba rubs his head "Back?"

Hayami "Seductive Witch is back. She seems salty about not being able to make you fail under her control the first time."

"She's like 30! Why would she _want _to seduce a 14 year old… that's weird…"

Hayami shrugs "It's Bitch-sensei. Just be glad she didn't do hits on you."

He heats up "What happened?"

"She just said she got one then I lead us here. I'm not sure where this is but… we're here."

Chiba nods "We should run. Ladybug and Kuro will take care of her."

They start running but stop

Hayami "Look…"

Chiba "Is that…? IcyHot and Rebellious? What's going on?"

"Hawkmoth never sent more than one akuma at a time."

Ice start forming at their feet

Rebellious "Wait stop! That's Ryuu-nii and Hayami-chan!"

Chiba "Ryuu-nii…?" He gasps recognizing the voice "Sen!"

Hayami "Senna-chan? But that's Rebellious? Or Takebayashi?"

Chiba nods as the ice defrosts "Sen… What's wrong…"

Icyhot "Let's go."

Rebellious nods "Right."

The two leave.

Hayami "Chiba…?"

He gulps "It's not safe. Go home Hayami. We can just text later about the project."

Hayami nods and runs the other way.

Complete opposite sides on a building

"Plagg Claws out!"

"Tikki spots on!"

Ladybug jumps onto the roof looking around

Kuro raises an eyebrow jumping from the next one over to her "Looking for me my lady~"

Ladybug looks at him "Kuro. The akuma?"

Kuro "I've seen Rebellious, Seductive Witch, and IcyHot."

"Why do many…"

"I don't know… But we beat them once. Well beat them again!"

They jump from building to building looking around.

Girl "Senna!! Senna!!! Snap out of it!!"

Icyhot in front of her "There's no more Senna! I'm puppeteer! Now tell me where you hid the dolls!

Kuro kicks Icyhot away "Back off IcyHot!!"

He tosses the akumatized object to Ladybug who breaks it

Ladybug "No akuma…?!"

Icyhot scoffs running away.

Kuro goes over to the girl surprised seeing his sister "Is everything okay miss?"

She nods "Yeah…"

Ladybug "What happened?"

"The akuma isn't gonna be on Icyhot… she's being controlled by Puppeteer… you need to take her akuma."

Ladybug "What was this talk about dolls?"

Rukia smiles "Ryuu, my brother made dolls of some akumas for our little sister. Senna, our sister, was being a brat so I took her dolls. She… wasn't to happy about that…"

Kuro's ears wilt at all the news "Where are the dolls? And which are there?"

Rukia "They're in Ryuu's room? Box on top of the closet. I always hide important stuff there. The only dolls that I hid there were her favorite two… Ladybug and Luro Neko…"

Kuro _'Oh we are SO talking about that later Nee-san!' _

Ladybug nods "Okay. Where do you live? And which room is his?" _'Chiba's room…' _

Rukia gives the address "His is the second floor next to two windows right of the balcony."

Both hero's nod

"Don't worry. We'll get your sister back."

Rukia nods and they take off.

Both hero's have slight blushes for similar reasons when they get to the house.

Kuro opens the door quietly going inside _'I really don't want my lady to see my room…'_

Ladybug _'This's the first time I've been in Chiba's house… is a lot more… home-y than I expected… I wonder what his rooms like…'_

They run upstairs but are knocked down by a girl

Kuro "Senna!"

Icyhot growls "Seductive Witch! Handle them while I get the dolls!"

SW grabs Kuro going to kiss him but Kuro jabs her

Kuro cringes "I'd rather save my kisses for my lady thank you very much."

While the hero's are distracted Icyhot runs into Chiba's room.

Ladybug follows since Kuro's dealing with SW in the living room now.

Ladybug kicks the door open "Hold it right there Puppeteer!!"

Icyhot reaching for the box "Here it is!"

She gets one then Ladybug's yo-yo takes the other.

Seductive witch from outside "Let's go!"

Icyhot growls then takes off with the one doll.

Kuro comes into his room "My lady?! Oh please tell me you got both our dolls!!"

Ladybug shakes her head "Just this one…" she shows him the ladybug doll.

Kuro gulps "Oh no… let's go. I really don't wanna be turned into a doll…"

Ladybug nods "Right. Where are they though?"

Kuro thinks _'Where does Sen love to go…' _

Ladybug looks around the room _'So this's Chiba's room… I feel like I'm violating him… he has some really… cute… stuff…' _

Kuro "I put a tracker on the Witch. Let's go." _'Please stop looking around my room!!!! This's embarrassing my lady!!!' _

Ladybug smirks "Good kitty. Let's move."

They follow his gps to the cafe Sakura owns and break inside. They don't notice Fuwa live streaming in the corner.

Kuro jumps towards puppeteer "Noooo!!!!!!"

Puppeteer points her wand at the Kuro doll "Kuro Neko! Come to life!!"

Kuro rolls onto the floor and opens his eyes that are now glowing.

Puppeteer makes the doll point to Ladybug and the real Kuro moves too

Kuro/puppeteer "Give me your miraculous Ladybug!"

He charges at her

Ladybug dodges "Kuro! I don't want to fight you! Snap out of it!"

Seductive Witch, Icyhot, and Rebellious all go after Ladybug.

Puppeteer "Get the doll!!"

Ladybug smirks "Oh you want it? Go and get it!!!"

She throws it towards E-3

Puppeteer growls "Seductive Witch! Get the Ladybug doll!"

She nods going after it.

Ladybug smirks "Lucky Charm!!"

A gun

Ladybug smiles "Okay then?"

She jumps above Rebellious' chains and Icyhot's ice freezing Rebellious and chaining Icyhot.

Puppeteer "No fair!!"

Kuro "Cataclysm!!"

Ladybug fires the gun at Kuro's tail "Stop!"

Kuro pounces on her and is about to make contact with his Cataclysm then stops.

Ladybug pants seeing his eyes.

Kuro starts shaking

Puppeteer "What are you doing! Get the earrings!"

Kuro looks at his hand then touches his chest

Ladybug gasps going pale "KURO?!?!"

The Kuro doll falls to the floor disintegrating.

He smirks falling to the side "I knew it…"

He tries to stand holding his chest "I'm fine. It takes more than a Cataclysm to kill me…"

Ladybug "Kuro stop!"

He smiles "The Akuma's her wand… I felt myself pulled by it…"

She nods throwing her yo-yo around the wand pulling it away.

Puppeteer "Huh?!"

Ladybug captures the akuma letting Kuro lean on her with his arm around her

Ladybug quickly devilizes it and fixes everything with her lucky charm.

Puppeteer changes back into Senna "What happened?"

Ladybug's on the floor now hugging Kuro

Ladybug "Don't scare me like that…"

Kuro blushes softly hugging her "I'm okay my lady. It was just a few broken ribs. Besides? Your lucky charm fixed it. Will definitely be a bruise though…"

She holds on a second longer before letting go "You're my partner Kuro. My friend. You can't do that stuff. I can't do this alone."

Kuro smiles "Let's take care of this little girl for now. You can chew me out after that and we recharge."

She nods "We're not done with this conversation."

Kuro sighs picking up Senna "I'll take her home. I'm sure her brothers and Rukia-San are worried sick."

Senna "Kitty!!"

Kuro laughs a little "Tokyo Tower my lady?"

She nods "Are you sure you're okay Kuro?"

He smiles sincerely "I'm pawsitive Bugaboo."

He jumps out to window taking Senna home.

Rukia hugs both as soon as they come through the door

Rukia "Thank you Kuro! Senna!"

Kuro chuckles "Gotta pounce."

Kuro jumps into his room through the window and detransforms

Chiba holds his stomach "Plagg? I'm fine right?"

Plagg nods eating cheese slowly "Yeah… we're both gonna be sore awhile…"

Chiba groans "Well we fake being okay for my lady now. Hurry… I… ugh to much pain to freak about her being in my room… I'll have a breakdown about that later…"

A little later on Tokyo Tower

Ladybug's pacing when her partner lands beside her

Kuro "Hello my lady~?"

Ladybug glares at him "You're an Idiot Kuro."

Kuro noticeable pouts "My lady… I know it was really wreckless to use a Cataclysm on myself… I didn't fully know what would happen. All I know is that all that was going through my head was 'It's either me or my lady. I can't lose her'… My lady. I will take a 100 Cataclysms for you to forgive me for almost…"

Ladybug hugs him which surprises him "Don't do that shit again and we're even… I know it wasn't you that tried to Cataclysm me. You broke free from akuma's control a few times already. I can't do this hero thing alone. I need you Kuro…"

He smiles with a soft blush not noticing his tail wrap around her "If you're that worried I'll try to be more careful. I'll still protect you, but I'll try not to be as wreckless…"

Ladybug let's go but keeps her hands on him where he was Cataclysmed "Are you okay…"

Kuro nods "I'm okay my lady. It's just gonna be a bruise for awhile probably… and a little sore…"

Ladybug notices him tense when her hands move a little "Are you sure? You're flinchy…?"

Kuro covers his mouth "Y-Yeah. Fine!"

Ladybug steps away now that Kuro's tail let go "Be more careful…"

Kuro kisses her hand "Of course my lady…"

End chapter

_Extra post battle @E-3 _

_Irina transforms back into herself confused "Eh? How'd I get here?"_

_Korosensei "Guess they completely their mission…"_

_Irina "Why are you here? And what's with the down?"_

_Korosensei "Nufu? I should return this now."_


	21. Trouble in Kyoto

Chapter 21

Chiba's sitting across from Hayami and beside Sugaya.

Mimura zooms in with his camera to Chiba's eyes "Chiba you really need to cut your hair…"

Chiba "No."

Mimura "How do you _not _have any split ends…"

Chiba shrugs "I don't do anything to it?"

Sugaya sighs "You should. You'd probably look hot if you changed your hairstyle."

Chiba blushes very softly turning to the window "Don't care. I'm fine with my look…"

Mimura shows Hayami his phone

_"Dont you think Chiba would look way better with his bangs back"_

Hayami glares at him then looks away pouting

Mimura snickers.

Sugaya raises an eyebrow and Chiba glances over

Sugaya "What's got you so smug?"

Mimura waves it off "Just that Chiba's an idiot. No homo but if he just changed his hair he'd probably be attractive."

Chiba growls annoyed and steps on Mimura's foot.

Mimura winces "It's a compliment!"

Chiba puts his headphones on "Mimura. I hate you."

Mimura nods "I know."

Sugaya "You know you love the three of us! Okajima is a thin ice."

Mimura nudges the girl next to him "Especially Hayami~"

Chiba looks slightly confused "Hayami and I are the sniper combo."

Hayami nods "We're a team."

Chiba nods confirming it then turns on his music tuning them out.

Sugaya sweats hearing it through the headphones "I still don't understand how he can hear…"

Hayami "No wonder he was unphased when I accidentally fired gun that close to his ear…"

Mimura "You did what?"

Hayami shifts nervously "We were trying to get into a more effective position and I ended up firing about a foot or 2 behind his ear… he didn't flinch…"

Sugaya nods "Here's a little known thing about Chiba. He has _really _good hearing. Hence the Morse code. But? Loud noises either don't phase him or he gets scared. It's literally a flip of a coin. Like right now? He can't hear me. Headphones make him oblivious to nearly everything."

Mimura smirks "How pissed will he be that you told us?"

Sugaya thinks "Less pissed and more embarrassed."

Hayami mumbles under her breath.

Mimura smirks beside her "You do know I got that recorded right?"

Hayami looks away slightly flustered

Sugaya smirks teasingly "Hm~?"

His smirk fades when he feels pressure and his shoulder and glances over

Sugaya tenses with a soft blush then sighs looking away "He's asleep…"

Mimura recording "How can you tell…"

Sugaya "It's Chiba. Do you _really _think he'd be this vulnerable if he was awake?"

Mimura "He's… kinda cute when he's not being an emo pain in the ass…"

Hayami blushes softly and nods agreeing.

Sugaya groans "If you think he's so cute then switch seats with me."

Mimura "Yeah Hayami? You and Sugaya are both practically dating him."

Both blush at that

Sugaya "One. I'm pretty sure Chiba's straight. Two. Hayami switch seats with me. You're the only one he won't kill cause he values you."

Hayami crosses her arms "I'm his partner and second top sniper behind him. If he kills me then he has to handle the burden of final shot alone."

Mimura "And cause you like him."

"Don't take it the wrong way. He's my friend."

Sugaya careful leans Chiba against the wall and stands up "Imma buy snacks. Either if you want anything?"

Mimura stands up "Yeah but I'm not letting you pick. I no longer trust you with that."

Sugaya laughs "Hayami can you keep an eye on Chiba?"

She nods

"Want any snacks?"

"Mm… can you just get me something to drink? I'll pay you back."

Sugaya waves it off "Pay me back by dealing with Chiba. He's your problem now."

Hayami tries not blush having Sugaya and Mimura pull her to beside Chiba and leave before she can protest

Tikki _'Rin-chan??'_

Hayami_ 'I need to be professional. Chiba's my friend.'_

Tikki _'He does look really peaceful?'_

She nods looking at her sleeping partner for a moment before turning to her phone to avoid being creepy.

10 minutes later

Sugaya and Mimura are talking about some art Sugaya's working on.

Sugaya "Lips are sealed~ All I can say its a puppeteer related."

Rinka thinks back to that fight "Kuro nearly died in that fight…"

Mimura nods "Yeah. It was either he Cataclysms Ladybug or himself."

Sugaya "He was being controlled but broke free cause he's in love with her."

Hayami looks to the side "Kuro's just a flirt. He seemed to remain semi sane and probably just remembered that Ladybug can save him…"

"He still took a Cataclysm to the ribs. That had to hurt."

"And it's obvious he and Ladybug are a thing."

Hayami rolls her eyes "Don't see it."

Sugaya "It's like saying you and Chiba would be a good couple. Everyone knows it."

She sighs "Don't see that either…"

Mimura "You need glasses."

Hayami rolls her eyes ignoring them.

The train turns semi sharp and Chiba wakes up after almost falling onto Hayami

Sugaya smirks "Is it awake now?"

Chiba blushes taking off his headphones "Are we at least almost to Kyoto…"

Hayami shows him her phone "You only slept for around 10 minutes?"

He nods then yawns.

Mimura "Dude how are you always so tired…"

Chiba _'Fighting akuma's are late night patrol are exhausting…' _"…stayed up doing more research on the locations. Hayami we narrowed down where Korosensei will be right?"

She nods beside him "The play. One of us will get him into exact position."

"Can you pull up maps?"

Hayami listens going to maps and giving him the phone

Chiba quickly finds the tower and zooms into it "I think this one is better. There's more openings. We should still check both but we probably won't have time."

Hayami "If we split up we might?"

"Maybe but we need us both at the same location. We specialize in sniping but different types. I'm more long range and calculations. You're more unstable and unpredictable targets. I can find ideal location but I need you to actually confirm it."

Sugaya to Mimura _"He's so much more talkative with her and missions…"_

Mimura nods _"Do they not realize this?"_

Sugaya shrugs glancing at his friends

In Kyoto

Sugaya "Chiba how did you fall asleep 3 times…"

Chiba blushes grabbing his bag "Shut up…"

Mimura shows Sugaya a picture "He and Hayami both did. And so did you Sugaya! Lucky I didn't have a marker…"

Both snipers tense seeing the screen

Hayami "Delete that…"

Chiba "Mimura that's just creepy… why did you take a picture of us sleeping…"

Mimura smirks "It's good blackmail. You're both super stoic and never lower your guards. But here you're both completely vulnerable and actually look cute and not like your about to kill."

Both sigh getting off the train meeting with the rest of their group

Fuwa "I wanna kill Okajima."

Chiba "We all do."

Hayami "Right now I'd rather kill Mimura…"

Mimura smiles innocently "I've done nothing~"

Rio "Snipers? You going to check the place right?"

Chiba nods "Yeah." He tosses Sugaya his bag "Going now."

Fuwa takes Hayami's bag "Alright. Have fun you two~"

Okajima "Not to much fun~"

Both are annoyed and split away from the class in silence.

Chiba "Directions?"

Hayami nods "Straight ahead four blocks. Left, Right, straight 6, left, there."

Chiba smiles softly _'Hayami's so serious'_

Plagg _'So are you kid…'_

Hayami _'Stupid Mimura… I didn't think Chiba and I both fell asleep… Chiba did look cute…'_

Tikki _'Rin-chan you should say something!'_

Hayami _'But we both enjoy our silence'_

They continue then duck into an ally way.

Chiba looks around on guard "Stay close…"

Hayami nods sticking fairly close to him.

She bumps into him after Chiba comes to a stop.

Chiba "Excuse us…"

The two high schoolers look down at them.

High schooler scoffs "What's this? Middle schoolers?"

Other "Tell you what kid? Leave the girl and you can go."

Chiba pushes Hayami behind him "Not a chance."

The two crack their knuckles "What a shame…"

"Guess we'll just kill the boy and take the girl…"

One pulls a knife going between them. The other grabs Hayami.

The one with a knifes cuts Chiba's arm drawing blood.

Chiba holds him arm in pain "Let her go."

Holding Hayami "Stop acting tough kid."

Knife "Hold still and it won't hurt."

He charges at Chiba who continues to dodge barely.

Chiba and Hayami share a look.

Hayami moves her head just as Chiba ducks past the knife and kicks the one holding her.

"Shit-"

"Don't get cocky brat!"

Chiba grabs Hayami and both snipers pull their guns aiming at each of them.

Hayami "Let us go or we'll shoot."

Chiba "Gun's kill faster than knives. Do you really want to try this."

They freeze seeing the guns.

"What the fuck?!"

Chiba keeps his hand on Hayami careful not to get blood on her leading both around them

Hayami _"Let's go…"_

Chiba nods "Don't follow. And don't tell the cops."

They shiver having the two snipers leave.

Chiba looks nervously at the girl beside him not realizing he's holding her hand "Are you okay?"

Hayami nods "Of course… You?"

"Yeah."

She spots some blood on his arm "You got stabbed?!"

Chiba covers the one of his arm and hides the one she didn't notice on his side "That's not important. Hayami are you sure you're okay? They didn't do anything right?"

"They stabbed you. Chiba we need to take care of that!"

Chiba sighs "Fine… But let's get out of here first. We need to hurry."

He keeps his hand on the cut stopping the blood until they get to safer alley that's still hidden but more light.

Hayami "We should be safe enough."

Chiba "Hayami I can see the tower. This can wait till then."

Hayami "Chiba I can tell you're starting to loose more blood. You're pace is slowing down and you're not walking straight."

He leans against the wall "It's fine. I probably only lost maybe a pint or two… that's not much."

"…CHIBA HUMANS ONLY HAVE 4-5 LITERS!!!"

He shrugs "Yeah so I lost maybe one at most? It's fine… I can wait until we get to the tower."

Hayami shakes her head "You're insane…"

She searches her pockets for something to actually stop the blood.

She remembers the cloth she usually wraps Tikki's cookies in and takes it out "Chiba hold still."

"I'm fi-"

"Chiba if you don't listen I'm telling Sugaya."

"Okay okay! Don't tell Sugaya! He'll kill me!"

"Then stay still and don't argue."

Chiba nods trying not to show pain as he moves his hand.

Hayami _'Stay calm. It's not a bad cut but need to stop the blood. Chiba's trying not to show his pain…' _

Chiba closes his eyes _'It hurts. But I've endured worse… this is nothing compared to a Cataclysm' _

Plagg _'Kid i can go back and teach those punks a lesson!'_

Chiba _'Plagg no. I'm fine'_

Plagg _'Kid Tell her about the one on your side!'_

_'No…'_

Hayami looks up at him "Is it too tight?"

He opens his eyes seeing she let her hair down and tied a pink cloth to his arm and holding it in place with her ribbons.

Chiba "It's great. Thanks Hayami, you're the best."

She blushes "Don't get the wrong idea… You helped me when I got cut even though you really didn't know me… I'm gonna help you Baka…"

Chiba laughs a little "Tsundere? C'mon. The towers literally just up ahead."

The two make it there in silence and sneak inside through the window.

Chiba jumps through careful about the impact "We need to go up…"

Hayami nods "Are you sure you're okay…?"

"I'm completely fine Hayami. Don't worry about me."

She pouts following him up the stairs.

They get to second to top level and look out the window

Chiba pretends to aim a gun "I don't have my scope. I can only estimate."

Hayami watches him go to different windows and nearly passes out when he unintentionally flexes.

Hayami _'Shit he's attractive…'_

_'Focus Rin-chan…'_

_'Right right. I can't do anything until he finds this though.'_

Chiba pouts "Next floor. No matter what position there's something."

Hayami "Alright."

They go to the next floor and Chiba repeats his process

"Hayami. Come here. I think I found ideal shot."

Hayami goes beside him lining her aim to match his "It's a clear shot and gives his the sniper room for unexpected movements. We should try to get Korosensei in that corner there."

"If you say so. We done here?" _'The one on my side hurts… shit… the blood is soaking through my shirt…'_

She nods stepping back "Yeah. We should head the the motel place. You need to clean that cut."

Chiba touches the cloth "I think the bleeding stopped at least?"

Hayami sighs "The one on your arm maybe. But… why are you completely hiding your other side."

Chiba looks confused "Don't know what you're talking about…"

"Chiba you're starting to pale and you're sweating a lot. Let me see."

He bites his lip and moves his hand so she sees the cut

Chiba "I'll be fine. Let's just hurry…"

Hayami glares and him and starts unbuttoning her shirt

Chiba looks away "Hayami!! What are you doing!!"

Hayami "I have a tank top under. We need to stop the blood. Why didn't you say something sooner…"

Chiba glances at her before facing her now knowing she's still decent "Here's something no one really knows about me… I'm used to taking hits… not cuts that much but… I can handle this much blood lost… temporarily of course."

Hayami shakes her head "Sit down."

He sits on the stairs and takes his shirt off "Just use this one? It'll be really suspicious if we both end up looking like _this_?"

Hayami shrugs "Maybe but no. Your shirt already has a lot of blood."

Chiba tenses feeling Hayami wipe the blood away with his shirt "careful…"

Hayami's concentrated on the wound _'the__ size differences between us makes it impossible to wrap mine enough'_

Hayami "I need your shirt too. I'll tear off the blood. Both these shirts are ruined already."

He nods giving it to her as she rips the blood covered part off and uses the rest to tie her shirt in place stopping the blood

Hayami "Not the best but we don't have much to work with. Let's get back to the motel… fix you there…"

Chiba smiles a little "Thanks Hayami…"

Skip to them just getting back

Sugaya "Well if it isn't the sniper ship!"

Chiba "Don't call us that."

Hayami rolls her eyes "Don't get the wrong idea."

Okajima whistles "You look good with your hair down Hayami~"

Rio nods "Definitely."

Fuwa "Yeah."

Mimura "Kinda giving a bitch vibe."

Chiba "That's just cause she hates you."

Mimura "Love you too dipshit."

Fuwa "Chiba your arm? And why are you basically shirtless? Hayami why just a tank top?"

He covers the wrap "It's nothing. Just got caught climbing the tower. Lose boards and nails sticking out."

Hayami crosses her arms looking at him.

Chiba "Hayami don't give me that look…"

She sighs "Call us when it's our group. I need a word with Chiba."

The two leave.

Okajima "…they must have had fun."

Sugaya stands up "I'm gonna eavesdrop… I know Chiba. He's hidding something."

Mimura "Blood… he was bleeding…"

Sugaya nods going after them.

Hayami drags Chiba to the doctors office and pushes him onto a chair

Chiba "Hayami I'm fine. I can clean it myself?"

Hayami unties the cloth tossing that and the ribbons in the trash then looks at the cut.

Hayami "Not bleeding a lot but it needs to be cleaned remember."

Chiba flinches when she starts cleaning it "Ow!"

"Don't be wreckless…"

"That wasn't even wreckless."

"Lies. You let him stab you to lower their guards."

Chiba locks their eyes "And you let yourself get caught to lower theirs."

Hayami "Chiba if your reflexes were even slightly slower he could have really hurt you."

"I know it was risky. But i knew I had to take a hit to lower his guard. I saw one about to grab you and moved so the knife would hit my arm. After he grabbed you I knew I had to lower it more. I let him stab my side that way when I went to stop the blood I could draw my gun less suspiciously."

Sugaya comes in clearly pissed "You what?!"

Chiba jumps "Sugaya?!"

Hayami smirks finishing the arm and going to his side "Hey Sugaya?"

Sugaya "Okay. What happened. Why is Chiba broken. Hayami what's he talking about."

Hayami sighs and tells Sugaya what happened with the creeps as she properly bandages Chiba.

She finishes and Chiba gulps nervously

Sugaya's silent for a moment "Why… why didn't you call one of us… Chiba you were right to protect Hayami but you need to stop sacrificing yourself."

Chiba clicks his tongue "Sugaya don't start this again. I had it under control. My main priority was making sure they didn't do anything to Hayami and not die. I'm still breathing aren't I?"

"That's not the point! Chiba you always do this. You always do risky shit like that."

He looks away "That's fine Hayami…"

Hayami shakes her head "Chiba I still need to wrap it a few more times."

He's quiet.

Sugaya shakes his head "Chiba. Why do you always insist on being the sacrifice."

Chiba doesn't answer. Hayami finishes wrapping his side in silence.

Hayami "You need to replenish the blood you lost…"

Chiba nods "I know… Thank you Hayami…"

Hayami looks between the boys before leaving.

Tikki "Rin-chan?"

Hayami looks at the kwamii in front of her "He's stubborn… Please be okay…"

Other side of door

Sugaya sighs "Hayami's strong. In combat she's the same level as you if not stronger when it really matters. Her aim for moving targets is exceptional."

He cups Chiba's cheek turning him to him "You? You're strong too. You have good control of your bloodlust and can easily shoot any target. Chiba. You're a long range assassin and my best friend. We- I… can't lose you…"

Chiba smirks batting him away "Keep saying stuff like that and I'll think you have a crush on me?"

Sugaya rolls his eyes "You're delusional. You need to replenish the blood you lost. Also get a shirt…"

He stands up and holds onto Sugaya "Don't let me fall."

"Fall for me~"

Meanwhile Hayami

Hayami put on another shirt and fixed her uniform before going with their group.

Okajima looks over "Hayami!"

Mimura "What you guys decide on?"

Hayami sighs "We only checked one. Chiba was in no condition to continue scouting."

Rio raises an eyebrow "Oh yeah? What happened?"

Hayami subtlety looks around to make sure their alone before explaining the situation. She finishes and looks guilty.

Mimura and Okajima sigh

"Typical Chiba…"

"He's always doing this shit…"

The girls look lost.

Mimura "Everytime there's an akuma or something dangerous he decides to be a sacrifice."

Okajima nods "He thinks he's replaceable."

Rio "Chiba's the best long range sniper? Lovro-san said he and Rinka are both at pro level?"

Hayami nods confirming it "He's better than me though. And an idiot…"

Fuwa crosses her arms "He _did _save you from being kidnapped and possibly sold as a sex slave?"

Hayami "That wouldn't have happened. I had my gun and if Chiba wasn't so impulsive I could have shot them and escaped."

Chiba comes in using Sugaya as support

Chiba "Bullshit. Hayami you can't change what happened. So let's just move on."

Sugaya nods "I already lectured Chiba. Let's get going? Red eye-San will be going to the location soon. Chiba you texted them right?"

Chiba nods.

Mimura "Alright! Let's get our bounty!"

Fuwa "Is no one else actually questioning that Chiba's half dead?"

"He just needs to hydrate cause blood loss."

Chiba "I'm actually fine. Sugaya's just a dumb whore."

Sugaya "I will drop you."

"I can walk on my own."

Okajima "Lady's lady's you're both pretty. Can we go now? Money!"

The 7 (9 including kwamii's) leave for half sight seeing half just going to their post.

About halfway there Chiba's finally actually able to walk normally on his own

Chiba _'This still kinda hurts… Plagg when should the pain killers kick in?'_

Plagg _'Dunno? Soon?'_

Skip to during street play with Korosensei

Rio "Korosensei this ways a better view!"

Chiba keeps an eye on red eyes tower _'Plagg can you see what's going on?'_

Plagg _'No who do you think I am?'_

_'A "magical god like being"?' _

Chiba looks back at Korosensei who's in the play "…huh"

Mimura "……so much for our bounty."

Rio "If he can get one shot…"

Hayami "…we really didn't think this thru…"

A few hours later at the motel

Chiba and Hayami are practicing sniping together

Chiba "Hear what with Karma's group?"

Hayami nods "Kayano and Kanzaki got kidnapped temporarily."

"It was the same high schoolers that we encountered. Karma confronted me. Said they told them something about two students with guns from their school…"

"So they went for them instead."

Chiba nods "We should've told Korosensei when we were attacked…"

Hayami grits her teeth "We also should tell him about your wound."

Chiba touches his side "I'm okay now. Just sore. Besides. I couldn't risk losing you. You're my partner. I need you."

Hayami nods knowing they're the snipers. They can't lose the other. They need each other.

_'Just like Ladybug and Kuro… we need each other…'_


	22. Fun & Darkblade

Chapter 22

First night

Boys room

Mimura "C'mon Chiba! Spit it out!"

Chiba winces when Mimura grabs his arms "I don't know what you're talking about? I was zoned out…"

Sugaya shakes his head "You really needa break that habit…"

Okajima "You needa answer! Only Nagisa, Isogai, and you refuse to!"

Isogai "Ikeman."

Nagisa "Not a pervert."

Chiba sighs pushing Mimura away and subtly going closer to Sugaya "I don't care about that stuff…"

Maehara "C'mon! It's a simple question! Butt or boobs?"

Chiba looks away "Sugaya… help…"

Sugaya pats his head "Chiba's not a perv. Like during the Seductive Witch thing he wasn't phased."

"Eh?!?!"

"Chiba how are you not phased by either!"

Maehara "Oh I get it! You're a homosexual!"

Chiba shifts "Not exactly… I don't really give a shit about sexual things……"

They just look at him confused

Takebayashi "What about anime girls?"

Chiba lays back on Sugaya and mumbles "I suppose they're cute…"

Mimura "Out of all the girls in the class who's favorite? Romanticly speaking. Everyone answers!"

Chiba stays silent.

"Kanzaki…"

"Kataoka…"

"Kurahashi."

"Kanzaki. She's a literal goddess."

"Yada!"

"Kurahashi."

"Mm… Kayano."

"Also Kayano."

"Yada."

"Fuwa…"

"Nakamura."

Only a few didn't answer and all attention is on them

"Maehara… Answer."

Maehara snickers "Lips are sealed~ I'm a player remember~"

Mimura "Man!! This's what's annoying about guys like you!!! You're attractive enough to get any girl but are players!!! Ughhhh and I wanted to know who everyone likes!!"

Okajima "Ahhhh I cant choose just one!!!!"

"Aside from Okajima."

"Chiba if you don't answer I swear."

Chiba shrugs "I'm just not really interested in anyone romantically?" _'Aside from my lady.'_

"What about Hayami?"

"Yeah you two are always together!"

Sugaya "Plus she _did _bandage you up after you nearly died today."

Chiba "I didn't nearly die… it's just a minor stab wound."

"Still?"

"You two are really comfortable together and it's obvious there's something between you."

Chiba shrugs "My feeling towards Hayami are completely platonic. She's a good friend and my partner."

Sugaya pokes his chest "You still lower your guard with her and have let her see you vulnerable."

"Don't get the wrong idea. Hayami's just a friend and my partner. We're the sniper duo. Of course I'd lower my guard around her? It builds trust which we need to be able to handle the final shot and follow up."

They all sigh annoyed as his answer.

"You still like someone…"

Chiba "Do not…"

Plagg _'Ladybug~?'_

_'Can it Plagg. I'm not telling them that.'_

Karma comes in

Mimura "Karma! Perfect timing!"

He tilts his head "Hm?"

Maehara "Who's you're favorite girl?"

Karma thinks for a second "Mm… I guess Okuda…?"

A few surprised

"Interesting choice?"

"Why?"

Karma smirks devilishly "She can probably make a lot of poisons. Make pranks even funner."

"Okay that's a pair no one wants!"

Karma shrugs looking at the list "Good luck to whoever said Nakamura and Hayami. I'm assuming Chiba said Hayami?"

Sugaya "Chiba didn't say anything but yeah. That was him."

Chiba elbows him "Platonicly."

Karma smirks "We all know there's something between you two~"

"Yeah!"

"It's obviously something!"

Chiba sighs "Well of course there is? Mutual respect."

Everyone groans knowing he's not aware of either of their feelings.

Chiba flinches and Sugaya noticed since he's still laying on him.

Sugaya "You good?"

Chiba "I'm in danger… remind me to avoid Hazama…"

Terasaka "Curse?"

"Cursed."

Meanwhile the girls.

Hayami takes down her pig tails and looks confused "Hm? What happened during scouting with Chiba?"

The girls nod

Kayano "The high schoolers said they encountered two middle schoolers with guns with our uniforms."

Okuda "A boy and girl?"

Kanzaki "We heard that Chiba came back here bleeding?"

Hayami looks to the side guiltily and gives a rundown of what happened.

"At least we all made it out okay."

Hayami "Aside from Chiba being impulsive…"

Hazama reading in the corner "Don't underestimate him. Chiba's surprisingly durable."

"Hazama?"

"What do you mean?"

Hazama shrugs "Okuda… do you remember him last year?"

Okuda thinks back "Are you referring to the chemical bomb, curse, or getting bullied?"

"All."

Both girls formerly in the C class recall different times (mostly in the last month or two) when Chiba would take hits.

Okuda "Right? Plus with training this year?"

Hazama "If Chiba can take a hit from a level 6 curse he can handle a stab or two."

"Hazama you really shouldn't curse your classmates…"

She smirks "He messed with my boys. He deserved it."

Okuda "Um… Terasaka was the one who picked a fight with Sugaya… you know Chiba would step in?"

Hazama shrugs.

Kataoka "Is Chiba going to be okay though?"

Fuwa shrugs "He seemed mostly fine."

Rio "Clinging to Sugaya half the wall to avoid falling."

Hayami "Then was limping. He'll be fine. _Wish he wasn't so impulsive…" _

"But you love that he's impulsive and protective~"

Hayami raises and eyebrow "If he wasn't so reckless about it…"

Kurahashi lights up "So you do like him?!"

She keeps her neutral expression "Of course I do? He's my friend and partner."

"But do you like him like him?"

Hayami "I… respect him. Chiba's an excellent marksman and a great partner."

"No!"

"Hayami. Forget the guns. Do you have a crush on him."

Her face turns slightly pink and she averts her gaze "Don't get the wrong idea. My feelings towards him are platonic and professional."

Fuwa "You're blushing!!"

Hara "You do like him!"

Kanzaki "That's cute."

Hayami crosses her arms defensively "What about you Kanzaki? Boys can't take their eyes off you. Who do you like?"

Kanzaki looks lost "Hm? Oh I don't-"

Rio "Yeah Kanzaki! Who!"

Yada "Every guys has or had a crush on you! Who?!"

Rio and Yada start tickling her and Kanzaki laughs denying it.

The door opens

Irina "Lights out is 10. More or less."

The girls stop and look at her

"'More or less'?"

She shrugs "You're gonna stay up giggling anyways. Just keep it down."

Yada "Bitch-sensei… why are you allowed to drink but we can't…"

Irina takes a drink of her beer "Because I'm an adult."

"We wanna hear about your adult stories!"

They pull her in "Yeah tell us about all the men you've seduced!"

She smirks sitting down leaning against the wall "Okay? But warning~ It might a little to spicy for you children~"

Five minutes later

Korosensei dashing around the motel running from the class

Korosensei "This is dangerous!!! Stop!!! You'll leave bullet holes and slashes!!!"

_"The knives are rubber!!!"_

_"And guns aren't strong enough!!"_

_"Get him!!!"_

_"Don't let him escape!!!"_

The boys and girls clash into each other in the intersection

Maehara "He escaped!!!"

They hear cameras clicking and look to see both snipers pinned together.

Chiba's above Hayami and his bangs are hanging to where his eyes are exposed.

Hayami blushes catching a glimpse before he shuts them stumbling off

Rio "Karma did you get it?!"

Karma compares their photos "How…"

Both sulk missing their chance to see his eyes.

Chiba's visibly nervous "S-Sorry Hayami… are you okay?"

She nods not being able to look away from his hidden eyes "Um yeah- yeah I'm fine…"

Sugaya and Fuwa pull them up

Sugaya "Dude you're gonna open the wound again."

Fuwa "Girl you sure you're okay?"

Chiba "It's fine Sugaya."

Hayami "I'm sure Fuwa."

10 minutes later

Chiba's going to the bath with Sugaya and stop.

Sugaya "What are you two doing…"

Hayami "Fuwa kidnapped me…"

Fuwa smirks "Isn't it obvious? We're peeping!"

Chiba raises a hidden eyebrow "Isn't that Okajima and Nakamura's job?"

Hayami "I'm keeping my gun…"

Sugaya smirks teasingly "Where you gonna keep it in your-"

Chiba covers his mouth and puts him in a chokehold "That's enough of you."

Sugaya taps his arm "Oh… Kay…"

Chiba smirks "Hayami? Should I knock him out or let him go?"

Hayami shrugs "I'm not helping you carry him."

Fuwa "Knock him out!"

Plagg _'do it'_

Chiba keeps his smirk letting him go

Sugaya catches his breath "You're… dead to… me……… what the fuck… Chiba…"

Chiba shrugs putting his hands in his pockets "Hey Hayami? Do… do you have a second…?"

Hayami notices him shifting and nods "Yeah?"

Sugaya and Fuwa watch the two level

Sugaya rubs his neck still not breathing steadily "What's… the deal… with them… anyway?"

Fuwa shrugs "Dunno?"

_Tikki 'Rin-chan do you think it's about the crash?'_

_Hayami 'Hes probably wondering if I saw his eyes… he always tries to hide them…'_

_Chiba 'I hope she didn't see. I need to be sure.'_

_Plagg 'What's the big deal if she did?'_

_Chiba 'My eyes are creepy…'_

They go to a window away from the rooms and baths and are silent for a moment trying to find words.

Hayami sighs "Just be blunt Chiba… I think I know what you're thinking…"

Chiba scratches his cheek half trying to hide the blush "Right… um… when Sugaya knocked me into you and we fell… did… did you see…"

She shakes her head "Only for a second and things were blurry from the impact and movement. So no. I didn't…"

He sighs relieved "Good… that… that coulda been a disaster…"

She looks at him "Chiba my feelings towards you wouldn't change because of your eyes. You know that? Right…"

He leans on the window "Part of me does… but then there's this other voice screaming about the past…" he shakes it off "Sorry. I'm being weird. Just? You didn't see my eyes right?"

She shakes her head "No…"

He nods staying quiet.

Next day

Chiba yawns attempting to sit up but can't

He then notices that Okajima's legs are thrown over him and Sugaya laying on his stomach.

Chiba "Mm… Sugaya…??"

He puts his arm on Sugaya's chest sleepily.

Sugaya still asleep puts his hand on his "Mm…"

Four boys are already awake and glance over

Isogai "…I'm confused about those two."

Kimura "Are they together or not? I thought Chiba was with Hayami?"

Mimura looks at his friends "I honestly don't know. I know that Chiba has a crush but I'm not sure if it's Hayami or Sugaya? It's hard to tell what way he swings.

Chiba mumbles something barely understandable "Mm… 'ont like anyone…"

Mimura "hm? Ah Chiba? Didn't think you'd be awake yet."

"Mm not…" he half stretches and lifts his head to see them "Get them off…"

Mimura smirks taking a picture instead "Nah~"

Karma snickers "You sure are close~"

Chiba sighs then tries to carefully move Sugaya but fails.

The 4 boys who were awake hold their laughs.

Isogai "Chiba…"

Kimura "Just push them off?"

He sighs laying back down "No. I don't like dealing with cranky Sugaya…"

Karma "You deal with him like that a lot?"

Chiba nods closing his hidden eyes "Mhmm…"

Meanwhile the girls

Hayami sits up sleepily "Mm…?"

Hazama and Kurahashi are talking quietly by the window and Hayami stands up.

Kurahashi "Ah Hayami? Come look. There's a renaissance fair in Tokyo today."

Hayami ties her hair into a ponytail "Really?"

Hazama "It seems fun to be in the Middle Ages. There are a lot of dark spells from that and the dark ages…"

The three chat quietly for a while before leaving to eat or have fun.

10 minutes later

Hayami and Kurahashi are talking and Hazama's reading in the corner.

Kurahashi looks past Hayami "Chiba! Mimura!"

Hayami looks back and blushes seeing Chiba's sleepy expression and messy bed head _'He still has his eyes covered…'_

Mimura does peace sign "Sup. Warning now. Chiba's not entirely awake."

Chiba stretches and his shirt goes up a little "I'm awake enough…"

Hayami's cheeks change colors momentarily before looking away.

Kurahashi "You boys wanna sit? No one else is awake enough to leave the room."

Both girls scoot over so they can sit.

Chiba "Thanks…"

Mimura "Some of the guys are up but didn't wanna deal with Karma."

Chiba nods popping his shoulder "We should've tied Okajima and locked him in the closet…"

Hayami "What he do our try to do?"

Mimura holds his hands up "Okajima stayed in the guys room don't worry. Chiba's just upset cause Okajima ended up kicking him a lot."

Chiba rest his chin in his hand "Mimura you made no effort to help."

Kurahashi "I'm surprised it was Okajima and not Sugaya harassing you? Aren't you dating Sugaya?"

Chiba sighs "I'm not dating anyone."

Mimura "Also it was both. I got a pic! Wait where's my phone?"

Chiba hits delete "Stop taking pictures of people sleeping. Pervert…"

Kurahashi giggles "You boys are so clingy!"

Hayami "So are you Kurahashi…"

Kurahashi "No? That was Nakamura not me?"

Hayami shakes her head "No? I remember short hair? It was either you or Fuwa?"

Kurahashi shrugs "Nakamura was the one that almost suffocated you. Fuwa was beside you?"

Mimura "…Huh?"

Chiba's slightly curious about the girls conversation but doesn't question

Hayami "Rio's not that flat though?"

"No bra makes you seem flatter remember."

"Ah right."

At this point both boys have noticeable blushes

Mimura "Okay that's hot! Right Chiba!"

Chiba tenses and looks away.

Hazama from the corner "Pervs…"

Chiba looks at her "Hazama we've been in the same class for 3 years. You know I'm not a perv."

She smirks "You weren't but at this age boys-"

"Hazama!"

She shrugs going back to her book.

Meanwhile in Tokyo…

_"Fly away little akuma… evilize this fallen knight…"_

5 minutes later in Kyoto

Korosensei "Chiba! A quick word!!"

He grabs him and blast away.

Mimura "…what?"

Hayami shrugs "Maybe he found out about yesterday's wound?"

Korosensei "Chiba-kun you're to reckless!! But I can't lecture now…"

Chiba "Huh?"

Korosensei "Transform. There's an akuma back home."

Chiba nods "Plagg Claws out!!"

There's a flash of light.

Kuro "What do you know?"

Korosensei "That neither you nor ladybug are there and that you need to hurry."

Korosensei drops him at Tokyo tower and leaves. A moment later ladybug is beside Kuro.

Kuro looks over the city "…We're a little late aren't we…"

Ladybug nods "Yeah… let's… let's hurry…"

They jump over buildings and see countless people in black armor

Kuro "I'm not good at history. My lady you know?"

Ladybug "Medieval knights. European Middle Ages. I don't know why they're here?"

"Shouldn't they be samurai?? This is japan not Europe?"

Ladybug shrugs "How can we find the real one…"

Kuro looks at the screen in his staff "Looks like he looks mostly the same as the rest but red instead of green there."

Ladybug nods "Alright. Any sign?"

He skims through news trying to pinpoint a pattern "I got it! My lady follow me!"

She lets Kuro take the lead and follows him to the governors office.

Kuro puts his arm out "My lady. I see him…"

They duck behind a wall and peak over.

Kuro carefully examines his movements to help his lady the best he can.

The akuma taps the civilians shouldered in a way Kuro recognizes

Kuro "That's how he turns people into knights?"

_Akuma "You shall kneel before Darkblade. **All **of Tokyo shall kneel!!"_

Kuro "Darkblade? My lady history lesson?"

She shrugs "I dunno? Europe never actually conquered Japan? During the world wars Japan was against them?"

"Maybe he's bitter?"

"Kuro. Knights are from Medieval Times."

"We haven't learned that okay."

"School boy…"

"My lady. You sound the same age as me. If I'm school boy then you're a school girl."

She rolls her eyes "Let's hurry. I have stuff to do."

Kuro smiles softly before going back to business.

Darkblade and his knights are climbing up the building

Ladybug "The flag… if Darkblade gets his flag then it's game over for us."

He gets ready to pounce "Well my lady?"

Ladybug "Lucky Charm!"

An automatic spinning top…

Kuro "What are your orders LB?"

She looks around then gets an idea "I got it. First. Kuro. Make sure he doesn't get that flag. If you find his akuma even better."

Kuro nods "I think it's the sword or flag. He used the sword to knight people but if he gets his flag in place he wins."

He pounces and knocks out the foot soldiers causing all to fall

The one that had the flag threw it higher and another knight grabbed it.

Ladybug spins her yo-yo and tries to get it

Darkblade grabs her yo-yo and swings her "About time the cat and bug joined! Surrender now or prepare to fall!"

Kuro grabs him from behind and Ladybug jumps getting the flag.

Kuro "Here's the thing Darkblade? Even if we fall-"

Ladybug breaks the flag over her knee "We always get back up."

No akuma flies out and Darkblade flings Kuro over his shoulder onto his back.

Darkblade "Foolish! You're not honorable enough to become my knights! You must never fall!"

Darkblade goes to stab Kuro but Kuro blocks with his staff

Beep beep

Ladybug "Kuro!"

Kuro nods _'She only has 3 lefts. It's know or never…' _"Cataclysm!!"

He smirks _'Be the diversion Kuro…'_

Ladybug throws the vibrating spinner passed Kuro at Darkblade.

Darkblade starts laughing and drops then sword which Kuro catches and destroys it.

Ladybug deevilizes the akuma restoring everything

Kuro holds out his fist "Tickling? That's brutally LB…"

She smirks teasingly bumping his fist "What? Are you ticklish~?"

Kuro tenses stepping back "Not exactly…" _'Extremely. Plus pur. Don't do it…' _

She looks at him seeing how on guard he is _'He's extremely ticklish isn't he…' _"Whatever you say. Can you handle this? I gotta split?"

He gets on his knee "As you wish my lady~"

Back in Kyoto

Fuwa "There you are!"

Hayami laughs "Went for a walk."

Chiba comes in with Sugaya

Sugaya "You need to switch the bandage."

Chiba waves it off "I did it's fine."

"Chiba I know you. You suck at bandaging wounds on yourself."

He rolls his eyes

Fuwa looks between the snipers "You two seem a tired…?"

Okajima coming in with Rio and Mimura "Did you guys do it or something?"

"What no?!"

"We weren't even together?! Besides it's not like!"

Rio smirks "Eh~ But Korosensei said you two went for a romantic walk~?"

Both curse the octopus

Hayami "We just went to practice sniping. Had to help Chiba with his wound too. Right?"

_'Go with it'_

Chiba nods crossing his arms "Exactly. Korosensei just jumps to conclusions."

The group sighs giving up

"Let's just go enjoy our free day?"

The group nods leaving to just have fun in Kyoto before they leave

End chapter


	23. Last Day in Kyoto

Chapter 23

Skip to last day in Kyoto

Their group is all together walking around town.

Rio "Holy shit! A record store!!"

Chiba perks a little "Record store?"

She nods "Right! Let's all go check it out!"

Mimura "Alright?"

Fuwa "Aww!! But I wanna try to find clues for ladybug and Kuro's identities!!"

Sugaya "You're not gonna find any here? Their Tokyo heroes."

Okajima "Speaking of the heroes? Did you hear about the last attack? Darkblade? Man!! That seemed cool!!"

Fuwa nods "I managed to get some for the blog! I made Korosensei take me back to record!"

Hayami _'That explains it'_

Chiba "Fuwa-san…?"

"Just Fuwa is fine."

"Ah right… um shouldn't you be more careful with the akumas? And the whole unmasking heroes thing?"

Fuwa crosses her arms "Sorry but you're the last person who should tell me this. You literally got stabbed the first day here."

He shrugs "And the unmasking?"

"Also can't talk. You cover half your face."

"She got you there Chiba."

"I mean at least he's talking more."

"Yeah that's a plus."

Okajima "Except half the time he's being a salty bastard…"

Chiba "And you're perverted scum that has absolutely no respect for women in general."

Okajima "Not true! I respect one woman!"

They all just look at him waiting his answer.

Sugaya "Okajima. You're with three women, an ikeman, and two guys scared to cross the ikeman. Choose next words wisely."

Okajima feels two blades and two guns aimed at him and sweats "Ah ha… so that record store?"

Mimura trying to smooth things "Right! Let's check that out! I wanna see if they have other vintage stuff. I've been wanting one of those old film cameras."

Sugaya also calming them "I wanna try to find some old album covers."

Rio "I wanna see there's some old school western stuff."

They all go inside and quickly lose sight of two

Hayami "…Chiba? Rio?"

Okajima grabs an old Polaroid "Woah! Check this out Mimura!"

Mimura lights up "Awesome!"

Sugaya beside Hayami "Should we find the music nerds?"

She shrugs "Rio will cause trouble…"

Sugaya nods "And Chiba's impulsive…"

Fuwa "I wonder what kinda music Kuro and Ladybug like…"

Sugaya "Do you only think about the heroes…"

"Pretty much."

Hayami "Well you do run the ladyblog…"

_"You did NOT just say that!!"_

_"Please stop yelling you'll cause a scene…"_

_"BECAUSE YOURE WRONG!!!"_

_"I'm entitled to my own opinion Nakamura-san."_

_"Your opinion is invalid!"_

Sugaya, Fuwa, and Hayami follow the voices to the corner of the store.

Chiba's holding his hands up trying to calm Rio down who's started lecturing him

Chiba "Okay okay? Chill out?"

Rio "You only listen to hardcore punk/emo shit! You haven't even heard this stuff."

"Yes I have. And I'm not emo."

"You're literally the most emo and insecure person in the class."

Chiba steps back "Why are you attacking me…"

Sugaya sighs "Should we stop this?"

Fuwa "Let's watch a little more."

Hayami "This is painful…"

Rio "Admit this bands better."

Chiba "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

The two start arguing over it again. Rio's doing most the talking and Chiba's just bored giving very little input

Five minutes later

Chiba's looking at an old record while Rio keeps talking

"How can he handle this…"

"No wonder he's so unbothered sniping…"

"Chiba what the fuck…"

Chiba _'I wonder what music my lady likes? I should text her and ask'_

Plagg _'Or you can cataclysm Nakamura. That's also a good option.'_

_'We've been over this Plagg. No cataclysm on classmates. Only exception is maybe Okajima if all else fails.'_

_'Fineeeeee…'_

Rio hits him on the head "Oi! You listening?"

Chiba "Hm? You say something?"

Her vein pops and Sugaya laughs

Sugaya "There it is!"

Hayami "Full tune out. Usually he only does that during sniping or during Korosensei's prying…"

Sugaya nods "Or when Okajima talks."

Fuwa "…I'm not sure I respect Chiba or am just disappointed."

Chiba "I heard that… I only tune out certain things or people. Next time instead of standing there watching, make her stop…"

Rio "Chiba your personality changes to much at certain times."

He shrugs checking the price of a record.

Hayami glances at it then goes beside him "I didn't know it released yet?"

Chiba shakes his head "They redid their first album cover for the newest. This is the original version. I didn't know you listened to them?"

Hayami nods "I mostly like their newer stuff old is kinda intense?"

He smirks a little "I actually prefer their old stuff?"

Rio "Nooooo both snipers are emo!!!"

Hayami "Chiba's emo. I'm not."

Chiba pouts "I'm not that bad…"

Sugaya smirks "Yeah you were way worse last year!"

"Oh shut it…"

After awhile they leave the record store before Chiba and Rio can get into another argument

Rio still doesn't let the matter drop "I still can't believe you actually think that old ass emo band is better than the classic throwback hits."

Chiba "Nakamura-san…"

She plays a song on her speaker "This is a bop!"

Chiba sighs "Listen to the lyrics closely…"

All do

Hayami and Fuwa realize it fast.

Okajima raises an eyebrow "Isn't this one of the songs about giving a guy a blowjob?"

Chiba nods

Fuwa "…I wonder if Ladybug and Kuro-"

"FUWA(-SAN)!!!!!!!!!!"

She looks innocently confused "-listened to this music?"

Everyone sighs

Hayami "If they did? They probably didn't realize it and were just kids."

Chiba nods "They had to be kids. Definitely younger than us."

Plagg _'Did you listen to this??'_

Chiba _'Nee-san did and we shared a room for a few years there.'_

Sugaya "Do you guys think they were raised to be heroes… or is it like us with the assassination."

Both heroes mentally _'Like the assassination'_

Mimura "Nah? Do you remember them at the start? Neither had any idea what was going on."

Okajima nods "Especially Kuro. He tried to Cataclysm the akuma. He really needs to step it up sometimes."

Rio "He does sometimes slack off and just flirt. He's mostly looks. Ladybug carries."

Hayami "Excuse you?! Kuro's doing great and he slacks to lower the akuma's guard. How many times has he taken hits or pretended to just be flirting so the akuma would get closer? Without him Ladybug wouldn't be able to do anything. She needs him."

They look at her for a moment

Chiba _'Woah… I didn't think Hayami would stand up for Kuro like this…'_

_Plagg 'She **is** a fan afterall?'_

Okajima and Rio apologize nervously.

Mimura "Kuro's actually a really cool hero. Everyone always talks about Ladybug cause it's rare for there to be a female super heroine especially one that's not sexualized. Plus she's just better known. Everyone sees her more. Kuro… kuro handles the more lowkey stuff. Talking to younger people, victims, he's the one that actually soothed us at the start of the mission. Ladybug was blunt. Kuro made it sound fun."

Sugaya nods "Right. Also this is irrelevant but needs to be said. Kuro's eyes are 10/10 attractive. And his hair? Looks so soft."

"Okay facts."

"Tea!!"

"Yes!"

Chiba _'What's happening… Plagg… PLAGG!!!!!!'_

_Plagg "AHAHAHAHAHA SUCK IT KID!!!!!'_

"Hayami what do you think? Kuro lookwise?"

The tips of Hayami's ears turn pink "He's not bad… I like his eyes."

Fuwa nods "Kuro's eyes are easily his most attractive and iconic feature."

Rio "And recognizable. I mean a lot of people have black hair! Not many have red eyes. Only one in our class with red eyes is Hazama and she's definitely not Kuro."

Fuwa "Which is why my guess is Chiba! Think about it! Kuro's most recognizable trait is his eyes! Chiba always hides his!"

Chiba puts his hands in his pockets "I've been attacked enough this trip. Either save it for Tokyo. Or shut the fuck up."

Sugaya "……okay so Chiba's at about 50% or so. Careful cause once he reaches 30% then it drops 5% at a time."

"What is he?"

"A machine?"

At the mention of machine both heroes remember the AI student…

_Chiba 'The AI girl…'_

_Hayami 'I wonder how she's doing…'_

They keep walking for awhile stopping for food when Mimura brings up something

Mimura "So for that movie? Chiba and Hayami be Kuro and Ladybug. What akuma should it be though…"

Chiba "Oi I never agreed to this…"

Hayami "Me either."

Sugaya pats both "You will."

Rio thinks "Which one gave them a hard time and was very KuroBug…"

Okajima "My vote is OC akuma! Maiden! She turns girls into sexy maids!"

"Okajima no. First it's gonna be hard enough to get Rinka to wear the Ladybug suit. I'd need Okano's strength to hold her still."

Hayami raises her guard "Rio. No."

Rio "I'm not dealing with you trying to shoot me close range. I'll actually die."

Fuwa "What if? Same concept, but she turns the boys into maids?"

Chiba "Excuse me for a second while I jump off that building hopefully to my death."

Sugaya grabs his collar dragging him with the group "Nope. Not letting you do that. Grounded."

"Sugaya you can't ground me. I'm older than you."

"Yeah but shorter."

"Not much…"

The group sighs

Hayami _'Cute…!'_

Rio "Chiba how tall even are you?"

Chiba thinks "5'7 or 5'8?"

Okajima's jaw drops "That b-"

Chiba "Height Okajima! We're talking about height."

Hayami "Okajima can you not be a perverted scum."

Fuwa "Why are we in a group with him…"

Sugaya "Simple! He's friends with Chiba, Chiba's dating Hayami, and you're friends with Hayami!"

Both snipers keep neutral expression "We aren't dating."

Rio looks the boys up and down "I doubt any of you are actually that big there…"

Sugaya, Mimura, and Chiba noticeable tense and blush covering themselves nervously "Stop looking there!"

Okajima "I am!!"

Fuwa and Hayami sigh being done with the sleazy talk.

Skip to them all on the train back to Tokyo

This time it's two to a seat

Hayami fell asleep sitting next to Fuwa

Fuwa smiles a little standing up going ahead a few seats tapping someone's shoulder

Fuwa "Hey Chiba? I wanna talk to Sugaya about the ladyblog. Mind switching seats?"

Chiba shrugs standing up "Sure."

He goes to where she was sitting and glances at Hayami

Chiba smiles softly sitting down with his headphones in.

A few minutes later

Chiba feels Hayami hug his arm and fall onto him.

Chiba _'Hayami looks kinda cute. She's so peaceful? I wonder she's dreaming about…'_

Plagg so Chiba can't hear him _"Probably dreaming about kid or killing… Why is Chiba so weird… I mean… he is one of my best masters… my last one was really great… He was to young… I gotta protect this one…" _

Not much later Chiba falls asleep resting on Hayami.

Tikki _"Rin-Chan's gonna flip."_

_Plagg "Weird kid…"_

Meanwhile in Tokyo at the government building

"Is she ready yet?"

"Let's find out. What is your name."

Girl on screen_ "My name is Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery. Nice to meet you."_

"What is your purpose."

_"My purpose…?"_

"Yes. Why were you created?"

_"To kill… humans…?"_

They sigh "Power off. Tell Karasuma-san we still need more time."

"Yes sir…"

Back on the train Karasuma's phone lights up

_"We need another week or two."_

Karasuma types back _"Understood. Please continue."_

End chapter


	24. Movie

Chapter 24

Monday

Chiba and Hayami are talking during lunch about how they can get in sync and joking.

Hayami smiles for a split second "Chiba you're going to hell."

He smirks "If I'm going to hell in dragging you with me."

She rolls her eyes "Fair enough but we need to work on the syncing?"

Chiba "We need to be able to communicate faster and more efficiently."

Hayami nods "Our main issue is when we say something like 3 o'clock. It's difficult to tell whose 3 o'clock when we're separated."

Chiba sighs "Yeah… communicable isn't exactly either of our strong points…"

Mimura comes over "You know a great way to get in sync better and build trust! Acting in my movie!!"

Both sigh

Chiba "We've been over this Mimura…"

Hayami "Sorry but you can ask Rio and Karma? They probably would?"

Mimura shakes his head "Please!!! You two would be perfect for this!!! You work great together and look like them! Okajima, Sugaya help!"

The two shrug having just walked up

Sugaya "Artistically they'd be perfect."

Chiba sweats "Sorry… camera shy?"

Hayami holds her hands up "I can't act."

Mimura sighs "I'll buy you both lunch…"

Chiba crosses his arms "You can't bribe me Mimura."

Sugaya and Okajima smirks "But we can~"

"Give us 5 minutes."

The two drag Chiba out of earshot

Chiba looks confused "You can't bribe me."

"No but we can blackmail you."

Chiba flinches slightly nervous "Huh…"

Sugaya "If you refuse, I'll tell Hayami what happened last time you spent the night~"

Chiba blushes deeply "S-Sugaya! You promised!"

Okajima steps back "Woah woah woah wait? What?!" _'I don't think I've seen Chiba blush like this?'_

Chiba holds his hands up regaining himself "It's definitely not what you're thinking Okajima!"

Sugaya "Okay definitely not that! Just found out something very interesting about our good emo here~"

Okajima looks lost

Sugaya smirks

Chiba waves it off with a soft blush remaining "It's nothing! Shut up Sugaya!"

Sugaya "I'll expose you in front of the class if you don't agree."

Chiba crosses his arms defensively "Mmmm…"

Okajima "I'll give you pictures I took of Ladybug. We all know you have a crush on her."

Chiba tenses "Wha! I don't!"

Sugaya "So you in?"

He shakes his head "No way. Absolutely not!"_ 'Can't risk them figuring out'_

_'People are idiots Chiba!'_

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "So you don't mind if I show Hayami this video~?"

Chiba looks at the screen seeing him asleep on Sugaya's lap "Is- is that!"

Sugaya snickers "I knew it'd be great blackmail material! Also~! Check out what else!"

Okajima and Chiba both look at the screen.

Chiba goes completely red glaring at him "Sugaya!! How'd you even get that?!?!"

Okajima looks at the picture "You look like an idiot."

Sugaya "So you in? Chiba. You know I know shit about you."

Chiba freezes then sinks looking away "Fine fine! Just! Just don't!"

"Don't what~?"

Okajima and Sugaya both notice his guard completely down leaving him completely vulnerable

Chiba bites his lip turning redder "D-Don't… don't expose that side of me…"

Both laugh a little "So cute!"

"Even Chiba gets flustered!"

Chiba cringes "……"

Sugaya snickers "Alright alright~ Won't expose you as long as you go along with being Kuro Neko in Mimura's movie~"

Chiba nods "Fine fine!! I'll do it!! I refuse to show my real eyes though."

"Fine deal! Let's go!"

They drag him back.

Meanwhile Hayami and Mimura

Mimura "Please Hayami?"

"Sorry Mimura. I can't act."

Mimura sighs "But… If you agree… you'll get to act with Chiba dressed as Kuro Neko. We both know you wanna see that?"

Hayami looks to the side thinking about it _'Chiba dressed as Kuro…_' she shakes her head "As amusing as it sounds, no. Chiba hates cameras."

Mimura smirks "If Okajima and Sugaya can convince him? Then will you?"

"No."_ 'I can't…'_

Mimura holds up his phone "I have pictures of Chiba being an idiot. I'll show you if you agree?"

She blushes very softly _'I wanna see…'_

_'Rin-chan!! Don't give in!!'_

Hayami shakes her head clearly her thoughts "I won't be bribed."

Rio puts an arm around her "What about blackmailed~ I'll tell the boys, including Chiba, about your not-so-secret crush~"

Mimura smirks "Oh?"

Hayami blushes deeply "Wha?! It's not a crush!"

Mimura looks at Rio.

Rio subtly points to Chiba and winks.

Mimura smiles "Eh~ Tsundere Hayami's got a crush?"

"I'm not a tsundere and I don't have a crush."

Rio "And this's why you're nicknamed 'tsundere sniper'…"

Mimura "Please Hayami? You'd be perfect as Ladybug. Plus you and Chiba work together as well as Ladybug and Kuro Neko do. If anyone in the class can pull it off it's you two. I know Sugaya can convince Chiba. Please?"

Hayami sighs "Mimura I…"

Sugaya and Okajima come back smiling dragging an extremely embarrassed Chiba behind them.

Hayami looks over seeing his pout and red cheeks _'cute…'_

Sugaya gives a thumbs up "Chiba's in!"

Rio "So is Hayami!"

Hayami blushes "Wait? I didn't?!"

Chiba glances over at her "Hayami… do you remember what I said earlier? 'If I'm going to hell I'm dragging you down with me'?"

She notices his pout changed to a small smirk but still sees the blush "That- that was cause the joke! That doesn't apply here!"

Chiba relaxes his stance slightly regaining himself "No. It applies to this too. If I'm going to hell I'm dragging you down with me."

Mimura "Great! Since you're both in! Let's get started! Karma's buying the costumes since he already knows everyone's sizes."

Rio "That's the hardest part about buying the cosplays. Remembering everyone's sizes…"

Sugaya "Then stop buying everyone cosplays…?"

"Nah~"

"Well now that we got Ladybug and Kuro Neko things are gonna be interesting?"

Chiba sighs "I'm still against this."

Hayami nods "Its a bad idea."

Sugaya "Probably. But you know what happens if you refuse~?"

Hayami glances at Chiba "Blackmailed into this?"

Chiba rubs his neck "Ah ha…"

Hayami sighs_ 'I wonder what they said? It must have been really personal to affect Chiba that much?'_ "Really Chiba…"

He pouts "And what about you."

Hayami "Rio agreed for me when you showed up."

Rio "Well you two are perfect for it!"

Hazama and Fuwa come over

Hazama "The script…"

Fuwa "It's not too dark. It's up to Ladybug and Kuro Neko here to make it accurate though."

"I'm saying this now. It's a bad idea."

"On that we agree."

Sugaya "You two agree on everything…"

"Which makes them perfect for the role!"

"Not to mention their teamwork is spot on."

"Shouldn't it be Kuro making the puns?"

Chiba "I'd purfur not to…"

Sugaya "Ha! Double pun!"

Chiba blushes "Wait shit I didn't-"

"To late."

"You proved you're purfect for this."

Hayami "…can I get off this then?"

Chiba "If I'm suffering so are you."

Hayami "Chiba……"

Next day

Hayami look at Korosensei "Why didn't you tell Mimura to pick someone else for Ladybug."

Korosensei shakes his head "If I did then they'd question it. Odds are they'd be onto you."

She sighs "If I wear the mask, they will be for sure."

Korosensei "I think I can do something about that…? I can get rid of your mask, however! I'd need to get rid of Chiba's too."_ 'Which I'd need to do anyway… of course Mimura chooses these two to be Ladybug and Kuro Neko. They are after all…'_

Hayami nods "That's fine. I feel bad for ruining Mimura's movie but… I can't wear that…"

Korosensei smiles and pats her head "This's why you're playing Ladybug!"

Hayami sighs "Still hate this…"

Korosensei laughs then disappears to a different room where Chiba's pacing nervously.

"Chiba-kun…?"

Chiba doesn't look over and continues pacing "Hey Korosensei. You wanted to see me?"

Korosensei sweats seeing Chiba this agitated "Err… can you stay put for a moment…?"

"Not really. This was a terrible idea. Why did I agree to this. They'll recognize me."

Plagg sighs on the table "Kid calm down for a second will ya?"

Korosensei shakes his head "The hero of Tokyo…"

Chiba throws his knife at him missing "I told you. Don't call me that. Korosensei this's a disaster. Sugaya bought Kuro Neko contacts. That with the mask? They're gonna realize I'm the real thing."

Korosensei looks at the small black kwamii concerned

Plagg eats cheese "Chiba look. Panicking isn't gonna help you idiot."

Chiba "If you choose a different master then I wouldn't be in this situation."

Plagg tilts his head "Why would I choose to deal with your shit."

Chiba smirks "Why you little…"

Korosensei clears his throat "Chiba-kun. I have a solution for your identity crisis?"

Chiba looks at him "What do you mean? You'll tell Mimura to choose someone else?"

Korosensei sweats "No… I'll get rid of your mask. Of course I'd need to get rid of Hayami's as well?"

Chiba nods "Can you? That'd fix at least 10 of my 100 problems."

Plagg "I'm assuming the other 90?"

"No? School and assassination are like 10 each. You're a good 70% of my problems right now."

Plagg rolls his eyes "Excuse you!"

There's a knock on the door

_Sugaya "Chiba get your ass out here! We got the costume! It's in the locker room so hurry up!"_

Chiba "I still hate this but okay."

Sugaya leaves.

Chiba sighs "Plagg lets go…"

Plagg sighs flying into Chiba's jacket.

Chiba "Korosensei can you get rid of the mask?"

Korosensei nods "Just leave it in your locker and I'll handle it."

"Thanks…"

Chiba leaves going to the locker room to change.

Nagisa looks at him "Ah Chiba-kun?"

Isogai "I can't believe you actually agreed?"

Sugino "Me either…"

Maehara winks "It's cause Hayami right~?"

Chiba sighs "It's cause Mimura's my friend and Sugaya and Okajima are forcing me. Don't get the wrong idea."

"You're still glad Hayami's ladybug."

Chiba shrugs picking up the costume "I guess I am kinda relieved it's Hayami. She is my partner after all."

"Eh~"

"Is it a crush~"

Nagisa sweats just relieved Karma didn't bring him a cosplay too.

Chiba shakes his head "Don't get the wrong idea."

Maehara "Huh? Don't you like her?"

Chiba looks at him confused "Of course I do? Hayami's a great friend."

"…I mean like her like her?"

Chiba shakes his head "We're just friends."

Isogai "Let's let him get ready."

The other three nod leaving

Isogai glances back "Chiba-kun? Sugaya-kun said he left something for you in his locker."

Chiba nods "Alright. Can you tell him to come here actually? I… need a word with him…"

Isogai nods "Sure thing."

He leaves.

Chiba sighs and Plagg flies out

Plagg "I hope he left you Camembert."

Chiba opens Sugaya's locker "I hope it's literally anything else."

Plagg shrugs "You're lost."

Chiba sighs pulling out a contacts case and hair gel "Gee thanks Sugaya… two things I was dreading…"

Plagg "Well it's not cheese?"

Chiba rolls his eyes then puts in the contacts blinking a few times "I can't believe I got talked into this…"

"Just change. Your boyfriend's coming soon."

Chiba nods and starts changing "Still not into Sugaya."

Plagg shrugs "You two have a weird bond."

"We knew each other last year. Out of the guys he's probably the one I trust most."

"What am I then?"

Chiba zips the costume up and looks at him smirking "An immortal god that knows everything about me and I trust more than anyone."

Plagg looks at him surprised then flies into Chiba's bag "Whatever! I want cheese!"

Chiba smiles softly then looks at the mirror they put in "Have to admit. This's really well made?"

Suddenly Sugaya swings the door to the locker room open coming in with Karma.

Chiba turns to them "Ah Sugaya? And… Karma"

Sugaya looks him up and down "You look stupid."

Chiba crosses his arms "Thanks. I didn't ask to wear this cosplay. Why am I doing this again?"

Karma "Mimura asked you and we all agreed. Plus your girlfriends playing Ladybug."

Chiba "Hayami isn't my girlfriend. And why did you vote for the two quietest to do this… Wouldn't it make more sense to put Kayano and I dunno Karma? Kayano's extrovert and Karma's best at fighting?"

Karma "You two resemble them most."

Sugaya nods "Yeah you need the contacts and mask though. And do something with your hair. Here just-"

Chiba grabs his wrist "Sugaya. One warning that's all you get."

Karma smirks "Imma check on Hayami. Sugaya I leave that mess to you."

Sugaya nods "Okay~ Tell Mimura we'll be out in a sec."

Karma waves it off as he leaves.

Sugaya looks at his friend "So? Let's finish the look?"

Chiba freezes "I'd really prefer not to…"

Sugaya sighs "Fine fine. Put the contacts in just in case. Also the cat ear headband?"

He nods and moves his bangs showing him the dark red cat eye contacts "Already did contacts."

Sugaya rolls his eyes "This's the best I'm getting isn't it?"

"Yup."

Sugaya grabs the headband in case "Fine… Let's go Kuro."

_'Plagg help!!!!'_

_Plagg snickers 'I'm staying here have fun with that!'_

_'P L A G G ! !'_

Chiba steps out of the locker room "Where's Hayami?"

Fuwa and Karma are physically dragging her out

Fuwa "She's here."

Karma "And suddenly a lot stronger than before?"

Hayami "This's embarrassing… can I change…"

Chiba blushes softly _'She does kinda look like my lady…'_

Hayami crosses her arms and glances at Chiba matching his blush_ 'Chiba does look cute in Kuro's suit…'_

Sugaya "Oi? Lover birds. Let's go."

Both "We aren't!!"

Fuwa smirks "Chibahaya might not be but KuroBug is definitely a thing!"

Hayami _'No way. Absolutely not.'_

Chiba_ 'I wish my lady loved me…'_

They go outside and are greeted by the classes excitement. Korosensei takes a lot of pictures.

Mimura "Perfect! Chiba you need to do your hair like Kuro too! And you both need masks!"

Both "I looked everywhere and I found the costume easily but the mask was nowhere to be found!"

Mimura sighs "Korosensei can you find the masks? And Chiba your hair! Sugaya… why are you wearing the cat ears?"

Korosensei disappears

Sugaya "Chiba's stubborn and I didn't feel like holding them."

Mimura "Valid. Chiba! Your hair!"

Chiba touches his bangs "…I'd really prefer hidden eyes…"

"Chiba. You have contacts! Stop whining and just do it."

He cringes "Mimura. I just want you to know… I hate you. I say that not as an opinion but simply as a fact. We're in E-3 and I hate you."

Mimura nods unamused "Uh Huh. Hate you too. Sugaya."

Sugaya smirks "On it!"

He tries messing up Chiba's hair

Chiba ducks "Hey!"

Sugaya "Hold still will ya!"

Some classmates watch the struggle between them. Korosensei watches them concerned. Hayami laughs slightly.

Chiba continues ducking his reach "Sugaya! Sugaya no!"

Sugaya groans "A little help here guys!"

Mimura sighs "Sugaya you have the best chance of actually getting him to cooperate. Since Hayami's not helping!"

Hayami shrugs "Well I don't exactly like this whole movie thing either."

Chiba nods "Exactly!"

Sugaya reaches again "Almost!"

Chiba backs into a tree "Shit!"

Sugaya smirks "Finally! Gotcha!"

Chiba moves to the side "Hehe!"

Sugaya groans and steps on his tail "Chiba I swear! If you don't cooperate I'll use that against you!"

Chiba "No!"

Sugaya smirks and grabs Chiba's wrist holding them against the tree "Try me."

Mimura "Hm? He got him."

Chiba's unable to move "Sugaya… think carefully about your options. I'll-"

Sugaya smirks "You can't do anything. So just hold still! And Chiba I fucken swear. If you don't stop moving I'll put you on blast. Don't test my patience cause I won't hesitate to fucken expose your secrets or weaknesses. Like how you always-"

Chiba gulps with a soft blush "Okay! I give! I give! Just don't finish that!"

Sugaya smiles and sighs relieved letting go of his wrist but staying in his tail "Good."

Chiba glances to the side nervously as Sugaya makes his hair messy like Kuro's "I hate you…"

Sugaya nods "Yeah love you too bro."

Chiba groans swatting his taller friend away looking at the floor hating the feeling of his eyes exposed without the magic.

Hayami_ 'He's so cute when pouting… and his eyes… with the contacts they really like Kuro's… even the eye shape is the same…'_

Chiba bites his lip_ 'This's torture.'_

His classmates are in awe seeing him without his bangs for the first time

"So that's what his eyes look like!"

"He has contacts in smart one."

"Yeah but now we have a somewhat idea of his eyes! We know the shape. Not the color."

"Not sure if it's the contacts but his eyes are kinda intense?"

"Yeah it's cool!"

"Seriously Kuro Neko like!"

"Contacts idiots."

Chiba puts his hand over his eyes self consciously "You don't have to look… this's so embarrassing…"

"Hey you can't really blame us?"

"Yeah we've never had any hints about your eyes."

"We still don't know the color."

"For all we know you might not be wearing contacts."

Chiba "Are you kidding me… you don't seriously think my normal eyes are fucken dark red cat eyes? Right…"

"Well… we don't actually know…"

Chiba face palms then hangs his head "I wanna go home…"

Mimura "Anyway off of Chiba's eyes? Any longer and chances are he'll kill someone. These two just need the masks. Korosensei did you find them?"

Korosensei rubs his head "They don't have the masks? I checked everywhere."

Both mentally ask the same question _'Did he get rid of them?'_

Mimura groans "Fine. Whatever. This's good enough. They look pretty close to the real thing like that."

Okajima "Now getting them to act like the real thing…"

"Just act like a couple!"

"Normal you's basically are one!"

Hayami's blush is more noticeable than Chiba's "Are not!!"

Mimura throws a rock at each of them that they dodge effortlessly "Just get ready! Chiba act flirty like Kuro Neko and Hayami be annoyed but amused like Ladybug!"

Sugaya snickers "This oughta be good!"

Mimura "And… Action!"

Chiba sighs then smirks _'Just pretend it's my lady'_ "So my lady? You feline up to getting ice cream? I know the purr-fect place?"

Both blush completely covering their faces turning away laughing a little

The class sighs but laughs at the attempt

Fuwa "Chiba was pretty spot on for it?"

Sugaya "Yeah who knew?"

Chiba regains himself and glances at Hayami

Mimura "Can we continue this a bit?"

Hayami "Sorry Sorry…"

Chiba "I don't like camera's okay…"

Mimura "Duly noted. Action!"

Chiba "Cut!"

"Chiba only I say cut!"

Chiba shrugs "You never said what scene it is?"

Mimura "Just got knocked down by an akuma."

"Which akuma is this?"

"Originally Maiden. She turns people into sexy maids. Yes it was Okajima's idea."

The two hero's share and glance and smirk. Chiba spins his staff and Hayami spins her yo-yo. She ties Okajima to a tree and Chiba throws the staff at him.

The class laughs as Okajima half dies

"He deserves it!"

"How do they know how to use the weapons so good?"

Hayami "Better question? Who made these weapons?"

Hayami pulls her yo-yo back with Chiba's staff

Chiba spins the staff a few times "Yeah seriously what the hell?"

Mimura "Tech team made it. The akuma got changed to Puppeteer. We're supposed to bring the little girl herself in for it."

Chiba chokes "I'm sorry what?"

"Yeah? That was the most KuroBug fight. Plus who better to play that akuma than the girl herself?"

Chiba crosses his arms "Nope. You're not bring her into this. Not happening. Leave Sen out of this."

"'Sen'?"

"What you know the girl or something?"

Chiba nods looking to the side "Ah yeah… She's… my… little sister…"

Mimura deadpans "…………Of fucken course she is… Kayano! You're playing puppeteer now!"

Kayano "Ehhh?!?!"

Mimura "I'm not dealing with Chiba and his sister. One Chiba is bad enough."

Chiba rolls his eyes "I hate you. But I guess that's a step up…"

Hayami "I didn't know that was your sister?"

Chiba rubs his neck "I was hoping to avoid talking about it…"

Mimura throws something at him "Sorry but we're gonna need what actually happened behind the scenes for this."

Chiba sighs "I dunno. Sen was being a brat, Nee-san took her dolls to ground her, Sen got akumatized, after fight I ended up having to ground both my sisters."

Mimura blinks "The more I learn about your home life the more I understand why you're always so tired and emo."

Chiba nods sadly "It's a mess..."

"Can you continue now? Just got beat by akuma. Action!"

Chiba pouts holding his staff behind his head "This's a clawful way to spend our evening together."

Hayami "What's 'Clawful' are your puns Kuro."

Chiba winks "You know you love my puns Bugaboo~"

Hayami smirks "I thought we agreed no Bugaboo calling Kitty~"

"But it's so cute? Just like you, my Bugaboo?" He smiles sincerely catching the class off guard

Hayami _'It's just acting get a grip!!'_ "Enough your flirts Kuro. We needa find that akuma again."

Both take stance waiting

Chiba "Cut!"

Mimura "Chiba!!! Only I say cut!!"

Chiba "Akuma?"

Okajima "The devils are working on that. Sugaya's trying to do makeup too."

Hayami "…so we done here?"

Chiba moves his bangs to cover his eyes "Can I change now…"

"Chiba Ryūnosuke stop moving your bangs back!!"

Sugaya from the window "Hey!! Did you guys know that Chiba has a crush on-"

Chiba goes completely red and fires his gun past Sugaya "It's not that!!"

Hayami looks at him confused "Who?"

Chiba waves it off "I don't necessarily have a crush right now. Sugaya thinks I like this girl from second year but she's terrible and a stalker…."

Sugaya snickers "Chiba if you don't go along I'll tell them about that girl you-"

Chiba shoots Sugaya's hair "Fine fine!"

"I feel like Chiba's more scared of Sugaya than the devils…"

Sugaya nods "The devils know current stuff. I can kill Chiba in seconds."

Chiba sinks down vulnerably "You seem to forget I also know things about you…"

Sugaya leaning on the window "Yeah but the main difference between us? I don't try to hide who I really am. You on the other hand? What's an emotion."

Chiba growls "I still know the few things you try to hide. Like that time I spent the night and you got a text from-"

Sugays grabs him from the window putting him in a headlock "Hm? Can't hear you?"

Chiba flips both of them forward "Paws off asshole!"

Mimura records thinking of all fails he has these fights.

Sugaya "Damnit it Kuro I'm not an akuma!"

Hayami watches "…should I help or just?"

Chiba being pinned down "A little help would be nice…"

Hayami "…nah. Just cataclysm him Kuro."

He pouts looking back at her "My lady I can't cataclysm a person. You know this."

Rio from the window "If you're done with the extreme sexual tension? I need help with Kayano's makeup."

Okajima "Mimura you owe me 500 yen! Told you Sugaya would top."

Mimura "That's cause he was able to grab Chiba's arm and drag him down too then recover faster."

Chiba "Wait… why are you betting on that? And Hayami please help…"

Hayami grabs Sugaya pulling him away "Sugaya finish Kayano's makeup so we can be done with this…"

"Yeah yeah."

He goes back inside and Chiba sits up rubbing his side

Hayami holds out her hand "How's the wound?"

Chiba sighs accepting her help "Sore… if pawsible I should try to avoid actual fighting and hits there. It could be catastrophic if Kayano lands a hit there."

Hayami "Did you just make two cat puns…"

He flinched "Er… Maybe?"

She smiles for a second then looks at his red cat eyes "You really should try to avoid over doing it.

He nods making eye contact "Right…"

_'Why does (s)he remind me of Kuro/my lady?'_

End chapter


	25. Wreckless and Irresponsible

Chapter 25

Kayano comes outside in puppeteers costume and spins the wand "Don't we need the other akuma's and dolls?"

Korosensei appears holding the other costumes and a box with the dolls "Got them!" he goes beside Chiba and whispers with green stripes "You have quiet the collection of hero figures~ mostly ladybug~"

Chiba goes to stab him "Now would be a good time for a cataclysm."

Korosensei goes to Hayami and whispers "Did you know Chiba's a fan of your alter ego~?"

Hayami nods trying not to blush "Yeah? Pretty much everyone is?"

Mimura "Chiba what dolls are there? Maybe we could do different Akuma's?"

Chiba kneels beside the box "Seductive Witch, Rebellious, IcyHot, Alien Queen, and Darkblade? Plus Ladybug and Kuro Neko. Darkblade needs to be fixed though cause the sword has a rip."

Hara looks at the Kuro doll "Chiba you're really good at sewing?"

"Thanks Hara-san."

Maehara "Oi are you also a Prince Charming."

"No. That's Isogai-kun. I just have a little sister that's a troublemaker."

Isogai laughs slightly "Understandable."

Chiba "Plus sewing is just a basic skill to know?"

Most of the class agrees on that.

Terasaka "You're an overachiever."

"I wouldn't be in the end class if that were true Terasaka."

Hayami "You're amazing Chiba…"

He shrugs finishing "Not really."

Mimura "Which ones should we use?"

Okajima "Definitely Seductive Witch! Maybe this time it'll actually work!"

"You do know she doesn't actually have powers right now and Chiba doesn't get affected by that?"

"He might!"

Chiba stands back up dusting off the suit "Don't hold your breath."

Hayami "No no? Let them. They'll pass out and we won't need to deal with them."

Chiba's lips twitch for a second "True."

Mimura "So Seductive Witch, Darkblade was cool, and…"

"Evil Kuro Neko!"

Chiba "No."

"Evil Korosensei?"

Korosensei "I can easily take their miraculous though."

He opens his tentacle and shows the earrings and ring

Hayami _'Tikki!!' _

Chiba _'Plagg!!!'_

_Tikki 'I'm still here Rin-chan. I wasn't rejected so I'm still here.'_

_Plagg 'I'm not leaving kid. I'm here.' _

Chiba darkens "Korosensei. You took the wrong ring."

He looks at it confused then realizes something. Both are wearing the REAL miraculous.

Korosensei returns them "Ah ha… easy mistake…"

Mimura "Why are you wearing your real ring? What's the deal with it anyway?"

Sugaya "Don't worry. I made his ring and Hayami's earrings look like them. Both refused to switch."

_'If there's an akuma i need to handle it… maybe his/her (ear)ring is from someone?'_

Okajima thinks "Come to think of it? Hayami you never wore earrings till the end of last year?"

Sugaya "Same with Chiba and his ring…"

Hayami touches the earrings "Gift?"

Chiba covers his ring "Heirloom?"

Fuwa looks at them skeptical going to Mimura "For the last one we should do Alien Queen. Bitch-sensei isn't here but Yada can be Seductive Witch? For Darkblade we need someone tall but more muscular than Sugaya."

Sugaya "Hey!!!!"

Chiba smirks "She's not wrong. Plus Darkblade had broader shoulders."

Sugaya "Chiba get your ass back here!!!"

Chiba panics slightly when Sugaya charges at him and jumps into the tree

Chiba groans holding his side "Sugaya you know I shouldn't do this shit…"

Hayami "Chiba! Get down from there! You're-"

Chiba nods then leans against the tree still on the branch "Yeah I know… I'll just… tell me when we're gonna start again…"

Kayano fixes the dress "Korosensei's changed Yada already. Muramatsu will be Darkblade. And for Alien Queen probably Kataoka?"

"Make sense. Their builds are similar to the real."

Muramatsu "Oh so it makes sense now but not when it's about you and Hayami?"

Hayami "Thats cause Fuwa thinks we're Ladybug and Kuro Neko."

Chiba nods "Didn't deny that we have similar builds to them."

Korosensei changes the three "akumas" into costumes at Mach speed "Let's continue!!"

Mimura "Right! Let's just improve. Scripts aren't very E-3 or hero-y."

Sugaya "Kuro do you need help?"

Chiba jumps out of the tree "Shut up. I'm fine. Let's just hurry so I can fix this…"

Hayami looks at him nervously as he goes beside her holding the staff behind his head "Are you sure you're okay?"

He nods "Yeah. As long as I don't get hit to hard there I'm fine."

Mimura "Okay seriously guys. Make sure not to hit Kuro right here. His wound still hasn't healed from Kyoto."

The akumas nod "Right."

Kayano "Chiba-kun you're reckless."

He rolls his eyes still not liking they can see them.

Mimura "Ready? Action!"

Kayano "Give me those dolls! Get them!! Seductive Witch get Kuro!!"

Yada sighs hating that she's basically fan services and that Okajima's watching to closely

Chiba "Yada-san…"

Mimura records the fight between Chiba and Yada then pans the camera to Hayami and Kataoka

Muramatsu spins his sword around then points it at Yoshida "On guard bro!"

Yoshida breaks a stick taking stance "On guard bro!"

Hazama "This is boring… what if I add a curse?"

Kurahashi "Hazama no."

After they finish the scene

Mimura "Alright! Aside from Muramatsu who did absolutely nothing!! And the lack of flirting between Chiba and Hayami."

Hayami pouts "Cause we're just friends!"

Chiba nods fixing his bangs "Exactly… plus awkward."

Kayano rubs her arm "Chiba did you have to throw me that hard…"

Chiba crosses his arms "You pulled a knife on me."

"Fair point."

He growls then Hayami nudges him

Hayami "Your wounded didn't open right?"

He shakes his head and pulls off the cat ears "No. Just sore. Do you have any pain killers?"

Hayami nods "In my bag."

He follows her silently then stops outside the girls locker room

Hayami "Chiba?"

Chiba points to the sign "Girls locker room. Just give it to me after we change back?"

Hayami nods "You sure? I could just grab them?"

He waves it off "I can wait. _Plus this suits really tight…_"

"Well it is a skin tight suit."

He smiles for a split second "True."

They both go into the separate locker rooms

Plagg burps when Chiba opens the locker "Hey kid. Have fun with your girlfriend?"

Chiba groans taking out the contacts "That was extremely awkward. I really needa apologize for that… She looked uncomfortable with the flirts but it was cause we had to stay in character."

Plagg bumps into Chiba's forehead "Chin up kid! On the bright side you didn't get your identity exposed!" _"But you're still gonna be in so much trouble…"_

Chiba pats Plagg's head "That's true."

Meanwhile next door in the girls locker room

Tikki "Well how'd it go?"

Hayami's cheeks are as red as her costume "Chiba looks really cute in Kuro's suit… and his eyes! He had contacts but at least I know the shape. I didn't expect him to flirt? To bad it was just acting… I can't believe he can act! Tikki! He's so cute and talented and amazing and perfect!"

She folds the Ladybug costume and puts on her skirt and shirt leaving it untucked "Tikki… help…"

Tikki smiles "Rin-chan I think he meant the flirts! Chiba's honest to a fault after all!"

Hayami shakes her head "Acting. He's either honest to a fault or doesn't mean anything."

"On the bright side you might be able to talk to him about more stuff? Plus you kept your identity a secret!" _"But **he **did find out about this movie thing…"_

Hayami nods "True. They didn't find out I'm actually Ladybug… Ah right! I need to get him some pain killers!"

She quickly fixes her uniform and grabs her bag going outside

Chiba's leaning the wall tapping his arm to a song that's been in his head all day.

Hayami sees his guard low and tosses the bottle at him. Chiba smirks catching it just before contact

Chiba "Is that really necessary my lady~?"

Hayami tries not to blush "Oh shut up Neko."

He muses checking the amount on the bottle "Hm? 'Neko'? If I remember correctly… you love cats… so if I'm a 'Neko' as you say…" he smirks opening the bottle "Then you love me~?"

Hayami goes completely red and turns away "Idiot. I'm going home."

He laughs "Hey Hayami! I'm just teasing!! Wait up!!"

Hayami pouts looking back at him "Don't get the wrong idea."

His lips twist nervously "Sorry…" he pours some pills into his hand

Hayami "Ah Chiba shouldn't you-?"

He shakes his head "I take these a lot to the point the recommended amount doesn't do shit."

"Understandable." _'E-3 training is painful… painkillers are basically our best friend.' _

_Tikki 'Hey!! Then what am I?!'_

_'Chiba doesn't have a kwamii remember? Tikki I'm talking about normal e-3. You're my best friend'_

Chiba gives her back the bottle after swallowing the pills.

Chiba "Thanks and sorry…"

She waves it off "Keep teasing like that and I might think you really are Kuro Neko."

His lips twist softly "If you insist LB."

Hayami shakes her head "You sure are different one on one."

They start walking out of the school

Chiba "You are too."

They stay in silence until they get outside and are nearly tackled by Sugaya and Fuwa

Fuwa "You were great!"

Sugaya "Didn't think you'd be that into it!"

Fuwa "Yeah you both actually kinda seemed like the real things! But that did confirm something. Even though you two LOOK like Ladybug and Kuro Neko there's no way you are!"

Sugaya nods "Yeah for one thing neither of you have enough confidence for that. Plus Chiba sucks at flirting I should know."

Chiba heats up "Sugaya!"

Sugaya ignores his friend "And Hayami actually likes those shitty puns."

Hayami shrugs "I tolerate them."

Korosensei sitting on the roof watching them _"So they kept it a secret huh? Chiba-kun looked like he meant the flirts and Hayami-san didn't hate them. How will this develop?"_

The four walk down the mountain talking about the movie

Fuwa "Mimura rushed home to do some editing with Okajima. Sugaya bailed."

Sugaya throws an arm around Chiba's shoulders "Duh I wanna tease him and Hayami."

Fuwa pulls Hayami closer "No! You get Chiba. I get Hayami."

Hayami "Do we get a say in this?"

Chiba "My guess is no…"

Chiba and Hayami both get a text and shove their friends off to check

Sugaya leans over "Hm? Mystery girlfriend?"

"Ew no. It's my brother you dumb whore."

Fuwa "Eh? I thought you had sisters."

Hayami looks at her phone at the three way group chat

_AgentKT: Report asap we have someone waiting for you_

_Ladybug: Be there soon_

_KuroNeko: Might take a sec but will be there_

_Ladybug: Kuro. Now._

_KuroNeko: My lady we don't all have a lot of free time _

_KuroNeko: I needa handle something then I'll be there I puromise_

Hayami sighs pocketing her phone "I gotta hurry. See ya."

Fuwa "Bye!"

Sugaya "See ya tomorrow."

Chiba "Ah wait. I don't think I'll be able to make it to practice later. Something just came up…"

Hayami nods "No problem. Good luck with whatever happened."

The three watch her jump into the tree and parcore away

Sugaya "How is she so good at that…"

Fuwa "Ya get used to it…"

Chiba "I should hurry too. Nee-san and my brother are having a fight."

Sugaya "Yikes. Between the four of you there's 1 braincell."

"Not even offended. Bye."

Skip to Kuro and Ladybug meeting

Ladybug "Any ideas what this could be for?"

Kuro shakes his head "I dunno and frankly I'm nervous… I feel like I'm in trouble or about to get grounded…"

Ladybug smirks "What are you a kid?"

Kuro pouts "Just saying my lady. I got grounded quite a bit growing up. And this is _exactly _the feeling I'd get right after I got caught doing something I shouldn't."

Ladybug sighs "Let's find out…"

They go inside and follow the same path as always to Karasuma's office and knock

"Come in."

The heroes go inside the office and see not only their teacher but someone else too

Karasuma "Kuro Neko. Ladybug. This is Lovro. He's a retired assassin and our link to the assassin world."

Kuro smiles politely holding out his hand "Nice to meet you Lovro-san."

Lovro reaches for his hand but grabs his wrist going to pin him.

Kuro predicts the moves and uses the momentum from Lovro pulling him to move his leg where Lovro would step stopping both of them.

Kuro keeps his eyes locked on Lovro "I recognize those moves. You trained Bitch-san who works with the E-3 students right."

Lovro smirks realizing that if he lets go of Kuro both will fail "Not bad kid."

Karasuma "Lovro-san! We didn't agree to this."

Ladybug spins her yo-yo "Let Kuro go."

Lovro pulls Kuro back so both can regain their footwork.

Lovro "Sorry. I needed to see how prepared you both are. Kuro's friendly approach was open yet guarded. Only a trained assassin would notice."

Kuro smirks "But a hero should always be on guard."

Lovro nods "Karasuma. Take Ladybug to the project. I need to speak with each of them one on one."

Karasuma nods not completely sure what's going on "This way Ladybug."

She looks at Kuro

Kuro "I'll _cat_ch up in a sec."

"Alright."

Lovro and Kuro stand in silence for a moment

Lovro "That insanely risky thing you did earlier. Playing Kuro Neko in a movie."

Kuro has his hand ready to grab his staff "What."

Lovro turns to the window "I didn't expect you to be that careless. Even if Mimura's your friend."

"Mimura-kun is a civilian from E-3. I met him once when I met the whole class."

He shakes his head "Mhmm… If anyone finds out that your the real Kuro Neko, I will take your power away."

Kuro "If anyone finds out that Kuro Neko _is _Kuro Neko? That doesn't even make sense."

Lovro glance at him "I gave you this power believing you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your identity. Now I find out that you're playing Kuro Neko in a movie for the city. Either find a way to get rid of the movie or I'm taking your miraculous. Is this clear. Chiba Ryūnosuke."

Kuro grits his teeth "I'll get rid of the footage. But. You need to tell me. Who are you and what you mean."

"I don't have to tell you anything, boy."

"Why… Why did you choose me… I'm just a kid… a careless, dumb kid… why… why did you choose me to be a hero…"

Kuro falls to the floor holding himself "I'll erase the movie but please… tell me… why me…"

Lovro sighs kneeling beside him "Because you're strong. I observed you for a month before you became a hero. I dug into your past and decided. You have what it takes to save everyone."

Kuro's eyes are watering "I'm not a hero… I'm just a kid… I'm only 14… I'm in junior high…"

Lovro puts his hands on his shoulders "You have what it takes to not only save Tokyo but the world. You're a hero and an assassin. You work in both the light and the shadows but staying hidden in both."

"I didn't ask for any of this."

"I didn't ask to be an assassin dealer or guardian of miraculous. But I am."

"I didn't want this… I… I'll get rid of the movie… but you have to tell me the truth."

The look in his eyes changed. Colder. Hurt. Scared.

Lovro nods "When the time is right. Now. Send Ladybug. I won't tell her of your mistake and send her on a wild goose chase. If she asks I sent you on a different secret mission. But that was extremely reckless Chiba."

Kuro stands up "I'll handle it."

He turns to leave but glances back for a second before leaving

Lovro gives Ladybug the same talk about how reckless she was to record a movie and jeopardize her secret

Ladybug takes a defensive stance "You're lying. I've heard next to nothing about a guardian. You're a hitman dealer. You trained the bitch teacher in E-3."

Lovro sighs "Wayazz."

A green turtle kwamii flies out "Greetings Hayami Rinka-san."

Ladybug "A- a kwamii?"

She feels Tikki's voice _'It's okay Rin-chan. Lovro-sama and Wayazz are our friends' _

Ladybug "Lovro. You gave me these powers for a reason. Why. Why me. Why a child."

Lovro sighs "Why I choose you can wait. Right now your identity is at risk. I sent Kuro on a wild goose chase and if he asks what I told you, tell him a secret mission."

Ladybug nods "Yes sir…"

"Ladybug. Your mission is to erase the movie. Before anyone can find out."

"Got it…"

"You're dismissed."

Ladybug nods quietly leaving.

She gulps going back to Karasuma and Kuro who are lookig at the AI girl.

Ladybug "Kuro. Karasuma-san."

Karasuma "I was telling Kuro of the repairs we made. The girl is ready and put on standby until the start of next week."

Ladybug "Okay. Are we expecting to make an appearance to the class?"

Karasuma shakes his head "No. If things go wrong we may ask for back up if necessary."

Kuro smiles putting on an act "You can count on us."

Ladybug nods "If we're done here excuse me."

She shakes Karasuma's hand and gives Kuro a look he understands

_'Tokyo tower tonight.'_

Kuro kneels on one knee and kisses her hand trying to cheer her up "Till next time my lady~"

She smiles slightly having her nerves calmed a little pushing him away by his nose "See ya kitty."

She leaves and Kuro stands back up going professional.

Kuro "The AI girl? She have a name yet?"

"Autonomously Intelligence Fixed Artillery."

Kuro blinks "………Um? Okay?? Does she have any purpose other than killing?"

Karasuma shakes his head "She's an honest to god killer. That's what she made for. No more. No less. She's the most capable weapon and assassin there is. I'm unsure how she will behave in a classroom with students. I do wish the best for them… they haven't had much normality since starting their 3rd year and they _are _still Middle schoolers…"

Kuro looks at his future classmates and gulps "Logically I know… the need of the many out weigh the need of the few… But as a hero… I have to protect everyone. The students may be trying to save the world. But I'll save them."

Karasuma puts a hand on his shoulder "I can understand why you're a hero then. You're logical and smart and know how to prioritize. But you're caring and can save everyone."

He keeps his eyes on the machine "Yeah well… that's cause I couldn't save anyone. Now I can. And I will."

Karasuma puts his arms behind him "You know? After you defeat hawkmoth? If want to keep saving people there's always an opening in the district."

He scoffs "No offense? I'm not suited for office work or being authoritative. I'm more into rebelling against the authority and doing my own thing. Thanks."

Karasuma nods "Understandably. But consider. We need more people like you."

Kuro turns to leave "I'll think about it. Right now. Defeating Hawkmoth is main priority."

Karasuma "Agreed. Good luck Kuro Neko."

Kuro nods leaving…

End chapter


	26. Stuff

Chapter 26

Ladybug and Kuro are sitting on Tokyo tower nervous

Kuro "…My lady?"

"Yeah…"

"We both got in trouble and sent on separate missions didn't we…"

She nods "Mhmm…"

Kuro looks at the stars "We both screwed up…"

"Definitely…"

"We can't talk about it can we…"

"Nope…"

"My lady…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have hug…"

She scoots closer to him and leans against him while Kuro puts an arm around her.

Ladybug closes her eyes just enjoying her best friend beside her.

Kuro rests his head on hers. His heart races with mixed emotions.

2am…

Chiba opens his window climbing out

Plagg "Kid?"

Chiba looks at the black kwamii on his shoulder "Plagg… I have to do this…"

Plagg "I'm coming with you. You'll need help."

Chiba nods and pulls on his hood and mask "Let's hurry. And let's hope I know where he lives…"

Plagg holds up a piece of paper "Sugaya gave you his, Mimura, and Okajima's addresses remember?"

Chiba takes it and carefully climbs out his window.

Plagg follows beside him "Kid are you okay?"

Chiba gulps "Plagg… will Lovro-sama really…"

Plagg stays quiet for a moment "Lovro's the third guardian I've served in the last 20 years… Fu wouldn't… Marinette wouldn't… Lovro… He's brutal. A cold blooded assassin. Wayazz might be able to convince him otherwise. Really it depends if you can pull this off as an assassin not as a hero."

Chiba nods "So this is a test. If I can do this alone…"

Plagg "But I'm still coming. I'll stay out of the way but…"

Chiba shrugs jumping onto the roofs "Don't worry Plagg. I won't lose you."

Plagg's eyes water following behind him

Chiba looks at the address and keeps running until he gets there and checks the front just in case

Chiba nods "This one… all I have to do if go into his room and delete the movie. I can do this… I can do this…"

Chiba quietly searches the outside of the house for Mimura's room then realizes he has no idea how to tell…

He gulps "Alright. Think. Think think think think…"

Chiba looks in a window and sees math homework he recognizes "This one. He left his notes out."

Plagg "How are you gonna get in?"

Chiba smirks behind his mask "Mimura was complaining about his window not locking."

He carefully slides it open and climbs through

Mimura has headphones on asleep in his bed with his blanket half off

Chiba looks around _'Where's his laptop and camera…?' _

He spots the camera and checks it _'Okay… just delete the movie from here and laptop. That's it…'_

Plagg sits on the window seal watching him nervously until he senses something

Plagg _"Tikki?!"_

He turns outside and sees a girl jumping on roofs. He can't make out who it is.

Plagg "Kid hide!"

Chiba quickly shuts the window and and puts the camera back then hides in Mimura's closet. His heart racing.

Chiba _'Plagg what's going on…?"_

_Plagg 'Someone's coming…'_

A moment later the window opens a girl in all black comes in. Chiba doesn't notice the kwamii with her

Plagg _"Sugar Cube! Problem!!"_

Tikki jolts hearing his voice _"Plagg?! Are you and Kuro here?"_

_Plagg "Yes. We're in the closet. Don't let Ladybug look this way."_

_Tikki "Right" _

Hayami opens the laptop and hesitates before typing in a password and logging in. Chiba squints through the crack trying to see what's going on.

Chiba _'Who… and why?'_

Hayami searches through the computer until she finds it and hesitates again

Hayami _"I'm sorry Mimura-kun… But both look to much like us…"_

Chiba _'Ladybug…? But why would Lovro send us on the same mission?'_

She hits delete then looks at Mimura fixing his blanket "Forgive me… but it needed to be done…"

She climbs through the window shutting it.

Chiba gulps waiting a moment before leaving too

Chiba's about to climb through the window but stops "I'll leave a note… just to be safe."

He writes it then jumps out the window and shuts it before disappearing into the night…

School

Mimura "I'm not kidding! I woke up and it was gone! There was a note too!"

He shows it to his friends

Sugaya reads it out loud _"They look to much like us. Hawkmoth will target them thinking it's us… sorry KN…"_

Mimura "Chiba and Hayami looked to much like them! How'd Kuro Neko even find out!"

Chiba shrugs "What're you gonna do now? The deadlines in two days."

Mimura sighs "I dunno… I mean I'm not really upset about it so don't worry. I'm mostly concerned about the fact _Kuro Neko_ _broke into my room last night_?!"

Okajima "Real question: How did Kuro Neko know about the movie. And how he knew where you lived."

Chiba _'Ah right!' _"Er… maybe he had contact with someone in class…? Or maybe he saw part of it when we were filming and followed Mimura?"

Sugaya crosses his arms "But _why _would he have been on campus?"

He sweats "…Cats are curious?"

Hayami glances at the group _'Weird? Was Kuro Neko also at Mimura's?'_

Right before class

Korosensei appears at Chiba's desk with his friends "Chiba-kun!!"

Chiba blinks "Yes Korosensei?"

Korosensei holds up a screen "You listen to this band right?"

Chiba nods "Yeah why? The split up years ago?"

Sugaya "Oh yeah that's you favorite band right?"

Mimura "My Chemical Romance? Hm. Didn't take you for a romantic type?"

Sugaya "No. MCR is an iconic emo band. Chiba listens to them a lot."

Chiba "It's a good band okay! But what about it Korosensei?"

Korosensei swipes to the next page "They're getting back together!!"

Chiba jumps up taking the screen "What?!"

A few classmates look over and are surprised.

Chiba scrolling excitedly through the pages reading the article "No way! One show!! Damnit it's in Nagoya!! There's no one I can go to that!!"

Rio "Hm~ emo~ isn't that a more western band~ New Jersey~?

Chiba covers his mouth and sits back down embarrassed at his outburst "MCR is different… they're iconic."

Karma smirks poking him "Ehh~ isn't that that super emo band that made this song?"

He presses play and after a few notes Chiba pales

Chiba "K-Karma!"

Hayami "Chiba? What's going on?"

Chiba rubs his neck turning off the song "MCR is a band I'm really into… they broke up 6 years ago but are having a reunion show in ."

Hayami nods "Are you going?"

He shakes his head "Theres no way I'd be able to go! Especially with my luck!" _'Besides… Tokyo needs a hero…'_

_Plagg 'Have some funny kid!!'_

Kayano "Ah ha! I think this's the most Chiba's talked!"

Chiba sinks into his seat upset "S-sorry for my outburst…"

Sugaya ruffles his hair "Dumbass."

Chiba looks down at his desk messing with his ring

Muramatsu "Hehe! How cute!"

Chiba _'Please let there be an akuma attack…'_

Hayami _'We're talking about this later. That was really cute… his smile…'_

Break

Hayami "Chiba? Can you help me with the math?"

Chiba nods moving to Rio's seat "What part?"

Hayami smirks "The part where that band broke up for only the teen years?"

Chiba pouts "If you're gonna tease me get it over with before Pe…"

Hayami shakes her head "I'm just curious? You've mentioned them a few times and showed me a few songs in Kyoto?"

Chiba spins the pencil "Sugaya said i have a habit of doing that…"

She pokes him "If you don't wanna that's fine… but they're your favorite band and 'knowing more about each other helps us get in sync' right?"

He smirks "Using my words against me…"

She shrugs "Well?"

Chiba's nervous at first talking about the overall band before talking about specific things.

Chiba starts smiling "I went to the last show and had really good seats but there's _no _way I'd be able to go to this. They split 6 years ago and are getting back now. Not sure why but Gerard Way did say they liked the way this other band did thing. They were together for 12 years then split for 6 then got back together. I think that's what they did. Or it could be a reference to one of their songs 'Teenagers'. One line was 'teenagers scare the living shit outta me' and MCR split for all the years ending in teen. Not sure but I'm probably gonna look into it more after school."

He keeps rambling and Hayami has a shy smile following every word not understanding much.

Hayami _'He really knows his stuff. Chiba's gonna be so upset if he can't go… he does look really cute when he's into something…'_

Fuwa from the next table _'Chiba's a fanboy? Hayami's actually listening listening to him? She really likes him doesn't she?'_

The next two days go by uneventful until the results of the contest were announced…

Kuro "So my lady? Think this ones about the movie contest?"

Akuma, Cameraman "Hold still!!!! I'll make the perfect movie you two as stars!!!"

Ladybug "No thanks!"

Kuro "Hey bugaboo? I love being by your side but I have an appointment at the groomers can we hurry?"

Ladybug "Stop calling me bugaboo. Lucky charm!"

Kuro roundhouse kicks Cameraman in the face "A mirror? I know we look great but is this the time?"

Cameraman "Stay still whiskers!"

Kuro sticks his tongue out "Catch me if ya can!"

Ladybug "Kuro must you taunt!"

Kuro dodges attacks "As long as I can duck and invade? Yes!"

Cameraman tries taking Kuro's pictures but can't as long as he keeps moving

Ladybug gasps "That's it! Kuro! Fall back!"

Kuro jumps back to her side out of cameraman's view

Kuro "What's the plan LB?"

Ladybug smirks "Anything he takes a picture off is frozen. Your hand is stiff."

Kuro nods "Right. So is my left leg. I can still move just not as fast."

Ladybug points to his mouth "Your mouth is fast as ever though."

Kuro blushes "Is that my lady's way of asking for a kiss~?"

She rolls her eyes then points back "I need you to distract him."

He nods still with a light blush Ladybug doesn't notice "Ah- right… so no kiss…?"

She glares making his heart jump "Kuro. Mid battle. No flirts."

He pouts getting up "Fine fine. I'll do my job now~ his akumas in his camera glasses thing. On my signal toss the charm."

She nods going in separate directions

Kuro comes out with his hands up "Cameraman! You wanna make the perfect movie right?"

Cameraman looks at him ready to take his picture "Yes! And you'll make the perfect poster!"

Kuro lights up "Really! Sweet!! My lady _hates _posing for that stuff. Between us? She's just jealous of my looks~"

Ladybug _'Of your confidence and bravery maybe…'_

Kuro "Tell you what? You can take my picture! I _am _the more photogenic of us."

_Hawkmoth "Yes! Freeze him then get his miraculous!"_

Cameraman smirks "Hold still."

Kuro "Wait I don't like this pose! You need to get my good side!"

He does different poses to distract him and lower his guard

Cameraman sweats "Just pick a pose!"

Kuro draws his staff holding it in front of him "Alright now!"

At the same time ladybug throws the mirror and Cameraman takes the picture

Kuro uses his staff to change the projection of the mirror and the beam bounces back at Cameraman freezing him in place

Kuro rubs his wrist "Cataclysm."

He goes over and destroys the camera "My lady~?"

She catches it "No more evil doing for you little akuma…"

Ladybug releases it then uses her miraculous ladybug to fix everything

Kuro holds out his fist "Pound it?"

Ladybug smiles bumping his fist "Pound it!"

Kuro smirks "So no kiss my lady~?"

Ladybug pushes him back by the nose "Not today kitty. I gotta go. Bug out!"

Kuro sighs watching her leave then turns to the teenage boy on the floor holding his head

"Ugh what happened?"

Kuro kneels beside him "You were akumatized but don't worry. It's okay now."

He smiles "I see… thank you Kuro."

He nods helping him up "I gotta pounce. Can you make it from here?"

"Yeah. I'll catch a cab."

Kuro waves by to him before shooting himself out

Meanwhile Hayami

Hayami throws herself onto her bed and looks at her calendar "Tomorrow's Monday…"

Tikki "Are you thinking about the AI?"

Hayami nods "It really doesn't sit right… her only purpose is to be a soldier…? Lovro-san I was a soldier… is that what a soldier is in the assassin world? Someone without any purpose other than to follow orders and kill? That girl? She's an artificial intelligence. She's going to be capable of so much."

Tikki shrugs "I don't know."

Monday at school…

Chiba spots Hayami as he reaches a fork in the road on his way to school

Chiba "Hayami?"

Hayami looks over "Chiba? You live in this area too?"

Chiba nods and they start walking together "Just down that way. You?"

She points to the other side "Down there."

"How have we not ran into each other?"

She shrugs "Dunno…"

They stay quiet the majority of the walk aside from a few comments here and there

Hayami "Did you see the group message from Karasuma-sensei?"

Chiba nods "A new student… Okajima sent me a picture for some reason."

Hayami "…Why does he have a picture?"

Chiba opens his messages with Okajima "Right before he sent it."

_Pervert: CHIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!_

_Pervert: WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Chiba: ??_

_Pervert: We're getting a new student!!!!!!!!_

_Chiba: K_

_Chiba: What's their assassination style?_

_Pervert: THAT ISNT IMPORTANT RN!!!!_

_Pervert sent one attachment _

_Pervert: LOOK HOW CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Chiba: why did you make her your background_

_Pervert: She doesn't seem like a killer right?!?!_

_Pervert: ANSWER MEEEEEEEEEEE_

_Pervert: I'm telling Sugaya_

Hayami sighs "She is kinda cute. But did you really change Okajima's contact to Pervert?"

Chiba shrugs "It was Pervert or Blocked. Sugaya already told me I can't block him…"

Hayami smirks for a second "I wonder her assassination style though… She has the cold eyes of a soldier…"

Chiba nods "I get a mid to long distance assassin vibe…" _'Shes a machine… she was **built **to be a soldier. Don't take her lightly… as assassins we're both inferior…' _"I think we should be on guard… We're both long distance assassins. Plus something…"

Hayami "Feels off…?"

He nods looking at the picture "Right…"

They get to the classroom and see a giant machine behind Hara's seat…

Chiba "Hayami?"

Hayami nods "Yeah I see it too…"

Both _'It's gonna be a long day… I hope my lady/Kuro come as a precaution…'_

End chapter


	27. Ritsu

Chapter 27

Chiba takes his seat but leans towards Hayami still. Hayami's in her seat but turned to him.

Chiba keeps his voice low "Any ideas so far?"

Hayami nods "For sure long range. Back of class gives chances to observe and learn…"

Chiba "Well no shit she's long range? Hayami look at her. How would she be close range."

Hayami smiles briefly "Well you never know? Maybe it's a distraction?"

Chiba shrugs "I doubt it…"

Sugaya comes over to them "You two still flirting?"

Okajima comes inside "Where is she?!?!"

Mimura trying to hold Okajima back "Don't harass the new girl!"

Chiba smirks "Okajima? I'm not sure the new girl is your type?"

Okajima gets in his face "Why?! Oh I get it! You like her! Chiba I called dibs! But since you're my friend and have _never _shown any interest in a girl. I'll give you this one. But just this once!"

Mimura whistles "Hear that Chiba? Okajima's giving up on a girl! Chiba you better land a date! Okajima never gives up on a girl!"

Hayami chokes on her laugh and Sugaya hasn't noticed the machine yet.

Sugaya nudges Chiba "I didn't think you'd have a crush on the new girl~ so where is she~?"

Hayami shaking "Yeah Chiba? Tell them about your crush on the new girl?"

Chiba just face palms exhausted "Hayami please. These three idiots are enough… Idiots. Take a look to the corner…"

The art trio looks over and falls silent.

Chiba "Not exactly my type."

Sugaya "……Chiba what even is your type?"

Chiba shushes him "Not important."

Korosensei comes in and sees the machine "Good morning class. Have a new student today! Karasuma-sensei will be introducing her!"

Karasuma nods taking a piece of chalk and writing on the board "Her name is Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery. Like all of you she is a student here. I sincerely hope you all can get along…"

Chiba and Hayami hear the hidden message and are nervous

The machine turns on and in a monotone voice "Noce to meet you." Then turns off

Everyone sweats nervous for her assassin style.

10 minutes into class

Plagg _'Kid duck!!!!'_

Machine guns start firing out of nowhere

Karma noticed one thing… two people were prepared for it…

Screams fill the air as Korosensei dodges all the bullets until they stop

Monotone voice "Assassination attempt 1. Analyzing results. Bullets hit: 0. Calculating patterns. Calculatation complete. Commence firing."

Bullets again…

And again

And again

Chiba _'Plagg… I need you to keep watch outside and cataclysm any akumas that come.'_

Plagg _'Kid you sure? You know I can't control it?'_

_'I trust you. Just be careful…'_

_'Yes master…'_

Outside on the roof

Plagg "Sugar Cube? What're you doing here?"

Tikki smirks "Your masters not the only one that thought about the possible akumas."

Break

Muramatsu "Don't you have a built in vacuum? Tck! Ignoring me!"

Terasaka "Stop getting worked up over it. She's a machine!"

Karma taps Chiba's shoulder the gestures for him to follow.

Chiba quietly follows him out and notices Hayami there too

Karma eyes them "You've met her before haven't you?"

Chiba "If you're referring to Hayami? Yes. I'm fairly certain I met her before?"

Hayami's lips twitch at his smartass answer that ticked off the red devil.

Karma "Hayami's your girlfriend. Not surprised. But I meant that machine. You both were relatively prepared when she fired?"

Hayami "Snipers intuition."

Chiba nods confirming it "It's subtle but you could hear her readying an attack. We're familiar with it giving the amount of time we practice firearms."

Karma _'I'll find out what they're hiding… and I'll use them to my advantage…'_

Karma shrugs "Hm? Interesting… As snipers? Do you think she can kill him alone."

Neither answer for a moment

Hayami "She destroyed a finger on second try…"

Chiba "But Karma destroyed whole hand on first try? And multiple tentacles on his first day? That girl… She's an involving machine…"

Hayami "If given the time she might just able too… except you can't do anything alone in this classroom. Close combat a tag teams more affective. Sniping you need someone to stand guard or someone to work with…"

Karma looks between them then nods before turning to leave silently

Chiba "…Hayami?"

She shrugs "Dunno…"

They go back into class

Sugaya groans "Can you two stay in class and help us clean up after the artificial girl instead of making out in the hall?"

Hayami blushes a little and Chiba sighs. Hayami has the feeling he rolled his hidden eyes.

Chiba "For the billionth time Sugaya. Hayami and I are just friends."

The next two classes were calm since Korosensei was gone. The kwamii's are back in their owners bags.

Hayami _'Is there anything we can do to stop her…?'_

Tikki _'You can't do anything Rin-chan. You can't use Ladybug… you can't do anything that would be suspicious either…'_

_'Where's Kuro and his cataclysm…'_

_'Rin-chan no.'_

Chiba _'Plagg. Plagg I wanna destroy it. It hurts… She's a nightmare… No one was able to focus and even tho she's dormant everyone's still really on edge… can't we do something?'_

_Plagg 'Kid just chill? It's gonna be fine! Don't stress it to much! I'm sure it'll be fine after gym! You guys just needa have fun! I'll tell Korosensei to tell Karasuma to do something fun!'_

_'Plagg! Plagg stay in my bag! Plagg!! I know you can hear me!'_

Meanwhile in the teachers lounge

The kitten kwamii phases through the wall

Plagg "Korosensei! Can you-"

Plagg stops and smiles nervously at the human teacher "I mean uh Meow?"

Korosensei "Plagg-kun! What're you doing here?"

Karasuma "What the fuck… I don't paid enough to deal with flying talking cats?"

Plagg thinks "Would you be more comfortable if I took my human form?"

Karasuma stands up "I… must have mixed up my drinks…"

Plagg flies in front of him "Wait I actually needed to get a message to you. Look… the AI girl… she's putting the entire class on edge… Even now with the bitch they're all on guard."

Karasuma blinks "I figured as much? Who are you. What the fuck."

"Names Plagg. I give Kuro his powers. I know all about the AI girl. I decided to go against Kuro's wishes and sneak over here. I've been watching for awhile and stopping akumas before they took victims."

Korosensei pats Karasuma's shoulder "I've met the kwamii a few times. He's interesting."

Plagg nods "Anyway! English will end soon. Karasuma can you have the kids do something fun? Ya know? Loosen them up a little? Get blood pumping?"

Karasuma "……hey you? I'll leave some cash. Buy me a drink while I teach…"

Korosensei "Nufu? Since when do you drink? Especially on the job?"

Karasuma "Since kittens can fly and talk."

Plagg "Kwamii. And give the students something fun for Pe or else."

Karasuma "Make that two drinks…"

Plagg "And Camembert!"

_Chiba 'Plagg get back here!!!'_

Plagg jolts "Leave the cheese on the desk and I'll get it during pe~"

He phases through back to Chiba's bag

Pe

They're doing simple tree climbing and running.

Karasuma _'This's usually what relaxes them.'_

Okajima smirks "Race ya up the tree~"

Chiba shrugs grabbing a branch "Whatever…"

Sugaya "Alright! Ready! Set! Go!"

The two boys start climbing and neither are really into it.

Okajima barely wins "Ha! Take that Chiba!"

Chiba stands on the branch "I don't climb trees much."

Okajima "How're you so good at this anyway? You never said?"

Chiba shrugs "Let's just say cats like to climb…"

Okajima raises an eyebrow "You have cats? I think Sugaya mentioned that once and showed us a picture… kinda fluffy? White?"

Chiba nods confused "Yeah?"

"Right… it sleeps on your chest if you sleep on couch?"

Chiba slowly starts climbing down the tree uncomfortable

Okajima "Wait Chiba! I don't stalk boys!! Sugaya showed us a pic awhile ago!"

10 minutes later

Fuwa "Why is Sugaya running from Chiba?"

Hayami "Don't question it…"

Skip to back in class…

Another round of shots fire and everyone ducks screaming.

After school

Kuro goes to E-3 annoyed and confronts Karasuma

Kuro "Karasuma-san. I ran into some of the students. The AI?"

Karasuma sighs "Things aren't going as I hoped. It was my goal that things would be smooth and she'd easily adapt but not like this…"

"Isn't there something to keep her from being disruptive?

Karasuma shakes his head "I apologize if this makes your job more difficult, Kuro. But this's beyond my control. All I can do is keep the students from being aimed at…"

Kuro sighs "Walk with me down the mountain."

Karasuma nods knowing better than to say no to a hero.

Karasuma "I have nothing else to report on the girl."

Kuro spins his staff "But I think you do. Report on today. Full report."

Karasuma hesitates "Do you have clearance to hear this?"

Kuro "I'm allowed to know what's going on with _everything _relating to E-3 and so is Ladybug."

Karasuma nods "Very well… Ten minutes into home room she opened fire. She attacks lasted 60 seconds. On her second attempt she was successful in destroying one of the creatures tentacles. Throughout the day she made contact 16/100 times. At this rate, by the end of the year, the probability of her successfully killing him is about 90%. However, the students will greatly suffer."

"There was nearly 16 akumas today thanks to her. I sent my kwamii to keep watch."

Karasuma sweats "So that was your kwamii after all…"

Kuro nods "I apologize for him. He's a bitch. I hope he didn't cause to much trouble?"

Karasuma shakes his head "A flying, talking kitten is trouble in its own way…"

Kuro shakes his head "Back to the AI. Is there a way to keep her in line with the other students?"

He shrugs "I'm unsure of that."

Kuro gets a call on his staff "I have to take this…"

He jumps into the trees while Karasuma keeps walking.

Kuro "Hey…"

_Ladybug "Kuro. Are you at E-3 mountain?"_

"Yeah? I was getting info on the girl. I sent my kwamii to keep watch there today and apparently there was 16 akuma's he destroyed before they actually got anyone."

_"Smart kitty. I trust you have this handled?"_

"I got this my lady. No worries. I'll give you the report tonight on patrol."

_"Unless there's an akuma."_

"There's been a lot less? Aside from the near cases today…"

_"We WANT there to be less akumas. That means Tokyo is safe and happy."_

"Right right… but I do miss you my lady~"

_"Go back to getting info you dumb cat."_

"Okay okay~ see ya tonight my lady~"

He hangs up.

Meanwhile Ladybug sighs.

"Spots off."

She detransforms back into Hayami and goes to her work desk.

Tikki "Rin-chan why don't you take a break?"

Hayami shakes her head "I couldn't focus to much in class and gotta try to learn this myself now."

Korosensei clicks his tongue "No no no. That's nonsense Hayami-san."

Hayami looks up "Hey Korosensei. How do you do this? Chiba's not answering."

Korosensei "I went to his house to help him but he wasn't home. Plus he left his phone!"

Hayami nods going back to her papers "Mm."

Tikki "Korosensei do you have sweets!"

Korosensei goes red indicating correct "Of course! I always brings you treats when I come to help Hayami-san!"

Hayami sighs "Tikki don't eat to much."

"I know~"

Korosensei starts teaching Hayami how to do what they were supposed to learn.

Two hours later.

Hayami's just getting back from shopping when she sees a black cat on her roof.

Hayami "Kuro… Neko?"

The hero jolts "Ah sorry!" _'I didn't know this was Hayami's house?! I'm not Chiba!!! Would that be better or worse?!'_

He jumps down in front of her "Sorry for trespassing."

Hayami stops him and points to his ears "Wilted."

Kuro stops "What?""

Hayami "A cats ears wilt when they're upset. Are you alright?"

Kuro looks around confused "Hm?"

"You seem agitated, Kuro."

Kuro shakes his head and holds out his hand "I'm alright. Here to apologize for trespassing I can help you with that?"

Hayami hesitates then sighs "You're the type who doesn't take no for an answer."

Kuro pouts getting her bags "I do take no as an answer depending on what it is. I respect people's boundaries ya know?"

Hayami unlocks her door letting both inside "Mm."

She notices that he's still really on edge.

Kuro _'Now I really feel like I'm trespassing…' _

Hayami "Kuro are you sure you're okay?"

Kuro sighs "Hayami-san… I had a question…"

She takes the bags going to the kitchen to put them away "What."

"Autonomous Thinking Fixed Artillery… I understand today was her first day. I spoke to Karasuma-san but was hoping to find someone in E-3…"

"So that's why you trespassed and waited on my roof."

Kuro pouts "I don't know where anyone in E-3 lives. I got annoyed and decided to take a break…"

Hayami sighs "What do you wanna know?"

Kuro "Her capability's. From the sniper perspective."

Hayami stops "Incredible. She focuses only on the mission. That's her weakness. She thinks of nothing but her next attack and how to be more accurate. As a sniper and an assassin… she's by far superior to all of us. Even our top sniper is no match for her…"

Kuro nods "I see… and as a student? How is she as a classmate? I was told it was a bit problematic?"

Hayami hangs her head "The only two that can handle gunshots that long are me and Chiba… everyone else struggled to hear a bit… We didn't learn anything today and Korosensei had to teach us one on one after school…"

Kuro "Wait really?? _Shit I should probably go home then… I didn't get anything…"_

"What?"

He flinches "Anyways? The girls having trouble adjusting…"

Hayami nods "Korosensei's will hopefully fix thing."

"Yeah hopefully…"

Hayami glances back at him. His ears are wilted, his tails wagging agitatedly, arms crossed, and jaw clenched.

Hayami "You're on edge. Is something else bothering you?"

Kuro _'The fact you're nicer to me as Kuro than as Chiba kinda is…' _"Ah no… It's nothing…"

Hayami shrugs "Heroes… are allowed to be upset."

He relaxes a little "I forget that at times. I should pounce. I gotta give a report to my lady."

Hayami nods "Okay. Bye Kuro."

"Bye Hayami-san. Thanks for the help~"

That night

Kuro "I talked to one of the students. The sniper girl. Hayami Rinka-san."

Ladybug nods _'Kuro I know all of this. Just say that Karasuma-sensei said…' _"And?"

He gives a quick summary of what happened and that he sent Plagg to keep watch.

Ladybug "Kuro that's reckless! What if there was an akuma and you had to transform!"

Kuro flinches "It was a gamble yes. But I assure you my lady. I had everything planned. If we remove our miraculous and 'reject' the power then our kwamii vanishes. Then if we put our miraculous back on they reappear beside us. Plus Plagg _did _stop 16 akumas on his own!"

Ladybug sighs "Fine… but still. That was risky."

"Understood. I'm doing it again tomorrow."

"Kuro no."

He smiles proudly "Kuro yes!"

Next day

Chiba, Hayami, Fuwa, and Sugaya are walking up the mountain.

Fuwa "So Hayami~ why was Kuro Neko at your place yesterday~?"

Hayami remains unphased "He wanted to know about the ai girl. I'm assuming he had prior knowledge of her existence and Ladybug probably does too."

Sugaya groans "If he knew of her he should used cataclysm!"

Chiba "He can't just cataclysm everything… he'd end up having to pay for the machine if he destroyed it…"

Fuwa nods "Right. And we all know he's a broke bitch."

Chiba feels a jab and sulks silently.

They get to the campus and go inside dreadfully…

Sugaya "Something's different."

Chiba _'WHY WAS I UNAWARE OF THIS?!?!?!'_

Hayami _'KURO WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THIS!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Fuwa "Sugaya let's check it out!"

She grabs his hand dragging him to the AI girl.

Hayami "Well they're getting close?"

Chiba sweats "Sugaya's just not good at telling girls 'no'… he's used to getting that answer from them tho…"

Hayami chokes on her laugh following him to the back of the class.

Chiba looks at the full screen "Is this really the same machine?"

It turns on and the girl smiles. Her backgrounds a sunny day and her red eyes changed to blue.

Girl "Good morning everyone!!!"

They sweat "G-good morning…"

"Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery? Is that you?"

She nods "Yup! I apologize for my behavior yesterday. Korosensei's upgraded me to be better!"

Korosensei appears and explains what he did and how much it costed to upgrade

"You sure about this…"

Takebayashi "Well I think it's great. A women's not a women until she looses the third D."

Okajima "Are you talking about Futa's?"

Kataoka smacks Okajima "Mimura can't you make him behave?"

Mimura "Hey it's Chiba's turn to babysit him!"

Chiba draws his gun and fires next to Okajima then turns to Mimura "Does that work?"

Sugaya sighs and pats his head "Good Chiba."

Girl "Ah wow! According to my data Chiba-kun is top marksman. Please confirm?"

Chiba nods then gestures to his partner "Hayami's a close second."

Hayami nods staying on guard "Mm."

The bell rings

Korosensei "Time to start home room!!"

1st period…

No surprise attacks. She answers the question if called on.

2nd…

Sugaya fell asleep.

Korosensei "Sugaya-kun!!! What's the answer!!

Sugaya wakes up "Huh?" _'Crap I wasn't paying attention!!!!'_

He glances beside him to the girl and sees her pointing to something on her leg.

Sugaya "Um… cones?"

Korosensei's vein pops "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery!!! No cheating!!!"

"Eh? But you programmed me to give my classmates perks and benefits?"

"Cheating is still a no!!!"

She pouts.

Skip to break

Most of the class has warmed up to her.

Girl "I believe this is called 'fun'?"

Sugaya nudges Chiba "She's had emotions for like half a day and still knows more about fun than you do!"

Chiba pouts "I know what fun is…"

"Chiba. Shoji isn't fun. It's a lot of thinking."

Girl tilts her head "Shoji? Please explain? This is not yet in my data?"

Chiba plays with his ring and explains what it is.

Girl "Ah! That sounds fun! Please teach me!"

"But don't have a-"

She 3D prints out a board and pieces.

Chiba sweats "…………How about during lunch? There's not much time right now?"

Fuwa "Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei had a meeting so english is gonna be a study hall."

The girl's background goes gray with rain clouds "I understand Chiba-kun… you don't want to…"

Chiba sees that she's gonna cry and panics slightly "No no! I will I will! Please don't cry!"

Her sky goes back to sunny "Really! Yay!"

Chiba sighs setting up the board and showing her how to play.

Ritsu nods "Understood!"

Chiba quickly wins the first game.

Hayami notes his smirk "Not bad Chiba. I didn't know you were good at strategizing?"

Chiba shrugs "Not really."

Second round

The girls starting to adapt

"C'mon Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery!"

"Don't let him win again!"

Chiba's vein pops "Sugaya you bastard!"

Sugaya smirks "You always beat me! This girl has a chance of winning!"

She smiles "I find this game quite enjoyable!"

Terasaka scoffs "She a machine. Just a bunch of numbers. She doesn't have any emotions! Just a box of bolts!"

The girls sky grays and rain falls "How right you are Terasaka-kun… Until yesterday I was just a box of bolts…"

"Awe you made her cry!"

"Terasaka made a 2D girl cry!"

Terasaka "DONT SAY IT LIKE THAT PEOPLE WILL THINK WRONG!!!!!"

Chiba _'Even I made her smile…'_

_Plagg 'Kid what's the point of Shoji? I don't get it… it reminds me of a mix of chess and checkers…'_

_'It's just fun. It can be used to plan battle strategy too.'_

The girls help the AI cheer up and she continues the game with Chiba

Chiba barely wins "Woah… not bad…"

She smiles "Again! I think I've gotten the hang of it!"

"My moneys on the girl!"

"Chiba good too tho."

Chiba rolls his hidden eyes starting another game.

This time the girl wins

Girl "Yay!! Checkmate Chiba-kun!"

Chiba puts his head down "3 games in…"

"Amazing!"

"Great job Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery!"

"We really need a new name for you… that's kinda a mouthful…"

Fuwa "Autonomously… Jiritsu… Ah what about Ritsu?"

Chiba lifts his head with pieces falling off his face "Chop out."

Fuwa "What it's cute!"

Girl "Ritsu…"

"Well? What do you think?"

She smiles "Please call me Ritsu!"

"Ritsu!"

"Ritsu can you stuff?"

Ritsu nods and shows them different things she can do.

"What about flowers?!"

"Not yet but I shall download flower information."

Next day……

Everyone comes to class more at ease until they see Ritsu back to the way she was the first day.

Chiba "Day long assault…"

Hayami shakes her head "No. It's a different vibe."

Chiba sighs and hits the back of her head "Just be on guard. Somethings coming…"

Hayami pouts "Idiot…"

He smiles softly holding up his arm "But with good aim."

She bumps his forearm with hers "I suppose you have that going for you."

Sugaya dramatically goes between them "Stop flirting! Crisis! Look!"

He points to the corner with Ritsu.

Okajima's trying to talk to her and Mimura's trying to pull him away.

Mimura "Okajima! She hasn't powered up yet! Stop trying to harass her!"

Hayami and Chiba draw their guns and shoot by Okajima's feet

"That's enough."

Okajima sulks going to his seat "Fine…… you two are scary… good thing I can't see Chiba's eyes… one pair of bloodlust filled sniper eyes is enough."

Chiba can't help but flinch as he sits down behind Okajima

Sugaya "That sounds really weird. Don't say that."

Okajima sighs "Just saying… you can _feel _Chiba's death glare. Imagine how terrifying it would be if you could see his eyes!"

Chiba sinks.

Hayami holds her gun between Okajima's eyes "Insult my partner one more time and I'll shoot both of your eyes out."

Okajima gulps "Understood…" _'Tsundere? Yandere??'_

Home room starts

Half way through

Plagg _'It's coming…'_

Tikki _'Get ready…'_

Ritsu's guns come out and fire.

Everyone's silent

"F-flowers?"

Ritsu appears on her screen "I promised flowers. Before being reprogrammed I hid a section of my memories."

"Ritsu… you…"

She smiles "Yup! I defied my master on my own free will!"

Hayami looks at Chiba with a smirk _'I told you~'_

Chiba sighs with his lips slightly turned up _'Oh shut up…'_

_Plagg 'Guess you do have a new ally…'_

_'I don't need this from you too Plagg. I can feel Hayami saying "I told you"…'_

_Tikki 'Isn't this great Rin-chan! Now you and Luro can be at ease!'_

_Hayami 'Right.'_


	28. Reckless X

Chapter 28

Chiba and Hayami are waiting for Sugaya

Hayami "Is he always this late?"

Chiba shakes his head "Next to never? I'll text him…"

_Chiba: Wya_

_Art Hoe: Come over… _

_Chiba: ?_

_Art Hoe: ………it's important _

_Chiba: Fine_

Hayami "Well?"

Chiba sighs "He just said to come over? Wanna come with?"

She checks the time "We're gonna be late…"

Chiba pleads "Please? Honestly… I don't wanna go alone…"

Hayami blushes softly and sighs "Don't get the wrong idea. I don't feel like walking alone."

Chiba nods "Right. This way."

They walk silently till Chiba stops

Chiba nods to the house "Here."

Hayami nods following him inside.

Chiba looks at the shoes "Just him?"

Hayami looks at some pictures as they walk down the hall to Sugaya's room

Chiba doesn't knock and just opens it "What do you want?"

Chiba instantly covers Hayami's eyes before she can look inside

Hayami touches his hand confused "Chiba?"

Chiba "Sugaya. Put on actually clothes. What the fuck. Hayami's here."

Sugaya groans "I can't okay. I got paint on them and need help. Wait you brought Hayami?! She didn't see right?!"

Chiba sighs still covering her eyes and keeping her out of sight "Hayami?"

Hayami quietly "Didn't see. And don't want too."

Sugaya sighs relieved "Good… Chiba do you see my clothes?"

Chiba "No? Just put your pajamas back on?"

Sugaya groans pulling his uniform pants on "Good enough."

"Ughh… fine. Why do you have paint on your chest…"

Sugaya "Hayami you can come in now?"

Hayami crosses her arms staying hidden "I refuse. Put on a shirt first."

Sugaya "Oh you'd have no problem if it was Chiba that was shirtless."

Hayami heats up "Wha- what?!"

Chiba has a soft red dusted on his cheeks "I prefer to be clothed thank you very much!"

Sugaya smirks "Hayami you didn't deny it~"

"Put on a shirt! And unlike you Sugaya, Chiba actually has dignity!"

Sugaya starts laughing "He has dignity sometimes!"

He grabs a random tank top and pulls it on "I'm semi dressed now."

Chiba sighs moving his hand "There…"

Hayami peaks in before coming into view "Sugaya."

He nods "Hayami."

Chiba sighs "Sugaya where's the uniform shirt?"

Sugaya bites his lip tossing it to him "Well…"

Chiba catches and unwraps it going pale.

The white shirt is practically tie dyed

Hayami "How…"

Sugaya "So I had the shirt balled up and may or may not have mistaken it for a rag and used it to clean up paint I spilt…"

Chiba rubs his temples and sighs "Problem for later… no time. I have a spare shirt in my locker at school?"

Sugaya crosses his arms "So what do I do in the meantime?"

Chiba shrugs "Just grab your tie and a better shirt. I'm stealing food. Hayami?"

Hayami nods "Skipped breakfast."

Sugaya sighs having them leave.

Skip to in kitchen

Hayami "Is this a normal thing for you?"

Chiba nods raiding the fridge "At least once or twice a month."

"…I understand why you're so tired at school then."

His lips twitch.

A moment later Sugaya comes down half brushing his hair and sees Chiba and Hayami eating some strawberries for breakfast.

Sugaya "Why did no one tell me my hair looks like shit?!"

Chiba grabs a strawberry "Cause it always does."

"I hate you."

Chiba shrugs

Hayami looks at the time "We should hurry."

The boys nod and they all get their shoes and bags before leaving

Sugaya "Race ya!"

They all smirk and start running

Hayami gets ahead of them "Hurry up!"

Chiba laughs running after her "Tell that to Sugaya!"

Sugaya growls

At top of E-3…

All are visibly out of breath

Hayami has her hands on her knees exhausted "I- win…"

Chiba gulps trying to catch his breath "You have- so much- stamina-"

Sugaya's leaning against a tree "You both- are insane-"

Chiba shrugs "Sugaya- go get- dressed. You know- my combination-"

Sugaya nods "Right…"

He leaves.

The two snipers recover before going to class

Hayami "But I did win."

Chiba smirks "But I'm winning during sniping practice."

They go inside and noticing something different.

"I can't believe they're back!"

"This's gonna be awesome!"

"I wonder if it has to do with that emo band?"

"If it's emo ask Chiba."

Chiba's vein pops as he goes to his desk ignoring them.

Fuwa sees Hayami "Hey have you heard? That band from second year just announced they're having a show soon!"

Hayami "Huh?"

Rio "They announced it this morning didn't you see?"

She shakes her head.

Okajima "Ah! I can't want to see them again! Ao Kiyomi and Murasaki Hana! They're so hot!!"

Chiba flinches at the names "Eh? Kiyomi and Hana? You mean the lead bassist and backup guitarist from Reckless X?!"

Mimura nods "Yeah! The band just annoyed they're having a free show this weekend. We should all go!"

Rio "Mind if we join?"

Mimura "Not at all. This's gonna be fun!"

Sugaya comes in loosening his tie "Oi Chiba? Thanks for letting me borrow this. I'll return it after school."

Chiba nods "Mm."

Fuwa "Sugaya! You coming with us to see Reckless X this weekend?"

Sugaya shrugs "Ah? Sure?"

Hayami "Chiba? You like emo stuff. You going?"

Chiba messes with his ring "Ah- I have plans…"

_Plagg 'Reckless X?'_

_Chiba 'The band I'm in? We haven't had many gigs recently cause Yaku and Tora don't like us.'_

Okajima "Chiba. Your only plans ever are to be emo."

Fuwa "And considering Reckless X is an emo band?"

Chiba sighs "Don't get me wrong. They're a good band. I like the covers they do but…"

"Just spit it out."

He stays quiet and feels his phone buzz.

_Reckless X Group Chat_

_Ao: Who did it_

_Midori: Not me_

_Aka: Wasn't me but wtf guys_

_Neji: I didn't know until rn _

_Murasaki: Why would I WANT to do a show you guys_

_Kiro: If none of us did it then who did…_

_Aka: To many people are hyped for us to preform_

_Ao: We don't have a choice now do we…_

_Midori: Where we gonna be and when…_

Chiba clicks his tongue turning to Ritsu "Ritsu? Are you able to find the source of the Reckless X post?"

Fuwa "Why?"

Chiba goes over to Ritsu "Cause something isn't adding up. Aka Ryuko, Midori Hebi, and Ao Kiyomi were the ones who were into it most but that's not the way any of them post. Neji Touya doesn't give a damn about preforming so he wouldn't. Murasaki Hana and Kiro Riku hate the leads with a passion so that doesn't make sense…"

"You sure know a lot about them?"

Ritsu "I'll track to see who posted it. However since all of them access that account, it may take a moment."

Chiba nods looking back his screen seeing them arguing in the group chat.

He gets a text from a private thread

_Sugaya: None of them will admit will they?_

_Chiba: None of us want this_

Sugaya shoots his friend a concerned look.

Korosensei comes in and starts class.

During break

Ritsu "Chiba-kun! I tracked the source."

He leans against the window seal "And?"

Ritsu "It came from someone named 'Natsu'?"

Chiba gasps "Natsu…"

"Do you know who that is?"

He nods "Yeah… thanks Ritsu…"

Ritsu "Chiba-kun? May I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

She tilts her head innocently "By any chance? Are you in that band?"

Chiba tenses and goes completely silent.

Flowers appear behind Ritsu "I take that as a yes?"

Chiba looks around the classroom. Most of the class goes outside. Sugaya left with Mimura and Okajima. The only ones there are Fuwa and Hayami who were talking about the ladyblog while reviewing the work from the last class.

Chiba "Keep your voice low…"

Ritsu smiles waiting for his explanation

Chiba sighs "Lead guitarist and main vocalist Aka Ryuko…"

Ritsu nods "I'm assuming you were in contact with the rest?"

Chiba looks away "None of us were aware. We never talked about it. Natsu is Neji Touya… he was never really into it but he held us together… Ritsu I need this to be a secret…"

She smiles "I understand Chiba-kun!"

Fuwa "Oii! Emo! Do you know a simpler formula for this?"

Chiba crosses arms "Thanks Ritsu…"

He goes over to the two girls and leans over the desk "Hm?"

Fuwa "Is there a faster way to solve it?"

Chiba "…First you need to simplify it? It's easiest with the punnit squares."

He starts explaining and Hayami doesn't pay attention and instead just watches him mesmerized.

Hayami _'His hair looks so… soft… and his voice is so soothing… is he wearing chapstick? I wonder what kind…'_

Chiba pouts "Oi~ Hayami? Ha~ ya~ mi~? Oi?"

He pockes her forehead "Are you okay?"

She flinches slightly and looks away "Sorry… zoned out…"

Fuwa smirks "Hehe~ Thanks for the help Chiba~"

The bell rings for class to start.

Slowly the rest of the class comes back.

Skip to after school

Plagg's flying beside Chiba as he runs down the mountain

Plagg "Kid? Why're you freaking so much?"

Chiba growls "Because! If Natsu really is the one that posted it then he has explaining to do!"

Chiba rushes down the mountain and sees a group waiting at the bottom

Girl with pastel purple hair and dark purple roots "It's been awhile Chiba."

Chiba walks over to them annoyed "Tora. Always great to know you haven't been hit by a bus."

Tora rolls her eyes.

Boy with neat white hair and yellow eyes "Who the hell posted that. I thought we agreed no more booking gigs."

Girl with wavy turquoise hair and light blue eyes "Now now? Yaku I know this isn't ideal but we can't back out…"

Yaku "It was probably you that posted it. Yuzumi you've always been way to into this whole thing."

Boy with dark gray hair and green eyes "It wasn't Yuzumi-chan! We were together when it was posted."

Yuzumi smiles "Thanks Mizuchi."

Mizuchi nods.

Tora "Natsu? Chiba?"

Chiba "Was with Sugaya going up the mountain. No service till we reach the top."

Natsu "I don't care about preforming. Yaku and Tora are problematic."

The backup guitarist and backup bassist snap

Yaku "We're the ones forced to the shadows!"

Tora "You guys never even look at us on stage!"

Chiba "Well maybe if you weren't such an ass off stage…"

"You're E-3! You have no right to talk to us like that! Especially since me and Yaku are A class!"

The words did sting a little.

Plagg _'Kid don't listen to them'_

_'Don't worry Plagg. I'm fine…' _

Tora smirks "See? Better to be obedient."

Mizuchi "Hey back off!! The only reason Chiba's grades dropped was because you kept trying to pick fights!"

Chiba "Mizuchi. It's fine. The E class doesn't bother me. I have Sugaya…"

Yuzumi "Sugaya would be a better band mate than those two."

Yaku "None of us even want to be here!!"

Natsu "That doesn't matter! We have a gig and can't cancel! Look!"

He holds out his phone showing them comments on the post.

_"Reckless X is back!!!"_

_"I love them!!"_

_"It's been MONTHS!!!!!"_

_"Abiebwkabwkbakwbri FINALLY!!!!!"_

_"BLESSED!!!!!"_

_"NO AKUMAS THAT DAY!!!!!"_

Natsu sighs "We can't cancel… All we can do is fake getting along on stage."

Yuzumi sighs putting her bass case in the middle of them with her hand on top "It's one show…"

Mizuchi puts his hand on hers "No choice…"

Yaku puts his "I hate this."

Tora "No more surprise gigs."

Natsu "Agreed…"

Chiba's about to put his hand "We can't disappoint…"

Chiba gasps seeing a black butterfly and pulls his hand away "Guys! Akuma!"

It lands on the case and flies inside

Butterflies appear on each of them

_"Wreckers__. I'm giving you the power to take away music with yours. In exchange for the miraculous of Ladybug and Kuro Neko…"_

All nod and their uniforms change into emo punk clothes they wore in their iconic shows.

Chiba gulps "G-guys… Yuzu…"

"It's Ao!"

Chiba crosses his arms "Seriously? Look I know this gig sucks but seriously? You're gonna disrespect everything we've built just like that?"

Ao turns to the others "Midori. Get him."

Midori, mizuchi, spins his drum sticks "Nah? I like Aka."

Murasaki, Tora, "I don't! I'll get him!!"

Chiba dodges her hits and takes off into E-3 mountain where he has the advantages.

He runs past a group of classmates

Chiba grabs Kataoka's wrist "Akuma's. Reckless X got akumatized."

Kataoka nods "Let's stay on the mountain. Chiba?"

Chiba shakes his head "Murasaki's kinda out to kill me. I'll be better off on my own. See ya!"

He runs off and hides to transform while texting Ladybug

_KuroNeko: Akuma @Kunigoka academy _

_KuroNeko: Typo but you get the point_

_KuroNeko: Pls hurry my lady_

Elsewhere on the mountain Hayami gets three texts and reads them

Hayami gulps "Fuwa? I think I left something at the class? See ya."

Fuwa turns "Hm? Okay? See ya?"

Hayami runs and hides to transform

Kuro and Ladybug meet up at the bottom

Ladybug "I haven't seen this many akuma's at once…?"

Kuro "Don't panic my lady. The akuma is in Ao's bass."

Ladybug "that doesn't make sense? How do you know?"

Kuro "Everyone was touching the bass when the akuma landed so everyone was affected… They're Reckless X."

Ladybug "Reckless X? But there's only…?"

Kuro nods "I know. The lead guitarist isn't there. He pulled his hand away when he saw the butterfly. I figured he was in danger so I transformed, moved him to the mountain, and got the info. That's why I know the akuma."

"Makes sense… Wait you let an outsider onto E-3?!"

Kuro waves it off "No worries my lady. He's E-3 too. I recognized him. We can talk later~"

"Right. Akuma. So how do we get it…"

Kuro smirks "Isolate the target. Let's try to get Ao alone."

Ladybug points "They aren't exactly… in sync…

Kuro gulps "It looks that way… but when they play…"

Neji yawns "Ugh… Murasaki ditched…"

Kiro "Shes gonna kill that bastard! Good! About time!"

Midori "You're just jealous that Aka is E-3 and _still _better than you ever were!"

"Huh?! You trying to pick a fight little drummer boy?!"

Ao sighs and looks around "Let's just get rid of Reckless. For good. And get ladybug and Kuro Neko's Miraculous!"

Neji starts playing his keyboard than manifested "Then we should probably do something? They're right there?"

Kuro smirks "Aw c'mon? I wanna here you guys play! You're a great band? Maybe I can get an autograph after we get your akuma?"

Midori hits his small drum/bongo and drum sticks lift into the air flying towards the heros "After we you're miraculous the bands over!"

Kuro spins his staff blocking the hits "My lady? We need to figure out powers! Any ideas? I'm thinking Midori can manifest and manipulate drum sticks!"

Ladybug stumbles "Cover… ears… Neji… hypothesizes…"

Kuro gasps picking her up and shooting them away.

Kuro shakes her gently "Hey? My lady? My lady? Bugaboo? Ladybug!"

She groans rubbing her head "I'm fine… I'm fine Kuro… thanks…"

He smiles "Do I get a kiss for job well done~?"

She flicks his bell "Later. Anyway. Neji can hypnotize and Midori can shoot drum sticks darts… others?"

Kuro peaks over the roof watching them "Kiro looks like he can freeze people if he plays at them? See those beams he and Ao shoot out?"

Ladybug nods looking "Hit with Kiro's beam and we freeze. Hit with Ao's?"

He squints "Err? Violent… head banging…???"

Ladybug shrugs "Okay that's new? What about the fifth one? Murasaki?"

"She's our for Aka Ryuko but he's hidden in E-3. I'm assuming her powers similar to theirs."

Ladybug "Wait look? None are trying to get to far from Ao? Maybe they need to be a certain distance?"

"Maybe but Murasaki?"

"I dunno…"

Kuro's ears twitch and he pins Ladybug done just as drum sticks pierce the ledge they were hiding behind.

Kuro blushes getting up "Ah- sorry-"

She nods thanking him and turns to the akumas "We can't let ourselves get cornered. They have the number advantage."

Kuro smirks "You know I always agree my lady… but… I have an idea. We can use the numbers to our advantage!"

She looks at him and nods "Got it Kuro. Need some luck?"

He smiles "Always do."

"Lucky Charm!"

She catches the bass guitar "……Do you know how to play? Cause I don't…"

Kuro nods taking it "Okay here's what I'm thinking."

He gives a quick run down of his plan and Ladybug shrugs

Ladybug "If you say so?"

They go in separate directions

Midori and Kiro go after Ladybug and Neji and Ao go after Kuro.

Kuro smirks _'Purfect!'_

Kuro "Ao! How about a little computation!"

Ao "What kind…?"

Kuro shrugs "We fight as musicians. No powers. No help. One on one. Battle of the bassist!"

Ao smirks "Fine! If I win I get your miraculous!"

"And if I win! I get your akuma!"

"Won't happen so deal!"

Kuro nods to Neji "He needs to go."

Neji yawns and puts his keyboard down walking away from it and sits down "I wanna watch. I have no interest in playing. But I'm not missing the chance to see Ao get her ass handed to her!"

Ao "You're the worst Neji."

He smiles.

Kuro _'Well they didn't change to much with the akuma's… where's Tora… is she still trying to find me?' _"Let's do this!"

Ao starts playing and like promised nothing happens other than music.

Meanwhile Ladybug

Midori "No use Ladybug! Give up your miraculous!"

Kiro "Lets finish this Midori!"

Midori hits his drum sending the darts towards her just as Kiro strums sending a beam to freeze her.

Ladybug jumps just before both reach so they hit each other.

Midori freezes slightly scared.

Kiro's pinned to the wall by the darts nervously.

Ladybug smirks "That should work."

She swings back over to Kuro.

Kuro starts strumming and singing a song she recognized from Reckless X.

Ladybug _'Woah… he's amazing… this was real plan…?'_

Kuro finishes and smirks "So you give up yet Ao?"

Neji claps "Woah!! Kuro that great! Can you replace Murasaki?! She's a pain!"

Kuro laughs nervously "I'll take that akuma now?"

Ao sighs tossing him the bass "One bassist to another. You got mad skills. If the heroing gets boring keep music in mind."

He smiles and hands the bass to Ladybug "I like heroing. I wouldn't mind music as long as I have my lady~"

Ladybug breaks the bass "I didn't know you played?"

He flinches "You never asked. And I think you breaking that hurt me more than the actual bass…"

She rolls her eyes catching the akuma and restoring everything.

Everyone in the band comes back to where the akuma was

Yuzumi rubs her head "What happened…"

Kuro nods to Ladybug "I got it my lady. Two spots."

She covers her earrings "Ah right! But first? Cab I get an autograph from Reckless X?"

They look at each other then nod

Mizuchi "Can you two come to our show this weekend? Please?"

Ladybug smiles "I'll get my autograph there~ that way there's all of you."

Kuro softens "Yeah…"

She waves "Bug out!"

Ladybug swings off and detransforms as soon as she's out of sight

Kuro looks at the band "Hey… I know music and preforming gets stressful. You don't wanna disappoint the fans even if you guys don't get along…"

Yuzumi nods rubbing her arm "We really don't want our fans to be disappointed… but we just don't get along…"

Tora "We can get in sync and work fine on stage but…"

Natsu "The second the shows over we're at each other's throats…"

Kuro smiles "And that's _okay_. Not everyone gets along 24/7…"

Mizuchi "Easy for your to say… you're a super hero…"

He nods "Yes but I'm not a super hero 24/7. Once I power down I'm just a music loving civilian."

Yaku "…You are…?"

Kuro smiles "Yeah…"

"But you still get along with everyone."

Kuro laughs "I wish! Man if I did that would make getting akuma's so much easier! Negotiation is key guys. Talk things out… and if Reckless X decides to split for good… your fans will understand. And if they're true fans… they'll remember you… but not blame you…"

He pats Yuzumi's head "Just have fun. Cats gotta pounce."

He shoots himself away and detransforms

Chiba sighs "So that's how they all really feel…"

Plagg looks at him concerned "Kid…?"

Chiba sinks down against the all and brings his knees to his chest "It's just one show…"

He gets a text

_Neji: Music room 3 tomorrow after school_

_Aka: Not allowed in clubs _

_Aka: E-3 remember _

_Murasaki: Rip idiot _

_Kiro: E-3 sucks ass_

_Aka: Go fuck yourself_

_Ao: Clubs end at 6 and the campus is practically empty by 6:30_

_Midori: Then we can sneak in _

_Aka: *Then Aka can sneak in_

_Aka: No need to try to spare my feelings _

_Aka: I don't have any_

_Neji: Emo_

_Kiro: Emo_

_Midori: Emo_

_Ao: Emo_

_Murasaki: Wannabe edge lord_

_Aka: You're the worst_

Chiba smiles at his phone slightly and looks at Plagg "Let's go home…"

Plagg shrugs "I want cheese!"

End chapter


	29. Show

Chapter 29

6:30pm after school

Mizuchi "Where is he…"

Tora "Told you this was a bad idea! He's not gonna show!"

There's a tap on the window.

Yuzumi looks over and jumps "What the?!"

Natsu opens the window "How did you… Chiba this's the third floor!"

Chiba climbs through the window "The campus is _not _deserted and this was pretty easy."

Natsu sighs sitting in the floor beside him "And why can you scale a three story building like nothing?"

Chiba smirks laying on the floor "E-3 classes get boring. Rock climbing is fun."

Yaku "Chiba you're an idiot. You need to go to your classes."

He shrugs sitting up "It's fine. So the gig this weekend? We only have 3 days…"

Mizuchi nods "Right. So I was thinking? We need songs we all already know?"

Yuzumi "Lets do these ones? I mean we have the sheets here for review?"

They gather around to look at the music

Mizuchi "That works?"

Natsu "It's easy enough."

Yaku "Why not…"

Tora "Fine…"

Chiba shrugs "Whatever."

Yuzumi smiles "Then let's get to work!"

Meanwhile Hayami

Hayami's at Fuwa's house

Fuwa "Hayami you didn't have to come? I can handle the twins."

Hayami shrugs spinning Fuwa's little sister "No. I needed a distraction… Besides! Oka and Yuki are amazing!"

The girl, Oka, giggles "Yup!"

The boy, Yuki, stays quiet sitting in the corner.

Fuwa "A distraction? From?"

Hayami sets Oka down "Did you notice? Chiba was being really weird about Reckless X… He knows something…"

Fuwa nods "Right… but what does he know and how… We can ask Sugaya?"

Hayami shakes her head "No! No asking Sugaya!"

"I'm already calling him."

_Sugaya "FaceTime. Now. Really Fuwa? I'm kinda busy?"_

Fuwa waves it off "Doesn't matter. Go where I can see you."

_He groans coming into view with wet hair "I just got out of the shower. What do you want?"_

Fuwa moves the phones so Hayami's visible "We were wondering? Does Chiba have any connections to Reckless X."

Hayami "Don't get the wrong idea."

_Sugaya flinches a little and moves a piece of his wet hair "Chiba? Have connections to Reckless X? Haha that's crazy! What gave you that idea?"_

Fuwa "Well for one thing? He was really nervous talking about them."

Hayami "But he knew a lot…"

Fuwa "And you're doing that thing you do when you lie."

_Sugaya sighs "Fine. Chiba does have SOME connections to them. Ao Kiyomi and Midori Hebi were in our class last year. The three of them also had the same club… But you can't tell anyone! Chiba doesn't want people to know he knew them…"_

Hayami nods "Ok. Thanks. Bye Sugaya."

_"Wait was that-"_

Hayami ends the call.

Fuwa "Well?"

Hayami sighs sitting down "Something just doesn't sit right…"

Fuwa shrugs "We can stalk him for a bit? On the day of the concert. Follow him or something."

Hayami shrugs "Maybe…"

The week continues normally. Less akumas but Kuro and Ladybug still patrol.

Kuro "My lady? All week you've been weird? Everything okay?"

Ladybug nods "Yeah… just thinking."

"Well… there's that Reckless X concert tomorrow? Are you going?"

She shrugs "Maybe… you?"

He nods "Unfortunately… I'm being forced. Wish I coulda gone with you my lady~"

She flicks his bell "Silly kitty."

"I'm your silly kitty~"

Ladybug smiles softly rolling her eyes "You sure are…"

Kuro blushes "Wha- really?"

She looks away "Don't get the wrong idea. You're my partner. My teammate."

"If you say so my lady~"

He snickers _'She loves me a little right?'_

Next day…

Saturday afternoon

Chiba just finishes his hair and looks to Natsu and Mizuchi "Where is he?"

Natsu shrugs "Yaku and Tora are on their way…"

Mizuchi "We REALLY need to replace them."

"They're the absolute worst!"

"Look. I know they're terrible and we hate them."

"Chiba you're the end class. Don't you deal with worse?"

Chiba shakes his head "Believe it or not? E-3 has a goal. Motivation. We work together to achieve it."

Mizuchi groans "Great! The E as in End class has it more together than this band."

The door swings open.

Yuzumi comes in with her hair in a messy bun and wearing an oversized shirt and fishnet tights with black wedges "Guys! Have you heard from Yaku or Tora?"

Chiba "On their way…"

Yuzumi paces "They need to hurry. We start in 20 minutes and it takes at least 15 to get ready. And why aren't any of you?!"

Chiba crosses his arms "These pants are comfier. At least I have the shirt, hair, and makeup."

Mizuchi "I have makeup done. Hair doesn't take long and you can't really see me on stage."

Natsu "I'm ready aside from shirt cause it's tight."

Yuzumi speeds up "What if those two don't show? Is there anything we can do?"

Chiba bites his lip "I can call Sugaya and have him mime playing?"

Natsu "Can't we track their phones…"

Chiba sighs "No. I'll go check outside for them. Back in a sec."

"Finish getting ready!"

He groans "Fine."

Yuzumi covers her eyes while Chiba changes into the skinny jeans.

He quickly pulls on the combat boots "See ya! Call me if you hear anything from them!"

Chiba runs out.

Chiba pulls out his phone "Ritsu?"

She appears on screen "Yes Chiba-kun?"

"Think you can track Tora and Yaku?"

She nods "Sure thing!"

Plagg "Kid I can replace one? Can't you hologram the girl and she can take the other?"

Chiba hisses "Plagg hide! And remember! You're not human!"

Ritsu "You're aware I know about you right? I'm well aware that you're Kuro Neko and of Plagg's existence."

Chiba "Ritsu you- okay was it Korosensei or did you do face scan?"

"Full body scans. I had knowledge of both Kuro Neko and Ladybug prior to E-3 so I made the connection that it's you when you taught me Shoji."

Chiba sighs "We're talking about that later. Anyway. Plagg's not human and you can't hologram."

Plagg "Kid I told you! I can take a human form!"

Ritsu "I have yet to be upgraded to hologram form. However if you plug me into the light systems I might be able to temporarily access that?"

He sighs "Yaku and Tora? Did you track them?"

She nods "Yes! They're just getting into the building!"

He sighs going back to the others annoyed.

Ryuu opens the door "They just got here. I'm gonna shoot someone."

Natsu "……Maybe don't threaten people when we get on stage?"

He flops onto the char "Yeah yeah. But seriously. We need a plan for them."

A moment later Yaku comes in

He looks at everyone coldly "I'm sorry… I'll hurry to get ready…"

Yuzumi sighs "I'll go make sure Tora gets ready. Mizuchi."

He nods "I know. I'll handle it. Natsu? Chiba? One of you come with?"

Natsu stands up "I'll go."

Chiba hangs his head "I'm babysitting really…"

Yaku "Whatever. I need to talk to Ryuko anyway."

The others leave so it's just them.

Chiba "What is it… Riku…"

Yaku starts changing "I want out for real. Now that me and Tora are A class… we can't do this… she doesn't wanna be associated with anyone from the end class."

"And what do _you _want?"

"Time… I don't have _time _for the band anymore… Can you tell the others we're done… this… this's our last show…"

Red eyes lock with yellow

Chiba nods "Fine. But. This preformance. _Has _to be the best."

Yaku smirks "I'm not going down without a bang."

Meanwhile in the crowd outside

Rio "This's gonna be awesome!!"

Fuwa nods "I gotta get this for my blog!"

Okajima "Can't wait for Kiyomi and Hana!!!"

Mimura "Kiyomi and Ryuko are awesome!"

Sugaya "Ryuko's definitely something…"

Hayami nods with a light blush "Mm…"

Sugaya "You know? I'm surprised you came Hayami? Chiba's not gonna show?"

Her ears go slightly red and he notices "Dont get the wrong idea. I'm here for Rio and Fuwa…"

"But you still wish Chiba was here~"

The lights on stage come on lighting up the group on stage.

"Ah!"

"It's starting!"

They start playing loudly.

Kiyomi and Ryuko smirk starting to sing.

Hayami _'Something about Ryuko feels… familiar…'_

Ryuko _'Shit don't get too close to your friends! They'll recognize!'_

The after a few songs they play Good Girls Bad Guys

The fans squeal at the tension mainly between Ryuko and Kiyomi

Ryuko winks to Kiyomi giving fans what they want _"So why do good girls like bad guys?; I had this question for a real long time; I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see; So why do good girls fall in love with me?"_

All 6_ "Whoa ooh ooh, whoa ooh ooh"_

Ryuko starts checking her out while Riku checks out Hana

Ryuko_ "Ooo lala, what lovely curves~"_

Riku whistles and both girls roll their eyes dramatically.

Ryuko_ "Baby I get off by getting you off first; __Sorry girl if this is quick; So please just take it in *loud strum* and suck my *loud strum*"_

Kiyomi shakes her head and the song continues.

At the end Ryuko and Riku have one of their hands on either Kiyomi's or Hana's hips.

Both girls smirks starting the next song, Take a Hint. The girls push them away and put their instruments to the side during the intro.

Kiyomi points to both the boys _"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see em coming from the left and from then right?"_

Hana _"I don't wanna be a priss; I'm just trying be polite; but it always seems to bite me in the-"_

Kiyomi _"__Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot"_

Hana gestures between her and Riku _"You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not!" _Slashes her her hand across her neck to refuse.

Kiyomi _"You had me __at Hello; then you opened up your mouth"_

Bothgo back to the guys and push them _"And that is when it started going south!! OH!!!"_

The girls make a fist getting more aggressive with each line _"__Get your hands off my hips or I'll punch you in the lips!! __Stop your staring at my- HEY! Take a hint take a hint!!! No you can't buy me a drink; Let me tell you what I think; I think you can use a mint!! Take a hint take a hint!!!"_

They two girls go closer to the crowd

Kiyomi puts her hands on her hips _"I guess you still don't get it so let's take it from the top!!"_

Hana rolls her eyes _"You asked me what my sign it, and I told you it was stop."_

Kiyomi _"And if I had a dime for name that you just dropped!!"_

Both_ "You'd be here!!!! And I'd be on a Yachi!!!! OH!!!"_

They continue the chorus and turn back to the boys

Hana _"What about no don't you get?"_

Kiyomi gestures to the crowd _"So go and tell your friends!"_

Both _"I'm not really interested!!"_

_Hana "It's about time that you're leaving?"_

_Kiyomi "I'm gonna count to three and-"_

Both _"Open my eyes and you'll be gone!!"_

The boys shake their heads going towards different ends of the stage

Kiyomi and Hana go in front of them forcing them back to the center

_Kiyomi "One."_

_Hana "Get you're hands off my-"_

_"Two."_

_"Or I'll punch you in the-"_

_"Three."_

_"Stop your staring at my-"_

_Both "HEY!! Take a hint take a hint!!"_

Ryuko and Riku are back to back. Hana pokes Riku and Kiyomi grabs Ryuko's shirt.

_"I am NOT your missing link!!! Let me tell you what I think!!! I think you can use a mint!!! Take a hint take a hint!!!"_

They finish the last chorus and the crowd erupts clapping.

The two girls smile and the boys in the band come to the front of the stage with them.

Ryuko spins the mic he grabbed "Hope you enjoyed the show everyone!!"

Hayami looks up at him _'His smile… it's familiar…'_

Tikki _'Well? He is semi-famous?'_

_'That's probably it…'_

Kiyomi takes the mic and gives it too Hana and Riku.

Kiyomi nods _"It's okay…"_

Hana glares and takes it before putting her mask back on

Riku smiles

Hana "We'd like to thank everyone here for all the support you've given us. Ladybug… Kuro Neko… if you're there… thank you for saving us… We're grateful to have been able to play again. However for certain reason this is the last show for me and Kiro Riku."

Whispers spread throughout the crowd.

Riku takes the mic "Don't be upset? We're really sorry… but… the band broke up for a reason. We tried to fix it… but…"

Hana "Bad blood…"

The two bow "We're sorry… please continue to support the band!!"

Touya's jaw is slightly opened and he grabs Ryuko _"You knew?"_

Ryuko smiles "Please respect their decision. We've worked things out already. Our future shows are still going happen."

His eyes fall to his friends in the front row.

Sugaya smirks and mouths _"Do you really have a plan?"_

Hebi sees someone and blushes a little hiding slightly "We're gonna miss these two but… Reckless X won't die."

Riku "Hebi we're quitting not dying…"

Touya "Eh… same shit."

Hana sighs "Goodnight and goodbye everyone… Also! For the record!!! Kiro Riku? JUST a friend."

Ryuko winks putting air quotes when she isn't looking.

That got him a slap from Yuzumi…

They all exit the stage.

Yuzumi "You have a plan right?"

Chiba smiles "Not at all. But it's fine. The fans think we do. We just have to work below the radar~"

Mizuchi "That _is _what we do best."

Natsu "Yaku… Tora… you're really down this time?"

They nod

"We're done with this…"

"Over it."

A few minutes later outside.

Rio "Lets break in. I wanna meet them!!"

Fuwa "Yes!!"

Sugaya sweats "Er that's a bad idea…" _'Chiba will kill me…'_

Mimura "Let's just get a quick peak~"

Okajima nods "Yeah! Man I really wanna meet Kiyomi…"

Hayami "Why so you can harass her."

Okajima smirks "Yes! Wait no!"

An hour later

Hayami and Sugaya are waking alone together to the train station

Sugaya "……so? We've never really been together one on one… usually we have Chiba…"

Hayami nods.

Sugaya "Anyways? What'd you think of the show?"

"…fun."

"Who's your favorite band member?"

"Aka Ryuko… you?"

Sugaya smiles "Midori Hebi. Aka Ryuko's really cool though. The tension between him and Ao Kiyomi is really something?"

She nods.

Sugaya pouts "So what do you think about Aka Ryuko? He's kinda hot."

"……Sugaya which way do you swing?"

He smirks "Both~ But in case you're thinking of asking me out~ sorry. You're cute but off limits~"

Hayami sends a death glare "I don't like you in general. I simply tolerate you."

"You sound like Chiba when we first met… now look where we are."

She shakes her head speeding up her pace.

Sugaya matches her having longer legs "I wonder who they're gonna have replace Tora and Yaku…"

She looks at him confused

Sugaya flinches "Shit right. Murasaki Hana and Kiro Riku?"

Hayami "…you know them?"

He shifts "I used too. Chiba was in the same club as them last year and I hung out there sometimes to sketch."

Hayami raises an eyebrow "So? Chiba knows Reckless X?"

"That's one way to put it…"

Hayami takes out her phone going to Chiba's contact

_Hayami: Hey_

Five minutes later

_Chiba: Hey_

_Hayami: How do you deal with Sugaya for more than 10 minutes????_

_Chiba: Mental murder and headphones_

_Chiba: Since when do you two even talk_

_Hayami: Sknce we go the same way and someone didn't go to the Reckless X concert_

_Chiba: Sorry but I just…_

_Chiba: Bad day for me to deal with crowds……_

_Hayami: Understandable_

_Hayami: Oh soooooo~~_

_Hayami: RyukoXKiyomi~~~_

_Chiba: Sugaya give Hayami back her phone_

_Hayami: Wym????? I'm Hayami_

_Chiba: ……what did we talk about during shooting practice Friday?_

_Hayami: Guns_

_Chiba: Sugaya give her back her phones or I'm giving that weird girl your number_

_Hayami: I'm not gonna question this_

Sugaya "I'm calling Chiba."

Voice on roof nearby "Don't bother… You're noisy…"

They look over as Chiba jumps down in Aka Ryuko's jeans a black hoodie. He still has his makeup done and his guitar on his back on his eyes covered.

Sugaya "Sup emo?"

Chiba sighs "I could feel Hayami's glare and knew you were close."

Hayami "Makes sense…"

She notices the guitar case "You play?"

Chiba tries not to flinch "Ah yeah… a little bit…"

Sugaya smirks "He's really good~"

Chiba elbows him "I'm decent but…"

Hayami looks lost "Hm?"

The street light reveals his soft blush

Chiba "Please don't tell anyone…"

Hayami nods "Of course…"

Chiba fake smiles and looks down "Thanks…" _'I can't let her know… I'm still like Aka Ryuko… if she notices…"_

_Plagg 'Kid it's alright she won't.'_

Chiba's pulse speeds up not hearing the conversation around him _'But what if anyone finds out… stop thinking. stop thinking. Stop thinking!!!!!'_

Hayami and Sugaya both notice Chiba's steps becoming unbalanced and him breathing heavier.

Hayami "Chiba are you okay?"

Sugaya "Shit. Hey? Chiba. Chiba? Hello?"

Hayami reaches for his arm "Chiba…"

Chiba stumbles back at her touch "S-sorry… I…"

He gulp being unable to make words.

Sugaya grabs his hand and rubs small circles "Breathe… just breath Chiba."

Hayami _'This hasn't happened before?! Is he okay? Anxiety?? Panic??? He doesn't have asthma????'_

_Tikki 'If I had to guess I'd say it's anxiety?'_

Chiba's shoulders relaxe a little and his voice is quiet and shaking "I'm okay now… sorry…" he sinks a little "I'm sorry if I worried you two…"

Sugaya "Don't apologize."

Hayami "Are you sure you're okay?"

Chiba nods still holding Sugaya's hand "I'm alright. I didn't ta- I'm fine…"

_Hayami 'He hesitated?'_

Sugaya gasps softly "Chiba!"

They then notice something approaching them.

A loose akuma…

It comes to a stop in front of Chiba.

Chiba gulps taking a breath.

Hayami doesn't realize her and Chiba linked hands _'Dont panic. E-3 is strong. They won't cave. I can catch this.'_

Sugaya _'Shit shit shit. Not Chiba.'_

Chiba _'Plagg is there anything we can do to get rid of that akuma…'_

_Plagg 'A cataclysm?'_

_'…maybe…'_

Chiba "Lets… lets get out of here…"

Sugaya "Is to bad I wanna sketch it…"

Hayami "Sketch later… we need a hero…"

The akuma stays in place having their negative emotions vanish…

Once the three get a safe distance away they're calm but still scared.

Sugaya gulps shielding the other two "It's not moving still. But this could still get dangerous…"

Hayami _'Tikki. Can you purify it alone?'_

Tikki _'Yes. But you three get out of here while I do!'_

Hayami _'Alright…'_

Chiba starts talking first "We need to get out of here… fast." _'Plagg. Cataclysm it. I trust you…'_

Plagg _'You got it!'_

Hayami "Where's close we can hide…"

Sugaya "Chiba? You're place is pretty close… Can we?"

Chiba hesitates then nods "I have three siblings but okay…"

Hayami flinches when he grabs her hand

Chiba "Let's hurry…"

The three start running.

Meanwhile both kwamii's meet up

Plagg "Hey sugar cube?"

Tikki rolls her eyes "You're master sent you to cataclysm the akuma?'

Plagg nods "Yup! But you might wanna take care of this… I can't control my power…"

Tikki nods flying beside him to the akuma that landed on a lamppost.

Plagg stays back a little watchig her "You got this Sugar Cube…"

Tikki flies over to the akuma and puts her hands in front of it then rubs her fingers against it softly.

The dark butterfly changes to the pure white color after being purified.

Tikki smiles "There you go little butterfly…"

It flies away who knows where.

Plagg smirks "You're so cute Sugar Cube."

Tikki pouts "Lets just go back to our masters."

End chapter

_Last update of the decade… Happy New Years guys_


End file.
